La sombra de Konoha
by Roy-Zuke
Summary: La noche del ataque del Kyubi algo extraño ocurre, algo que marcara el destino de Naruto, desde la sombra del olvido y la ignorancia, el guerrero del shinigami se levantara para protejer a sus seres queridos y a su aldea, aunque esta nunca se halla acordado de el. Mi primer fic! sera NaruXHarem, actualizo semanalmente (?), espero les guste
1. Prologo

PROLOGO

Había sido una tarde de felicidad para Minato Namikaze, Yondaime Hokage de Konohakure no Sato, las cosas marchaban bien, su esposa Kushina Uzumaki, había dado a luz trillizos para la grata sorpresa del Hokage que a pesar del momento de emoción por ver a sus hijos, no podía distraerse de su labor de mantener el sello que contenía al terrible Kyubi no youko, el más poderoso de los bijuu, dentro de su esposa, debido a que el sello se había debilitado por el esfuerzo de la mujer en dar a luz a los tres bebes, parecía que todo iba a terminar bien mientras que el mantuviera el sello en lo que su esposa se recuperaba.

Pero en ese momento todo se fue a la mierda...

De repente se escuchó el ruido de algo golpeando el suelo, llamando la atención del rubio mayor que al voltear miro en shock como el cuerpo de la esposa de su predecesor, el Sandaime Hokage, caía muerta a unos metro mientras una sombra aparecía detrás sosteniendo a su hijo, el que había nacido primero por cuestión de minutos, el pequeño Naruto.

salió de su estado de shock para observar con detenimiento al que tenía a su hijo en brazos, era un hombre alto de aproximadamente 1,65 que vestía una capa que tapaba la gran mayoría de su cuerpo, excepto el brazo con el que sostenía al infante, lo que más le llamo la atención al Namikaze fue la máscara que cubría toda la cara del sujeto mostrando únicamente su ojo derecho.

\- ¡¿quién eres y que haces con mi hijo?!- grito el rubio con clara ira y a la ves temor, ira por las claras malas intenciones del tipo que acababa de matar a la esposa de su predecesor y temor por lo que pudiera llegar a hacerle a su hijo, ya que en ese momento nadie podía venir a ayudarlo por la barrera que había levantado su sensei para evitar intrusos

\- Quien soy no importa lo que importa es lo que pueda llegar a hacerle a tu pequeño hijo si no haces lo que yo te diga- dijo de forma fría el encapuchado- aléjate de la jinchuriky

Resigando, Minato obedeció a lo pedido alejándose unos metros de su esposa que luchaba para mantener al zorro demonio dentro de si

\- Listo ya lo hizo ahora dame a mi hijo!- grito

\- Esta bien ¡toma!- y de forma muy brusca el sujeto lanzo al pequeño hacia un lado, pero haciendo gala de su gran velocidad el rubio mayor logro atrapar en vuelo a su hijo que gracias a kami no tenía ninguna herida

Pero la felicidad le duro poco ya que al volver a ver en dirección a su esposa observo con horror como el enmascarado rompía el sello y así liberaba a la terrible bestia que al momento de aparecer fue absorbido en una espiral que distorsionaba la imagen y desaparecía junto con el misterioso agresor

Apenas se recuperó del shock de ver a la imponente criatura aunque sea por unos segundos, el yondaime se dirigió a su esposa que respiraba débilmente sosteniendo en sus brazos a sus dos hijas, Mito y Natsumi, las hermanas de Naruto

Usando su jutsu más reconocido, aquel por el cual se había ganado el apodo del rayo amarillo de konoha, el Hiraishin no jutsu (jutsu del dios del rayo volador) se transportó junto con sus hijos y su esposa a una cabaña lejos de la aldea, donde deposito a si esposa junto con sus pequeños en una cama para luego tomar su gabardina de Hokage blanca con flamas rojas en la parte baja y desaparecer en un destello amarillo

MIENTRAS TANTO EN KONOHA

Todo el mundo corría de un lado para el otro, los ninjas escoltaban a los civiles a los refugios ubicados en distintos puntos de la aldea para su protección, ¿la razón? hace apenas unos minutos el terrible Kyubi no youko había aparecido en la entrada sur de la aldea y había comenzado a destruir todo lo que se le ponía en frente, todos los jounins comandados por el Sandaime Hokage que era acompañado por el Gama-Sannin intentaban retener al enorme zorro, que hondeaba sus 9 colas de forma brusca destruyendo el muro que rodeaba konoha en aquel sector

Todo el mundo estaba horrorizado por la repentina aparición de tan poderosa bestia pero todavía tenían una esperansa, uno de los mas grande héroes de la tercer gran guerra ninja, su actual Hokage, Minato Namikaze

Y volviendo con el recién mencionado blondo este se encontraba metido en una reñida pelea de taijutsu con el enmascarado que culmino cuando el rubio impacto su más poderosa técnica ,el Rasengan, en la espalda de su oponente que al verse derrotado desapareció en la misma espiral que había transportado al Kyubi a konoha

Ahora ya más relajado pero sin sacar la preocupación de su rostro ,el yondaime volvió a desparecer en un destello volviendo a aparecer en frente del Kyubi con su más poderosa invocación ,Gamabunta un sapo gigantesco, casi tan grande como el zorro, con una yukata negra y una pipa en la boca, Justo a tiempo para detener una de las colas que iba dirigida a una residencia civil que todavía no era completamente evacuada

Minato al observar de forma analítica al enorme bijuu, se dio cuenta de que solo había una única salida para derrotar al zorro antes de que destruya konoha, volver a sellarlo, aunque le cueste la vida..

así de manera rápida se giró mirando a su predecesor y a su sensei para decirles- Sarutobi-sama, Jiraiya-sensei por favor cuiden de mi familia -y sin dejar que los aludidos puedan decir algo, el yondaime se teletransporto junto con el temible zorro, salvando así a su querida aldea de una destrucción segura

-"No ira a.."-pero los pensamientos de Sarutobi fueron interrumpidos al ver como su estudiante salía corriendo a gran velocidad hacia una dirección y al hacer memoria de que había en esa dirección supo que sus sospechas eran acertadas

Minato por otro lado ya había vuelto a aparecer junto con el zorro a las afueras de la casa donde había dejado a sus hijos junto con su esposa, haciendo un gran ruido que despertó a Kushina, que como pudo tomo a sus hijos en brazos y salió para ver horrorizada como su esposo peleaba con el temible bijuu de 9 colas que debía estar en su interior

Mientras Minato luchaba junto con Gamabunta se las arregló para hacer una kage-bunshin que fue a decirle a Kushina sobre su plan, un plan al que savia ella iba a rechazar..

\- Kushina-chan!- dijo el kage-bunshin al llegar con su amada pelirroja

-¡¿que sucedió Mina-kun?!- pregunto/grito eufórica la Uzumaki

\- No hay tiempo para explicaciones, necesito que me ayudes a sellar al zorro nuevamente con el Shiki Fujin- dijo el clon de manera rápida y sin atisbo de duda en su voz

\- P-Pero si usas el Shiki Fujin tú.. - dijo Kushina mientras sus ojos se ponían vidriosos

\- ya los sé pero es la única opción para evitar la destrucción de la aldea y la muerte de nuestros hijos - dijo el clon

\- Esta bien me preparare para el sellado.. - decía la pelirroja pero fue interrumpida por el rubio clon

\- No Kushina estas muy débil por la labor de parto además de la extracción de Kyubi si lo sello en ti seguramente morirás y el Kyubi se ira al makai para volver dentro de unos años, y con ese enmascarado suelto no puedo permitir que suceda - decía de mientras apretaba los puños al mencionar al enmascarado

\- Pero entonces en donde... - decía ella pero al darse cuenta de lo que el rubio de su esposo se proponía a hacer solo atino a gritar - NOO! no vas a sellar a ese monstruo en nuestros hijos Minato!

-Debo hacerlo, el Kyubi debe ser sellado en un recién nacido para que su red de chakra se vaya acostumbrando a la inmensa cantidad de chakra que posee el Kyubi - dijo de forma seria el clon

-P-PERO MINATO NO PUEDES HACERLE ESO A NUESTROS HIJOS! - gritaba la Uzumaki desconsolada al saber que su esposo tenia razón

\- Sé que será difícil para ellos pero estarán Sarutobi-sama y Jiraiya-sensei para cuidarlos, además no puedo pedirle a algún aldeano que haga el sacrificio de darme a su hijo cuando yo no puedo hacer ese sacrificio... - decía el blondo con rabia reprimida hacia el enmascarado que lo había metido en esa situación

\- E-Esta bien.. - dijo de manera suave la pelirroja

\- Ok yo invocare el santuario y tu pon a los niños en sus lugares yo hare el resto - dijo el clon al tiempo que hacia unas poses de manos para invocar un santuario circular con tres pequeñas cunas ovaladas que utilizo Kushina para reposar a los pequeños y despedirse ya que para dividir al zorro en tres partes se debían sacrificar dos almas, la de ella y la de Minato

Mientras esto sucedía el yondaime original seguía luchando con maestría contra el bijuu evadiendo sus ataques con su Hiraishin pero sin atacar para evitar gastar más chakra del necesario, cuando recibió la información de su clon al disiparse luego de invocar el santuario, supo que era el momento y efectivamente es ese instante unas cadenas echas de chakra que provenían de Kushina sometieron al bijuu inmovilizándolo el suficiente tiempo como para que el hiciera los sellos de manos correspondientes y dijera...

\- Juin no Shiki Fujin - y al instante o por lo menos para Minato apareció la aterradora forma de el shinigami...el dios de la muerto que venía con una shukata blanca que contrastaba con su piel de un violeta grotesco, en su boca de afilado dientes había una daga pequeña que sostenía mordiendo la funda

\- ¿Qué quieres mortal para que me invocas? - dijo con vos tétrica el imponente dios

\- Shinigami-sama lo invoque para pedirle que a cambio de mi alma y la de mi esposa usted divida al Kyubi no youko en tres partes...que su chakra sea dividida en dos y sea sellado en mis dos hijas mientras que su alma y consciencia sea sellado en mi hijo mayor Naruto - pidió de manera respetuosa ante la presencia de tan poderoso ente

\- Esta bien - pero cuando el shinigami estaba por cumplir su encomienda miro al pequeño rubio y noto algo que le llamo poderosamente la atención -"Interesante puede que este niño sea digno...bueno nada pierdo en intentarlo" pensaba despreocupado el dios de la muerte

\- Ocurre algo shinigami-sama? - pregunto dudoso en rubio mayor

\- No mortal...pero ya que estoy de buen humor he decidido sellar la mitad del poder del Kyubi en cada niña y la conciencia y mente las llevare conmigo al makai para que reciba su castigo por haber escapado hace ya desenas de años...además de perdonarte la vida a ti y a tu mujer...aunque tendrás que pagar un precio secreto del cual te enteraras a su debido tiempo -dijo de manera maliciosa el peliblanco

\- ENCERIO?! cof cof(toz) lo siento - dijo el Namikaze apenas conteniendo su alegría al saber que ni su esposa ni el morirían y además que la malvada consciencia del Kyubi no estaría en su hijo sino que sería llevada al makai para siempre pero su semblante cambio a uno curioso por lo último que dijo el shinigami - Shinigami-sama...¿cuál es ese precio?

\- jujuju ya lo sabrás pero a su debido tiempo - dijo de manera misteriosa - bueno comencemos con esto - espeto el dios de la muerte

Y así el shinigami dividió al zorro en dos...su consciencia que mando al makai y su poder que a su vez también fue dividido por la mitad dándole una mitad a cada niña...pero de lo que nadie se dio cuenta fue que al terminar de hacerlo el shinigami causo intencional mente un resplandor que imposibilito la vista de Minato y Kushina por unos momentos...momentos que aprovecho el dios de la muerte para "desaparecer", y del lugar en donde "desapareció", una sombra violeta se encamino hacia el pequeño Naruto hasta ser absorbida por este, apareciendo una serie de sellos en las contra palmas, los hombros y el vientre del niño...además de desaparecer los peculiares bigotes de su rostro y los sellos que habían aparecido hace instantes también desparecieron y una pequeña luz violeta, opacada por la tremenda luz blanca generada por el shinigami, se fundió con los ojos del pequeño...

Ajenos a lo que había pasado con Naruto, Minato y Kushina apenas la luz desapareció luego de unos segundo corrieron como podían debido al cansancio hasta sus hijos y al confirmar que estaban bien se fundieron en un abraso y un apasionado beso que se veía desesperado ya que se habían resignado a que no se iban a volver a ver, luego de unos segundos llegaron Sarutobi y Jiraiya que al ver que su estudiante junto con su esposa y sus ahijados estaban bien rompió en llanto de felicidad al saber que todos estaban bien

Ese día fue recordado por todos los habitantes de konoha como el día en que el gran Yondaime Hokage había vencido al terrible Kyubi no youko al sellar todo su poder en sus hijas y destruir su consciencia y mente

Pocos sabían con la tremenda suerte con la que había contado el Hokage al encontrar al shinigami, dicho con sus propias palabras, "de buen humor" siendo estos el Gama-Sannin, el Sandaime Hokage y obviamente Minato y Kushina, pero ese era una detalle que podían omitir.

Pero lo que nadie, pero nadie savia era que en realidad el shinigami había echo otro sellado que cambiaría el destino de Naruto, konoha y el mundo entero para siempre..


	2. Pronostico y profecia

**La verdad me veo obligado a actualizar rápido ya que en el prólogo me olvide de comentar algunas cosas, como verán tengo varios capítulos ya hechos pero, no voy a subirlos todos juntos ya que sería aburrido y no podría poner los consejos que me den en práctica, actualizare quizás 2 veces por semana, si puedo mantendré ese ritmo, pero habrá veces que no pueda ya que tengo colegio y es medio jodido el tema de la tarea jeje bueno, sin más que decir los dejo con el primer capítulo, que aunque sea muy corto es solo porque es un capítulo de transición, muy necesario**

CAP. 1 Pronostico y profecía

Dos semanas habían transcurrido desde el incidente con el Kyubi que dejo una gran cicatriz de muerte y destrucción en konoha, pero que poco a poco se iban normalizando las cosas

Lo primero que se hizo, una vez la conmoción por el ataque tan inesperado de la bestia se calmara, fue un funeral en memoria de los caídos en ese fatídico día...la esposa del Sandaime Hokage, los padres de Umino Iruka, entre muchas otras personas.

El Yondaime se encontraba sentado tras su escritorio en la torre Hokage pensando en lo ocurrido días atrás en el primer control médico de sus pequeños hijos y de las grandes sorpresas que se llevaron, buenas y malas..

DOS DIAS ATRAS HOSPITAL DE KONOHA

El hospital de konoha fue uno de los pocos edificios de la zona sur de la aldea que no sufrieron ningún daño, ya sea por casualidad o por un gran golpe de suerte

Caminando por los pasillos de este, se encontraba Minato Namikaze, el Yondaime Hokage, en busca de una habitación en especial en la zona para niños

¿La razón?

Pues hace unos momentos un ANBU de la custodia personal de Kushina, le entrego un mensaje de su esposa diciendo que debía ir de inmediato al hospital porque el medico que había efectuado el primer control de sus hijos ya tenía los resultado pero, para develarlos debían estar los padres de las criaturas presentes no solo la madre, los cual era raro, ya que los controles a recién nacidos suelen ser algo de rutina que no necesita su presencia aunque tal vez tenía alguna importante noticia que darles...

Y con esa gran incógnita en su mente el Namikaze apuro el paso hasta llegar a una puerta celeste con detalles en rosado, toco y al escuchar el "Pase" se apresuró a entrar para encontrarse a su esposa con sus hijos en una carriola triple, cortesía del padrino de los niños jarilla, rápidamente se acercó a su esposa y tras un fugas beso en forma de saludo se sentó al lado y espero que el médico que permanecía con un semblante serio hablara

\- Hokage-sama como sabrá yo me encarga de coordinar el control médico de sus hijos...los medimos, pesamos, además de revisar sus órganos mediante ninjutsu médico y que un hyuga analice sus redes de chakra...hace poco me han llegado los resultados y por eso he decidido llamarlo - termino de decir el medico con una expresión sumamente analítica como si estuviera pensando en algo mas

\- Si lo sé, pero eso no explica el por qué me llamo...¿acaso hay algo malo con las niñas?- pregunto con un deje de preocupación el rubio

\- No Hokage-sama las niñas están perfectamente bien, sus resultados son normales los único que cabe destacar es que en el análisis propinado por el hyuga nos sorprendimos cuando nos dijo que las niñas a su semana y días ya presentan una cantidad de chakra equivalente a un genin de alto nivel o de hasta un chunin de nivel bajo- dijo el médico relajando un poco al exasperado Hokage

\- O bueno menos mal... entonces ¿eso es todo los que tiene que decirnos?- pregunto Kushina mientras pensaba-"un chunin de nivel bajo es...¡INCREIBLE!, MIS HIJAS SERAN UNAS PATEATRASEROS IGUAL QUE SU MADRE, ¡QUE FELICIDAD! T.T -

-Pero...- dijo el médico sacando Kushina de su fantasía

-¿Pero?- repitió el Hokage

-Hay un problema con Naruto..

-¿Con Naruto? ¿qué problema puede haber con Naruto?- pregunto un poco preocupada la pelirroja

-Sus órganos están normales el problema está en sus músculos y su red de chakra..- se frenó un momento para pensar en cómo dar esta terrible noticia al llamado Rayo Amarillo de Konoha y a la Habanero Sangrienta sin morir en el proceso..

-Hable de una vez! - dijo el impaciente Hokage que ya se estaba empezando a exasperar con la situación

-Está bien...Naruto tiene los músculos, por decirlo de alguna forma, "limitados", esta condición es muy extraña que se presente en hijos de gente sana como ustedes, comúnmente se presenta en hijos de gente con alguna clase de enfermedad, pero bueno me estoy yendo por las ramas, esta condición de "limitación" en sus músculos hace que estos solo puedan aumentar su tamaño fuerza y resistencia hasta cierto punto antes de llegar hasta lo llamado "el tope" y a partir de ahí la persona se hace sumamente susceptible a desgarros y con el tiempo va perdiendo condición física, hay casos en los que la gente que sufre de esto un día pueden estar saltando de árbol en árbol y al siguiente están en una silla de ruedas... - dijo serio el hombre esperando la reacción de los padres del niño en cuestión

La reacción de Kushina, como la de toda madre, fue el romper en llanto mientras era abrasada por su esposo que si bien también estaba afectado por la noticia, debía permanecer firme para su amada pelirroja

-¿Y no hay forma de que se recupere? - pregunto con un poco de esperanza en su vos el rubio

-Lamento decirles que en el caso de su hijo Naruto es imposible - dijo el medico

-¿COMO QUE EN EL CASO DE MI HIJO?¿QUE TIENE DE DIFERENTE NARUTO DE LOS DEMAS NIÑOS QUE SE RECUPERARON DE ESTA CONDICION? - grito el yondaime al ver como su esperanza desaparecía

-Lo siento Hokage-sama pero eso tiene que ver con lo otro que tengo que hablarles de Naruto - soltó el medico preocupando más a los padres del pequeño rubio

-¿Hay más? - pregunto temeroso Minato

-Si - dijo el médico -La red de chakra del pequeño está casi vacía -Kushina iba a decir algo pero fue frenada por el médico que hablo primero- Sé que suena ridículo al tener el niño sangre Uzumaki, cuyos descendientes suelen tener una gran cantidad de chakra. Pero Naruto... Naruto tiene una cantidad tan pequeña de chakra que fue apenas perceptible para el hyuga que lo examino... él dijo que como va a los 15 años necesitara usar todo su chakra para realizar un simple bunshin normal -termino de explicar el medico a un shockeado Minato y a una desconsolada Kushina..

-Pero ¿no hay nada que se pueda hacer? -pregunto Minato todavía pensando que había una pequeña esperanza de que su hijo se pudiera convertir en ninja si él quisiese

-No... lo lamento pero para reparar su condición muscular se necesita del uso del chakra de la persona que sufre dicha condición... pero ya que Naruto posee tan poco chakra el tratamiento es imposible...lo siento -termino de decir el medico antes de pararse y retirarse del lugar seguido de unos muy tristes Minato y Kushina que pensaban exactamente en lo mismo-"sin chakra no podrá usar ni ninjutsu ni genjutsu, Y con esa condición extraña de sus músculos no será capaz de utilizar de forma efectiva ni taijutsu ni Kenjutsu...mi pobre hijo jamás podrá ser un ninja"- y así se retiraron del hospital con gran pesar

ACTUALIDAD TORRE HOKAGE

-"Quizás a esto se refería shinigami-sama con lo que me dijo sobre un "precio secreto" a la hora de hacer el sellado... MALDITA SEA!"- el yondaime golpeo con fuerza su escritorio partiéndolo en dos

En eso entra Jiraiya por la ventana, pero al ver el escritorio destruido y a Minato parado con sus puños cerrados con fuerza, supo inmediatamente en lo que estaba pensando su alumno, él se había enterado Aller de la condición de Naruto y también sintió una rabia enorme ya que él tenía la esperanza de que el pequeño siguiera su camino pervertido pero sin chakra jamás podría enseñarle su jutsu de invisibilidad

-Tranquilo Minato, se cómo te sientes pero desquitándote con lo que tengas alrededor no ganas nada -dijo el Gama-Sannin

-Lo se sensei, lo sé...pero hablando de otra cosa ¿que lo trae por aquí? -pregunto el blondo tragándose la rabia e intentando cambiar el tema de la conversación -No es que no me guste que venga solo que es raro en usted sensei que venga solo a visitar-

-Jajaja me conoces bien Minato -se relajó el Sannin de los sapos al ver que su estudiante se había tranquilizado -pues si el viejo sabio sapo de monte myoubuken ha dictado una profecía

"Engendrado por la muerte roja y el relámpago dorado,

su poder no conocerá frontera que no pueda superar,

se impulsara por su férrea voluntad de fuego,

decidirá el destino del mundo al enfrentarse al enemigo de la luna roja

y triunfara para proteger a sus seres queridos"

Termino de dictar la profecía Jiraiya frente a un sorprendido Minato, que cambio su semblante de sorprendido a contento al pensar que sabía a quién se refería las palabras del sapo más viejo del monte de los sapos

-Es obvio que la profecía habla de una de mis hijas...dice que los engendro el "relámpago dorado" y la "muerte roja" es claro que se refiere a Kushina y a mí por nuestros apodos... además de que Mito y Natsumi poseen el poder del zorro... pero esos enemigos de la luna roja.. ¿a quién se referirá?- pregunto intrigado el rubio

-Yo también pienso lo mismo... sobre los enemigos... no lo sé pero lo único que nos queda es entrenar a las chica desde pequeñas para que cuando crezcan se conviertan en las mejores kunoichi y derroten a ese tipo -dijo Jiraiya de forma calmada

-Si es lo mejor...hablare con Kushina para que nos pongamos de acuerdo en cómo las entrenaremos... bueno adiós Jiraiya-sensei debo ir ahora -dijo el yondaime entes de desaparecer en un destello amarillo dejando a un tranquilo Jiraiya mirando hacia konoha por la ventana de la oficina del Hokage… de repente se fijó en una zona en concreto de la aldea... una sonrisa pervertida se plasmó en su rostro y un pequeño hilillo de sangre bajaba por su nariz

-Es hora de recolectar nueva información -dijo Jiraiya saliendo por la ventana con su vista fija en un solo lugar... así es damas y caballeros el viejo sabio pervertido ha vuelto y se dirige a las aguas termales

Pero lo que nadie sospechaba era que Naruto también podría ser el elegido de la profecía...pero nadie lo tomaba en cuenta por su "condición"...ese error lo pagarían muy caro...

**Y aquí termina el primer capítulo de mi primer fic...si bien ya se revelaron algunos de los efectos de lo que sea que le allá echo el shinigami a él, hasta ahora, bebe rubio todavía quedan muchos misterios que revelar...en el siguiente episodio un time-skip hasta que Naruto tiene 5 años y se encuentra con alguien muy especial...CHA CHAN CHAAANNN (intento de suspenso) jeje bueno ¡hasta la próxima se despide Roy-Zuke! **


	3. Secreto revelado y Nueva meta

**Hola soy Roy-Zuke y aquí les traigo la actualización de mi fic "La sombra de konoha", en estos 2 días he estado leyendo y respondiendo los reviews que han llegado con recomendaciones para la historia, las cuales he tomado muy en cuenta y por eso edite y cambie muchas partes de lo que sería el "original" para acoplarlo a las ideas mandadas, por eso doy gracias por los consejos y espero les guste esta "nueva versión", aunque no cambie mucho ya que mi idea no estaba tan lejos de lo que me mandaron, bueno sin más que decirles los dejo con el 2° capitulo, nos vemos al final :D**

CAP.2 Secreto revelado y Nueva meta

TIME SKIP-5 AÑOS DESPUES DEL ATAQUE DE KYUBI

Un pequeño niño rubio de pelo alborotado en puntas, vestido con una remera mangas cortas negra con el símbolo de un remolino naranja en la espalda, junto con unos pantalones azules que terminaban atados a sus tobillos con vendas y unas sandalias negras, caminaba tranquilo por las calles de Konohakure no sato recibiendo miradas de extrañeza de parte de la mayoría de los aldeanos, ya que era el perfecto calco de su héroe y actual Hokage Namikaze Minato, muchos pensaron que talvez era su hijo pero como llegaba la idea se iba, ya que hasta donde sabían el yondaime solo tenía a las dos princesas de Konoha por hijas, a Mito y a Natsumi Uzumaki-Namikaze

Lejos estaban de saber que el pequeño niño si era el hijo de Minato, aunque casi nadie se acordaba de el ya que todos solo miraban a las dos "salvadoras de Konoha que mantienen a salvo la aldea al tener el poder del Kyubi en ellas y causar miedo a las otras aldeas para evitar ataques" toda su vida, desde que tenía memoria había sido así echado a un lado para poder consentir a sus hermanitas, pero él no sentía ningún rencor contra ellas no, él quería a sus hermanas aunque ellas fueran entrenadas, cosa que a él se le negó, aunque ellas eran las únicas hijas reconocidas por los aldeanos, el las quería igual, como todo un hermano mayor, por eso quería hacerse fuerte para poder ayudarlas en sus peleas

pero… cada vez que le pedía a sus padres que lo entrenaran, siempre le decían que no, siempre tenían que entrenar a las chicas… desde los 4 años las entrenaban a ellas y hoy que iban a cumplir 5 seguían negándoselo con excusas en algunos casos patéticas como "tengo que ir a tender la ropa ahora no" aunque estaba lloviendo "voy a salir a tomar un poco de sol" cuando habían 5 grados, en fin sus padres no querían entrenarlo y él no sabía porque

después de caminar por un buen tiempo decidió volver a su casa esperanzado en encontrar una fiesta para él y sus dos hermanas que hoy cumplían 5 años, pero al llegar solo escucho murmullos y pequeñas risas así que entro para encontrarse con todos saltando y gritando "SORPRESA" pero cuando iba a responder el saludo su padre hablo con unas palabras que le calaron hondo al pobre niño

-Ho eres tu Naruto pensamos que eran tus hermanas ¿no nos dijiste que te ibas a la casa de un amigo? - dijo Minato

-Pero oto-san creí que también era una fiesta para mí –dijo Naruto con tristeza

-Si hijo claro que también es para ti, pero tienes que entender que tus hermanas se están esforzando mucho en los entrenamientos y se merecen una fiesta sorpresa, te íbamos a decir a ti que nos ayudes con la preparación pero no te encontramos -respondió el Hokage

-Pero Oto-san yo también quiero entrenar –decía el rubio menor con la mirada puesta en el piso

-Naruto, ya hablamos de esto no podemos entrenarte, Kushina-chan dice que no quieres que te lastimes, además de que tus hermanas ya están muy adelantadas –decía Minato con cara seria

-Pero puedo alcansarlas, me esmerare y las alcanzare con mucho entrenamiento –decía decidido el rubio menor

-No Naruto ya basta de esto, no vas a entrenar y es la última palabra –dijo con tono duro el Yondaime

Mientras Naruto sin poder hacer más subió las escaleras y se enfilo al último cuarto del pasillo y entro

Su cuarto no era la gran cosa como los de sus humanas que tenían camas matrimoniales cada una con montones de regalos que le iban dando la gente de konoha a sus "salvadoras", mientras que el suyo, con la pintura de la pared de color verde ,solo constaba de una pequeña cama de una plaza con sábanas y cobijas azules con detalles de blanco y un solo mueble pequeño para su ropa

Entro y se tiro en su cama llorando mientras pensaba-"Bakaotou-san, yo también quiero ser un ninja fuerte para poder ayudar a Natsumi y Mito -oneechan, ¡pero si tu no me entrenas yo mismo lo hare por mi cuenta!"-pensaba el rubio, decidido para demostrar que el también sería un ninja

Después de un par de minutos pensando en el entrenamiento que podría llevar a cabo el rubio se durmió para despertarse horas después por el ruido de la gente hablando abajo, con pesar bajo lentamente hasta que se sentó en el primer escalón de la escalera para escuchar y mirar como hablaban animadamente sus padre junto con sus padrinos, Jiraiya y Tsunade, Sarutobi oji-san y todos los líderes de clanes de la aldea cabe destacar los clanes Uchiha, Hyuga, Nara, Akimichi, Yamanaca, Inuzuka y Aburame

Y en una esquina de la gran mesa se encontraban Mito, con su cabello largo y rojo, era la viva imagen de Kushina a excepción de los bigotes de lo que parecían ser zorros en sus mejillas, y al lado de ella estaba Natsumi con su cabello rojo largo hasta la cintura atado en dos coletas altas, ambas llevaban yukatas, en el caso de Mito roja con detalles en negro, y en el caso de Natsumi negra con detalles rojos

Ambas charlaban tranquilamente con los hijos de los líderes de los clanes ya nombrados, pero en un fugas movimiento de cabeza Natsumi pudo ver a su hermano escondido en la sima de las escaleras mirando la cena y decidió que era un buen momento para poner su plan en marcha, así es Natsumi quería borrar de su hermano la idea de ser ninja ya que sabía de su "condición" y quería evitar que su Onichan se lastimara, cosa que él no sabía y que ella haría que se enterase de la peor manera, para ver si su oni-chan desistía de su sueño

\- Oye Mito..- dijo Natsumi llamando la atención de su hermana

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Mito

-comencemos con el plan –dijo la chica de las coletas

Mito en ese momento miro hacia donde miraba su hermana, una sonrisa de tristeza se formó en su rostro al ver a su hermano escondido y asintió para poner en marcha su plan

-Disculpa oto-san - dijo Mito de manera inocente

-Si querida -respondió Minato sonriente

-¿Porque oni-chan no entrena con nosotras?- dijo Mito llamando la atención de Naruto desde su escondite

-Ya se los explique a ambas pero lo hare de nuevo -dijo Minato mientras se rascaba la nuca en mientras buscaba en su mente la última vez que les explico este tema- bueno su oni-chan tiene algo parecido a una enfermedad -dijo Minato mientras que Naruto pensaba-"¿Enfermedad? ¿Qué clase de enfermedad?"- y Minato continuo con su relato- esta "enfermedad" evita que se desarrollen bien los músculos, además de que su chakra es casi nulo esa es la razón por la que no lo entrenamos, además de que tenemos que centrarnos en ustedes ahora que aprendan a controlar el poder del Kyubi que tienen, su hermano jamás podrá ser ninja aunque lo entrenemos -termino de hablar Minato

Mientras Naruto apenas su oto-san termino de hablar el solo pudo hace una cosa… correr, correr correr y correr saliendo de su casa, hasta que se perdió en el bosque, viendo cada segundo como su sueño de ser un ninja, ayudar y defender a sus hermanas era destruido y en su cabeza se escuchaba una y otra vez, las palabras de su padre...corrió hasta que no pudo más y callo desmayado justo en el medio del área de entrenamiento 44... el bosque de la muerte

Pudo haber muerto muy fácilmente siendo devorado. Pero para su suerte dos ANBU pasaban por ahí, lo vieron correr y caer desmayado

Ambos ANBUS bajaron de los árboles de un salto para caer al lado del pequeño pelirrubio que reconocieron como el hijo de yondaime-sama

Ellos si lo reconocieron no como los demás..

Lo levantaron y lo llevaron a la torre donde se efectuaban lo exámenes de ascenso a chunin que en ese momento se hallaban desiertos debido a que el examen chunin había terminado hace ya meses y esa instalación se ocupaba solo para eso

Rápidamente entraron a la zona de habitaciones, se metieron en una y dejaron recostado al niño para que durmiera tranquilo, ya después le preguntarían que hacía a esa hora corriendo por el bosque, y en su cumpleaños..

Ellos también sabían que era su cumpleaños

Unas horas después el chico rubio se fue despertando, sobresaltándose al darse cuenta de que no estaba en su habitación, instintivamente miro hacia todos lados para ver si había alguien más en la habitación así era… hay estaban los dos ANBUS de konoha, que el reconoció en el momento de ver sus uniformes, puede que lo crean tonto pero él era muy inteligente y le encantaba leer todo tipo de libro sobre cómo ser una ninja, estrategia, y variados temas todo para algún día convertirse en un gran ninja… sueño que se había frustrado hace unas horas

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- pregunto el rubio solo para asegurarse de que si eran de Konoha

yo soy karasu-dijo el más alto de los dos con una máscara de cuervo- y él es ryuu- dijo de nuevo el más alto, ahora señalando a su compañero -ahora dinos ¿que hacías corriendo solo por el bosque a mitad de la noche?-

-B-Bueno yo… yo -pequeñas gotas comenzaban a caer de sus ojos azules mientras recordaba lo sucedido- yo hui de mi casa porque mis padres no quieren ayudarme a entrenar y solo se concentran en mis hermanas -dijo Naruto

-¡¿Y eso que?!-grito el ambo identificado como ryuu- ¡¿crees que solo tus padres te pueden entrañar?! ¡hay mucho ninjas fuertes que te pueden ayudar! ¿o acaso crees que tus padres son los únicos fuertes en Konoha?

N-N-no -dijo débilmente Naruto al sentirse intimidado por el ANBU

¡Muy bien! ¡entonces yo te ayudare a demostrarle eso a tus padre y sobrepasar a tus hermanas! ¡¿Estás conmigo niño?!- pregunto/grito el de mascara de dragón

¡SII! -grito el niño entusiasmado

-¡Entonces a partir de mañana te quiero todos los días de 14:00 a 00:00 aquí para entrenarte! ¡después de todo he estado buscando un alumno a quien enseñarle todas mis técnicas de espionaje! ¡tú serás perfecto!¡verdad Itachi-san!-volvió a gritar ryuu

-En las cosas que me metes Shisui, pero bueno entrenare al pequeño… después de todo veo potencial en él..- diciendo lo último en un susurro el ahora reconocido Itachi mirando al rubio que estaba que rebosaba de determinación

-bueno pero ahora debes volver a tu casa que es tarde y tus padres se preocuparan, ven te acompañaremos -dijo Shisui animadamente

-Gracias pero ¿Por qué me ayudan? -pregunto el rubio extrañado por la gran propuesta de entrenamiento de personas a las que recién conocía

-Mira pequeño, puede que yo parezca muy fuerte, pero en mi clan cuando era pequeño siempre me veían como el más débil, pero salí adelante gracias a mi sensei, así que me siento un poco identificado contigo pequeño y quiero hacer por ti, lo que mi sensei hizo por mi -respondió el azabache de menor estatura con una sonrisa que fue correspondida por el rubio

Y así el rubio fue llevado a su casa por sus nuevos senseis Itachi Uchiha y Shisui Uchiha los primeros que vieron en el su verdadero potencial, entro a su casa despidiéndose de Itachi-sensei y Shisui-sensei como les decía el ahora, esperando ansioso el comenzar su entrenamiento

Entro sin mucho problema siendo bombardeado por preguntas de sus padres como "¿dónde estabas?" "¿Por qué te fuiste?" las cuales evadió rápidamente diciendo que se había ido a caminar, tras recibir su castigo por no avisar el rubio se fue a su habitación ,ahora tenía una nueva meta…el hacerse fuerte para superar a sus hermanas y conseguir el reconocimiento que tanto anhelaba

**Bueno hasta acá llego… en este episodio vemos como Naruto sufrió a la sombra de sus "malvadas" hermanas, pero gracias a eso encontró a sus primeros senseis que son nada más y nada menos que Itachi y Shisui jojojojo… pero bueno, próximo capitulo veremos el entrenamiento que le impondrán Itachi y Shisui al pequeño rubio **


	4. Entrenamientos

**Hola soy Roy-Zuke trayéndoles la actualización del día de hoy, en el capítulo anterior tuve un par de fallos muy grandes que fueron el escribir Uchiha con "g" en vez de con "h" y el "oni-chan" con el que me réferi a las hermanas de Naruto, la verdad lamento mucho estos errores y agradezco a los que me marcaron los errores para poder evitar repetirlos en el futuro, bueno sin más que decir los dejo con el 3°capitulo donde veremos de que va a ir el entrenamiento de Naruto con sus nuevos senseis**

CAP.3 Entrenamientos

Y así Naruto nomas llegar a su habitación se recostó y espero a dormirse, estaba ansioso por comenzar su entrenamiento

Y al día siguiente..

Se ve al rubio corriendo a todo lo que le daban las piernas, ya era hora de reunirse con sus nuevos senseis y no quería llegar tarde, así siguió corriendo hasta que salto la baya que decía "peligro no entrar" y se adentró en el bosque de la muerte en busca de aquel edificio donde lo habían llevado los curiosos ANBU

Llego rápido debido a la emoción y a su gran memoria, aunque no recordaba esa gran cantidad de bichos raros que andaban por ahí...pero no le importaba ya que a final de cuentas a él no lo atacaban-"leí sobre estos extraños animales… dicen que te localizan a través de tu chakra… ja pensar que mi falta de chakra serviría para algo"- pensaba el niño

Detuvo su marcha una vez llego a la puerta de ese extraño edifico en el medio del bosque

-Aquí vamos..- decía mientras abría la puerta, pero al no ver a nadie adentro solo pudo deprimirse -sabía que era demasiado bueno como para que me pase a mí y no a mis hermanas..-

-Oye niño! por aquí! -escucho una vos en la oscuridad y volteo a ver para encontrarse con dos hombre parados de cabeza en el techo del edificio

-¿Ves? te dije que la fliparía al vernos aquí jeje- decía el de la derecha mientras bajaba del techo junto a su compañero

-Tú y tus ocurrencia Shisui… pero bueno a lo que vinimos, eso hora de entrenar pequeño..- decía Itachi de manera calmada

Naruto estaba que no cabía de la felicidad, no había sido un sueño, de verdad dos ANBU lo iban a entrenar!... pero su felicidad se fue al recordar de lo que se enteró la noche anterior antes de encontrarse con sus particulares sensei

Shisui al notar el cambio de ánimos del niño supo de inmediato en que estaba pensando así que se apresuró a decir

-Olla pequeño tranquilo...sabemos de tu condición y eso no nos detendrá créeme -dijo Shisui

-E-enserio? pero ¿cómo? -pregunto el rubio porque para ser un ninja se necesita de chakra y él tenía muy poco, además del tema de sus músculos

-De eso hablaremos luego...ahora deberíamos presentarnos ya que con lo rápido que sucedió todo ayer no pudimos hacerlo -dijo Itachi con un semblante serio tan característico en el

-Yo me llamo Itachi, Itachi Uchiha un gusto -saludo el azabache mientras le extendía la mano al rubio que se apresuró a tomarla y responder el saludo

-Y yo soy Shisui, Shisui Uchiha será un placer ver como barres el piso con tus hermanas Chibi-seito(pequeño alumno) -dijo el azabache de menor estatura revolviéndole el cabello al rubio

-Yo soy.. -comenzó a decir Naruto pero fue interrumpido por Itachi

-Sabemos quién eres Naruto, como también sabemos lo mal que la pasas en tu casa...es una gran decepción pensar que el Hokage que debería ser imparcial con todos tenga favoritismo por sus hijas menores y te deje de lado a ti -decía Itachi- Por eso mismo anoche mientras dormías buscamos toda la información referente a vos... para poder hacer un entrenamiento efectivo aunque tengas esta extraña "condición" algo que el yondaime no pensó por estar consintiendo a sus hijas -

-¿Y en que consiste ese entrenamiento Itachi-sensei? -pregunto el rubio con entusiasmo

-Cosiste en esto principalmente.. -decía Itachi al tiempo que sacaba de la mochila que llevaba en la espalda una serie de tubos de plástico muy finos

-¿Y para qué es eso? -pregunto extrañado el rubio al ver tal cantidad de tubos entrelazado entre si

-Esto Chibi-seito -decía Shisui señalando los tubos que tenía su compañero -es algo equivalente a tu red de chakra, te colocaras estos pequeños tubos en tu cuerpo emulando la red de chakra, así después nosotros le echaremos una pequeña cantidad de agua que tú aun con tu poco chakra, puedas mover..- pero Shisui fue interrumpido por el rubio

-¿Y eso para qué? -pregunto de manera inocente

-Porque ya que no tienes suficiente chakra como para ejecutar técnicas de ningún tipo tu aprenderás a manejar el poco de chakra que tienes de manera precisa… así en caso de que en el futuro de alguna forma consigas chakra, como puede ser de invocaciones de tus compañeros y cosas así sepas moldearlo y utilizar técnicas, ya que nosotros te enseñaremos la base de esas técnicas pero solo utilizando el movimiento del agua en los tubos para saber si lo has hecho bien, aunque también podríamos usar el Sharingan pero si tu aprendes a manejar esa agua luego el chakra se te hará mucho más fácil ya que no es tan denso como el agua en si -termino de explicar Itachi

Ahh está bien ¿y solo eso entrenaremos? -pregunto el niño con un deje de tristeza en su vos ya que el quería ser un ninja completo, no solo saber técnicas y usar chakra

-No.. -dijo Shisui- también te entrenaremos en Taijutsu, Kenjutsu y Genjutsu en su momento, además de que Itachi-san te enseñara todo lo que sabe sobre la teoría de ser un ninja... siendo así solo faltaría que te encontremos un maestro del Fuinjutsu para que te enseñe pero creo que eso lo podemos hacer después no? -

-Si Shisui tiene razón, nosotros te enseñaremos todo lo que podamos antes de... -pero Itachi se frenó antes de revelar algo que no debía

-¿Antes de que Itachi-sensei? -pregunto curioso el rubio por la forma en que el azabache freno sus palabras en seco

-Antes de nada olvídalo… ahora comenzaremos tu entrenamiento, quiero que te pongas los tubos y comience a reunir todo el chacra que puedas en tus manos -dijo serio Itachi

-Está bien! -grito emocionado Naruto mientras cumplía con lo que le encomendó su sensei

-Listo Itachi-sensei!-espeto el rubio luego de ponerse los tubos y comenzar a concentrarse en sus manos

-Muy bien… como veras el agua que está dentro de los tubos se concentró en tus manos lo mismo que tu chakra, los jutsu son el arma máxima de un ninja, para ejecutar un jutsu el ninja debe de soltar las dos energías que conforman el chakra es decir, la energía física y la energía espiritual; esto se logra mediante una secuencia de sellos, con esto el ninja es capaz de manifestar el jutsu deseado -Decía Itachi- lo que haremos nosotros es enseñarte los sellos de manos y las distintas secuencias que se necesitan para realizar distintos jutsus, y con ayuda del agua te enseñaremos donde aplicar chakra y que cantidad aplicar para cada técnica-

-Y también entrenaremos tus músculos hasta el extremo donde nos permita tu "condición" así que… ¡quiero 50 abdominales AHORA!¡ y donde vea que tardas más de 5 segundo entre una repetición y otra te hare comenzar de nuevo! -decía Shisui con vos de mando que intimido mucho al pequeño rubio

-S-S-Si Shisui-sensei señor! -respondió con una pose militar y sin más comenzó a hacer el ejercicio

Y así Naruto comenzó su entrenamiento con ambos Uchiha...

MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA MANSION NAMIKAZE

-Muy bien es hora de comenzar el entrenamiento de hoy chicas -decía una sonriente Kushina parada en frente de sus hijas

-Si oca-san -dijeron al unísono ambas pelirrojas antes de lanzarse contra la otra en una batalla de taijutsu

Eran claros los errores y la falta de prolijidad dejando montones de huecos en su defensa, pero para la mirada de su madre ambas lo hacían perfecto...así después de solo 25 minutos de pelea la pelirroja mayor las freno

-Vamos chica basta de pelea por ahora, lo hicieron perfecto, ahora tómense un descanso de una hora y después comenzaremos con el entrenamiento en jutsu- dijo Kushina mientras se daba vuelta y entraba a las casa seguida de sus hijas que sonrían contentas pensando que serían las mejores para poder proteger a su oni-chan

DE VUELTA CON NARUTO

El rubio se encontraba tirado en el piso en medio de la sala de entrenamiento donde se encontró con sus senseis, estaba sudando a mares mientras respiraba agitado, recién había terminado de hacer los abdominales y estaba completamente desecho

-Vamos Chibi-seito que ese es solo el primero de los ejercicios...todavía nos quedan una hora y media de entrenamiento muscular antes de que pases a el estudio con Itachi-san, y después todavía te quedan 3 horas de entrenamiento con los tubos y al final las últimas 3 horas de taijutsu, Kenjutsu y genjutsu -decía Shisui sonriendo de manera aterradora

-"¡¿CON QUE CLASE DE LOCOS ME METIII?! TT_TT "-pensaba el rubio mientras lloraba estilo anime y luego, resignado, siguió con su entrenamiento infernal

**Y hasta aquí el 3°capítulo de "La sombra de Konoha" ..aquí vimos como será el entrenamiento de Naruto y el ingenio de los Uchiha para confeccionar un entrenamiento productivo para el pequeño rubio a pesar de su "condición", en el siguiente cap time-skip de 4 años de entrenamiento y masacre uchiha...CHAN CHAN CHAAANNN! ewe**


	5. Regalo y Despedida

**Hola soy Roy-Zuke trayéndoles la actualización del día de hoy, muchos me comentaron sobre si Naruto tendría el Sharingan y si este evolucionaria al Rinnegan, en este Cap. esclareceré este tema, sin más que decir los dejo con el Cap. Nos vemos al final!**

CAP.4 Regalo y Despedida

TIME-SKIP 4 AÑOS DESPUES DE EL ENCUENTRO ENTRE NARUTO Y SUS SENSEIS

Se ve a Naruto, ya no tan pequeño, corriendo por las calles de la aldea en dirección a su ya acostumbrada zona de entrenamiento en el bosque de la muerte

-"¿Me pregunto que querrán Itachi y Shisui-sensei conmigo a esta hora?" -pensaba el rubio de ahora 9 años

Y tenía razón sus senseis le habían dado la tarde libre, lo que era muy raro, además de que le dijeron que debía estar en la zona oeste del bosque de la muerte a las 2 de la madrugada, pero confiaba plenamente en sus senseis a sí que se escapó de su casa para llegar rápidamente al lugar indicado

Mientras corría, recordaba lo que había ocurrido en estos últimos 4 años...todos los días tenía la misma rutina de entrenamiento...2 horas de ejercicios seguida de 2 horas de teoría, luego 3 horas de ninjutsu, aunque no podía hacer ninguno ya conocía muchísimos jutsu de todos los elemento, aunque la mayoría de rango E,D Y unos pocos de rango C, para luego las últimas 3 horas de Taijutsu, Kenjutsu y Genjutsu

También recordaba las veces que había visto a sus hermanas entrenar, la verdad daba vergüenza lo mal que las entrenaban sus padre, segados por su orgullo no se daban cuenta de los grandes errores que cometían sus hermanas en el Taijutsu, dejando grandes aberturas en su defensa, además del derroche de chakra que hacían en cada jutsu que efectuaban...el si podía darse cuenta de estos errores que significarían la muerte en cualquier combate enserio, ya que su Itachi-sensei le enseño a observar muy detenidamente a sus enemigos en busca de debilidades, aunque no se tenía que ser un genio para darse cuenta de estos errores tan notorios.. pero sus padres estaban tan segados por su gran orgullo al ver los avances de las pelirrojas que no se daban cuenta

Pero saliendo de sus pensamientos, ya estaba por llegar al lugar indicado solo faltaba un par de saltos antes de llegar al claro donde lo habían citado..

Pero al llegar lo que vio lo dejo perplejo, justo frente a él estaban sus senseis, visiblemente agotados y lastimados, luchando con un ANBU que tenía una máscara extraña, esta al contrario a la de los ANBUS normales era completamente blanca y tenía el Kanji "raíz" en el medio

Sin pensarlo dos veces al ver como el ANBU le lanzaba el Katon: Hōusenka no jutsu, a Shisui que estaba distado con su llegada, haciendo gala de toda la velocidad que había adquirido por su entrenamiento físico logro ponerse en frente de Shisui recibiendo múltiples impactos de bolas de fuego de 15cm de diámetro, uno de ellos dio directamente en sus ojos que se encontraban abiertos debido al dolor del primer impacto, quemándolos de manera muy dolorosa mientras Naruto lanzaba un grito desgarrador al sentir el fuego en sus ojos

Aprovechando la distracción de Naruto Itachi con la máxima velocidad que podía usar debido al agotamiento, llego hasta el extraño ANBU y le atravesó la cabeza con su Tanto(espada corta) matándolo en el acto

Apenas saco la espada de la cabeza de su atacante Itachi rápidamente cargo a Naruto, que se había desmayado por el dolor, en su hombro y junto con Shisui desaparecieron utilizando el Shunshin no Jutsu(técnica del cuerpo parpadeante)para volver a aparecer en una de las habitaciones medicas del edificio donde se realizaban los exámenes chunin, recostaron a Naruto en la cama y comenzaron a analizar sus heridas horrorizándose al darse cuenta de algo

-E-El quedara ciego... -decía Itachi casi en un susurro

-No… -dijo Shisui- yo no lo permitiré

-Shisui tu no iras a... -pero fue interrumpido por su compañero

-Sabes que la enfermedad que tengo terminara por matarme...si con mi muerte Chibi-seito puede seguir viendo y cumplir su sueño… entonces me iré feliz al otro mundo

-Shisui... -decía Itachi con lágrimas en los ojos

-Hazlo Itachi… el único por el que quiero ser asesinado es por mi mejor amigo y eso no me lo puedes negar -decía Shisui con una sonrisa socarrona aun sabiendo lo que venia

-E-Esta bien.. -dijo Itachi resignado a saber que esos eran los últimos momentos junto a su amigo

-Muy bien… pero primero quítame los ojos y implántaselos a Chibi-seito así podre irme sabiendo que el volverá ver -pidió Shisui

-Ok - respondió Itachi

Luego de que la operación terminara como todo un éxito gracias a los conocimientos básicos, pero lo suficientemente buenos de Itachi en ninjutsu médico, Naruto al despertar podría ver con los ojos que le dejo su sensei

-Ya termine Shisui todo salió bien -decía Itachi a Shisui que estaba con los parpados cerrados y unos pequeños rastros de sangre cayendo en forma de lágrimas por la extracción de sus ojos

-Me alegro...es hora -dijo el azabache mientras salía fuera del edificio escoltado por Itachi hacia el frente del edificio

-Hazlo rápido amigo que Hitomi debe de estar esperándome -decía Shisui refiriéndose a su novia que falleció en el ataque del Kyubi

-Mándale mis saludos...adiós Shisui -y así rápidamente Itachi apuñalo a Shisui en el corazón matándolo en el acto

Y mientras de sus ojos salían gruesas lagrimas su Sharingan(pupila giratoria) de 3 aspas se hacía presente y cambiaba de forma hasta quedar con la forma de una shuriken de 3 puntas

-"Shisui… utilizare este nuevo poder que me diste para proteger konoha como vos querías... será un duro golpe para Naruto pero estoy seguro de que lo superara y no correrá el peligro de que tu Sharingan este constantemente activo ya que no tiene el suficiente chakra como para que se active... estará solo un tiempo pero se repondrá porque así lo educamos en estos 4 años... como si fuera nuestro hermanito...Adiós amigo.."-pensaba Itachi mientras incineraba el cuerpo de su mejor amigo con una técnica Katon para evitar que ultrajen su cuerpo en busca de los genes Uchiha

Minutos más tarde Naruto despertaba y se sentaba en la cama... tenía vendas en los ojos así que no podía ver nada así que decidió hablar

-Hola ¿hay alguien ahí?-pregunto al vacío esperando una respuesta

-Aquí estoy Naruto-kun -su escucho la vos de su sensei

-¿Itachi-sensei? ¿dónde estás? ¿qué sucedió? -preguntaba desorientado al no ver nada

-No te esfuerces, te contare...hace años, antes de que Shisui y yo te conozcamos el clan Uchiha estaba planeando un golpe de estado para hacerse con el control de la aldea, yo y Shisui bajo las ordenes de Hokage-sama frustrábamos sus planes antes de que pudieran perpetrarlos, pero solo lográbamos posponer lo inevitable... mañana en la noche todo el clan Uchiha a excepción de nosotros iba a efectuar el golpe de estado y al ver que no teníamos opción, se nos encomendó a Shisui y a mí el exterminio de todo el clan a excepción de los que no sepan del plan… lamentablemente los padres le contaban a sus hijos sobre el plan desde muy jóvenes así que los únicos a los que pudimos salvar fueron a mi kaa-san (Madre), mi otouto (Hermano menor) y la imouto (hermana menor) de Shisui...y así lo hicimos… quedamos muy heridos y agotados… solo pudimos lograrlo gracias al mangekyou Sharingan de Shisui(caleidoscopio de pupila giratoria),pero cuando íbamos a encontrarnos contigo un ANBU de RAIZ nos atacó… quería llevarse los ojos de Shisui... -Itachi iba a continuar pero fue detenido por Naruto que hablo

-Shisui-sensei ¿dónde está el? -pregunto el rubio, extrañado por no haber escuchado a Shisui desde que despertó

-Bueno Shisui el... - decía Itachi mientras tenía una disputa mental-"no puedo decirle que Shisui se sacrificó para que él pueda ver se sentiría muy mal al llevar sus ojos… perdona Naruto pero tendré que mentirte"- y volvió a hablar- el… lamentablemente él se sacrificó para matar al ANBU de RAIZ antes de que te pudiera hacerte daño a ti o a mi -

-Shi-Shisui-sensei el… el murió?-preguntaba Naruto con la vos quebrada

-Si -respondió serio Itachi

Contrario a lo que pensaba Itachi, Naruto no lloro, simplemente apretó con fuerza los puños casi hasta hacerlos sangrar

-¿Pero cumplieron la misión y salvaron la aldea? -pregunto el rubio dejando al Uchiha perplejo ¿cómo es que preguntaba eso en un momento así? realmente era alumno suyo y de Shisui

-Si -volvió a responder Itachi

-Que bien… es lo que él hubiera querido… el me enseño sobre la lealtad a la aldea y el sacrificio por los seres queridos así que sé que habrá muerto con una sonrisa en el rostro al saber que pudo salvarnos a nosotros y a todo Konoha -dijo Naruto con una apenas perceptible sonrisa

-Se ve que lo conocías bien -decía Itachi de igual forma- mira Naruto el asunto de la misión es un secreto rango SS por lo que solo Hokage-sama y sus consejeros además de mí y de vos saben, por lo que la aldea nos vera a mí y a Shisui como asesinos...por eso debo irme y seré catalogado en el libro bingo como un criminal rango S, así que no nos veremos en un tiempo, quiero que sigas con tu entrenamiento tal cual lo has hecho hasta ahora, pero sin nosotros, no te deprimas, tienes que seguir adelante para cumplir el sueño de Shisui de alcanzar la paz… además de que Shisui te estará mirando desde allá arriba y tú le dijiste que ibas a barrer el piso con tus hermanas no? -

-Si Itachi-sensei -dijo de manera militar Naruto pero con una disimulada sonrisa

-Está bien pero antes de irme tengo algo para ti -en eso Itachi saca un gran pergamino de su mochila- este es el contrato de invocación de los cuervos que Shisui y yo firmamos, ahora yo te ofrezco ser el tercero en firmarlo ¿quieres hacerlo? -pregunto Itachi

-Sí, será genial poder tener la misma invocación de Shisui-sensei y la suya -decía entusiasmado el rubio

-Ok mira yo te ayudare a firmar ya que no te podemos sacar las vendas hasta que tu cara se recupere un poco más de las quemaduras -dijo Itachi mientras tomaba la mano derecha de Naruto y le hacía un pequeño corte en el dedo índice, para después extender el rollo y escribir su nombre, justo delante del suyo y el de Shisui, para después poner un poco de sangre en cada dedo de las dos manos y dejar marcadas sus huellas dactilares

-Ya está hecho -dijo Itachi- ahora duras capas de invocar a los cuervos aunque no tengas chakra pueden ser invocados con chakra ajeno que este en contacto contigo, pero hay algo especial en la invocación de cuervos y es que es una invocación por decir así "pasiva" ya que se pueden invocar utilizando solo un sello y sin necesidad de tocar ninguna superficie, además de que aunque ya tengas el contrato de los cuervos firmado, igual podrás firmar otro contrato sin ningún problema -

-Gracias Itachi-sensei… por todo.. -dijo Naruto con un tono de vos que denotaba melancolía

-No tienes por qué agradecer ha sido un placer enseñarte… bueno debo irme la verdad he sido un Kage-bunshin(clon de sombras) todo el tiempo... el original está escapando de los ANBU y no quería que lo vieran contigo para que no sospechen de ti -decía el ahora identificado clon de Itachi

-Ya lo savia... no me entrenaron para que no me dé cuenta de las diferencias entre un bunshin o una persona -dijo el rubio con una sonrisa

-Y te entrenamos bien… haznos sentir orgullosos a Shisui y a mí y vuélvete un gran ninja… ah y por cierto… Feliz cumpleaños Naruto -dijo el clon antes de desaparecer por la falta de chakra

-Gracias Itachi y Shisui-sensei siempre los recordare -decía al vacío Naruto antes de volver a recostarse ya que eran las 6 de la madrugada y estaba muy cansado como para irse a su casa

**Y así termina el 4°capítulo de "La sombra de Konoha"...si ya se murió Shisui T_T pero bueno tenía que hacerlo para poder seguir la historia y que tenga coherencia con lo que pienso hacer más adelante, aunque lo extrañare TT-TT...en el siguiente capítulo veremos que sucede en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Mito y Natsumi, y Naruto conocerá a alguien muy ´pero muy interesante...jujuju :3**


	6. Enfrentamiento y Despertar

**Hola! Aquí Roy trayéndoles la actualización de este fic, iba a publicarlo más temprano pero justo hoy, acá en la Argentina es el día del trabajador y me fui a comer a casa de mis parientes, y aproveche que vine un momento a mi casa para subirlo, bueno sin más que decir los dejo con el 5°cap :D**

CAP.5 Enfrentamiento y Despertar

A la mañana siguiente de la masacre Uchiha se puede observar a un rubio saliendo de la zona de entrenamiento 44"el bosque de la muerte" con una expresión de tristeza se dirigió lentamente hacia su casa, que al llegar encontró vacía, esto no le sorprendió ya que era ya costumbre que en su cumpleaños si él no estaba, sus padres se fueran sin el a algún lugar de paseo con sus hermanas y cuando vuelven ya es de noche, se organiza siempre una comida con los líderes de los clanes más importantes de Konoha al que asisten también los hijos de los lideres, también vienen sus padrinos junto con Sarutobi-ojisan y Hatake Kakashi el último de los integrantes del equipo de su padre que sigue vivo, todos festejaban y le daban regalos a sus hermana pero nunca nadie se acordaba de él, aunque Sarutobi si solía llevarlo a comer de vez en cuando y sus padres que comúnmente le compraban ropa, y así paso esta ves también, el subió las escaleras para entrar al baño, bañarse y cambiarse de la ropa que tenía que estaba algo quemada, para después acostarse a dormir

Para la mala suerte del rubio unas horas después de dormirse se escucharon los gritos de su madre llamándolo a bajar, de mala gana el chico bajo las escaleras para encontrarse con todos los antes mencionados integrantes de la fiesta de cumpleaños de sus hermanas sentados en la gran mesa en la que en una punta se encontraban sus hermanas con sus yukatas

-¿Que sucede kaa-san? -pregunto Naruto mientras se tallaba el ojo por el sueño

-Primero, feliz cumpleaños hijo, segundo ¿Como que que sucede? no has saludado a tus hermanas por su cumpleaños, así que hazlo ahora antes de volver a dormirte -decía Kushina mientras pensaba-"¿cómo puede ser tan vago? casi parece un Nara, se la ha pasado durmiendo casi todo el día en los últimos 4 años mientras que sus hermanas entrenaban… hicimos bien en concentrarnos en entrenar a sus hermanas y no preguntarle a él si quería entrenar ya que parece que le entusiasma más la vida de un vago, aunque es mejor que ya se halla resignado a no ser un ninja... es lo mejor para él"-pensaba sin saber que Naruto también entrenaba cuando ellos pensaban que dormía

-Feliz cumpleaños Mito y Natsumi-oneechan -dijo el rubio menor de mala gana

-Gracias oni-chan! -dijeron ambas al unísono

-"Lamento esto oni-chan, pero no puedo permitir que sigas con el sueño de ser ninja"- pensaba Natsumi sabiendo lo que iba a pasar

-"Espero que puedas aguantar oni-chan"-pensaba Mito

-Bueno si eso es todo me voy -decía Naruto dando se vuelta para volver a su habitación pero fue frenado por su padre que hablo

-Hijo quédate aquí! ya no quiero que sigas durmiendo todo el día... ¿acaso piensas que la vida es solo comer y dormir? además también es tu fiesta-dijo el rubio mayor

-Está bien oto-san me quedare -dijo Naruto con resignación-"si claro mi fiesta, si se fueron sin mí a pasear solo porque no estaba aquí"-

-Muy bien creo que es hora de los regalos -decía Kushina alegremente

-Muy bien yo primero -dijo el Gama-Sannin- mi regalo es que puedan firmar el contrato de invocación de los sapos como su padre y yo ¿qué dicen? -pero antes de que pudieran responder Tsunade hablo

-O no Jiraiya yo vine a ofrecerles el contrato de invocación de las babosas ¿qué me dicen niñas?-dijo la legendaria perdedora, pero las niñas otra vez fueron interrumpidas, esta vez por Sarutobi

-Muy bien pero yo vengo a ofrecerles el contrato de invocación de los monos díganme ¿cuál eligen? -dijo el Sandaime sorprendiendo a todos por ofrecer el contrato de invocación que solo habían firmado los de la familia Sarutobi

Después de una larga discusión Natsumi se decidió por los sapos y Mito por los monos argumentando las dos que las babosas les daban un poco de asco, de la mejor forma que pudieron le dijeron a la Sannin que su invocación era un poco fea a lo que la Sannin solo les dio algo de razón ,solo se entristeció al saber que no lo firmarían

-Muy bien ahora es mi turno -Dijo Minato levantándose y trayendo una caja en sus brazos se acercó a sus hijas- mi regalo son estas kunai especiales que yo mismos hice.. que poseen el sello del Hiraishin no Jutsu, técnica que les enseñare cuando se gradúen de chunin –decía sonriente el rubio mayor- también te compramos algo de ropa para ti Naruto -

-Gracias oto-san! -gritaron las dos al saber que su padre les enseñaría su jutsu distintivo

-Gracias –dijo secamente Naruto a su padre, que dejo pasar ese tono tan frio que uso, era su cumpleaños así que podía perdonárselo

-Y todavía hay otra cosa -dijo Kushina- lo hemos estado hablando con Minato y hemos decidido que.. -pero la pelirroja fue interrumpida por su esposo

-¡Les presento a la futura matriarca de los clanes Uzumaki y Namikaze, Natsumi-chan y a la futura Yondaime Hokage, Mito-chan! -grito el rubio mayor

Todos se pusieron a festejar y felicitar a las cumpleañeras excepto Naruto que las miraba expectante

-"De seguro se piensan que con eso me van a hacer deprimir,(suspiro) como si yo quisiera ser Hokage para estar encerrado en una oficina o líder de clan para no poder salir en misiones y tener que meterme en esa mierda de política, gracias hermanitas" -pensaba el rubio con una sonrisa irónica

-Demonios, míralo ni se inmuta por la noticia, debemos hacer que te ataque -decía Mito en vos baja a su hermana

-Si ya se, el otro día lo oí hablando sobre unos Uchiha que según el eran geniales así que quizás si los insulto pueda generar algo… lo intentare -respondió Natsumi de la misma forma

-Gracias papa! -grito Mito de repente para luego añadir- ten por seguro que superare a todos mis predecesores y los hare sentirse orgullosos-

-Estoy seguro de eso Mito -dijo el sandaime con una sonrisa

-Si hermana estoy segura de ello. Pero hazme un favor cuando seas la Yondaime saca a los Uchiha de Konoha ¿quieres? mira que ser casi exterminados por solo dos personas que imbéciles...de seguro esos tales Itachi y Shisui Uchiha eran una porquería comparados con papa.. creo que yo podría con escoria como ellos ja -dijo Natsumi, sin saber lo que acababa de desatar

Naruto que había escuchado el comentario de su hermana estaba que no daba más de la ira ¿cómo se atrevía a hablar de esa manera de sus senseis sin siquiera conocerlos? pero no podía saltar a defenderlos porque se darían cuenta de que el los conoce y sería un problema el explicar cómo se conocieron , Naruto seguía con la cabeza fría tal cual como le había enseñado su Itachi-sensei "pensar las cosas antes de ejecutarlas" -"muy bien tengo una idea, si me hago el enojado por haberme sacado el puesto de patriarca del clan tendré una excusa para darle una lección" -maquino el rubio y con su plan ya trazado se dispuso a ejecutarlo

-¡Me niego a que ella me quite mi puesto como patriarca del clan! -grito Naruto esperando la reacción de su hermana, que era obvio, buscaba pelea hace rato

-"Muy bien al fin podre mostrarte que tu sueño solo te traerá sufrimiento, lo siento oni-chan pero esto es necesario" -pensó Natsumi- muy bien si tanto lo quieres.. si me derrotas te dejare el puesto -

-¡Perfecto, te derrotare! -volvió a gritar el rubio-"tan predecible" -

Y así todos salieron al patio de atrás para ver la pelea entre hermanos aunque muchos ya tenían su apuesta a Natsumi

-Muy bien aquí voy hermano -dijo Natsumi al tiempo que salía corriendo hacia su hermano

-"tiene una buena velocidad, ese chico está acabado"- pensó Hiashi Hyuga patriarca del clan Hyuga

Natsumi lanzo una patada a gran velocidad hacia la cien de su hermano -"se terminó"- pensaron todos

Pero para la sorpresa y desconcierto de todos Naruto freno la patada con su brazo y le dio un fuerte golpe en el estómago a Natsumi que escupió saliva antes de alejarse

-¡Maldito bastardo! ¡¿Cómo hiciste eso?! -gritaba la pelirroja eufórica- "Debo seguir con la actuación, pero admito que ese fue un buen golpe"-

Pero Naruto no le presto atención y solo se lanzó hacia ella a gran velocidad para enfrascarse en un duelo de taijutsu, donde era claro que el rubio tenía la ventaja, ya que su hermana a duras penas podía tapar los golpes, así al darse cuenta de su desventaja Natsumi se alejó de su hermano para evitar salir más lastimada

-¡Malnacido! ¡¿cómo es que todavía no te acabe?! NO DEVERIAS PODER NI REACCIONAR ¡¿COMO ES QUE ME GOLPEASTE Y YO NO PUEDO HACERLO?! -seguía fingiendo la pelirroja- Pero no importa.. no puedes evadir algo que no puede ver -

Y ante la mirada expectante de todos Natsumi hiso una serie de sellos manuales tras lo cual tomo mucho aire inflando su pecho y grito

-Fūton: Renkūdan!(¡Elemento viento: Ráfaga de aire comprimido!) -y exhalo todo el aire formando una serie de pequeñas balas de aires comprimido invisibles que se enfilaron hacia Naruto que pese a su gran habilidad en el taijutsu no tenía oportunidad contra algo que no podía ver

-Rayos! -dijo el rubio antes de sentir los múltiples golpes de las balas de aire en todo su cuerpo antes de salir volando y estrellarse contra una árbol quedando incrustado un momento antes de caer de rodillas al piso, respirando jadeante y con el cuerpo muy magullado por la gran cantidad de impactos

-Ja ves tu eres inferior a mí... ni siquiera pudiste con un solo jutsu mío que patético, ¿y así quieres ser ninja? -decía Natsumi tratando de hacer entrar en razón a su hermano

-Ya no te levantes Naruto, no eres rival para tu hermana -decía Kushina a su hijo

-Si Naruto tu madre tiene razón ya basta, solo terminaras más lastimado de lo que estas -decía Minato con una cara que reflejaba tristeza por la pelea que se había generado en el cumpleaños de sus hijos

-"¿Rendirme? ¿después de lo que dijo de Itachi y Shisui-sensei? ¡no, claro que no! ¡les perdone que me quitaran todo en la vida el reconocimiento de la aldea, la atención de papa y mama, pero no permitiré que insulten así a las únicas personas que confiaron en mí !No importa como lo haga tengo que ganar esta pelea!"- pensaba con gran determinación el rubio

Y así lentamente para la sorpresa de todos los presentes Naruto se levantó y otra vez corrió hacia su hermana aunque ahora mucho más lento, casi parecía un trote

-Si así lo quieres - dijo Natsumi mientras volvía a hacer sellos de mano y grito- ¡Fūton: Renkūdan!- y otra vez las balas de aire comprimido invisibles se dirigían a Naruto

-NO PIENSO PERDER! -grito el rubio mientras levantaba la vista y para su sorpresa vio como una pequeña esfera azul casi invisible se acercaba a él y con apenas el tiempo justo la esquivo dejando un pequeño agujero donde impacto esa esfera y así siguió su camino hacia su hermana, evadiendo las esferas azules casi invisibles que se dirigían hacia él, dejando con la mandíbula desencajada a todos en el "publico"

-"¡¿Cómo es que evade el Renkudan?!"- se preguntaba Natsumi

Nadie se había dado cuenta pero cuando Naruto se levantó después del golpe contra el árbol una muy fina capa de chakra violeta comenzó a cubrirlo, invisible al ojo normal, y sus ojos cambiaron de ser azules a ser rojos y en el ojo derecho se podía apreciar un tomoes alrededor de la pupila, el Sharingan se había despertado y le daba la habilidad a Naruto de ver el color del chakra inyectado en el jutsu Futon y rápidamente poder evadirlo dejando a todos atónitos

Así Naruto llego hasta su hermana, que en un intento desesperado por pararlo reunió chakra en su mano derecha formando una pequeña esfera de chakra que rotaba en todas direcciones y en el momento en que Naruto logro conectar un fuerte puñetazo en la cara de la pelirroja esta logro por muy poco impactar el pecho de su hermano con un Rasengan muy pequeño

Naruto salió despedido otra vez hacia el mismo árbol solo que esta vez lo rompió y quedo tirado del otro lado muy herido y escupiendo sangre, mientras que su hermana quedo inconsciente y con la nariz y el labio rotos producto del fuerte golpe que le propino el rubio

Los padres del rubio se llevaron a su hermana adentro para atenderla mientras él se quedó afuera, ya que no quiso aceptar la ayuda del "ninja copia" que había ido en su ayuda argumentando que estaba bien y que necesitaba ir a caminar, todo magullado y con hemorragias internas producto de la técnica final de la pelirroja, como pudo se levantó ante la atenta mirada del peliplata y se encamino al área de entrenamiento 44,se recostó al borde de la reja hasta que se quedó dormido pensando-"lo viste Shisui-sensei…le gane"

Abrió los ojos solo para ver que ya no se encontraba en el "Bosque de la muerte", sino que estaba en lo que parecía ser una cloaca enorme con agua y muchos pasillos, quedo atónito ante tal lugar tan tenebroso pero volvió en si al escuchar que alguien lo llamaba

siguió esa vos por distintos pasillos hasta llegar a una sala enorme donde en el medio había una reja que separaba el lugar a la mitad y del otro lado solo se veía la oscuridad

-Hola Naruto-kun -se escuchó del otro lado una tétrica vos

-Ho-Ho-Hola ¿qui-quien e-eres? -pregunto tartamudeando el rubio

-Juuumm me han dicho de muchas formas pero tu dime.. -decía la vos al tiempo que se veía una figura acercarse y salir de la oscuridad

Era una mujer de pelo blanco, un curioso tono de piel violeta claro vestida con una yukata completamente blanca, tenía la esclerótica del ojo de color negro y el iris de color dorado con la pupila rasgada como si fuera un reptil

-..Shinigami-sama -termino de decir la ahora reconocida diosa de la muerte dejando a Naruto con la boca desencajada

**CHAN CHAN CHAAANN! ¿que significara este encuentro? ¿acaso Naruto murió por las hemorragias? ¿qué significa este extraño chakra que saco Naruto en su pelea contra Natsumi? todo esto y mucho más en el siguiente capítulo de "La sombra de Konoha" Nos vemos!**


	7. Conversacion Y Descubrimientos

**Hola! Aca traigo como prometi la actualizacion del fic, queria mencionar algo que me habia olvidado en el Cap. Anterior y es que Naruto sigue con los ojos azules, sus genes alteraron el color negro de los ojos de Shisui y los volvieron a su color original, bueno con eso dicho los dejo con el 6° Cap. Nos vemos en el final! :D**

CAP.6 Conversacion Y Descubrimientos

Se ve a Naruto parado frente a una reja enorme que divide la sala donde esta en dos,con una cara de total shock,tambien ¿quien no quedaria en shock despues de que te digan que estas en frente del mismisimo dios de la muerte? bueno quisas su Itachi-sensei si...¡pero el no era Itachi y estaba completamente aterrado por lo que pudiera significar el estar enfrente de la mismisima parca!

-Oye niño ¿te me vas a quedar mirando con esa cara de tonto todo el dia o vas a hablar? -pregunto la peliblanca

-Pe-perdon e-es que..¿como es que estoy enfrente de la parca?¿acaso mori?¿y desde cuando la muerte tiene la forma de una chica?y muy linda para ser sincero... -diciendo lo ultimo en un susurro pero que llego hasta los oidos de la chica de extraños ojos

-"jumm mira que decirle eso a la diosa de la muerte jeje este chico me agrada"- pensaba la shinigami- bueno para responder a tus preguntas...estas en frente mio porque yo estoy dentro tuyo..en otras palabras estamos en tu subconciente..no no moriste y ¿hay algun problema con que el dios de la muerte sea mujer? -decia con un ligero tono amenazante

-Ahh no,no hay ningun problema..pero es que en la mayoria de las ilustraciones de libros pareces un ser aterrador -decia el rubio sin todavia procesar de lo que se acababa de enterar

-Si es porque tomo esas formas para asustar a los mortale o acaso crees que alguien me va a respetar viendome como me veo ahora -decia la diosa mientras señalaba su cuerpo

-Umm buen punto -3 2 1- ¡¿como es eso de que estas dentro mio?! -estallo Naruto de forma comica

-Emm bueno eso es algo bastante simple de explicar...cuando estaba por encerrar la conciencia del kyubi en ti a peticion de tu padre pense:" estoy aburrida..Ya se! me sellare en este pequeño para entretenerme un rato observando su vida..total no tengo nada que hacer" y asi encerre el alma y la conciencia del kyubi en el makai y me selle a mi misma en ti.. -explicaba-"no puedo decirle mis verdaderas razones porque si no podria salir mal asi que espero que me crea"-

-"No le creo una mierda pero si me esta mintiendo por algo sera..mejor sera seguirle el juego" -pensaba el rubio ya intuyendo la falsedad de las palabras de la shinigami- O ¿enserio? no pense que la vida eterna de una diosa seria aburrida -

-Si no tienes idea asi que utilise una tecnica de clonacion como hacen los humanos y la deje haciendo mi trabajo hasta que terminen mis "vacasiones dentro tuyo" por llamarlo de alguna forma -decia de manera desinteresada la peliblanca

-Ahh ok pero entonces ¿para que me llamaste? -pregunto extrañado el ojiazul

-Emm bueno ya que vi la perdida de tus senseis y la pelea con tu hermana me decidi a entrenarte para que la proxima si que barras el piso con ella -decia la ojidorada

-¡¿ENCERIO?! ¡GENIAL! ¡ME ENTRENARA LA DIOSA DE LA MUERTE LES PATEARE EL TRASERO A TODOS! JAJAJAJA -gritaba entusiasmado el rubio

-jeje si que bien ¿no? -decia la shinigami con una gota en la cabesa estilo anime- pero antes tengo que decirte algo muy importante -hablo seria

-¿Que cosa? -pregunto Naruto extrañado por el tono de vos

-Bueno veras..cuando me selle en ti hubo unos emm efectos secundarios.. -hablaba la ojidorada pero fue interrumpida por el rubio

-¿Efectos secundarios? ¿cuales? -pregunto con un poco de preocupacion en su vos

-Bueno...la "condicion" que tienen tus musculos y tu chakra es uno de ellos.. -decia con pesar la peliblanca

-¡¿QUE?! ¡¿QUIERES DECIR QUE NO PUEDO SER UN NINJA SOLO PORQUE TU CAPRICHO DE MIERDA TE SALIO MAL?! ¡DEMONIOS NO LO PUEDO CREER!¡ SI HUBIERA TENIDO CHAKRA PUDE HABER EVITADO LA MUERTE DE SHISUI-SENSEI! -Naruto estallo en ira

-YA LO SE Y LO LAMENTO! YO NO TENGO LA CULPA DE QUE EL SELLO TUVIERA ESOS EFECTOS!..¡pero piensa niño si yo no hubiera sellado tu chakra ni siquiera hubieras conocido a los Uchiha! -dijo la diosa de la muerte-"¡demonios! creo que la escusa que le di si hiso que quedara como que lo que hise lo hice por capricho,solo espero que las enseñansas de Itachi lo mantengan con la cabesa fria"-

-(suspiro) mmm puede que en eso tengas razon pero eso no te quita la culpa por la cantidad de cosas que me han pasado por tu estupido capricho... pero esta bien te dare una oportunidad -decia el rubio haciendo gala de su gran habilidad para mantener la cabesa fria y no dejarse llevar por la ira-"devo contenerme,si esta dispuesta a entrenarme devo mantener una buena relacion con ella...mientras que me ayude en mi objetivo de hacerme fuerte creo que tendre que llevarme bien con ella"-

-"Perfecto"- penso la peliclanca- gracias..pero no todas son malas noticias..en tu pelea con tu hermana puede que no te hallas dado cuenta pero uno de los sellos que te puse se rompio y libero tus musculos y tu chakra..por eso es que pudiste evadir el jutsu Futon de tu hermana- termino de explicar-"no puedo decirle todavia sobre la activacion de su sharingan"-

-"algo me esta ocultando" -penso el todavia desconfiado rubio- Ahh ¡genial! ¡¿eso significa que ya no tengo esos malditos limitantes musculares?! ¡¿y ademas tengo chakra?! ¡les pateare el trasero a todos! y lansare dragones de fuego y-y desaparecer tambien correre por el agua ¡increible! -gritaba emocionado por la cantidad de posivilidades que tenia ahora que poseia chakra

-Si, chico si podras hacer todo eso y mucho mas,porque yo me encargare de enseñarte todo lo que pueda..pero..hay otro efecto secundario del sellado que no conoces..- hablo la shinigami dejando al rubio con una cara de curiosidad palpaple

-¿y cual es ese efecto? -pregunto extrañado ya que, hasta donde savia, lo unico raro en el era su falta de chakra y su condicion fisica

-Bueno cuando selle tu chakra por accidente quedo sellado junto con mi youki y mi energia,y poco a poco han ido asimilandose entre si por lo cual tu chakra ahora es color violeta fuerte y es mucho mas denso por lo cual sera mucho mas potente y tendras en una cantidad equivalente a un bijuu ya que se fusiono con mi energia..- decia la ojidorada

-GUAUUU ¡INCREIBLE! -decia emocionado el rubio por tener aun mas chakra del que tenian sus hermanas sellado

-NO no es increible..como consecuencia de la gran cantidad y densidad de tu chakra se te hara muy dificil el manejarlo por lo cual cuando me di cuenta de la asimilacion de energias apenas entre en tu cuerpo,selle tu chakra con 6 sellos supresores que fueron acumulando tu chakra desde pequeño..el sello mas pequeño que contenia el 10% de tu chakra se rompio en tu pelea con tu hermana,ademas de ese todavia quedan 5 sello con 15% de tu chakra cada uno,estos se iran rompiendo segun tu entrenamiento.. -explicaba la peliblanca a un atento rubio

-Pero entonces eso significa que cada ves que un sello se rompa mi control de chakra se ira la mierda..tardare mucho en recuperarlo y quien dice que cuando lo haga no se rompa otro sello y tenga que comensar de nuevo? -decia con fastidio Naruto

-si pero cuando todos se hallan roto ya podras usar perfectamente una cantidad de chakra incomparable ni siquiera con un bijuu,ademas un sello no se rompe de un dia para el otro,no viste que el primero tardo 9 años en romperse..puede que los otros se rompa en menos tiempo segun la cantidad de chakra que hallan acumulado,segun mis calculos el siguiente sello se rompero en aproximadamente 4 años mas o menos..no se la fecha exactamente -decia la diosa de la muerte

-Emm esta bien creo que tienes razon pero hablando de otro tema..¿como sera el entrenamiento que me impondras? -pregunto curioso de como lo entrenaria la diosa de la muerte

-Bueno sal de aqui y te lo dire a traves de tu mente..ahora que el primer sello se rompio podre comunicarme contigo mentalmente..para salir u entrar en tu paisaje mental solo tienes que concentrarte mientras estas en la posicion de loto y llegaras inmediatamente y tambien saldras de igual forma asi que posicion y a meditar -dijo con vos de comando la peliblanca

Asi Naruto obedecio a su nueva y peculiar sensei y se puso en posicion de loto para luego concentrarse y ante la atenta mirada de la shinigami Naruto se fue desvaneciendo hasta desaparecer de su paisaje mental

FUERA DE LA MENTE DE NARUTO

Poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos para encontrarse de nuevo recostado en la reja que impedia el paso a el area 44,lentamente fue parandose mientras notaba que su cuerpo estaba mas ligero y se sentia mas fuerte

-"¿Donde estoy? ¿que paso? estaba en la fiesta de mis hermanas y despues..."-asi de golpe le llegaron las imagenes de todo lo sucedido la noche anterior..como su hermana insulto a sus senseis,su pelea,como se llevaron a atender a su hermana mientras que a el lo dejaron moribundo en el piso,la atencion del "ninja copia" que el rechaso,el poder levantarse y llegar hasta donde ahora se encontraba,su desmayo y su tan peculiar conversacion con la entidad en su interior

-"Umm si lo que me dijo es cierto supuestamente puede escucharme...¡Hola! ¡¿estas ahi?!" penso el rubio

-_si si aqui estoy no tienes que gritar -_escucho la vos de su inquilina en su cabesa

-"Lo siento..bueno ahora que ya puedo comunicarme contigo ¿como sera el entrenamiento? -pergunto el ojiazul

-_tranquilo no te impacientes..pense en tu entrenamiento mientras estabas dormido y llege a armar un programa muy efectivo..primero te enseñare el Kage-bunshi no jutsu para que se acelere tu aprendisaje ya que este kinjutsu(tecnica prohibida) tiene la capasidad de que tus clones ademas de ser tangibles puedan aprender cosas,y al disiparse todo su conocimiento pasara a ti,asi tu entrenamiento sera mucho mas rapido y preciso -termino de explicar la diosa_

Y asi la shinigami procedio a enseñarle a Naruto el sello correspondiente para la tecnica y despues de una hora de practica el rubio ya dominaba la tecnica

-"Listo lo logre sensei ¿ahora que? -pregunto entusiasmado el niño por la gran ventaja que le daban los kage-bunshin a la hora de aprender

-_muy bien..ahora quiero que hagas 55 clones exactamente __-__decia la peliblanca en la mente de Naruto_

_-_Muy bien -dijo el rubio antes de hacer una cruz con las manos y gritar- ¡Kage-bunshin no jutsu! -y justo como le pidio su sensei aparecieron 55 Narutos esperando ordenes del original

-_muy bien ahora voy a hacer algo que te puede asustar pero quedate tranquilo de que no es nada malo dijo la inquilina del rubio_

_-_¿Que vas aaaaAHHH -no pudo terminar de preeguntar Naruto al ver como su braso derecho se cubria de lo que parecian ser una energia negra ,sus uñas se alrgaban y sus musculo se tensaban

-¡¿QUE ES ESTO?! -pregunto mientras agitaba desesperado su ahora,mutado braso

-_Tranquilo niño eso es de lo que te hablaba..no te puedo explicar bien que es porque todavia no estas listo para usarlo..lo unico que te puedo decir es que es muy poderoso..ya despues te ayudare a que lo hagas sin mi ayuda pero ahora quiero que toque a 5 de tus clones con el brazo -dijo la diosa en la mente de Naruto_

_-_E-esta bien -dijo todavia con un poco de miedo por la forma que habia tomado su braso

Una ves recuperado del shock inicial Naruto cumplio con lo pedido por su sensei tocando a 5 de sus clones con su extraño braso..grande fue su sorpresa al ver como a esos 5 clones les cambiaba el colo de cabello de su natural rubio a blanco y sus ojos se volvian de la misma forma que su sensei

-_Muy bien ahora yo controlo a esos 5..ellos se encargaran de entrenar a 10 de tus clones cada uno en las distintas artes ninja..haci se entrenaran en Ninjutsu,Taijutsu,Genjutsu,Kenjutsu y fuin jutsu,mientras que yo te enseñare de historia,estrategia y distintas cosas que deve saver un ninja como paciensia y analisis de la situacion entre otras.. pero primero quiero que hagas un clon mas y lo mandes con tus padres..puede que te ignoren siempre pero por el golpe que le diste a tu hermana anoche,querran castigarte y no queremos que se enteren de tu entrenamiento ¿ok? -_

_-_Ok Hime-sensei (princesa) -dijo el rubio con tono militar mientras hacia un clon

-Muy bien quiero que vallas a casa, te aguantes el castigo que te pongan Kushina y Minato,y evade cualquier pregunta sobre"¿como es que golpeaste a tu hermana si no tenes entrenamiento?" sea la pregunta de nuestros padres o de cualquier persona..solo di algo convincente como que la ira nos sego o algo por el estilo para que no sospechen -le ordeno Naruto a su clon

-Muy bien original! -dijo el clon antes de salir corriendo a cumplir con lo ordenado

-_Muy bien Naruto ahora posicion de loto que las clases empiesan ahora..tranquilo que tus clones ya estan recibiendo ordenes de mis "marionetas" asi que ven aqui para comensar con "historia del mundo ninja" -dijo la ahora llamada Hime-sensei _

-Hai Hime-sensei -ya asi Naruto se puso en posicion y medito hasta poder entrar nuevamente en su subconciente para comensar con su entrenamiento...

**Y asi termina el 6°capitulo de "La sombra de Konoha" bueno aqui vimos las consecuensias del sellado de la shinigami y como Naruto comensara a ser entrenado por ella..en el siguiente capitulo veremos como castigaran Minato y Kushina a Naruto,ademas de que el rubio junto con sus hermanas deveran comensar la academia para algun dia convertirse en ninja pero ¿como convensera a sus padres para que lo anoten? ¿como se desempeñara en la academia Naruto ahora que fue entrenado por Itachi Y Shisui ademas de la shinigami? todo esto y mucho mas en el siguiente Capitulo bye bye!**


	8. Castigo Y Mascara

**Hola! Aquí Roy trayendoles el 7° Cap de este fic que la verdad me tiene contentisimo que les alla gustado a los que lo siguen y que manden reviews con recomendaciones y cosas asi para que pueda mejorar, siendo mi primer fic la verdad supero ampliamente mis espectativas y eso que recien llega al 7° cap, bueno sin mas que decirles mas que gracias por el apoyo,los dejo con el Cap de hoy ¡nos vemos!**

CAP.7 "Castigo" Y Mascara

Mientras el Naruto original entrenaba,el clon mandado a aguantar el castigo de sus padre ya estaba llegando a su casa,apenas entrar se le vino encima un puñetaso que por poco logro evadir,¿la remitente? ni mas ni menos que su hermana,Natsumi, que tenia la nariz vendada y un algodon en su labio superior que se notaba todavia inchado

-¡MALDITO BASTARDO! ¡¿COMO TE ATREVISTE A GOLPEARME?! ¡¿COMO PUDISTE HACERLO SI SOLO ERES UN MALNACIDO DEBILUCHO?! -gritaba Natsumi mientras preparaba otro puñetaso,pero este fue frenado por su padre que se encontraba atras de ella junto con Kushina

-Basta hija,deves controlarte.. -dijo Minato mientras soltaba a su, ya un poco mas calmada,hija

-Esta bien oto-san - respondio Natsumi-"lamento el golpe oni-san,pero debo seguir con esta mascara de odio hacia ti como Mito"-

-Ahora Naruto quiero que me digas ¿porque golpeaste asi a tu hermana ayer? y principalmente ¿como lo hiciste si nunca te han entrenado mientras que a Natsumi la entrenamos desde los 4 años? -pregunto el rubio mayor a su hijo,verdaderamente intrigado

-No lo se oto-san..creo que me sego la ira y la envidia por mi hermana,pero ya comprendi mi error y lo lamento -dijo el clon de Naruto-"Perfecto,una gran escusa"-

-Muy bien hijo pero del castigo no te salvas ademas quiero que te disculpes con tu hermana vamos -dijo Kushina que habia estado callada hasta el momento

asi el clon se poso enfrente de su hermana que lo miraba con clara superioridad y arrogancia,bajo un poco la cabesa fingiendo verdadera arrepentimiento y hablo

-Lo siento onee-chan no volvera a suceder -dijo con un claro tono de arrepentimiento-"deveria hacerme actor jijiji"

-Esta bien pero si vuelve a suceder te dare una palisa peor -decia con un intento de cara amenasante que no podia lograr devido a lo gracioso que se veia su naris vendada y su labio inflamado

-"jajaja no puedo creer que me quiera intimidar con la cara como la tiene jeje dise darme una palisa cuando si no fuera por el rasengan que apenas pudo hacer,el original la hubiera dejado muchisimo peor jajaja"- se reia para sus adentros el clon

-Bueno ya que esto ya esta pensemos en tu castigo...estaras dos semanas sin ramen -sentencio Minato pensando que ese era el peor castigo para su hijo

-"Ja no puedo creer que se piensen que el ramen me gusta..solo por ser hijo de Kushina no significa que tenga que gustarme lo mismo que ella,como es el caso de mis hermanas..pero bueno mejor asi,ahora si que agradesco que me hallan ignorado asi nunca sabran que clase de castigo ponerme y se pensaran que quitandome el ramen me haran escarmentar jajaja"-pensaba el clon con claro tono de burla en su vos

-E-esta bien oto-san lo aguantare como pueda -fingia estar escarmentando el clon

-"Pobre, se deve estar muriendo por dentro al saver que no tendra el nectar de los dioses por dos semanas solo espero que con esto te rindas oni-chan"-pensaba la pelirroja menor

-Muy bien ahora que este tema esta sanjado hay algo mas de lo que quiero hablarles Mito y Natsumi -dijo Kushina llamando la atencion de los tres mas jovenes aunque a Naruto no lo halla mencionado- pasado mañana comensaran la academia asi que queriamos decirles que con Mina-kun las apoyaremos y ayudaremos en todo lo que podamos -

-Emm kaa-san? -hablo el clon del rubio

-Si Naruto-kun -respondio la pelirroja mayor

-¿Yo tambien puedo comensar la academia? ya tengo la edad suficiente asi que si no tienen ningun problema quisiera ir yo tambien -dijo el kage-bunshin-"jeje no me pueden negar esto ya que por la edad que tengo ya devo iniciar la academia..ademas de que ellos todavia piensan que todavia tengo esa "enfermedad" y no lo se,asi que a menos que quieran "revelarmelo" tendran que decir que si jejeje"-

-"Demonios no se lo puedo negar..pero bueno quisa esto le haga bien..cuando se de cuenta de que no puede hacer los jutsu de la academia y comiense a repetir años,alfin desistira de sus peticiones de que lo entrenemos y se resignara a ser civil"-pensaba con una sonrisa Kushina mientras miraba disimuladamente a su esposo,que con un acentimiento de cabesa le iso saver que el pensaba lo mismo

-Muy bien Naruto tu tambien empesaras la academia con tus hermanas,pero la academia es muy dificil y si ves que no logras pasar al primer intento quiero que desistas de esa idea tuya de entrenar ¿ok? -dijo Kushina con un tono serio

-Ok okaa-san..dare mi mayor esfuerzo -respondio el clon con una sonrisa fingida-"como si la academia fuera un problema despues de todo lo que me han enseñado Itachi y Shisui-sensei,ademas de lo que aprendere de Hime-sensei,seguro saldre como novato del año"-

-Muy bien Naruto nosotros iremos a comprar ropa para tus hermanas..tu quedate porque estas castigado ¿recuerdas? igual te traeremos algo -dijo Minato mientras salia de la casa acompañado de Kushina y sus 2 hermanas

-Ok adios oto-san,kaa-san,Natsumi y Mito-oneechan -se despedia el rubio clon para despues cerrar la puerta y desaparecer en un puf para informar al original, dejando un poco de humo tras su desaparicion

MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL SUBCONCIENTE DE NARUTO

Hay estaba Naruto sentado en lo que parecia ser una sala de estar escuchando atentamente las enseñansas de su Hime-sensei,mientras asentia y trataba de retener todo lo que le decia su inquilina

-Te quedo muy lindo el lugar Gaki(mocoso) pensar que solo necesitaste unos segundo para cambiar tu paisaje mental de la cloaca horrible que era a este increible lugar -dijo la shinigami

-Gracias por el cumplido sensei pero... -Naruto se quedo callado mientras recibia la informacion del clon que habia ido a su casa

-¿Que sucede Gaki? -pregunto extrañada por la manera en que se freno su alumno

-O nada sensei es que el clon que envie a mi casa se disipo y recien me llego la informacion..me senti un poco raro,quisa sea por ser la primera ves -decia el rubio

-¿Y como le fue a tu clon con tus padres? -pregunto la peliblanca

-Bueno,me castigaron dejandome sin ramen por 2 semanas ja pensar que si me conocieran sabrian que no me gusta el ramen jeje..ahh y pasado mañana comienzo la academia,Kushina le hizo prometer a mi clon que si no pasaba al primer intento me rindiera de ser ninja,jeje con las enseñansas de Itachi y Shisui-sensei mas la suya seguramente sere el novato del año..quisa hasta me pueda saltar un año para salir antes -dijo entusiasmado el ojiazul

-No -dijo su sensei deconcertando al rubio- una de las armas de mayor importancia de un ninja es el elemento sorpresa..si sales de la academia como el mejor estonces tus padres se daran cuenta de que alguien te entrena..ademas de que si finges ser mediocre y pasas la academia con lo justo seguramente no te presten atencion y te faciliten el entrenar sin que nadie te vigile para saver de donde te hiciste fuerte -dijo de forma seria la ojidorada

-Entiendo sensei pero entonces ¿que hare? -pregunto Naruto

-Haras lo siguiente..quiero que te comportes de manera infantil y despreocupada..ademas de sacar solo las notas justas para pasar ni mas ni menos ¿esta bien?..y si se te da la oportunidad juegales bromas a los maestros para que te castigen..asi cuando salgas ya graduado todos te conoceran como el niño que busca llamar la atencion por sobre sus hermanas en ves, de el niño que se hiso fuerte de un dia para el otro,y asi evitaras preguntas sobre tu entrenamiento u sobre tus senseis -Dijo la shinigami a Naruto

-Entonces asi lo hare..o al menos hasta la graduacion -hablo el rubio

-Si muy bien ahora sigamos con la clase...ahora viene "estrategia basica"...- y asi la inquilina del rubio siguio enseñandole,mientras que sus clones entrenaban con las "marionetas" de la peliblanca

8 ORAS DESPUES HORA ACTUAL 21:00

-Muy bien Naruto ya terminamos por hoy mejor vuelves a casa -decia la peliblanca sentada en frente de su alumno al que estubo toda la tarde enseñando

-Muy bien sensei..¿cuando salga disperso los clones? -pregunto el rubio ya preparandose para salir de su subconciente

-No..espera a estar en tu habitacion y recostado en tu cama ¿entendido? -dijo la shinigami con vos de mando

-Hai Hime-sensei pero ¿porque? -pregunto extrañado el ojiazul

-Ya veras niño tu solo llega a tu casa,cena y acuestate antes de disipar a los clones -dijo la inquilina del rubio mientras veia como este desaparecia-"solo espero que no mueras de un derrame cerebral al recibir toda la informacion de tus clones jejeje que mala soy"-

Y asi Naruto salio de su paisaje mental para ir a su casa y encontrarla vacia -"segun la informacion del clon se fueron de compras asi que no es raro que todavia no hallan regresado"- penso Naruto para luego disponerse a cocinarse algo y despues acostarse a dormir como le dijo su sensei- muy bien, ya estoy acostado..ahora mejor deshago lo clones..¡kage-bunshin no jutsu:Kai! -grito el rubio, pero al sentir una gran cantidad de informacion llegar a su mente de manera subita, solo pudo agarrarse la cabesa antes de caer inconciente

12 HORAS DESPUES HORA ACTUAL 9:00

-_Gaki..oye Gaki despierta -se escuchaba una vos en la mente del rubio- vamos Gaki no es hora de olgasanear hay que ir a entrenar...¡NARUTO LEVANTATE AHORA MISMO! -_

-AHHH *TUM*(que efectos especiales xD) -se escucho el grito Naruto antes de caer de la cama de cara al piso por el sobresalto

-"¡¿porque me grita Hime-sensei?! -pregunto sobandose la cabesa

-_¿Y que querias que hiciera? no te despertabas asi que decidi servirte de despertador jeje -se reia la peliblanca_

_-_(suspiro)Bueno lo siento pero ¿que hora es? -pregunto al aire mientras giraba para ver su pequeño reloj de pared- "¡¿ NUEVE DE LA MAÑANA?! ¡¿DORMI POR 12 HORAS?! ¡¿COMO ES POSIBLE QUE DURMIERA TANTO?!"-

-_Tranquilo Gaki..dormiste tanto porque ayer cuando disipaste los clones te desmayaste por la saturacion de informacion que sufrio tu cerebro y por eso tu cuerpo necesito mas horas de sueño para poder asimilarla toda -explico la inquilina del rubio_

_-_"Bueno eso lo explica pero ¿va ser haci todos los dias? ahora esta bien pero cuando comiense la academia no voy a poder dormir tanto"-pensaba con preocupacion el ojiazul

-_Tranquilo Gaki con el pasar de los dias te iras acostumbrando y en un par de semanas ya no te desmayaras y no necesitaras mas de 3 horas para asimilar todo -explicaba la peliblanca_

_-_"Ahh esta bien..bueno mejor bajo a desayunar para despues ir a entrenar"- le dijo Naruto a su sensei

-_Si haslo..si te preguntan donde vas diles que a caminar o algo parecido para que no piensen siquiera en seguirte -ordeno la inquilina del rubio_

-"Esta bien"- dijo el rubio antes de cortar la comunicacion mental

Naruto bajo a la sala y al verla vacia se dirigio a la ventana que dava al patio de atras para encontrarse con su madre observando como sus hermanas luchaban en una pelea de practica

-"Umm estan mejorando pero siguen muy desprolijas en sus movimiento,ademas de dejar muchos agujeros en su defensa..¿Kushina se habra dado cuenta de esto?" -pensaba el rubio mientras obserbaba a sus hermanas enfrentarse

-Muy bien chicas lo hicieron perfecto ¿porque no toman un descanso? no queremos que se sobreesfuerzen -dijo la pelirroja mayor

-"No claramente sigue segada por su orgullo"- penso el ojiazul antes de entrar en la cocina

Rapidamente se preparo unos huevos fritos con tocino y se los comio tranquilo mientras observaba a sus hermanas entrenar en ninjutsu-" malgastan demasiado chakra..no tienen buen control..deverian entrenar eso en ves de enseñarle un jutsu tras otro"-

termino de comer su desayuno para salir hacia su lugar de entrenamiento,al llegar volvio a hacer los 55 kage-bunshin que, luego de un ligero sobresalto por el cambio en su braso,toco a 5 con este,de igual manera que el dia anterior estos 5 cambiaron su tonalidad de cabello a blanco y sus ojos pasaron a ser como los de su sensei

-Muy bien mejor ya entro en mi subconciente para continuar con las clases -dijo el rubio para despues ponerse a meditar en posicion de loto,entrendo asi en su subconciente

Pero ahora en ves de aparecer en una cloaca,aparecio en medio de un prado enorme donde a unos metros se veia una gran casa de dos pisos, ademas de una cascada que desembocaba en una pequeña laguna justo en el patio de atras de la casa

Camino tranquilamente hacia la casa,entro y se sento en medio de la sala,en un pequeño sillon que habia hay, ha esperar a su sensei

Y segundo despues bajando la escalera llego su sensei vistiendo una yukata azul y el pelo lo tenia atado en una coleta baja que le llegaba hasta media cintura

-Hola Gaki ¿empesamos ya? -pregunto la peliblanca

-Ok sensei -respondio el ojiazul mientras su sensei se sentaba enfrente de el y comensaba a explicarle sobre los distintos elementos del ninjutsu,desde los basicos (Katon,Raiton,Futon,Suiton y Doton) hasta los avansados que eran el resultado de la combinacion de dos o mas elementos(Hyoton,Youton,Shakuton,Mokuton,Enton,Jinton,etc)

8 HORAS DESPUES HORA ACTUAL 17:00

Y igual que el dia anterior los clones de Naruto entrenaba con las "marionetas" de la shinigami mientras el original estudiaba acompañade de su Hime-sensei, asi volvieron a pasar las 8 horas y el rubio seguia estudiando

-hey Gaki ya tienes que irte..ya avansamos mucho por hoy asi que ve saliendo -decia la peliblanca al rubio que se encontraba leyendo y releyendo unos apuntes sobre estrategia

-Esta bien sensei nos vemos luego -dijo el ojiazul mientras desaparecia de su paisaje mental

Ya fuera de su paisaje mental Naruto se levanto del arbol donde se habia recostado para concentrarse,se sacudio un poco las ropas y se dispuso a ir a caminar un rato ya que habia terminado temprano su entrenamiento

-"(suspiro) que aburrimiento..ya se! voy a ir a la casa de Sarutobi-ojisan a ver si no me puede dar uno de esos papeles de chakra que me pidio Hime sensei"- y con eso en mente Naruto corrio hasta la casa de su "abuelo" hasta estar en frente de la puerta..llamo a la puerta y espero..

-¿quien es?..ohh Hola Naruto-kun ¿que se te ofrece? -pregunto el sandaime al abrir la puerta

-Hola Sarutobi-ojisan me preguntaba si no me podrias dar unos papeles de chakra..de esos que se usan para saver la afinidad elemental de los ninja -dijo Naruto con una sonrisa

Sarutobi era de las unicas personas de las que conocia que no le era completamente indiferente,solia llevarlo a pasear por la aldea antes de el dia que se encontro con sus senseis,desde entonces el ya no hacia tiempo entre el entrenamiento y su casa para ir a visitar al sandaime,ademas de que el llamado "Shinobi no Kami"(dios de los shinobis) se daba cuenta del resultado de los entrenamientos del rubio,pero no le decia nada ya que si era algo importante seguramente se lo comentaria tarde o temprano

-Umm esta bien Naruto-kun te dare algunos que tengo por aqui pero ¿para que los necesitas? -pregunto extrañado el ex-Hokage,ya que savia de la enfermedad que supuestamente tenia Naruto

-Umm creo que puedo confiar en usted ojisan asi que le contare..encontre un sensei asombroso que me enseñara a ser un ninja -dijo el rubio con un tono de vos que denotaba emocion

-¿A si? y se podria saver ¿quien es este misterioso sensei? -pregunto con verdadera curiosidad el sandaime

-Por ahora lamentablemente no..pero en los examenes para genin te mostrare algo de lo que soy capas gracias a sus enseñansas -dijo el ojiazul dejando con una cara mirada llena de determinacion

-Esta bien Naruto-kun confiare en ti,pero prometeme que no te sobreexijiras en los entrenamientos,eres muy pequeño todavia -dijo con una sonrisa sinsera el anciaa...cof cof cof(tos) digo adulto mayor mientras le extendia a su pequeño "nieto" unos cuantos papeles de los que le habia pedido antes

-Quedate tranquilo oji-san que me cuidare..-decia el rubio mientras tomaba los papeles y los guardaba en uno de los bolsillos de su ´pantalon

-Ahh pero Naruto tengo algo de lo que hablarte..tu tienes una extraña enfermedad..esta enfermedad... -pero no pudo terminar de explicar el sandaime ya que fue interrumpido por el rubio

-Ya se de eso ojisan y creeme cuando te digo que ya no es problema..bueno me voy que tengo que ir a merendar y dormir un rato que el entrenamiento me dejo molido..adios ojisan! ah! y por favor no le diga de esto a Minato y Kushina..quiero que se lleven una sorpresa cuando me vean en los examenes! -dijo Naruto mientras salia por la puerta principal

-Adios Naruto.. -dijo el sarutobi-"¿que ya no es problema? ese sensei suyo..¿habra encontrado la forma de curarlo?..si es asi no puedo esperar a ver las caras que pondran Minato y Kushina cuando vean que el hijo que dejaron de lado se convierta en un gran shinobi..te espera un gran destino Naruto,solo espero poder estar hay para ver cuando lo alcanses"-penso el sandaime con una sonrisa en la cara

-_oye Gaki ¿crees que fue buena idea contarle eso al anciano? el podria enviar ANBUS a vigilarte -se escucho una vos en la mente del rubio que iba caminando hacia su casa_

-"Tranquila Hime-sensei,yo confio en ojisan y el jamas haria eso"- respondio Naruto a su sensei

-_Esta bien..confiare en tu criterio por ahora,pero igual no quiero que le cuentes a nadie mas sobre esto hasta por lo menos los examenes para genin ¿ok? -dijo la Shinigami en la mente del rubio_

-"Ok sensei..bueno adios que tengo que llegar rapido a casa asi me acuesto y disipo a los clones..haber si esta ves no duermo 12 hora que mañana tengo que levantarme temprano para ir a la academia"- y asi el rubio corto el enlase mental y comenso a correr hasta su casa..al entrar se encamino rapidamente hasta la cocina para preparar y servirse Te para despues tomarlo y dirigirse ahora hacia su habitacion sin siquiera darle importancia a las miradas de sus padres y hermanas que estaban en la sala sentados

-"Miralo..solo se levanta,come,se va a caminar,regresa,vuelve a comer y se va a dormir..no puedo creer que un hijo mio pueda ser tan bago"- pensaba con fastidio la pelirroja mayor

-"Hijo..se que no podras ser ninja como tus hermanas pero por lo menos resignate ahora y hace algo con tu vida en ves de pasartela de bago todo el dia"- eran los pensamientos de Minato

-"paseandose por hay mientras nosotras entrenamos..pero bueno no lo puedo culpar,de seguro ya se resigno a la idea de que nunca nos alcansara a Mito y a mi, y que debe quedarse como civil"- pensaba con clara felisidad Natsumi

-"Que bueno que ya te resignaste oni-chan,es lo mejor para ti"- pensaba Mito con una sonrisa en la cara

Mientras tanto Naruto ya habia llegado a su habitacion y se encontraba acostado en su cama pensando antes de dispersar a los clones

-"Mañana sera mi primer dia en la academia..espero poder hacer amigos jeje"-y asi sin mas hizo el sello de manual del jutsu y tras decir"kai" se desmayo en su cama para esperar su inminente primer dia de academia

**Y hasta aca llego el 7°capitulo de "La sombra de Konoha".. bien en este capitulo vimos como se las arreglo Naruto para arrinconar a sus padre para que lo anoten en la academia, tambien mostre los cambios en la psiquis de Naruto y la falta del "gran sueño de ser hokage", la verdad nunca le vi sentido al ser Hokage, en muchos(si no es que todos) los fic que he leido el Hokage siempre se queja del papeleo y esas cosas, preferi que Naruto se dedicara a ser un ninja y no a ser un "politico" por decir asi..ademas de que mostramos de que el viejo Hiruzen no es como los demas que solo ven a las "Princesas de konoha" y se olvidan de Naruto..bueno para el siguiente episodio****,**** primer dia en la academia y afinidades elementales **


	9. Academia Y Entrenamiento nuevo

**Hola! Aquí Roy trayendoles la actualizacion del fic, bueno la verdad no tengo mucho que comentar asi que solo dire gracias por el apoyo y los consejos que dejais en los reviews y creanme que los tomo muy en cuenta, pero tampoco me pidan que haga caso a cada recomendación que manden porque se perderia la escencia de la sorpresa y dejaria de ser mi historia para pasar a ser un conjunto de recomendaciones, igualmente hay muchas ideas muy buenas que me han mandado que pondre en el fic, asi que espero nadie se enoje por no haber implementado su idea, igualmente sigan mandando su recomendaciones ya que como bien dije implementare las que me gusten, como ya hice con algunas, y bueno sin mas que decirles los dejo con el 8° capitulo, ¡nos vemos!**

CAP.8 Academia Y Entrenamiento nuevo

HORA ACTUAL 8:20 A.M

Vemos a nuestro rubio favorito corriendo por las calles de la aldea a lo maximo que le davan las piernas,o al menos a lo que podia mostrar en publico sin levantar sospechas

-"¡Demonios! mi primer dia y ya estoy retrasado 20 minutos"-pensaba Naruto mientras subia las escaleras de un gran edificio de tres pisos,al fin habia llegado a la academia..pero un poco tarde para su gusto

Y si lamentablemente nuestro queridisimo ojiazul otra ves se habia pasado con las horas de sueño debido al tiempo que necesito su cuerpo para asimilar la informacion de los clones,y claro sus padres jamas se acordaron de despertarlo para acompañarlo en su primer dia como con sus hermanas

-"Muy bien..hora de empesar la actuacion"-pensaba el rubio al estar parado en frente de la puerta de el salon de clases al que lo mandaron

Al entrar se gano las miradas de todos los presentes al haber llegado tarde,reconocia a muchos de ello ya que eran lo hijos de los lideres de los principales clanes de Konoha...veasen Sasuke Uchiha,hermano menor de su sensei Itachi,Hinata Hyuga,Megumi Senju,ultima del clan Senju en la aldea,Kiba Inuzuka,Shino Aburame,Shikamaru Nara,Ino Yamanaka,Chouji Akimichi, y sus hermanas que lo miraban con una extraña sonrisa

Pero hubo una chica que le llamo especial atencion a Naruto,tenia el cabello azabache atado en una coleta baja ,vestia una chaqueta azul que llevaba abierta, con una remera blanca con el simbolo del clan Uchiha debajo y tenia los ojos de un color negro profundo..pero lo que mas le llamo la atencion fue la expresion seria que tenia,cosa que lo incomodo un poco

-Hola ¿tu quien eres? -pregunto el sensei que estaba dando clases en el momento que el entro al salon,un hombre alto de cabello marron con una cicatris que atravesaba de manera horizontal la zona debajo de sus ojos y vestia un traje de chunin tradicional

-Hola,lamento llegar tarde,es que me perdi en el camino de la vida -dijo Naruto,en algun lugar de la aldea cierto ninja de pelo plateado sentia un extraño orgullo-"alguien esta siguiendo mis pasos..quisas algun dia alfin encuentre mi propio mini mi"-pensaba el ciclope mientras formaba una "U" con su unico ojo visible

-Muy bien no hay problema despues de todo es su primer dia..pero la proxima una excusa mas creible ¿si? -dijo el chunin-"se parece algo a kakashi"-

-Esta bien sensei -respondio el rubio

-Ok ahora presentate con tus compañeros quieres... emm ¿como te llamas? -pregunto el instructor

-¡Soy Naruto Uzu.. ! solo Naruto ¿si? -decia el rubio al ver que casi revela sus apellidos..no es que se quisiera ocultar pero si sabian quien era seguro tendria montones de "amigos" encima

-Muy bien Naruto yo soy Iruka y sere su sensei en la academia.. escoge un asiento por favor -dijo el chunin apuntando hacia los lugares vacios del salon

Rapidamente Naruto se encamino hasta sentarse al lado de Aburame Shino que estaba solo, literalmente solo porque todos los asientos a su alrededor estaban vacios

-Hola soy Naruto y tu ¿como te llamas? -pregunto el rubio mientras tomaba lugar al lado de el Aburame

-Yo soy Aburame Shino.. -dijo el pelinegro esperando que el chico reaccionara como los demas y corriera por asco a sus insectos

-¿No piensas huir? -pregunto despues de unos segundos de silencio

-¿Porque deveria hacerlo? -pregunto con simplesa el ojiazul

-Porque ya saves...el clan Aburame...comunmente todos se alejan por miedo a mis insectos -dijo con un tono calmado Shino

-Porque todos lo hagan no significa que yo deva hacerlo..ademas he estudiado un poco sobre el clan aburame y se que sus insectos no salen de sus cuerpos amenos que estedes lo pidan -respondio con una sonrisa el rubio

-Gracias.. -dijo Shino con su clasico tono calmado aunque se notaba un poco de felicidad en este

-De nada Shino..ahora ¿podrias darme algo de informacion sobre nuestros compañeros? se que los Aburame nunca van a un lugar sin haberlo estudiado antes asi que ¿que puedes decirme de ellos? -pregunto el rubio en vos baja para que nadie los oiga

-Umm esta bien..Sasuke Uchiha,uno de los tres sobrevivientes de la masacre Uchiha,es muy arrogante y confiado de su apellido...Megumi Senju,ultima del clan Senju en la aldea,demuestra una clara rivalidad con Nami por sus respectivos clanes,confiada..Hinata Hyuga,timida en extremo,en especial cuando sasuke esta cerca,puede llegar a desmayarse..Kiba Inuzuka,pervertido con sindrome de "macho alfa",hiperactivo..Shikamaru Nara,bago pero muy inteligente,despreocupado..Ino Yamanaka,extrovertida con un claro sindrome de fangirl hacia el Uchiha,divertida..Chouji Akimichi,come mucho y si le dices gordo preparate para pelear,amigable..y las hermanas Uzumaki-Namikase,hijas de yondaime-sama,bastante amigables,pero se ve que al entrar tu,se tensaron un poco -termino de hablar el Aburame

-Muy bien Shino pero tengo que preguntar ¿como conseguiste toda esa informacion? -pregunto el rubio,intrigado por el nivel de conocimiento que poseia su compañero

-Desde que era pequeño el lider de mi clan, junto con los otros clanes importantes de Konoha nos hemos reunido en la casa de la familia de yondaime-sama para festejar el cumpleaños de sus hijas y en ese tiempo he podido recabar mucha informacion sobre el caracter de los que serian mis futuros compañeros, ademas tengo por lo menos un insecto que me va pasando informacion en cada uno de ellos.. pero esto tendrias que saberlo.. ya que tu vives hay ¿verdad? -pregunto Shino a un impactado Naruto

-¿Como? -es lo unico que pudo decir al ver como el Aburame lo habia descubierto

-Siempre supe que habia alguien mas viviendo en esa casa ademas de yondaime-sama,sus hijas y su esposa..y cuando te vi entrar al salon mis insectos me dijeron que ya habian sentido tu presencia antes..ademas de que realmente eres el calco de tu padre -dijo shino con su expresion neutra en el rostro

-(suspiro) esta bien Shino lo admito me decubriste..pero quisiera que esto quedara entre nosotros dos ¿si? -dijo el rubio al ver su identidad completamente descubierta

-No hay problema... -dijo el Aburame

-Gracias.. - respondio el ojiazul para despues poner atencion a la clase que estaba dando su chunin-sensei,aunque el ya savia las cosas que el estaba explicando devido al entrenamiento de sus senseis personales

Asi pasaron dos Horas hasta que llego la hora del almuerzo,Naruto se quedo almorzando con shino mientras hablaban sobre temas triviales,hasta que se dieron cuanta de que en la otra punta del patio de descanso habia una gran cantidad de chicas rodeando a el Uchiha que las ignoraba olimpicamente,siempre con esa actitud arrogante

-Que tontas,asi solo alimentan su ego..¿acaso no se dan cuenta de que el las esta ignorando? encerio la gente asi me enferma -dijo el rubio

-Si tenes razon Naruto..pero ese no es nuestro problema..solo devemos concentrarnos en el estudio para tener un desarrolo optimo en las clases -dijo con su clasico tono calmado el domador de insectos

-Emm si claro shino, como digas -dijo el ojiazul con una gota en su nuca estilo anime

Justo antes de que shino pudiera decir algo por el tono sarcastico empleado por su compañero, sono la campana para volver al salon de clases

-Muy bien es hora de volver, vamos Shino -dijo el rubio mientras se levantaba de su asiento

-Si, vamos -respondio el Aburame

Asi entraron a clases nuevamente,pero luego de una hora de explicacion de, que es el chakra, Iruka se dio cuenta de que dos de sus alumnos estaban dormido,uno de ellos era shikamaru Nara pero al ser un Nara seguramente ya lo savia..el otro era Naruto,ya que no conocia de su inteligencia decidio llamarle la atencion

-¡Oye Naruto no duermas en clase! -grito el chunin mientras le lansaba una tisa a su alumno rubio,despertandolo y causando las risas de muchos de los estudiantes

-¿Que sucede sensei porque me despierta? -pregunto el rubio

-¡¿Como que porque te despierto?! ¡no puedes dormir en clases! haber explicame ¿que es el chakra? lo hemos estado repasando hace unos minutos asi que deveria ser facil ¿no? -reprendio Iruka al ojiazul

-Emm bueno mmm no se Iruka-sensei -respondio el rubio

-Me lo suponia -decia Iruka mientras anotaba algo en la tabla de calificaciones al lado de el nombre de Naruto- acabo de anotar una cruz en tu nombre.. si llegas a las 50 cruses en estos 3 años que nos quedan antes de la graduacion,repetiras la academia ¿entendido?-

-Si sensei -respondio el ojiazul

-Muy bien continuemos.. -y asi Iruka retomo la clase

-Naruto pudiste haber respondido esa pregunta ¿porque no lo hiciste? -pregunto el Aburame al notar la falsedad en la respuesta de su compañero

-Jeje savia que a ti no te iba a poder engañar..bueno digamos que no quiero que me comienzen a tratar como tratan a ese egocentrico de Sasuke -respondio el rubio

-Umm esta bien confiare en ti Naruto..pero quiero que un dia me enseñes las habilidades que escondes -hablo el domador de insectos

-Esta bien -se limito a responder el rubio antes de seguir durmiendo apoyado en la mesa

Paso la hora restante y tras el sonido de la campana y de saludar a su sensei, todos los compañeros del rubio se fueron yendo a sus casas, muchos fueron esperados por sus padres a la salida de la academia como era el caso de sus hermanas.. claro que de el de nuevo se olvidaron

-"Muy bien ahora solo devo ir a la zona de entrenamiento 44 para comensar con las clases de hoy"-pensaba el rubio mientras corria hacia la ya mencionada zona,al llegar se encontro con los 5 grupos de clones entrenando en un gran claro,todos acompañados por uno diferente,que era claramente el que era controlado por su Hime-sensei

-¿"Sensei esta hay?"-pregunto el rubio mentalmente

-_si claro que estoy aqui Gaki,¿donde crees que me pude haber ido? -pregunto sarcastica la peliblanca_

-"Emm bueno ya save,ya que no las escuche en todo el dia me extraño un poco..pero no importa ahora ¿comensamos con las clases?"- pregunto el rubio

_-Todavia no Gaki,primero quiero que tomes uno de los papeles de chakra que te dio el viejo y le apliques chakra para saber que afinidad elemental tienes y poder planear un nuevo regimen de entrenamiento a base de tu afinidad -hablaba la inquilina de Naruto_

-"Muy bien pero podria explicarme ¿como es que un simple papel puede hacer eso?" -pregunto con curiosidad el ojiazul

_-Porque no es un simple papel,estos papeles estan echos de la madera de un arbol muy especial que se alimenta de chakra,por eso mismo estos papeles son extremadamente sencibles al chakra al punto de que reacciona de forma diferente segun la afinidad del que le aplique chakra -explicaba la shinigami_

-"Muy bien..pero ¿como reacciona el papel con los distintos chakras elementales?" -pregunto aun con curiosidad el rubio

_-bueno reaccionas de la siguiente forma:_

_Katon: el papel se inflama y se convierte en cenizas._

_Futon: el papel se cortará en dos._

_Raiton: el papel se arrugará._

_Doton: el papel se desmoronará._

_Suiton: el papel se empapará._

_-En caso de que tengas mas de una afinidad el papel experimentara los cambios correspondientes a cada una -termino de hablar la peliblanca_

-"Ok sensei" -dijo el rubio

Y asi Naruto se puso a concentrar chacra en su mano donde ya habia un papel,grande fue su sorpresa al ver como el papel de partia en 4 pedasos,2 mas grandes que los otros..de los dos mas grandes uno se inflamo y se convirtio en ceniza,mientras el otro se arrugo de manera violenta..de los dos mas pequeños,uno se desmorono mientras que el otro se empapo

-"Emm sensei ¿que significa esto?" -pregunto extrañado el rubio por la variedad de reacciones que tubo el papel

_-Umm parece ser que posees una afinidad elemental muy fuerte en el Raiton,Futon y Katon,ademas de una en menor escala en Suiton y Doton..felicidades Gaki es sorprendente que tengas las 5 afinidades elementales__..__ aunque talves sea otro efecto secundario de la mescla de tu chakra con mi youki y energia pero bueno eso no importa -decia la ojidorada con un tono que denotaba tranquilidad aunque se notaba algo de orgullo en el_

-"Gracias..pero si tengo las 5 afinidades ¿como sera mi entrenamiento?" -pregunto el rubio sin saver lo que le esperaba

_-Umm.. ya se!,apartir de ahora ya no haras 55 clones,sino que haras 121,55 haran lo mismo que hasta ahora y otros 55 se dividiran en 5 grupos de 11 en los cuales uno sera mi "marioneta" y les enseñara a los otros dies sobre una distinta afinidad elemental cada uno...se que piensas que es una locura ya que con 55 te desmayaste,con 121 quisa mueras de un derrame cerebral y es por eso que a partir de ahora entrenaremos tu cuerpo de manera extenuante..te enseñare el jutsu de gravedad asi podras aumentar el peso de tu cuerpo y aguantar mejor la asimilacion de informacion,pero solo tu yo original y un 11° equipo, que entrenara haciendo ejercicios,llevaran estos sellos que estaran diseñados de tal forma de que cada ves que tu cuerpo se acostumbre a cargar cierta cantidad de peso extra yo pueda agregar 25 kg. .comenzaremos con 25kg y iremos subiendo¿ te parece bien Gaki? -explico la shinigami sin darle mucha importancia a lo que acababa de decir_

-¡Voy a morir! -grito al cielo mientras lloraba estilo anime

Definitivamente serian unos largos años de entrenamiento

**Y asi termino el 8°capitulo de "La sombra de Konoha"...aqui vimos como sera la relacion de amistad entre Naruto y Shino,ademas de mostrar dos OC de las cuales una es Megumi Senju y la otra como ya se habran dado cuenta es la hermana menor de Shisui a la cual todavia no metere en la historia hasta el capitulo 9 u 10 mas o menos..bueno tambien vimos que Naruto posee las 5 afinidades elementale como consecuencia de la fusion de su chakra con el youki y la energia de la shinigami,ademas de que explique de que va a ir el entrenamiento de Naruto de ahora en adelante..para el proximo capitulo habra un time-skip de 1 año y medio,ademas de un viaje a la que una ves fue una poderosa aldea de la que ahora solo quedan los escombro,¿que encontrara Naruto en esta misteriosa aldea?¿que es lo que quiere conseguir la shinigami con este viaje? todo esto y mucho mas en el siguiente capitulo**


	10. Viaje, Descubrimientos Y Peticion

**Hola! Aquí Roy trayendoles nuevamente la actualizacion de este fic, lo estoy publicando tan tarde porque se me complico con el tema del cole, pero apenas edite el Cap lo subire, espero les guste y dejenme sus criticas y recomendaciones para poder mejorar, Nos vemos!**

CAP.9 Viaje, Descubrimientos Y Peticion

TIME-SKIP 1 AÑO Y MEDIO

EDAD DE NARUTO: 10

ROPA:LA MISMA QUE EN EL CANON

Este año y medio que habia ya transcurrido desde que comenso su nuevo entrenamiento,Naruto no habia echo otra cosa mas que ir a la academia,pasar todo con lo justo y siempre perder en las peleas de Taijutsu contra sus compañeros..todo como una cuartada para evitar levantar sospechas cuando en verdad su fuerza y velocidad habian aumentado mucho gracias a los sellos de gravedad que ahora le ponian 150 kg de peso sobre el cuerpo,y apesar de esto el ya podia correr y saltar en sus persecuciones por los chunin de la aldea, a los cuales le jugaba bromas pesadas sin ningun problema

En su relacion con sus compañeros iba bien,el y Shino seguian siendo buenos amigos ademas de sumarse al circulo:Shikamaru,Chouji y los cuales tambien se hablaba pero no era lo mismo que con Shino ya que el savia de su "familia" y de su mascara de "niño problematico que quiere llamar la atencion"

Ahora vemos a nuestro rubio protagonista caminando tranquilo hacia la zona de entrenamiento 44 para descansar un rato,ya que era sabado y no tenia que ir a la academia

-(suspiro) Que tranquilo que esta el dia,quisiera que todos los dias fueran asi -decia el rubio a la nada mientras se recostaba en un arbol

-_Oye Gaki -se escucho una vos en la mente del ojiazul_

-"(suspiro de cansancio) ¿Que sucede sensei? -pregunto de mala gana Naruto al ver su dia de tranquilidad cada ves mas lejano

_-__¿Que te parece si nos vamos de viaje? -pregunto como si nada la shinigami _

-¿De viaje? ¿como nos iriamos de viaje? -pregunto el ojiazul

_-simple..invica a uno de tus cuervos y mandalo al lugar donde quieres ir y dile que cuando llege haga una invocacion inversa y apareceras alli__,__ asegurate de dejar otro aqui para que te traiga de vuelta ha cierta hora –explico la diosa_

-Ok sensei pero ¿a donde iremos? -pregunto curioso por el repentino entusiasmo por viajar

_-Iremos a la tierra de tus ancestros,Uzushiogakure no sato(Aldea Oculta Entre Los Remolinos), o lo que quedo de ella despues de la segunda gran guerra ninja, ha buscar ciertas cosas que te serviran y de mucho en el manejo de tu chakra -dijo la shinigami _

-Ok sensei ahora lo hago -y asi sin mas Naruto invoco a un cuervo del tamaño de un perro y le ordeno ir a Uzushio lo mas rapido posible y hacer una invocacion inversa apenas llege,ni bien el ave negra se fue el rubio invoco a otra ave, a la cual le ordeno el hacer una invocacion inversa dentro de 8 horas

Y asi se quedo esperando por media hora para que el primer cuervo que invoco llegara a su destino,y de repente Puf desaparecio de hay para aparecer de nuevo en una de las playas de Uzu justo al lado de su invocacion

-**Listo Naruto-sama -**Dijo el cuervo

-Muy bien gracias ya puedes retirarte -dijo el rubio al tiempo que su invocacion desaparecia

-"Ya llege sensei ¿ahora que?" -pregunto el ojiazul mentalmente

_-Ve hacia el norte a partir de este punto y te encontraras con la entrada de la aldea..una ves hay yo te guiare -dijo la peliblanca_

-"Ok" -y asi el rubio comenzo a correr en la direccion indicada por su sensei,hasta que se encontro con lo que parecia ser una puerta enorme bastante destruida pero todavia estable

-"¿Ahora hacia donde sensei?"-pregunto el rubio

_-Ve hacia el edificio mas alto,esta al final de la calle principal -respondio la shinigami en la mente de Naruto_

-"Muy bien sensei pero ¿cuando llege me puede explicar el porque vinimos aqui?" -pregunto el rubio intrigado por saber la razon de tan repentino viaje

_\- si Gaki cuando lleges te explicare todo ¿esta bien? ¡ahora apurate! -dijo la peliblanca_

-¡Hai sensei! -respondio el rubio antes de lansarse a correr hacia el edificio mas alto que aun estaba en pie,pero al intentar entrar una barrera lo detuvo

-"Ahora que sensei ¿como atravieso esta barrera?"- pregunto el ojiazul

_-Solo pinchate un dedo y pasa un poco de sangre encima de la barrera -respondio la shinigami_

-"Muy bien"- y justo como le dijo su sensei,Naruto saco un kunai de entre sus ropas y se pincho el dedo indice de su mano derecha para despues pasar un poco de sangre encima de la barrera,la cual al hacer contacto con la sangre del rubio se disciso como si fuera hielo derritiendose

Naruto entro en el edificio para despues subir hasta la sima y entrar en una habitacion que tenia un escritorio en el centro,con muchas estanterias alrededor, llenas de rollos

-"¿Que es este lugar sensei? -pregunto el rubio

_-Esta es la aficina del Uzukage, venimos aquí en busca de algo que te pertenece por llevarme dentro –dijo la peliblanca_

-"¿Por llevarla dentro mio? ¿Qué significa eso sensei?" –pregunto el rubio extrañado por las palabras de su inquilina

_-Muy bien es hora de contarte mi relacion con el clan Uzumaki..hace mucho,antes de que tu madre naciera, el clan Uzumaki era muy temido por su poder en el fuinjutsu,tanta era su habilidad en este que lograron confeccionar un jutsu que me invocaba a mi,"el" shinigami, para hacer distintos tratos conmigo..desde revivir a alguien, hasta dar dones especiales,a cambio de un alma humana yo podia hacer todas estas cosas..pero cada ves lo que me pedian era mas ambisioso y requeria el sacrifisio de mas almas..llego un punto en el que el clan Uzumaki ya no tenia esclavos a los que sacrificar,asi llego el dia en que el Uzukage(Sombra del remolino) me pidio que creara 4 armas muy poderosas para defender a la aldea de un inminente ataque de parte de las aldeas ninjas de Kumo e Iwa,asi yo cumpli con lo que me encomendo crando asi las primeras zanpakouto de esta dimension,lamentablemente el no me dio un numero de almas preciso..por eso cuando cree las 4 armas tome involuntariamente el alma de la mitad de los habitantes de Uzushio..al darse cuenta de esto el Uzukage tomo las armas para probar sus poderes,para ver si habia valido la pena el gran sacrificio..lamentablemente yo al confeccionar las armas no pense que el chakra de una persona normal es demasiado ligero como para aguantar la prueba de las armas..cada arma que cree al hacer contacto con alguien que quiera ser su portador, le drena una gran cantidad de chakra para ver si es digno de empuñarla..lamentablemente el kage de Uzushio no poseia un chakra muy denso,o en su defecto no tenia la cantidad suficiente de chakra ligero por lo cual murio por falta de chakra..despues de esto los mejores en Fuinjutsu que quedaban en el clan Usumaki sellaron las armas para evitar que nadie mas muera por intentar empuñarlas,y asi las armas que cree fueron escondidad aqui,en el edificio del Uzukage y perdidas en el tiempo..o al menos hasta ahora -Termino de contar la shinigami_

-"Entonces..¿usted cree que yo pueda sobrevivir al drenado de chakra?" -pregunto el ojiazul ilucionado

_-No lo pienso,estoy segura de que lo lograras devido a la densidad de tu chakra, resultado de la fucion de energias, ademas de la enorme cantidad de posees..aunque ya que la mayoria esta sellado sera un poco peligroso..pero estoy segura que lo lograras -decia la peliblanca alentando a su alumno_

-Esta bien sensei lo intentare pero,¿donde estan guardadas? -pregunto el rubio mientras miraba a su alrededor en busca de algun compartimiento

_-Estan debajo del escritorio..antes de quitar el escritorio echa un poco de sangre encima para evitar la activacion de algun sello protector-comento la ojidorada _

-"Ok sensei"- dijo el rubio mientras se volvia a pinchar el dedo y echaba una gotita de sangre encima del escritorio, que al hacer contacto se desvanecio en cenizas dejando en su lugar las 4 armas suspendidas en el aire

La primera y la segunda eran unas katanas completamente iguales,con mango negro con detalles dorados y una hoja color negro de 1,50 m con un ancho de 5 cm

La siguiente arma era una enorme espada de 2m de largo por unos 15cm de ancho de la hoja color negro,con un mango blanco que tenia incrustada una gema negra en el extremo

La ultima de las armas era una guadaña negra con un mango de 2 metros y una hoja de 20cm de ancho que se iba achicando hasta terminar en punta,el filo tenia 1,40m de largo ademas de poseer unos detalles en blanco en forma de cuervos en la interseccion del mango y el filo

-"¿Estas son las armas sensei?"-pregunto el rubio asombrado por el tamaño de las armas que parecian tener un gran peso

_-Si Gaki,ten cuidado -dijo la peliblanca recordandole a su alumno los efectos de las armas_

-"Muy bien sensei aqui voy" -dijo mientras acercaba su mano a las armas flotantes

Una ves que la mano del rubio estubo lo suficientemente cerca de las armas,una nube de chakra violeta comenzo a salir de esta siendo absorvida por las armas mientras el sentia como se le iban las fuerzas y caia lentamente inconciente termino acostado en el suelo mientras que de su cuerpo seguia saliendo chakra y era absorvido por las armas

6 HORAS DESPUES

_-Gaki despierta que lo lograste..sobreviviste a la absorcion de chakra -decia una vos en la mente del rubio que hiba despertando lentamente_

-¿Que sucedio?¡¿que demonios es esto?! -grito el rubio al ver que su remera habia desaparecido y en su piel tenia unos grandes tatuajes que cubrian sus brasos hasta el torso,cubriendo de su pecho y hombros hasta la palma de sus manos con lo que parecian ser sellos muy complejos

-¡¿Que es esto sensei?! -gritaba el rubio asustado

_-Tranquilo Gaki, esas son las marcas de aceptacion de las zanpakouto que diseñe,eso te permitira quitar los protectores,ademas de que evitaran de que alguien mas pueda usarlas -explicaba la peliblanca_

-Ahh pero ¿de que protectores habla? -pregunto el rubio

_-¿Acaso estas ciego o no los ves? -pregunto ironica la shinigami_

Hay Naruto decidio observar las armas que seguian levitando en medio de la habitacion,pero habia algo diferente..estaban total y completamente cubiertas de vendas

-"Ahh si, ya se a lo que se refiere "-decia el rubio con una gota en la nuca estilo anime-" Osea que las puedo tomar y ya no sufrire del drenaje de chakra ¿no?"-dijo el ojiazul

_-Exacto,pero mejor tomalas y metelas en el sello de almasenamiento que te pedi que hicieras,que ya casi se cumplen las 8 horas que le dijiste al cuervo que dejaste en casa que cumpliera antes de hacer la invocacion invertida -hablo la ojidorada apurando a su alumno_

-"Ok sensei "-y asi el rubio tomo las armas todavia con un poco de miedo por la horrible experiencia de drenado de chakra que habia tenido la ultima ves que lo intento,las guardo rapidamente en los sellos de almasenamiento, reviso algunos de los pergaminos que habia en la oficina y despues de tomar todos los que le interesaban se decidio a salir a explorar, segundos despues desaparecio en un PUF,para volver a aparecer en Konoha junto a su invocacion

**-Listo Naruto-sama se cumplieron las 8 horas ¿hice bien en traerlo de vuelta o necesitaba mas tiempo? -pregunto el pequeño cuervo al rubio**

-No,esta bien estuviste justo a tiempo asi que ya puedes retirarte,gracias por tus servicios

**-No hay problema Naruto-sama -y tras decir esto la pequeña ave desaparecio en un PUF**

**-**"Muy bien sensei ahora ¿que hare con las armas?"- pregunto el rubio mirando los pergaminos que tenian selladas a las poderosas armas

_-¿Que no es obvio? entrenar..a partir de hoy despues de tus clases conmigo,que ahora se dividiran a la mitad siendo solo de 4 horas, tendras una hora de entrenamiento con cada una de las armas para que puedas usarlas como una extension de tu cuerpo,aunque puede que te tome unos años,pero estoy segura de que valdra la pena -explico la peliblanca_

-"Ok sensei, asi lo hare, pero ¿como oculto estas marcas?"- pregunto mientras veia los sellos en su cuerpo

_-Usa el Henge no jutsu(jutsu de transformacion) para ocultar las marcas y tambien tu fisico..ahora que comienza a hacerse notorio su desarrolo deves ocultar tus musculos para no levantar sospechas,cuando te gradues pidele a tu oji-san algo de dinero para poder cambiar esas horribles ropas que te compran tus padres cuando se acuerdan -decia la shinigami_

-"Si sensei,yo tambien me estoy hartando de el naranja"- decia mentalmente el rubio mientras hacia una pose de manos y lo rodeaba una nube de humo que al disiparse mostro al mismo Naruto,pero con la cara un poco mas redonda,ademas de que donde antes se encontraba su bien trabajado torso ahora habia una pansa con ligeros toques de gordura y sus brasos, antes bien formados, mostraban una ligera flacides,ademas de parecer haberse achicado unos 15 centimetros

-(suspiro) Ahh esta apariencia definitibamente no me hara de una gran reputacion entre las chicas -dijo el rubio con resignacion

_-Quisas no__,__ pero espera a que puedas quitarlo en la graduacion,jeje babearan al ver lo lindo que eres..ademas de tu trabajado cuerpo y..-pero la peliblanca se callo al darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo,sonrojandose violentamente_

-D-de ¿de verdad pi-piensa eso sensei? -pregunto el rubio muy sonrojado

_-¡NO! digo si pero.. AHH ¡mejor olvida lo que dije y no te atrevas a mencionarlo nunca!¡¿entendiste?! -grito la aun ligeramnete sonrojada shinigami_

-Ha-hai sensei -tartamudeo el rubio,sin saver si fue por el miedo, o por la pena de haber escuchado a su sensei diciendo esas cosas tan..vergonsosas

Y asi despues de ese extraño momento,Naruto se fue a su casa para acostarse y disipar a los clones que,si bien ya no lo hacian desmayar,lo dejaban visiblemente desorientado por unos minutos

Asi despues de su mini-aventura,Naruto se acosto ha esperar la mañana siguiente para comensar su nuevo entrenamiento y asistir a la academia,siempre manteniendo esa mascara de estupides para mantener el elemento sorpresa

A la mañana siguiente, despues de salir de la academia, el rubio se diriguio a su lugar de entrenamiento para probar sus nuevas armas, una ves llego hiso los clones para su entrenamiento normal y se diriguio a un claro donde practicar

-Muy bien, veamos esto –dijo el rubio mientras sacaba las armas del pergamino contenedor y las dejaba en el suelo, se quedo mirandolas un momento antes de decidirse a tomar las katanas gemelas

Apenas las tomo noto inmediatamente el nuevo peso de las armas, debian pesar facilmente 25 kg cada una de las Katanas, asiendo muy dificil su movimiento

-"Sensei ¿Cómo entrenare con armas que pesan tanto?"-pregunto mentalmente el rubio a su inquilina, que se notaba bastante intranquila por el subito cambio de peso de las armas de su creacion

_-Ya se nos ocurrira algo Gaki, pero por ahora ven a tener tus clases teoricas que no devemos retrasarnos por algo como esto, despues pensare en una solucion -dijo la Shinigami, intentando restarle importancia al asunto del incremento de peso-"No existe ninguna habilidad para incrementar el peso de una Zanpakouto, la unica opcion seria que el alma dentro de la misma se niege a ser usada, pero ¿Por qué no quieren que Naruto las empuñe? no pasa muy a menudo que una Zanpakouto se niege a ser empuñada por alguien despues de solo el primer ccontacto"-pensaba muy intrigada la Shinigami_

Naruto le resto importancia al asunto de las armas y rapidamente se puso en posicion de loto y comenso a meditar para aparecer en su subconciente, justo en frente de la enorme casa que habia creado para su sensei, una ves entro se sento en la mesa de la sala, delante de su sensei

-Hime-sensei –llamo el rubio, se notaba un gran nerviosismo en su vos, pero la peliblanca, al estar concentrada en el problema con las armas, no se dio cuenta de este

-¿Qué sucede Gaki? –pregunto sin pretarle mucha atencion a su alumno

-¿Es cierto lo que dijo? –pregunto con seguridad el rubio, aunque por dentro se estaba retorciendo de la vergüenza

-¿Qué? –pregunto la shinigami, pero tras unos segundos de silencio la peliblanca se dio cuenta de a lo que se referia su alumno con: "lo que dijo", enrojesiendo al recordar sus palabras- ¡QUE TE DIJE DE HABLAR DE ESO! –grito tratando de desviar el tema

Pero no pudo seguir gritando ya que un fuerte abrazo por parte del rubio le saco todas las palabras de la boca, se resistio unos segundo pero al ver que era inutil simplemente se dejo abrazar mientras Naruto le hablaba al oido

-Sensei…todavia soy muy joven y no se sobre estas cosas, solo le pido que me espere hasta el dia en que pueda corresponderle -hablo el ojiazul mientras apretaba mas el agarre de sus brasos

-Te esperare Naruto-kun -dijo la shinigami mientras correspondia el abrazo de su alumno- pero hasta ese dia sere tu sensei nomas, asi que dejemos esto para despues y comensemos a estudiar ¿si? –pregunto mientras se soltaba de los brazos del rubio

-Esta bien, comensemos -respondio Naruto, contento porque su sensei habia aceptado el esperarlo.

LISTO termine el 9°capitulo de "La sombra de Konoha" ,este fue como un capitulo de transicion en el que mostre la existencia de las zanpakouto que,aunque son diferentes a las de la serie original,estas tendran una peculiaridad muy importante que mostrare mas adelante, tambien comense con el tema del Harem, no esperen escenas tan romanticas (no me salen mucho jeje)..para el siguiente capitulo ya solo faltara 1 semana para el examen genin,ademas de que mostrare el cambio en la ropa de Naruto antes del examen


	11. Comienza el examen, Fuera mascara

**Hola! Aquí Roy nuevamente trayendoles un nuevo cap del fic, bueno la verdad estoy muy emocionado ya que este es el 10°cap (sin contar el epilogo) y para mi es increible ver el apoyo de que me estan dando para continuarla como hasta ahora, bueno tambien queria comentar que a partir de aquí "comienza" por decir asi la mejor parte de la historia (no significa que falte poco para que termine, solo que a partir de aquí, vendran cap mas emocionantes) bueno sin mas que decir los dejo con el Cap. Nos vemos!**

**Cap.10 estadisticas: Reviews: 86, Followers: 45, Favorite: 45. :D**

CAP.10 Comienza el examen, Fuera mascara

Ha pasado un año y medio desde la aventura de Naruto en Uzu,en el transcurso de este tiempo nuestro rubio protagonista ha logrado dominar las Zanpakouto con ayuda de su Hime-sensei,aunque no las domina al 100% tiene un buen control con ellas,otra sorpresa fue que al comensar el entrenamiento las armas aumentaron su peso hasta el punto de pesar 25kg cada katana,y la espada y la guadaña pesaban 50 cada una,aunque quitando un par de sellos de gravedad fue bastante facil sujetarlas y moverlas fluidamente,cabe mencionar que una ves que pudo hacerlo, se le volvieron a poner los sello quitados

En la academia seguia todo igual,se juntaba con Shino,Kiba,Shikamaru y Chouji para almorzar y charlar un rato,mientras que con el resto de los alumnos seguia sin hacer mucho contacto,mas que uno que otro altercado con Sasuke-teme, como le decia el, que siempre terminaban con el en el piso siendo apaleado por el club de fans no-oficial del Uchiha

Habia tenido encuentros con otros alumnos como Hinata Hyuga y Nami Uchiha,la chica que le habia llamado la atencion el primer dia,y savia,era la hermana menor de su difunto sensei Shisui

Aunque los encuentros no fueron muy amigables que digamos..

En el encuentro con la Hyuga ella solo se le acerco para pedirle que no molestara mas a su "Sasuke-kun" o se las veria con ella,amenasa no muy efectiva ya que la dijo tartamudeando mucho,ademas de estar muy sonrojada

Despues vino el encuentro con Nami,ella simplemente le pidio que dejara esa acitud tan infantil y que se comiense a mentalisar que para ser un ninja se deve ser serio y frio, y que si no lo hacia seguramente moriria en su primera mision rango C, a lo que el rubio respondio tranquilamente que ella era una aburrida ¿resultado? un Naruto tirado en el suelo con la mejila derecha hinchada por el fuerte golpe propinado por la Uchiha, seguido de todo un discurso de como el no seria un ninja y que jamas podria estar a la altura de los demas compañeros de generacion que eran de clanes importantes y tenian sus tecnicas de clan para respaldar sus palabra..mientras que el era un simple huerfano ( o al menos eso es lo que todos a excepcion de sus hermanas y Shino pensaban) hablador que jamas seria fuerte si seguia siendo el peor de la clase,que le tenia lastima y que no le vuelva a hablar jamas

Y asi fue,el nunca volvio a hablarle a la azabache,aunque le hubiera gustado llevarse mejor con la hermana de su sensei,ya no podia darse el lujo de contarle sobre su mascara de estupides,aunque quisas despues del examen genin,donde el mostraria su verdadero yo,ella le daria otra oportunida para comensar de nuevo

Bueno,dejando eso aparte nada interesante habia pasado..faltaban 5 dias para su 12° cumpleaños y 7 para el examen genin,dias que les habian dejado de descanso para prepararse para el examen

Ahora Naruto se encontraba caminando tranquilamente por el bosque del area 44,con los brasos crusados tras la cabesa mientras que recordaba lo dicho por su sensei

_"Mañana no quiero que hagas los clones para entrenar,solo ve al bosque y relajate que devo contarte algo"_

Era raro en su sensei hacer cosas asi,asi que decidio solo obedeserla sin preguntar

Llego al centro donde se sento y se concentro para ir a su paisaje mental,una ves adentro se apresuro a entrar a la casa echa para su inquilina y esperarla sentado en la sala de estar,a los minutos bajo la Shinigami con una yukata roja con detalles en negro,mirandolo con cara seria

-¿Que tiene que contarme sensei? -pregunto el rubio extrañado por la actitud seria de la peliblanca

-Tengo que contarte algo respecto a la noche de la masacre Uchiha.. -decia la diosa,Naruto al escuchar esas palabras se tenso en su lugar- es acerca de la muerte de Shisui..

-¿Que sucede con eso? el se sacrifico para salvarme eso es lo que paso -dijo el rubio con un deje de tristesa en su vos

-No..eso no fue lo que paso -dijo la peliblanca dejando al rubio con una cara de sorpresa,iba a decir algo pero su inquilina se le adelanto- esa noche despues de que te desmayaste,Itachi mato al ANBU RAIZ,aprovechando la sorpresa que propino tu intromision...una ves quemado el cuerpo el y Shisui fueron a atender tus heridas a la zona medica del edificio del examen chunin,curaron tus heridas, pero tus ojos..tus ojos estaban quemados y ya nunca podrias ver con ellos..Shisui al escuchar esto ofrecio el que le sacaran los suyos y te los implantaran a ti,Itachi no se nego ya que Shisui tenia una enfermedad terminal que terminaria con matarlo en un par de años,asi los ojos de Shisui te fueron implantados y Shisui fue asesinado por Itachi por peticion propia,no quisieron decirtelo hasta que fueras a graduarte de la academia,deseo que yo respete al contartelo ahora que solo te quedan unos dias antes del examen..ahora que lo saves ¿que sientes? -pregunto al final de su explicacion la shinigami,preparandose para hacer de psicologa

-Me lo suponia -dijo el rubio dejando a su inquilina con una cara de sorpresa total

-¿Encerio? -pregunto incredula la shinigami

-Si..estube pensandolo desde hace un tiempo..ese dia de la pelea con mi hermana yo pude ver el chakra de su tecnica Futon,ademas de que pude predecir un poco la direccion de sus ataques en cada ocasion..no se necesita ser un genio para unir los punto y saver que eso que active involuntariamente fue el Sharingan y si Itachi-sensei aun conserbaba sus ojos eso solo dejaba a un posible donador...no te tengo ninguna clase de rencor por habermelo ocultado..ahora solo queda aprender a utilizar este poder que me dejo Shisui-sensei para proteger a mis seres queridos y a mi aldea -dijo el ojiazul con un tono de determinacion palpable en su vos

-No esperaba menos de ti,pequeño Gaki jeje ahora que estas aqui queria explicarte algo mas...el conocimiento de tus clones es simplemente tecnico asi que deveras practicar por ti mismo todo lo aprendido por ellos para saver utilizar todo lo que saves correctamente, ademas de que gracias a mi influencia en tu cuerpo tu pudiste asimilar completamente el sharingan de Shisui, por eso es que no lo tienes constantemente activado, ahora es como si hubieras nacido con este, las desventajas son que deveras de desarrolarlo completamente por ti mismo -dijo la shinigami

-Esta bien me parece mejor asi, podre desarrollarlo por mi mismo en ves de utilizar el poder de otro, pero¿Eso significa que no mas entrenamiento? -pregunto el rubio con felicidad

-Si..ya te enseñe todo lo que puedo enseñarte por ahora..ahora solo te queda ganar experiencia -dijo la peliblanca con orgullo- pero no te quitaras los pesos y seguiras practicando con las zanpakouto ¿ok?

-¡Hai sensei! -grito el ojiazul emocionado

-Muy bien Gaki,estos dias que quedan hasta el examen has lo que quieras,los tienes de vacaciones pero te recomiendo algo..cambia esa ropa -dijo con un tono de asco al ver la ropa de su alumno

-SI AL FIN ME PUEDO SACAR ESTA HORRIBLE ROPA -grito emocionado mientras se desvanecia de su plano mental

Fuera del plano mental del rubio,este se levanto se su lugar en el bosque y comenso a correr hacia su casa,entro a su habitacion por la ventana,tomo un monedero lleno de dinero ahorrado por el,ya que no se sentia bien pedirle dinero prestado a su oji-san y se dirigio a la mejor tienda de ropa de la aldea

Asi unas horas despues Naruto salio de la tienda con muchas,pero muchas bolsas de ropa que eran llevadas por el y tres clones..volvio a entrar a su habitacion por la ventana y comenso a organizar su nueva ropa y tirar la vieja

Unas ves reemplasada la ropa decidio cambiarse ,ya que aunque queria mostrar su verdadera forma en los examenes genin,ya no aguantaba mas usar esa ropa naranja,asi que decidio cambiarse y aplicar un Henge para que nadie se de cuenta del cambio

Una ves cambiado y aplicado el henge el rubio se diriguio a la cocina para prepararse algo de cenar ya que sus padre habian ido a cenar a un restaurante y pero el se habia negado a ir argumentando que estaba cansados y queria dormir..se preparo un estofado con carne y verduras y se puso a comer tranquilamente mientras miraba por la ventana que dava al patio trasero

Y asi pasaron rapidamente los dias,entre entrenamiento de jutsus y practicas con las armas ya habia llegado el dia de los examenes,para su suerte el dia de su cumpleaños sus padres se fueron de viaje por un par de dias a un spa cerca de los limites del pais,el se nego a ir y despues de unas horas de dicusion logro disuadir a su terca madre, asi que tubo algo de paz en su casa para meditar y prepararse para lo examenes,aunque ya los tenia en bolsa dado su gran conocimiento,nunca devia confiarse demasiado

Ahora se encontraba en el salon de clases por ultima ves para el examen escrito,antes de ir al estadio para,en peticion del hokage y los lideres de los clanes participes en el examen, que se realizaran las pruebas de Jutsu

Se sento como siempre,junto a Shino con Kiba, Shikamaru y Chouji alrededor..asi comensaron el examen y alcabo de unos minutos Naruto termino y entrego el examen a su supervisor,Iruka

-¿Estas seguro Naruto? ¿No lo hiciste demasiado rapido? -pregunto el chunin pensando que el rubio habia respondido las preguntas mal

-Estoy seguro de que lo hice bien asi que corrigalo y despues me dice ¿quiere sensei? -respondio secamente el ojiazul dejando al chunin muy sorprendido

-E-esta bien -dijo ligeramente intimidado

-Oye dobe no te hagas el serio que no te sale idiota -dijo el Uchiha mientras miraba al rubio con una sonrisa arrogante- ¿o acaso te olvidaste de todas las veces que barri el piso contigo?

-No,no me olvido de tus puñetasos mediocres que no me davan mas que cosquillas -dijo Naruto con una sonrisa ladeada

-Tu como te atreves a.. -pero no pudo hablar mas ya que sintio como un shuriken pasaba muy cerca de su ojo derecho cortanto unos cabellos en el paso

-Callate que hoy no estoy para aguantarte -dijo el rubio con el braso extendido hacia el azabache,señalando que el habia sido el que lanso el proyectil

-"¡¿Como hizo eso?! ¡ni siquiera lo vi mover su braso! -pensaba Sasuke

-¡Ya basta ustedes dos! -grito el chunin encargado- Naruto sientate por favor,tu examen esta perfecto sacas 100,felicidades

-Gracias -respondio secamente

Asi fueron pasando uno a uno a entregar el examen terminado,para sorpresa de todos Naruto fue el de mejor nota seguido ´por Shino, Sakura Haruno,Megumi Senju y Nami Uchiga con 92 y Sasuke con 88

-Muy bien es hora de ir al estadio para la siguiente prueba -dijo el otro chunin encargado del examen,Mizuki

Y todos se fueron hacia el estadio unos caminando y otros corriendo

Una ves dentro todos se pusieron en filas de 5 con un instructor chunin en frente y unos blancos de madera moviles detras de ellos

-Muy bien es hora de la practica de punteria,tendran que lanzar 10 kunais y 10 shuriquen y que la mayor cantidad posible de en el blanco -explico el albo mirando a los futuros genin

-Hai mizuki-sensei dijeron todos menos Naruto que solo miraba hacia el cielo aburrido

La primera en pasar fue Natsumi que logro sacar 9/10 en kunai y 8/10 en shuriken,la siguio Mito que tubo los mismos resultados que su hermana,luego vinieron Shikamaru,Chouji Y Kiba que sacaron los 3 un 6/10 en kunai y 7/10 en shuriken,pasando con lo justo, luego vinieron Nami Uchiha y Megumi Senju sacando ambas 9/10 en shuriken y kunai,dejando a unas celosas pelirrojas por no poder hacerlo mejor ,Shino saco un 8/10 en kunai y 7/10 en shuriken,finalmente despues del desastroso intento de la Haruno y la Yamanaka,siguio Hinata que logro sacar los mismos resultado que las Uzumaki-Namikaze,y despues de dedicarle una mirada a Sasuke que solo respondio ladeando la cabesa con molestia ,ella se fue a hablar con sus amigas Mito y Natsumi,al final solo quedaron Naruto y Sasuke siendo el azabache el primero en ser llamado anotando un 10/10 en kunai y un 9/10 en shuriken

-Supera eso dobe..ah lo olvide eres terrible en lanzamientos -se burlaba el Uchiha mientras pasaba al lado de un calmado Naruto que se hacerco al lugar de lansado

Tomo un kunai y tras pensarlo un momento lo lanso hacia un blanco al cual una ves de impactarlo,lo atraveso de lado a lado y repitiendo el proceso con todos los demas que estaban justamente uno detras de otro,una ves echo eso tomo ocho shurikens con sus manos y los otros dos con su boca y tras dar una vuelta horizontal en el aire los lanso impactando todos los blancos al mismo tiempo,dejando boquiabierto a todo el mundo

-¿Que? -pregunto el rubio-¿tengo algo en la cara o porque todos me miran asi?

-Naruto ¿como hiciste eso? -pregunto Iruka claramente consternado

-Tengo mis secretos -repondio con simplesa

-Bueno..mejor pasemos a la prueba de jutsus -dijo el albo tratando de cambiar el ambiente de estupefaccion- todos pongase en fila

Inmediatamente todos salieron de su asombro para obedecer a lo dicho por su sensei,poniendose en filas de 5 siendo separados por una distancia de 3 metros

-Ahora deven hacer los tres jutsus de la academia:Henge no jutsu,bunshin no jutsu(jutsu de clones) y kawarimi no jutsu(jutsu de sustitucion)...ahora! -dijo Iruka mientras observaba como todos se transformaban en el,luego la cantidad de alumnos se duplicaba por el jutsu de clonacion y finalmente todos desaparecia para ser reemplasados por troncos,luego de unos minutos todos volvieron a aparecer

En el palco donde se encontraban el Hokage y su esposa estos estaban boquiabiertos por lo que acababan de ver

-¿Co-como hiso los jutsus si supuestamente nunca tendria suficiente chakra para hacer ni siquiera un bunshin? -pregunto un muy impactado Minato

-No lo se Mina-kun,pero definitibamente es un milagro..mi pequeño si podra ser ninja -decia Kushina mientras abrasaba a su esposo que lloraba de la felicidad,sin saver que Naruto ya no los vei como padres, si no que eran el Hokage y la esposa de Hokage, nada mas

-Muy bien..ya todos pasaron esta prueba ahora como ultima prueba deben ejecutar un jutsu particular aprendido por ustedes -dijo Iruka mientras todos lo alumnos se pusieron en una fila en frente de unos blancos de madera

Los ´primero fueron los herederos de los clanes con Kekkei-Genkai,(Yamanaka,Inuzuka,Nara,Aburame,Akimichi y Hyuga) y realisando el jutsu caracteristico de su clan en el caso de la mayoria, utilisanso el Juuken(puño suave) en el caso de la Hyuga y utilisando el Mokuton(elemento madera) en el caso de la Senju

Luego pasaron los Uchiha que utilizaron ambos el, Katon:Gokakyu no jutsu(elemento fuego: jutsu gran bola de fuego), para la sorpresa y vitoreos de todos en las gradas

-Supera eso dobe -dijo Sasuke al pasar junto a Naruto quien simplemente lo ignoro

Despues de eso vinieron sus hermana que hicieron los jutsus:Futon:Renkudan(Elemento viento: jutsu de esfera de aire comprimido) en el caso de Natsumi y el Suiton: Teppodama(Elemento agua: jutsu disparo de cañón) en el caso de Mito

-Veamos que tan bien lo haces con un jutsu que si necesite una buena cantidad de chakra..ha lo olvide,tu no tienes casi nada jajaja –se burlaba Natsumi tratando deseperadamente de hacer a su hermano arrepentirse,mientras Mito se limitaba a reir

Al ultimo llego el turno de Naruto que camino tranquilo hasta quedar en frente del muñeco de madera,mirandolo por unos momentos antes de hacer una pose de mano y gritar- KAI

Para la sorpresa de todo los presentes Naruto fue rodeado por una nube de humo que al desiparse mostro a un rubio completamente diferente

Paso de medir un escaso 1,50m a llegar a los 1,70 o 1,75m, ademas de que su cabello crecio hasta caerle por los costados de la cabesa ,su ropa era un buso azul oscuro sin mangas y con capucha, muy señido al cuerpo denotando su muy bien trabajado abdomen y mostrando sus fuertes brasos,ahora cubiertos por lo que parecian ser sellos muy complejos,llevaba un pantalon negro holgado y unas botas de combate que parecian tener acero en los bordes de la suela,en sus manos llevaba unos guantes negros con los dedos cortados a la mitad y el Kanji "Shinigami" en las contrapalmas ademas de que llevaba una mascara que le cubria la cara hasta abajo de los ojos(como el de la foto del fic pero sin el chaleco blanco y con una mascara estilo kakashi en ves de las vendas,ademas de tener el pelo mas largo y el pantalon no es TAN apretado jeje)

-"¿Ese es Naruto? guau si que se ve sexi asi" pensaron en conjunto Ino,Tenten y Megumi

-"Hmp quien se cree ese idiota con queres opacar a mi Sasuke-kun ya me las pagara"- pensaban simultaneamente Sakura y ¿Hinata?

-"Asi que asi eres realmente Naruto..ahora demuestrame de lo que eres capaz"-pensaba Shino

-¿Naruto? -pregunto el chunin peliblanco

-¿Que sucede Mizuki-sensei? pereciera que vio un fantasma -decia tranquilo el rubio con un tono calmado

-No es eso pero,¿porque usas un henge? -pregunto el albo

-No estoy usando un Henge..asi soy realmente,lo que ustedes veian a diario en la escuela y en cualquier lado,eso era un Henge -respondio el ojiazul- ahora si me disculpa voy a hacer el jutsu asi que corrase de adelante ¿quiere?

-Esta bien,lo siento -Dijo Mizuki al darse cuenta que de la impresion se fue moviendo hasta quedar entre el rubio y los blancos

-Ok aqui vamos -dijo el rubio mientras hacia una secuencia de sellos de manos acumulo chakra y grito- !Raiton: Jibashi ! (¡Elemento rayo : Asesino electrico!)

Para sorpresa de todos y en especial de los padres del rubio,una gran cantidad de rayos salieron de las manos extendidas del ojiazul y se dirigieron al blanco que al hacer contacto con la tecnica se calento hasta el punto de hacerse cenizas

-Mu-Muy bien con eso termina el examen genin,por favor pasen a recibir sus bandanas de la aldea de las manos de yondaime-sama,luego de esto habra un torneo que se dividira en hombres y mujeres y los ganadores de enfrentaran en una pelea al final -dijo Iruka

Asi todos fueron pasando uno por uno a tomar su bandana de la aldea,y al final le toco a Naruto el acercarse a buscar la suya

-Toma hijo,me pone muy -pero las palabras de Minato fueron cortadas por Naruto que tomo la bandana bruscamente de las manos de su "padre" y le dio la espalda a este,no sin antes decir:

-Gracias yondaime-sama -con un tono frio y serio que dejo helado a el rubio mayor

Asi Naruto se puso la bandana en el braso derecho y se dirigio al lugar donde estaban sus amigos a la espera de su nombramiento para las peleas del torneo

-"Es hora del show"-penso Naruto con una sonrisa maliciosa en su cara- "ahora veran de lo que soy capas hermanitas..ademas de que te dare una leccion de humildad Sasuke"

**Y hasta aqui llega el 10°capitulo de "La sombra de Konoha" en este vimos como le fue a Naruto en las distintas pruebas del examen genin y como esta empesando a mostrar todo de lo que es capas ..para el siguiente Cap, torneo,peleas y muerte…**


	12. Torneo Y Tragedia

**Hola! Aquí estoy de nuevo trayendoles la actualizacion del dia de hoy, en este Capitulo me esmere bastante por hacerlo lo mas largo e interesante posible, especialmente en el tema de las peleas que me llegaron varias recomendaciones sobre como hacerlas, tambien me preguntaron por los equipos y eso es algo que se vera mas adelante, tambien espero me entendais que es la primera ves que tengo que escribir una pelea y me cuesta un poco jeje bueno sin mas que decir los dejo con el Cap de hoy, Nos vemos!**

CAP.11 Torneo Y Tragedia

_-¿Que te sucede Naruto? -pregunto la shinigami mentalmente_

-"¿De que habla sensei?" -pregunto el rubio

_-Desde que comensaron las peleas preeliminares del torneo has estado muy pensativo..¿que sucede? -y como dijo la inquilina del ojiazul__,__ mientras ellos hablaban se estaban efectuando las preeliminares entre los alumnos de peor nota que pasaron a genin,el no peleaba ya que fue el de mejor nota_

-"Es que me exedi en el examen..sacando 100 en el examen,ademas de hacertar de tal forma en los blancos y ese Jutsu Raiton de rango B que hice..estoy seguro que vendran preguntas,y no creo poder decir tranquilamente "entrene yo solo" cuando es imposible que halla aprendido esa tecnica por mi mismo ademas de que me tendran mas vigilado y no podre entrenar a gusto..he estado pensando en las posibilidades y creo que mejor cambio el plan.. "- decia el rubio a la peliblanca

_-(suspiro) Todo lo planeado se va por la borda por tu arrebato..pero bueno ahora eso ya no importa ¿cual es el nuevo plan? -pregunto _

-"De seguro al ver lo que pude hacer,mis "padres"querran meterme en el mismo equipo que alguna de mis hermanas,si no es que las dos, no es que no quiera estar con ellas pero la verdad prefiero estar con mis amigos , o me pondran con el Uchiha para que le enseñe todo lo que se por ser el "ultimo" de su clan..no hay manera de que pueda estar con Shino o alguno de mis amigos ahora y seguro la noticia de un genin de la hoja capaz de utilizar un jutsu Raiton rango B se difundira por todas la aldeas ninja,estoy marcado por la estupides de mostrar mis habilidades,aunque quede bastante cansado por usar ese jutsu,ellos no se dieron cuenta , no puedo ejecutarlo correctamente,por poco y ese Jutsu Raiton que mostre se me sale de control y mato a Mizuki.. por eso mi nuevo plan sera..-y asi el rubio le conto a su inquilina su plan,dejandola muy sorprendida por la astucia de este

_-Perfecto,hagamoslo Gaki -dijo entusiasmada por ver el plan en accion_

-"Pero asegurate de ponerle suficiente chakra"- hablo el ojiazul mientras cortaba el enlace mental,se paraba del lugar donde observaba los combates y se fue al baño para volver unos minutos despues

Mientras el plan de Naruto comensaba,en la arena ya culminaba el ultimo combate de los cuartos de final de el torneo..era hora de la pelea del rubio en las semifinales,contra Shino..

Ahora ambos,rubio y pelinegro se encontraban frente a frente en la arena mirandose con una disimulada sonrisa,prueba de lo ansiosos que se encontraban por medirse con el otro en combate

-Muy bien Naruto-kun es hora de que me muestres que es lo que has ocultado todo este tiempo -decia con un tono de vos neutro el domador de insectos

-Aqui voy Shino -dijo el ojiazul al tiempo que se lanzaba a gran velocidad hacia el Aburame

Asi empezo la pelea de Taijutsu entre ambos amigos,Naruto evadia agilmente los ataques del pelinegro sin siquiera darse el lujo de que lo rosen,ya que savia que un rose, significaba un insecto sobre el,y un insecto sobre el, se convertiria eventualmente en mucho insectos siguiendolo sin darle oportunidad de esconderse,la pelea siguio asi hasta que por un trastabillo del rubio,el Aburame pudo rosarle una mejilla dejando un insecto sobre el

-Esto se termino Naruto,pude dejar una hembra sobre ti..ya no podras esconderte porque te encontrare y mandare a mis insectos por ti -dijo calmadamente el pelinegro

-Esta bien..¡porque ya no necesito esconderme! -grito el ojiazul mientras se lansaba al ataque hacia el Aburame,que sorprendido comenso a evadir los golpes de su amigo,dejando cada ves mas insectos en el cuerpo del rubio,drenando su chakra lentamente..

De un momento a otro Naruto se alejo de Shino y comenzo a acumular chakra sobre su cuerpo como una capa, despues hiso que el chakra se transformara en chakra Raiton, rostizando a los insectos que tenia ensima, pero ya que no tenia mucho control sobre esta capa de chakra tubo que desactivarla rapidamente para evitar auto-dañarse

-Asombroso Naruto, puedes moldear chakra Raiton hasta el punto de crear una capa electrica sobre ti para quemar mis insectos, pero tengo mas de donde salieron esos y estoy seguro de que no puedes hacer muchas veces ese jutsu -dijo el Aburame

-Tienes razon Shino, no puedo hacerlo tantas veces como quisiera, pero todavia tengo algunos trucos bajo la manga –dijo el rubio mientras hacia una secuencia de sellos de mano a gran velocidad- ¡Futon: Torunēdo hakushu! (¡Elemento viento: Aplauso del tornado!) –grito mientras dava un fuerte aplauso, y de la onda de viento generada por este salio un potente tornado de unos 2 metros de alto que se diriguia a Shino a gran velocidad

Este al ver que no podía evadirlo solo se cubrió de insectos para aminorar el golpe y espero, el tornado lo impacto y lo elevo en el aire para después asotarlo contra el suelo con gran fuerza, pero para sorpresa de muchos en las gradas el Aburame seguía bien, después de que la gran masa de insectos que lo rodeaban se disipara se podía ver que Shino tenia varios moretones y estaba notablemente agotado, pero seguia conciente después de tan potente ataque

-No esperaba menos de tu Shino –dijo Naruto algo agitado pro haber utilizado un jutsu Futon tan potente, de fácil categoría B

-Estaba seguro de que seria muy difícil mi pelea contra ti asi que me prepare bien, pero ya perdi muchos insectos y los que me quedan están intimidados por la gran cantidad de bajas, solo me queda para un ataque mas, será el final -dijo Shino mientras acumulaba muchos insectos en su braso derecho, haciéndolo mucho mas grande y fuerte

-Muy bien terminemos esto -respondio Naruto mientras acumulaba chakra Raiton en su mano, creando nuevamente la capa protectora, pero esta ves solo en su braso izquierdo y se preparo para lansar el golpe

Pasaron unos segundos en los que todo el estadio estaba en silencio, nadie movia su mirada de la pelea que se estaba desarrollando frente a ellos, una ves el brazo de Shino fue totalmente cubierto por todos los insectos que le quedaban y Naruto había terminado de cargar todo el chakra Raiton que podía, solo esperaron a la señal, que se presento en forma de una pequeña hoja que se desprendio de un árbol, apenas esta toco el suelo ambos contrincantes se lanzaron con su golpe final listo

-¡Esto acaba aqui! -grito Naruto al momento en que ambos golpes colisionaron y una gran explosion ocurrio en medio de la arena

Despues de unos segundos de insertidumbre para todo el publico, la capa de tierra levantada por el impacto se fue despejando para mostrar a ambos contrincantes en medio de un crater, con sus puños enfrentados pero ya son sus tecnicas y mirandose sin emociones en sus rostros

-Hmp savia que no tenia que dajarte tocarme o perderia -decia Shino con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro- Fue un buen combate Naruto..espero poder repetirlo otro dia..me rindo -llego a decir el pelinegro antes de desmayarse

-Aburame Shino se a desmayado,por lo cual Naruto es el ganador y pasara a la final -anuncio Iruka mientras unos medicos se llevaban a Shino Y Naruto se iba al palco de los finalistas para descansar y dejar que lo curen para el siguiente combate- por favor acerquense Sasuke Uchiha y Kiba Inuzuka para la suguiente semi-final -

Una ves los dos contendientes llegaron a la arena y se pusieron en posicion, dio comienzo la batalla

Golpes iban y venian siendo evadidos u bloqueados por ambas partes,la diferencia de velocidad estaba notablemente a favor del Uchiha, pero gracias a sus agudos sentidos el Inuzuka no se quedaba atras,tras unos minutos de una intensa pelea de Taijutsu el Uchiha se alejo para hacer sellos de manos,mientras Kiba preparaba su ataque mas poderoso

-¡Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu! -grito el azabache mientras tomaba aire para despues lanzarlo en forma de una gran bola de fuego

-¡Tsuga!(¡colmillo!) -dijo el Inuzuka mientras giraba sobre si mismo a gran velocidad transformandose a la vista en un pequeño torbellino que se avalando sobre Sasuke y su bola de fuego

La tecnica de Kiba choco contra la de Sasuke y la atraveso, sorprendiendo al azabache que por muy poco logro evitar que el golpe fuera directo,aunque no pudo evitar unas cuantas cortadas superficiales en su brazo izquierdo

Kiba volvio a aparecer cuando el tornado se detuvo y aunque tenia unas quemaduras pequeñas en sus manos y brazos ,no eran tan graves como para preocuparse

-¿Que sucede Sasuke? ¿acaso tu tecnica no pudo contener a un verdadero alfa? -decia el Inuzuka haciendo su pose se "chico guay"

-Tsk ¡como si tu,basura de segunda pudiera conmigo! -grito Sasuke mientras se agachaba,ponia sus manos contra el piso y despues se lansaba contra Kiba,que esperaba para otra pelea de Taijutsu

Asi se reanudo el duelo de puños,pero para desconcierto de todos el Inuzuka comenso a recibir los golpes del Uchiha sin poder defenderse,pocos se habia dado cuenta de que Sasuke al lanzarse contra Kiba,tomo algo de tierra en sus manos y se la lanzo a los ojos en el primer puñetaso,imposibilitandole la vista por unos segundo,segundos que aprovecho para darle una palisa al chico de marcas en las mejillas,que termino por desmayarse despues de la brutal golpisa

-"Que sucio,maldito y despues dice ser superior,cuando necesitas hacer trampa para ganar"- pensaba Naruto mientras miraba como Sasuke salia de la arena con una sonrisa arrogante en el rostro tras haber sido declarado ganador

-Muy bien,para la final se les dejara un tiempo de descanso de una hora a ambos finalistas -dijo Iruka

La hora ya habia pasado y en la arena se encontraban,el rubio y el azabache mirandose fijamente,esperando la señal para empezar la pelea

-Ahora veras porque soy superior a ti dobe -dijo confiado el Uchiha

-Veamos si dices eso despues de que barra el piso contigo -respondio el rubio

-Muy bien ya que estan listos, que comienze la final del torneo de barones.. ¡HAJIME! -señalo el comienzo de la batalla Iruka

Rapidamente Sasuke se abalanso sobre el rubio que solo lo esperaba con una mirada seria,lanso el primer puñetaso,buscando acabar con el combate rapido pero se sorprendio al ver como Naruto sujetaba su puño con la palma de su mano y lo atraia hacia el para darle un fuerte rodillaso en el estomago y luego lansarlo hacia una de las paredes de la arena

-MALDITO BASTARDO,YA VERAS -grito el Uchiha mientras se lavantaba y hacia una secuencia de sello antes de tomar mucho aire

-¡Katon: Housenka no jutsu!(¡Elemento fuego: Jutsu llamas del fenix!) -decia mientras largaba el aire que se transformaba en un gran numero de pequeñas esferas de fuego

Naruto comenso a evadir los proyectiles con algo de dificultad debido a los pesos que llevaba puestos,luego de que la tecnica acabara el humo levantado por esta se disperso mostrando a un jadeante rubio parado en medio de una gran cantidad de pequeños crateres

-¡¿como demonios evadiste todos los proyectiles?! -grito/pregunto el azabache

Naruto no presto atencion a la pregunta del Uchiha y hiso una secuencia de sello para despues gritar

-¡Raiton: Denki sutangan!(¡Elemento rayo: Paralizador electrico!) -y de las manos del rubio comensaron a salir montones de pequeños rayos que impactaron de lleno a Sasuke, que si bien no le hicieron mucho daño,lo dejaron paralizado por el contacto de la electricidad con sus nervios

Apenas termino la tecnica Naruto se lanso hacia el azabache,quedando frente a el, mirandolo con molestia

-¿No es tan lindo cuando te lo hacen a ti no es asi? -dijo el rubio,haciendo que el Uchiha recordara su "truco" en la pelea contra el Inuzuka

-Ma-maldito ba-bastardo..-dijo Sasuke mientras intentaba moverse, aunque no lo conseguia

-No puedo creer que Itachi tenga un hermano como vos, el siendo tan serio y calculador con un hermanos tan confiado y arrogante –decia el rubio, sacando al azabache de sus casillas

-¡¿Cómo conoces a Itachi?! ¡dime donde esta para poder matarlo! –gritaba como loco

-No lo conosco, pero es dificil no saber del genio de Itachi Uchiha, asesino de todo su clan y buscado como ninja renegado, si supieran la verdad… -dijo Naruto con notable ira en su vos

Sasuke estaba ya segado por la ira, ese bastardo hablaba de su hermano como si lo conociera de siempre e insinuaba que la masacre perpretada por Itachi ¿era una mentira? Tenia que pagar

Asi apenas pudo moverse se abalanzo sobre el rubio, dejandolo en el piso mientras lo golpeaba una y otra ves en el rostro, quebrandole la nariz y rompiendole algunos dientes, despues de cansarse de golpearlo y ver que ya no estaba consciente decidio parar y levantarse

Pero al mirar de nuevo hacia donde se suponia estaba el cuerpo inonsciente del rubio, solo pudo ver un pequeño charco de sangre moviendose como si lo hubieran tocado hace poco, desesperado movia su rostro de un lado a otro buscando a su oponente, lo encontro sentado sobre la rama de un arbol mirandolo si un rasguño, pero lo siguiente que ocurrio lo dejo completamente aterrado…

Naruto bajo del arbol y su ropa comenso a deformarse hasta ser un traje ANBU estandar, sus ojos cambiaron a un sharingan con forma de un shuriken de tres puntas y su cabellos se hizo completamente negro y crecio hasta caerle por la espalda atado en una coleta, se habia transformado en Itachi…

-No..¡No es posible tu no eres el! –grito desesperado el joven Uchiha

-Pruebalo -dijo "Itachi" mientras su tono de vos de ser el tono habitual de Naruto, al tono neutro y serio de Itachi

-No..no..¡NOOOOO! –grito mientras se agarraba la cabesa en señal de dolor y cerraba los ojos con fuerza

Pero al abrirlos pudo ver que ya no estaba parado en medio de la arena, ahora estaba atado a uno de los arboles de la zona y frente a el estaba un serio Naruto que sin que se dieran cuenta sonrio bajo su mascara

-Eso..eso fue.. -pero no ´pudo terminar de hablar ya que fue noqueado por un golpe en la nuca de parte del rubio

-Exacto, un Genjutsu -respondio tranquilamente, Naruto habia metido al Uchiha en el mejor Genjutsu que dominaba, en el momento en que lo paralizo y sus miradas se cruzaron su sharingan, ahora de un aspa en cada ojo y ocultado tras un Henge que mostraba sus ojos naturales, logro meterlo en el Genjutsu para despues atarlo

-¡Ya que Sasuke Uchiha se a desmayado el ganador de esta pelea y por consecuente del torneo de barones es Naruto! -anuncio Iruka mientras se llevaban al Uchiha para atenderlo

Los vitoreos no se hicieron esperar colmando el estadio de aplausos hacia el rubio que habia derrotado al Uchiha, mientras que en el palco del Hokage este se encontraba completamente en shock por lo que habia vsito ¿desde cuando su hijo que nunca fue entrenado era lo suficientemente fuerte como para derrotar, al que todos creian, seria el novato del año?

Por otro lado Kushina sentia unas enormes ganas de entrar a la arena y abrazar a su hijo por sus grandes logro, pero la frenaba la misma incognita que tenia su esposo, Naruto jamas iba a poder ser ninja por su estado de salud, es mas no deberia de poder ni siquiera usar un simple bunshin, pero ay estaba ejecutando jutsus Raiton de rango B y utilizando Genjutsu como si nada, no podia estar mas contenta por esto, al fin podria entrenarlo junto a sus hermanas

-¡Muy bien ahora que de comienzo el torneo de mujeres! -dijo el chunin de la cicatriz en la nariz mientras entraban las primeras contrincantes

Asi fueron pasando,pelea tras pelea dejando las semifinales de la siguiente forma: Uchiha Nami vs Senju Megumi, y Uzumaki-Namikase Natsumi vs Hyuga Hinata

-Muy bien que Uchiha Nami y Senju Megumi se acerquen al centro de la arena para comenzar la pelea -dijo Iruka

Las nombradas se acercaron a la arena y tras unos segundo el chunin dio inicio a la pelea,no tardaron ni un segundo en separarse cada una por su lado mientras Nami hacia una secuencia de sellos

-¡Katon: Housenka no jutsu! -grito mientras salia una gran cantidad de bolas de fuego pequeñas de la boca de la azabache

La Senju reacciono rapido y realizo una serie de sellos para despues poner las manos en el piso y gritar:

-¡Doton: Doryuu Heki! (Elemento tierra: Muro de tierra) -Y del suelo en frente de la castaña salio un gran muro de tierra que la protegio del ataque de fuego,para luego desmoronarse

-Nada mal, Senju -dijo la Uchiha a su rival

-Lo mismo digo,Uchiha -respondio la Senju de igual forma,para luego lanzarse hacia su oponente para enfrascarse en una pelea de Taijutsu

Golpes impactaban los cuerpos de ambas, dejando pequeños moretones en varias partes de sus cuerpos,luego de unos minutos de continuar con el intercambio de golpes la senju se alejo para hacer una secuencia de sello mas compleja que la anterior

-¡Mokuton : Mokusei no kui āmu! (¡Elemento madera: Brazo estaca de madera!) -y de la mano de Megumi salio una estaca de madera que comenzo a utilizar para intentar lastimar a la Uchiha,que evadia como podia los ataques de su oponente y tras unos segundos de evadir,la azabache decidio hacer su movida final, Hizo una secuencia de sello manuales y dijo

-¡Raiton: O toiawase kaimetsu! (¡Elemento rayo: Contacto devastador!)-grito mientras era rodeada por pequeños rayos que al hacer contacto con la estaca de madera,esta se rompio y dejo pasar el voltaje por los musculos de la Senju

Pero para sorpresa y desconcierto de la Uchiha, la Senju se despedaso en madera señalando que era solo un clon y que la verdadera estaba escondida, rapidamente Nami comenzo a buscar a su oponente con la mirada pero tras unos segundos de insertidumbre finalmente se dio cuenta de donde devia estar la castaña

-No es arriba ni a los lados, solo queda.. -pero no pudo terminar su frase ya que del suelo enfrente de ella salio la Senju mientras terminaba de hacer una secuensia de sellos

-¡Suiton: Suwāruparuma! (¡Elemento agua: Palma remolino!) -y de en la mano derecha de Megumi se formo un potente remolino que se abalanso sobre la Uchiha, estrellándola contra el muro de la arena, dejándola muy lastimada pero consciente

-Si que eres un hueso duro de roer -dijo sonriente la Senju, que se notaba que estaba muy agitada por la gran cantidad de chakra empleado en sus jutsus,

-Se podría decir -respondio la Uchiha mientras hacia una secuencia de sellos y acumulaba todo el chakra que le quedaba para su ataque final, pero fue frenada por las palabras de la Senju

-Me rindo -dijo la castaña mientras se daba vuelta y se diriguia a la salida de la arena, dejando a todos muy soprendidos por tan repentina acción

¡¿Cómo que te rindes?! -pregunto la azabache completamente atónita por lo dicho por su contrincante y rival

-Ya no me queda chakra suficiente para hacer un jutsu poderoso para acabarte, además si sigo peleando seguro perderé y terminare con mi precioso cuerpo lastimado –dijo mientras remarcaba el contorno de su cuerpo, bastante desarrollado para su edad, con sus manos

-Ahh quien te entiende -dijo la Uchiha mientras se dava vuelta y se diriguia a que la atendieran al palco de finalistas

-Ya que Megumi Senju se ha rendido, declaro ganadora a Uchiha Nami! -dijo Iruka-ahora por favor acercarse Natsumi Uzumaki-Namikaze y Hinata Hyuga

Las nombradas se acercaron al centro de la arena y tras un saludo rapido se pusieron en posicion

¿Listas? -pregunto el chunin recibiendo un asentimiento de cabesa de parte de ambas genin-ok..HAJIME! -

Comenzo la segunda semifinal con Natsumi y Hinata en posicion de batalla esperando un movimiento de su contrincante,pasaron unos segundos hasta que la Hyuga se lanso hacia su amiga,buscando terminar muy rapido la pelea Hinata lanso un potente golpe de Juken(Puño suave) cargado de chakra hacia el estomago,pero fue evadido por la pelirroja en el ultimo momento, mientras estaba en el aire,producto del salto para evitar el golpe, Natsumi hiso unos sellos de manos y aspiro mucho aire

-¡Futon: Renkudan! -dijo mientras exhalaba una gran cantidad de aire en forma de pequeñas esferas de aire comprimido invisible

-¡Byakugan!(¡ojo blanco!) -grito la peliazul con el sello del tigre formado en sus manos cerca de su cara,al momento sus ojos perlados fueron rodeados de venas resaltadas,permitiendole ver el chakra en la tecnica de su amiga y evadirla facilmente

-¡Terminare esto rapido Natsumi-chan! -grito la ojiperla mientras se ponia en una posicion de Taijutsu muy conocida para los de su clan- ¡Hakke Sanjūni Shō! (¡Ocho trigramas treinta y dos palmas!)

La Hyuga golpeo 32 veces a su amiga pelirroja serrandole un Tanketsu por cada golpe,dificultando mucho el manejo de su chakra y dejandola muy lastimada

-Gane -dijo la ojiperla desactivando su dōjutsu (tecnica ocular)

-No este tan segura amiga -dijo Natsumi sorprendiendo a la Hyuga que volteo a mirar como su amiga se levantaba y era rodeada por un manto de chakra rojo muy fino -¡es hora de acabar con esto! -grito Natsumi mientras asi una secuencia de sello que sorprendio a todos en las gradas-¡Katon: Housenka no jutsu!

Y de la boca de la pelirroja salieron varias bolas de fuego pequeñas que impactaron en la ojiperla,quemandole un poco la ropa y dejandola muy lastimada pero consciente

-No te la hare tan fácil -dijo la Hyuga mientras se ponía en posición para continuar la batalla, Natsumi que seguía con el manto de chakra rojo sobre ella miro con admiración a su amiga, no se rendia a pesar de saberse derrotada

-Muy bien este será el ultimo golpe -dijo la pelirroja mientras preparaba un puñetazo final

-Esta bien, que asi sea -respondio Hinata mientras imitaba la posición de su amiga

Ambas sabían que debían emplear toda su fuerza y poder en su siguiente movimiento, la pelirroja utilizaría la gran fuerza que le proporcionaba el chakra del zorro mientras que la peliazul emplearía el chakra que utilizaba en sus técnicas del Juken para generar mas daño interno

Una ves ambas tuvieron listos sus ataque se lanzaron contra la otra, impactando su puños en la cara de su contrincante y volando por los aires en dirección opuesta para estrellarse con fuerza contra las paredes de la arena

Todo el publico estaba atento para ver quien seria la ganadora, explotaron en vitores al ver como la pelirroja salía caminando muy lastimada de la nube de polvo producto de su impacto y tras desiparse la tierra se pudo ver como Hinata se había desmayado producto del impacto

-Puesto que Hinata Hyuga ya no puede continuar declaro ganadora a Natsumi Uzumaki-Namikaze -dijo Iruka- Ahora les daremos 1 hora de descanso a ambas finalistas, para despues comenzar con el combate que decidira cual de las dos sera la campeona de las mujeres y ademas sera la que pelee con Naruto,el campeon de los barones-

Una hora mas paso y en el medio de la arena se encontraban la pelirroja y la azabache mirandose desafiantes mientras el chunin se preparaba para comensar con la pelea

-Muy bien esta es la final de chica ¿listas? -pregunto Iruka recibiendo un "si" de ambas chicas que se pusieron en posicion de combate -HAJIME!

La pelirroja se lanzo rapidamente hacia la Uchiha,que se limito a esperar que su rival se acercara por si sola,una ves lo suficientemente cerca la pelirroja lanso un puñetaso hacia el estomago de la azabache,que pudo evadirlo girando sobre si misma y contraataco lansando una patada que la pelirroja recibio en las costillas,lansandola contra una pared

-¡Maldita sea eso me dolio! -grito Natsumi mientras se levantaba con la mano en las costillas,pero no tubo tiempo para seguir quejandose ya que Nami ya estaba acercandose a ella,realizando sellos de mano

-¡Katon :Gakakyu no jutsu! -La gran bola de fuego lansada por la Uchiha impacto en la pelirroja,incendiando todo alrededor de ella..el yondaime,aterrado ante la posibilidad de la muerte de su hija estaba apunto de llamar a sus ANBU para que apaguen el fuego,pero lo detuvo su esposa señalando hacia la arena

Y justo donde señalaba la Uzumaki estaba la zona prendida fuego de la cual comenzaba a salir una Natsumi con clara ira en su rostro y la ropa medio quemada pero lo que mas llamo la atencion fue el chakra rojo que la cubria y que formaba una cola en su espalda baja

-¡Me las pagaras maldita! -grito completamente fuera de si la pelirroja mientras se abalanzaba a una increible velocidad hacia la Uchiha que solo pudo cubrirse el rostro mientras recibia un brutal sarpaso que la dejo incrustada en un arbol que habia detras de ella, dejandola muy herida

-¡TE MATARE! -segui gritando la pelirroja mientras una segunda cola aparecia junto a la primera, se estaba dejando llevar por la ira y eso no era nada bueno si se juntaba con la gran cantidad de chakra que poseia

Se abalanzo nuevamente hacia la azabache con un nuevo sarpaso, pero este se diriguia al cuello de la Uchiha, realmente queria matarla..

Pero afortunadamente Nami pudo reaccionar a tiempo y evitar el poderoso golpe saltando hacia un costado, dejando un destruido arbol tras de si y a una Natsumi aun mas furiosa

-MALDITA SEA ¡¿PORQUE NO TE MUERES?! –grito con locura la pelirroja mientras que del chakra rojo se aglomeraba otra cola junto a la anterior

-"Perfecto es el momento"-penso el rubio mientras veia como su hermana se iba de nuevo hacia la semi-conciente azabache con claras intenciones de matarla de un sarpaso

Grande fue la sorpresa de todos al ver como de la nada aparecia Naruto para detener el golpe mortal sosteniendo con ambas manos la "garra"de su hermana empleando toda la fuerza que tenia para contrarrestar la increible cantidad de fuerza que le otorgaba el chakra del zorro a su hermana, mientras que golpeaba con una potente patada el manto de chakra rojo justo en la zona del estomago, haciendo retroceder unos metros a Natsumi que lo miraba con ira siega producto del chakra extraño que la rodeaba

-¡ELLA ESTA INCONCIENTE,YO GANE Y QUIERO MI PELEA CONTRA TI, AHORA ASI QUE PREPARATE PORQUE TERMINARE ESTO CON UN SOLO ATAQUE! -gritaba la pelirroja totalmente fuera de si al notar como Nami habia cerrado los ojos y quedado inconsciente producto del cansancio y las heridas

Naruto al ver lo que se avecinaba tomo a Nami y la llevo rapidamente hacia un lugar seguro para despues volver a la arena a confrontar a su semi-transformada hermana

-Muy bien Natsumi,aca espero tu ataque -dijo desafiante el rubio

Desafio que fue aceptado por Natsumi que rapidamente hiso unos sellos de manos y con todo el chakra que podia controlar lanso su tecnica

-¡KATON: GOKAKYU NO JUTSU! -grito lansando una enorme bola de fuego hacia el rubio que simplemente hiso una secuencia de sellos,antes de golpear el piso y gritar

-¡Raiton: Naibu denryū! (¡Elemento rayo: Corriente interna!) -y del suelo justo debajo de Natsumi comensaron a salir rayos que la rodearon como si fuera una cupula para despues meterse en ella a traves de sus nervios, causando un colapso nervioso y dejando a Natsumi desmayada, pero sin un rasguño ni herida grave

Naruto aunque ya habia ganado aun seguia en peligro,la tecnica de su hermana seguia activa y se dirigia hacia el,resignado el rubio simplemente levanto la mirada con una ligera sonrisa

-"Adios Konoha"-penso antes de que la tecnica lo alcanzara

-¡NARUTOOO! -fueron los gritos en simultaneo de los amigos del ojiazul y sus padres ademas de Mito que se encontraba mirando desde las gradas desde la pelea con Hinata que habia perdido, al ver como era rodeado por las llamas y se escuchaban sus desgarradores gritos de dolor

Una ves pasado el shock,el Hokage mando a un ANBU a apagar las llamas inmediatamente y salvar al chico,lamentablemente cuando las llamas fueron apagadas solo quedaba un cuerpo quemado y sin vida,cosa de la cual se sersioraron los ANBU al llegar a la zona para informar de inmediato al Yondaime

Al escuchar esa informacion de sus ANBU,Minato no pudo hacer mas que llorar junto con su esposa al ver que su hijo habia muerto de una manera tan trajica, ahora que su hijo se habia recuperado de su enfermedad de manera misteriosa iban a poder entrenarlo y reincorporarlo a la familia de a poco, pero ahora era tarde…

Si, para Konoha Naruto habia muerto ese dia pero, ¿que tan cierto es esto?...

**Si aca termina el 11°capitulo de "La sombra de Konoha" donde me esmere por hacer las peleas lo mas interesantes posibles,pero tambien medio simples ya que son del examen para genin ni que fueran a saver mucho jutsu poderoso a tener una pelea super reñida de Taijutsu..Bueno aparte de eso tambien mostramos la "supuesta"muerte del rubio y digo "supuesta"porque es obvio que no murio porque si no****,**** no habria fic jeje bueno para el siguiente cap explicare que paso aqui y donde esta Naruto,ademas de que contare de que iba el plan de Naruto **


	13. Compañera, Viaje y Revelacion

**Hola aquí estoy nuevamente trayendoles el capitulo de hoy, bueno tenia algo que comentarles y es que quisas las actualizaciones dejen de ser tan frecuentes, ahora estoy actualizando dia por medio y puede que comienze a hacerlo cada 2 dias, ¿la razon? Bueno la escuela me esta ocupando mucho tiempo a la semana, ademas de que comenze a ir al Gimnasio y tambien me consumira unas horas al dia, bueno sin mas aquí les dejo el Cap. Nos vemos!**

**REVIEWS QUE NO PUEDO RESPONDER POR MP:**

**Carlos: Emm la verdad no quiero sonar malo pero no me gustaria que alguien mas publicara mi historia, se que me estas pidiendo permiso pero no me siento agusto asi, espero lo entiendas **

CAP.12 Compañera, Viaje y Revelacion

AFUERAS DE KONOHA

Se puede observar a un rubio correr por los bosques alejandose de la aldea de la hoja,con dos katanas en sus caderas y una espada con una guadaña en su espalda en forma de X,corria muy rapido para alejarse del lugar donde su plan habia comenzado

_-Oye Gaki si que te quedo bien el plan -elojio la peliblanca mentalmente_

-Gracias Hime-sensei,pero creo que fue un plan verdaderamente simple -decia el ojiazul mientras recordaba cuando le conto del plan a su inquilina

Flash back inicia

-"Lo que haremos es crear un clon de sangre que simulara ser yo,conociendo las tecnicas Katon que conocen Nami y Natsumi no importa con cual de las dos me enfrente,usaran el algun momente el Gokakyu no jutsu y le ordenare al clon que reciba el ataque para fingir que muero quemado con el Jutsu de muerte falsa,solo devo ponerle suficiente chakra para evitar que se deshaga en el momento y aguante un par de dias "muerto" hasta que yo este lo suficientemente lejos como para que no me encuentre,igualmente despues del velorio que seguro organizaran mis padres,no creo que nadie valla a fijarse si el cuerpo esta en el cajon a la hora de enterrarlo..asi podre irme de aqui y viajar por las naciones ninjas para ganar experiencia de combate "- le dijo mentalmente el rubio a su inquilina

_-¿Abandonaras Konoha? ¿no piensas volver? -pregunto la peliblanca _

-"Claro que volvere,le prometi a Shisui-sensei que protegeria Konoha como el queria,solo me ire un tiempo quisas unos meses o un año,segun que suceda despues de que me valla,en cuanto vuelva vendre con un apellido diferente, asi no podran emparentarme politicamente con el Hokage ya que para todos el hijo del Hokage ya estara muerto y podre fundar mi propio clan "- Respondio el rubio

_-Perfecto,hagamoslo Gaki -dijo entusiasmada por ver el plan en accion_

-"Muy bien,solo asegurate de ponerle suficiente chakra" -dijo el rubio mientras se levantaba e iba al baño

Una ves dentro del baño,Naruto hiso los sellos de manos y creo otro rubio igual,al cual mando a pelear mientras el se iba de la aldea

Flash back fin

_-No seas modesto Gaki,la verdad te salio a pedir de boca el plan..ahora ¿a donde vamos primero? -pregunto la peliblanca_

-"Iremos hacia Kiri,es la unica aldea ninja neutral,creo que me recibiran bien como simple viajero que necesita un lugar para quedarse un tiempo,tambien podria hacer de caza recompensas en el camino "-dijo el rubio mientras saltaba de arbol en arbol

_-Muy bien Gaki entonces creo que podriamos pasar por un pueblo que esta cerca de aqui por nuestro primer trabajo,esta a una hora por el camino en que vas,pero quiero que lleges en 20 minutos ¿entendido? -ordeno la shinigami_

-Ha-hai sensei -respondio el rubio mientras apuraba el paso

MIENTRAS TANTO EN KONOHA

Minato y Kushina estaban destrozados, acababan de perder a su hijo justo el dia en que se habian enterado de que por obra de un milagro su hijo se habia recuperado de su "condicion", y no solo eso si no que tambien era un genio innato,lo que los hacia sentir peor al saver que perdieron la oportunidad de entrenar a su hijo junto a sus hermanas y verlo convertirse en un gran ninja

-¿Porque nos paso esto Minato? justo cuando podemos entrenarlo y verlo hacerse fuerte como sus hermanas -sollosaba Kushina

-yo-yo.. - Natsumi desde su asiento,miraba como sus padres se abrasaban llorando junto con su hermana sintiendose terriblemente mal por lo que habia hecho, pequeñas lagrimas salian de sus ojos violetas

-Me voy a caminar -dijo Natsumi mientras salia por la puerta,despues de unos minutos caminando entro en un bosque cerca de la zona de entrenamiento 7,volteo hacia los lados para asegurarse de que nadie la viera y se echo a llorar amargamente sentada, abrazando sus rodillas -"Oni-chan yo no queria hacerlo lo juro,no se lo que me paso y estoy asustada por si pueda volver a suceder...lo siento"-

Asi Natsumi siguio llorando una media hora hasta que ya no pudo mas y se decidio el volver a casa a dormir,al entrar solo pudo ver a su hermana y a sus padre abrasados mientras dormian en el sofa de la sala de estar,como pudo se acomodo entre ellos y cerro los ojos para ir al reino de morfeo

CON NARUTO

Nuestro rubio seguia corriendo a toda velocidad hacia la puerta del pueblo que ya estaba a solo unos metros

_-6,5,4,3,2 -y antes de que la peliblanca terminara de contar, Naruto toco la puerta del pueblo y grito_

-LLEGUE SENSEI -mientras caia rendido por el cansancio

_-Muy bien Gaki,solo por eso no te duplicare los pesos todavia -dijo la shinigami en el interior del rubio_

-¡Gracias! -grito el rubio mientras tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire

-Muy bien es hora de explorar el pueblo y buscar algun trabajo para ganar dinero -decia mientras caminaba por las calles,recibiendo muchas miradas lujuriosas de las mujeres por su ropa que resaltaba mucho su trabajado cuerpo- emm sensei ¿porque me miran asi? -pregunto Naruto con su clasica inosencia

_-Nada Gaki, nada solo sigue caminando y no les des bolilla a esas - decia la shinigami rechinando los dientes-"Malditas,¿como se atreven a mirar asi a mi Gaki? ¿Mi Gaki? ¿desde cuando le digo asi? demonios, algo raro me esta pasando"-_

-Muy bien -dijo el rubio ignorante de lo que pasaba con su inquilina- es hora de comenzar con esto-

-Auxcilio! alguien ayudeme!-se escuchaba un grito a la lejania de lo que parecia ser una chica

-Alguien necesita ayuda..debo ir -decia el rubio mientras corria hacia donde venian las suplicas

Al llegar al lugar de donde venian los gritos se sorprendio al ver como unos aldeanos golpeaban a una niña, que aparentaba tener su misma edad con cabello largo y castaño vestia una yukata negra claramente desgastada y unas sandalias blancas, sin compasion alguna mientras le gritaban

-¡MUERE MALDITO DEMONIO! -era el grito mas comun entre todos los presentes

Al ver esto Naruto sintio como la rabia se apoderaba de el, deseaba matar a esos sujetos de la peor manera posible, con eso en mente un furibundo rubio tomo una de sus Katanas y la sujeto con ambas manos para que, en un golpe de velocidad, todos los que estaban golpeando a la niña cayeran con muchos cortes medianamente profundos por todo su cuerpo

-Maldita escoria, deberia de matarlos pero yo no soy asi, oye chica -llamo el ojiazul haciendo que la niña levantara la mirada para ver a su salvador- ¿tienes familia aqui?-

-N-No se-señor,so-so-soy huerfana -decia la chica con un claro tono de miedo

-Oye no me digas señor que me haces sentir viejo, ademas devemos tener la misma edad.. si no tienes familia ¿quieres acompañarme en mi viaje a Kiri? -pregunto con una sonrisa el rubio

-E-E-Enserio? -pregunto la chica incredula para recibir por respuesta un asentimiento del rubio

-Claro que si,¿quieres o no? por cierto me llamo Naruto -replico el ojiazul

-¡Claro que quiero! -grito mientras iba y se abrasaba del braso del rubio, que se puso rojo al sentir dos muy generosos pechos encerrando su braso

-D-de nada pero ya vamonos -decia el rubio mientras echaba a caminar seguido de la chica-"un momento, acaban de darle una palisa ¿como es que puede caminar como si nada hubiera pasado?"-

_-Esa chica es una jinchuriky Gaki,por eso puede recuperarse tan rapidamente,ademas de que explicaria el odio de eso aldeanos por ella -respondio la peliblanca a los pensamientos del rubio_

-"Mmm una jinchuriky he? ¿podrias decirme quien esta sellado dentro de ella? "-pregunto el rubio

_-Mmm por la energia que siento,yo siria que es el Sanbi,ademas de que es el unico Biju que no estaba sellado tras la muerte de Yagura -decia la shinigami_

-Oye niña ¿como te llamas? -pregunto el rubio al terminar la conversacion con su inquilina

-Me llamo Hiromi, Naruto-sama -dijo la ahora reconocida Hiromi

-¿Porque me dices Naruto-sama? ¿cuantos años tienes? -pregunto el rubio con una seja arqueada

-Emm ¡asi! -dijo mientras estiraba sus manos con 7 dedos levantados

-¿¡7!? -pregunto desencajado el rubio por ver como una supuesta niña de 7 años tenia un par de "cosas"que cualquier chica de 15 envidiaria -"O dios mio soy un pervertido"-pensaba el rubio al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando

_-Gaki tranquilizate,ella no tiene 7,pon tu mano en su cabesa que quiero revisar algo -ordeno la peliblanca_

Asi Naruto puso su mano sobre la cabesa de la "Niña" y despues de unos segundos la quito

-"¿Que vio sensei?"- pregunto el ojiazul

_-Esa niña tiene un gran trauma que le hiso olvidar toda su vida despues de los 7 años,hasta que no lo supere no recuperara su memoria y seguira pensando que tiene 7,no le menciones nada de esto, debe de superar ese trauma sola -explico la shinigami_

-"Muy bien sensei"- dijo el rubio mientras miraba a la niña que tocaba sus pechos con la punta de sus dedos-¿qu-que ha-haces Hiromi?-pregunto el rubio completamente rojo

-Ohh mire Naruto-sama son muy grandes,no recordaba que fueran tan grandes -decia mientras levantaba sus pecho con las manos

Pero al ver al rubio lo encontro tirado sobre un charco de sangre que brotaba de su nariz,con espirales en los ojos mientras repetia"es una nena,es una nena,es una nena" apenas en un susurro

-¡¿Que le sucedio Naruto-sama?! ¡¿acaso lo golpeo algun arma?! -pregunto inocentemente la "pequeña"

-Si,dos enormes masas me dieron justo en los ojos -decia el ojiazul a modo de broma

-¡¿Enserio?! -grito la castaña mientras ponia una cara de miedo total y volteaba la cabesa de lado a lado,buscando al supuesto agresor

-"si que es ingenua"- pensaba el rubio mientras se levantaba y se disponia a caminar-¡que era una broma Hiromi! vamos que tenemos que llegar rapido a un lugar para acampar -

-Hay voy Naruto-sama espereme -grito la "Niña" mientras corria detras del rubio

Siguieron caminando por un buen rato antes de ver a lo lejos un bosque muy espeso que parecia ser el lugar perfecto para acampar, rapidamente el rubio levanto la carpa y prendio una fogata con un jutsu Katon

-Muy bien Hiromi ahora que viajaras conmigo tendre que poner algunas reglas –decia el rubio a una atenta castaña- 1° no me digas Naruto-sama me hace sentir viejo, 2° nada de quejas sobre que te duele algo o lo que sea mientras caminamos a menos que sea algo muy doloroso y no un capricho, 3° si alguien nos ataca quiero que te escondas o te pongas tras de mi ¿esta bien? Se ve que no tienes experiencia ninja asi que dejame los malos a mi –

-Muy bien Naruto-sama –dijo Natsumi, sacandole una gota estilo anime en la nuca al rubio, algo le decia que pasaria mucho antes de que la chica respetara la primera regla

Asi pasaron la noche tranquilamente, o bueno no tan tranquilo ya que Naruto no llevaba dos carpas tuvieron que dormir los dos en la misma, lo que termino con un rubio con grandes ojeras producto de la falta de sueño causada por "ciertas cosas" de la castaña que terminaron aplastadas contra la espalda del rubio por un movimiento de esta mientras dormia

DEVUELTA EN KONOHA

En la academia se vivia un silencio sepulcral, ahora se estaban llevando a cabo reuniones en todos los salones de los grupos que fueron testigos de la muerte del rubio el dia anterior y en el salon que alguna ves fue el de Naruto se encontraba el Yondaime junto con su esposa y sus hijas santados frente a toda la clase y los padres de los alumnos junto con Iruka y Mizuki

-Muy bien se que se preguntaran el porque de estas reuniones –dijo Iruka- la verdad estamos tratando de hablar con ustedes sobre lo sucedido ayer en el examen para genin, queremos que nos digan cualquier cosa que los este atormentando, algun recuerdo u sentimiento de tristeza por la perdida de Naruto queremos que la compartan con nosotros para poder hablarlo –explico el castaño esperando que sus alumnos no esten traumados por la imagen del cuerpo calcinado del rubio

-¿Por qué deveriamos sentirnos mal por la muerte de ese dobe? -pregunto el Uchiha con su clasico tono de arrogancia

-Si Sasuke-kun tiene razon, el era solo un huerfano mas, no pertenecia a ningun clan importante asi que su muerte no nos mueve un pelo -concordo Sakura con las palabras de su amado Uchiha

-¿Huerfano? -pregunto el Hokage con clara ira en su vos- ¿Quién dijo que Naruto era huerfano? –

-El nos decia que no tenia apellido asi que supusimos que seria huerfano solo que no queria admitirlo, que cobarde -dijo Hinata tratando de llamar la atencion del azabache con sus palabras insultantes contra el "fallecido" chico

Esa respuesta hizo decaer mucho al rubio mayor, su hijo no queria que supieran su apellido ¿acaso el no los queria? No lo sabia, pero lo que si sabia era que Konoha recordaria el nombre de Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki, hijo del Yondaime Hokage y la habanero sangrienta

-Naruto era mi hijo -espeto el Yondaime, dejando a todos en el salon de clases callados ¿acaso era una broma del hokage?

-Perdone hokage-sama ¿acaso es una broma? –pregunto nervioso el chunin de la cicatriz

-No, Naruto era mi hijo, mayor que Natsumi y Mito por solo unos minutos -respondio Minato con seriedad clara en su vos, señalando que no era ninguna broma

Como consecuencia de sus palabras Mito y Natsumi comenzaron a llorar mientras se abrazaban a su madre en busca de consuelo, se sentian terrible al pensar que su hermano murio pensando que ellas lo odiaban cuando en realidad siempre buscaron protegerlo

Todo el salon quedo en silencio nuevamente, nadie podia decir nada ni tratar de desmentir las palabras del lider de la aldea, no sa habian dado cuenta antes pero era verdad que Naruto y el Yondaime eran como dos gotas de agua

Nami, por su lado, estaba muy impactada, ella habia insultado y tratado de huerfano y debil al hijo del hokage ademas de la persona que la habia salvado de una muerte segura en su pelea contra Natsumi, se sintio una escoria al recordar su comportamiento tan vergonzoso

-¿Y que? -pregunto el Uchiha rompiendo el silencio- solo era un debilucho y el ser hijo de ninjas como ustedes solo me hace pensar que no se merecia llevar su sangre -dijo, dejando sorprendida a Mikoto, que se encontaba cerca de su amiga y excompañera de equipo, por la falta de emociones de su hijo

-Sasuke-kun tiene razon como siempre, se merecia morir si era tan debil teniendo a padres como ustedes para enseñarles en verdad era un idiota -segundeo la pelirosa, la madre de esta no dijo nada, si su hija queria ser asi que lo fuera, la verdad no le interesaba mientras consiguiera un buen marido que la mantuviera a ella y a su hija

Hinata solo se limito a asentir a las palabras de su amado azabache, aunque este solo siguio ignorandola como siempre

Todo el salon estaba esperando la reaccion de las pelirrojas por las palabras del uchiha y sus fans, pero estas estaban completamente destrozadas y no reaccionaron, lo que nadie se espero fue como una gran cantidad de insectos comenzaron a rodear a los 3 que habian hablado mal sobre el rubio mientras que estos quedaban paralizados, al mirar a sus pies pudieron ver como sus sombras se conectaban con la sombra de Shikamaru que se encontraba sentado en su lugar y lentamente llevo sus manos al frente en forma de oracion, siendo copiado por los 3 que estaban atrapados en su Kagemane no jutsu (Jutsu de posecion de sombra), mientras la capa de insectos seguia engulliendo su cuerpo y frente a ellos se colocaban Chouji y Kiba que se preparaban para golpear a los indefensos Uchiha, Hyuga y Haruno, los padres de la Haruno y el padre de la Hyuga iban a intervenir pero fueron frenados por el Kagemane no jutsu de Shikaku Nara, padre de Shikamaru, que se habia hartado de la actitud de esos 3 y si su hijo y sus amigos querian darles una leccion el los ayudaria a que nadie interrumpiera

-¡Kiba, Chouji, Shikamaru y Shino paren esto ya! -grito Iruka

Los nombrados no hicieron caso a lo dicho por su sensei, pero fueron frenados por el grito de sus madres, puede que estubieran muy enojados pero no iban a hacer algo con lo que su familia pueda quedar en vergüenza, ya despues se encargarian de hacer pagar a esos 3

Una ves la tecnica del Nara se desactivo y los insectos del Aburame se retiraron del cuerpo de las victimas estas rapidamente comenzaron a quejarse por la situacion anterior

-¡¿Cómo se atreven a hacernos algo asi imbeciles?! ¡tuvieron suerte de que Sasuke-kun estaba distraido si no hubieran caido a sus pies! ¡¿me escucharon?! -grito Sakura, dejando sordos a la mitad del salon

Sasuke no dijo nada, solo se limito a sonreir arrogantemente por las palabras de su fangirl n°1 pero la verdad el estaba muy frustrado, habia sido inmovilizado por un grupo de ineptos de clanes debiles, como el les decia

Hinata por otro lado estaba muy asustada, los insectos del Aburame la asustaban mucho y, buscando consuelo, se agarro del brazo del azabache, pero este solamente la hizo soltar el agarre de manera brusca

-No me toques –dijo con asco el Uchiha, dejando a la ojiperla con la cabeza gacha por su la vergüenza que sentia por ser tan cobarde, sin siquiera pensar en que su amado era un idiota

-Tranquilos por favor -pidio el Yondaime- veo que nadie ademas de los herederos de los clanes Aburame, Inuzuka, Nara y Akimichi se ven afectados por la muerte de Naruto, pero debo informarles que el novato del año sera Naruto aunque ya no este con nosotros –

-¡¿Cómo puede ser eso?! ¡Yo soy el mejor, ademas de que el dobe esta muerto el no puede ser el novato del año! -se quejo el Uchiha, haciendo enojar aun mas al rubio mayor

-¡Escuchame bien mocoso! -grito Kushina asustando al azabache- ¡No me importa una mierda tu apellido, tu no hablaras mal de mi hijo! ¡¿entiendes?! ¡el te pateo el trasero en el torneo!¡¿o acaso no recuerdas el genjutsu en el que te metio sin siquiera esforzarse?! Un Uchiha cayendo en un genjutsu asi de facil, que patetico y despues le dices debil a mi hijo -estallo la pelirroja, hiriendo profundamente el orgullo de Sasuke que decidio quedarse callado, era la verdad el "dobe" lo habia derrotado

-Muy bien ya basta Kushi-chan -tranqulizo el Yondaime a su esposa- muy bien la reunion termino, espero entiendan la situacion que estamos pasando, dentro de unos dias se hara el velatorio asi que el que quiera ir a dar el ultimo adios le avisaremos el dia y hora -termino de hablar el Hokage mientras tomaba las manos de sus hijas y esposa y desaparecian en un destello amarillo

MIENTRAS TANTO EN ALGUNA PARTE DE KONOHA

-Savia que no moririas sin ser una leyenda primero Naruto, no se porque te fuiste pero estoy seguro de que tenias tus razones,espero que vuelvas pronto,te estare esperando para tomar una buena taza de te y charlar sobre las aventuras que seguramente tendras asi que asegurate de volver antes de que el tiempo me gane la partida -decia Sarutobi mientras miraba como en el lugar de la morge donde deveria estar el cuerpo del rubio no habia nada mas que unas pequeñas gotas de sangre

**YA ESTA! aca termina el 12°capitulo de "La sombra de Konoha" donde vimos cuales son los planes de Naruto ahora que se fue de la aldea ,ademas de meter a esta OC que es Hiromi, que tendra gran importancia en la historia de nuestro rubio, tambien la reaccion de los compañeros del rubio al enterarse de su linaje y ademas de que Sarutobi save que Naruto sigue vivo y le guardara el secreto jeje bueno para el siguiente cap. llegada a Kiri, y una revelacion que dejara al rubio muy intrigado**


	14. Velatorio, Venganza y Llegada a Kiri

**Hola! Aquí Roy trayendoles esta actualizacion inesperada del fic, como sabra uba a subir el capitulo mañana pero ya que hoy no tube que ir al gimnasio porque mi entrenador no fue decidi subirlo como sorpresa jeje, bueno sin mas los dejo con el 13°Cap, nos vemos!**

CAP.13 Velatorio, Venganza y Llegada a Kiri

Ya ha pasado una semana desde el encuentro de Naruto con la castaña Jinchuriky,se la han pasado caminando de pueblo en pueblo,ya que la "niña" no savia correr por los arboles el vieje se retraso mucho devido a que tuvieron que ir caminando,igualmente al rubio no le importaba ya que en el camino pudo encontrarse con muchos maleantes que le ayudaron a entrenar un rato,ahora se encontraban en un barco rumbo a Kiri,al fin iban a llegar a su destino despues de mucho viaje

-Naruto-sama ¿que vamos a hacer a Kiri? -pregunto la castaña

-Sencillo Hiromi-chan,voy a ofreser mis servicios como casarecompensas a cambio de que nos dejen quedarnos en la aldea -respondia el rubio

-Ahh ok pero ¿como casarecompensas no tendras que viajar mucho? -pregunto Hiromi

-Si,tendre que ir en busca de los criminales del libro bingo,pero seran solo criminales de rango C asi que no correre mucho peligro -decia el ojiazul

-Pero si usted se va yo me voy con usted ¿no? -pregunto la jinchuriky

-No Hiromi tu te quedaras en -pero no pudo terminar de hablar ya que la castaña se le abalanso llorando mientras agarraba el cuello del buso de Naruto y lo sambarreaba de adelante a atras

-¿Porque no puedo ir? andele Naruto-sama dejeme ir,yo quiero ir vamos diga que si agalooo -decia de manera infantil y con los cachetes inflados la castaña mientras seguia agitando la cabesa del rubio

Naruto por otro lado no savia si estaba en el cielo o en el infierno, en el cielo porque cada ves que la chica lo sacudia metia su cabesa entre sus pechos,lo cual tenia al rubio con un hilillo de sangre en la nariz,y en el infierno por su maldita consciencia que no paraba de recordarle que era una "nena de 7 años" de la cual disfrutaba el contacto de sus pechos

Apenas recordo esto Naruto se separo de la chica y se comenso a asotar la cabesa contra la pared y repetia "soy un pervertido,soy un pervertido,soy un pervertido" mientras una cascada de lagrimas salian de sus ojos de manera comica

La "pequeña"al ver como su "salvador" se autogolpeaba,solo atino a reirse a carcajadas de manera escandalosa mientras se agarraba el estomago por la graciosa escena

Una ves pasado el curioso momento,el rubio y su acompañante vieron a lo lejos una isla a la cual se estaban aproximando,una ves el barco encayo ellos se dispusieron a bajar para llegar de una ves por todas a Kiri

MIENTRAS TANTO EN KONOHA

Era un dia triste en Konoha,hoy se cumplia una semana del fatal accidente de los examenes para genin,aunque muy pocos savian de la verdadera identidad del fallecido toda la aldea habia visto como el Yondaime y su esposa lo lloraron,por lo cual supusieron que era conocido suyo..si tan solo supieran

Ahora en la oficina del Hokage de encontraban Mitarashi Anko, Yuhi Kurenai,Asuma Sarutobi Y Kakashi Hatake parados en frente del escritorio del Hokage,que los miraba con una debil sonrisa, tenia notorias ojeras y los ojos inchados,clara señal de haber estado llorando por mucho tiempo

-Muy bien diganme,quienes seran los integrantes de sus equipo -dijo el rubio mayor

-Yo Asuma Sarutobi solicito la conformacion del nuevo trio Ino-Shika-Cho bajo mi tutela -decia el Sarutobi

-Yo Yuhi Kurenai solicito la conformacion de un equipo conformado por Hinata Hyuga,Shino Aburame y Kiba Inuzuka -dijo la ojiroja

-Yo Kakashi Hatake solicito la formacion de un equipo conformado por Sasuke Uchiga,Natsumi Uzumaki-Namikaze y Haruno Sakura -dijo el ciclope de pelo plateado

-Yo la grande y hermosa Mitarashi Anko quiero formar un equipo conformado por Senju Megumi,Nami Uchiga y Mito Uzumaki-Namikaze-decia Anko con su clasico tono irrespetuoso

-Muy bien,ya que nadie pidio al mismo genin todos los integrantes de los equipos seran avisados mañana en la academia donde deveran de ir a buscarlos para imponerles la prueba para genin real -decia con vos apagada el Yondaime -pueden retirarse -

Dicho esto todos los jounin desaparecieron en un Sunshin de hojas,menos Kakashi que miraba a su sensei con preocupacion

-Sensei usted no esta bien,se que lo de Naruto le afecto pero deve tomarse el tiempo necesario para recuperarse,si no corre el riesgo de sufrir un colapso nervioso -decia seriamente el peliplata

-Ya lo se Kakashi,pero es tan extraño pensar que no podre verlo de nuevo,pensar..que no podre entrenarlo como queria,que por mi idiotes perdi a mi hijo -decia Minato mientras gruesas lagrimas salian de sus ojos

-No fue su culpa sensei,no fue culpa de nadie eso fue un accidente -decia Kakashi tratando de tranquilisar al Hokage

-Esta bien Kakashi ire a descansar,por favor dile a la secretaria si no se puede hacer cargo del trabajo por hoy -dijo Minato mientras desaparecia en un destello amarillo

-"Sensei,se lo que se siente perder a un ser querido,lo vivi con la muerte de Obito y Rin,por eso es que tiene que tratar de sobreponerse a la trajedia,tratare de ayudarlo en lo que pueda pero esto es algo que usted tiene que hacer solo"- pensaba el enmascarado mientras iba a hacer lo que su sensei le pidio

EN LA CASA DE LA FAMILIA UZUMAKI-NAMIKAZE

Kushina estaba sentada en el sofa de la sala de estar,con una tasa de te en las manos y una clara cara de cansansio y tristesa,se levanto mientras se llevaba la tasa a la boca y se dirigia al patio de atras

Tras estar sentada afuera por un tiempo,se decidio a volver a entrar a la casa y entretenerse con algo,desde la muerte de su hijo su vida y la de su familia habia perdido el color,Natsumi y Mito se la pasaban entrenando,habian desarrollado un gran escudo que bloqueaba sus emociones hacia con todos,menos con ellos que eran los unicos con los quienes se dejaban abrasar mientras lloraban la perdida de su oni-chan

-Las cosas han cambiado mucho en muy poco tiempo..lamento haberte fallado Naruto-kun,pero me redimire entrenando a tus hermanas para que se vuelvan muy fuertes y puedas estar tranquilo en el otro mundo sabiendo que ellas podran cuidarse solas -decia Kushina al aire

-Claro que lo haremos Kushi-chan -decia una vos detras de la pelirroja,la cual reconocio al instante

-Mina-kun..¿no deverias estar en la torre? -pregunto la Uzumaki

-Estare un tiempo de vacasiones para pasarlo con ustedes -decia el rubio mayor mientras abrasaba a su esposa por la espalda y apollaba su cabesa en su cuello -lo extraño Kushi-chan -decia el Hokage con vos quebrada

-Yo tambien Mina-kun -respondio la ojivioleta mientras dejaba salir lagrimas como torrente por sus ojos,Minato Y Kushina se desidieron a entrenar a sus hijas para evitar otro accidente con el poder del zorro y redimirse por la supuesta muerte de su hijo

-Muy bien ¿Cuándo haremos el velatorio? –pregunto Kushina ya un poco recuperada

-Lo haremos hoy -respondio el hokage todavia abrazado a su esposa

-Muy bien, avisare a la familia de sus compañeros para que asistan, ya vuelvo –dijo la pelirroja mientras se soltaba del agarre de su esposo y salia de la casa

2 Horas mas tarde en la sala velatoria de la aldea de la hoja se encontraban todos los conocidos de Naruto junto con su familia, los Nara, Akimichi, Aburane y Inuzuka, todos estaban en silencio mientras miraban el cajon donde descansaba el cuerpo del rubio

Sarutobi, que se encontraba en una esquina del lugar fingiendo tristeza ya que el savia que Naruto no estaba muerto, habia echo un Kagebunshin y junto al Henge y el jutsu de muerte falsa habia logrado evitar que cualquiera se diera cuenta de la falta del cuerpo del rubio durante toda esa semana

Los amigos de Naruto estaban destrozados, habian perdido a su amigo de una manera tan tragica como inesperada, iba a ser muy dificil no escuchar la vos del rubio todos los dias como ya se habian acostumbrado, pero de algo estaban seguros y eso era que el Uchiha y la Haruno debian pagar por lo que habian dicho aquel dia en la academia, con eso en mente le dieron un ultimo vistaso al "cadaver" de su amiga y salieron del lugar en busca de sus victimas

A su ves las hermanas de Naruto estaban llorando desconsoladas en los brazos del sus padre, tratando de buscar consuelo despues de haber echo de la vida de su hermano un infierno solo por su sobreproteccion y el pensar que su onichan habia muerto odiandolas

Otra que se encontraba alli y lloraba desconsolada era Nami, ella habia tratado muy mal al chico que le habia salvado la vida a coste de la propia, Mikoto se encontraba consolando a la hija de una de sus difuntas amigas

-"Tu si eres buena persona Nami-chan, si tan solo el consejo no fuera tan machista tu podria ser la heredera del clan Uchiha y no Sasuke…Sasuke ya no te conosco, ¿Cómo pudiste llegar a ser tan frio y egocentrico? Lamento haber fallado como madre al no poder evitar que calleras en esta senda de venganza pero me esforzare para que vuelvas a ser el de antes, lo prometo"- eran los pensamientos de la Matriarca Uchiha mintras acariciaba los cabellos de Nami que se econtraba abrazada a ella llorando

Mientras tanto en las calles de Konoha Haruno Sakura caminaba tranquila en busca de su "amor platonico" para alimentar su ego un rato, o como ella le decia: "alagar sus habilidades", camino rumbo al barrio Uchiha, pero al llegar a la puerta se encontro con que alguien la estaba esperando recostado en el marco de la entrada, este alguien no era ni mas ni menos que Sasuke que levanto la mirada y le dedico una sonrisa nunca antes vista en el azabache

-Hola Sakura-chan, ¿viniste a buscarme? –pregunto el Uchiha todavia con esa extraña sonrisa marcada en su rostro

-Ho-Hola Sasuke-kun -hablo la pelichicle muy sonrojada por el honorifico usado por el azabache- emm si venia a preguntarte si no queria ir a pasear un rato –dijo todavia muy nerviosa

-Oh bueno, vamos la verdad no tengo nada mas que hacer hasta el dia que anuncien los equipos –respondio Sasuke dejando muy sorprendida a la Haruno que ya esperaba un clasico "No" de su "futuro esposo"

-Mu-Muy bien, vamos –dijo Sakura mientras caminaba lentamente en direccion al parque seguida muy de cerca por el Uchiha

Caminaron en silencio unos minutos hasta llegar al parque, donde se sentaron en una banca a ver el lago que estaba cerca del lugar

-Sakura…¿tu tienes novio? –pregunto el azabache tras unos minutos de silencio

-Emmm N-No Sasuke-kun ¿Por qué? –pregunto la pelichicle muy nerviosa por lo que podria significar esa pregunta

-Ahh bueno, no es solo que estaba pensando si no tienes novio ahora podriamos… tu y yo podriamos.. -decia el Uchiha, pero se freno de golpe para molestia de Sakura que estaba completamente entusiasmada con lo que estaba por decir

-¿Qué sucede Sasuke-kun? –pregunto tratando de ayudar a su "amor platonico" a que siga ablando

-Nada, solo que tu y yo podriamos buscarte uno, la verdad estas plana pero estoy seguro de que algun chico estara lo suficientemente ciego como para que le gustes jajaja –se burlaba el Uchiha dejando a la Haruno muy shokeada por las hirientes palabras usadas por este

-Pe-Pero Sasuke-kun yo crei que..-decia Sakura al borde de las lagrimas

-¿Creiste que? –decia Sasuke mientras su tono de vos cambiaba a uno mucho mas demoniaco y comenzaba a crecer hasta medir as de tres metro, su ropa se rompio mostrando su musculos a flor de piel sangrando como su le ubieran arrancado la carne hace solo minutos- que me enamoraria de alguien tan ilusa e idiota como tu que solo se la pasa idolatrandome JAJAJA no seas estupida JAJAJAJAJAJAJA–se burlaba el mutado azabache

-No ¡No! Esto no puede ser de verdad! –decia la desesperada chica tratado de despertar de tan horrible pesadilla- ¡Ya deja de reirte por favor! –grito mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza

Para sorpresa y alivio de la pelichicle al abrir los ojos se encontraba sola en el mismo banco en el que se habia centado con Sasuke, miro a los lados en busca del azabache pero no lo encontro, todo habia sido un sueño –en eso encontro un pedaso de la ropa que se le habia roto al Sasuke de su sueño en la transformacion- ¿o no?

Minutos antes en el complejo Uchiha, Sasuke se encontraba entrenando en la parte trasera de su casa molesto al recordar su derrota en la pelea contra "el dobe" como el le decia

-Maldita sea, ¿Cómo es que alguien de elite como yo perdio contra un donadie? –pregunto al aire

-Quisas porque eres demasiado debil –dijo una vos demasiado conocida para el azabache

Al voltear pudo ver como Naruto se encontraba parado sobre la rama de un arbol mirandolo con una sonrisa burlona

-¡No puede ser! ¡tu esta muerto! –grito el Uchiha

-¿A si? ¿y como es que estoy hablandote ahora? ¿Te estas volviendo loco acaso? –pregunto todavia con la vos burlona muy presente

-¡Yo no estoy loco esto debe ser alguna clase de truco! –grito Sasuke

-¿Es un truco o solo no quieres admitir que "el dobe" que te derroto este aquí para volver a hacerlo? –pregunto mientras se colocaba en frente del azabache en posicion de pelea

-Muy bien si no estas muerto ¡me ocupare de matarte yo mismo! –grito el Uchiha mientras salia corriendo al encuentro de su contrincante

Pero por mucho que corria no podia acercarse al rubio, solo se mantenia en el mismo lugar como si algo lo sostuviera por la espalda

-¡¿Qué me hiciste?! –pregunto/grito Sasuke

-¿Yo? Nada, no ves que solo estoy aquí esperandote, vamos apurate si no me aburrire –se burlaba el ojiazul

-¡Ya veras maldito te matare! –seguia gritando el Uchiha pero era inutil, no podia acercarse

-JAJAJA ¡Vamos "ultimo Uchiha" acercate! ¡da vergüenza el pensar que eres el hermano menor de Itachi! El genio Uchiha con un hermano tan debil como vos JAJAJA –segui burlandose el rubio

-¡Ya basta! ¡basta! ¡BASTAA! –gritaba el azabache mientras sus pierna comenzaban a cansarse y su respiracion se agitaba, tras unos minutos mas de gritos y burlas el Uchiha cayo desmayado producto del cansancio y "Naruto" se deciso en un monton de insectos, de entre las sombras salieron Shino y Shikamaru con clara satisfaccion en sus rostros

-Muy bien todo salio como lo planeado, llevale este pedaso de tela de la remera de Sasuke a Chouji y Kiba para que terminen con la ilucion –dijo Shino mientras cortaba el pedaso de manga de la remera del desmayado Uchiha y se la dava a Shikamaru que a regañadientes fue a cumplir con lo encomendado por su amigo- Parece que ya pagaron por sus palabras, pero esto es solo el comienzo y su vuelven a hablar mal de nuestro amigo esto sera como el cielo para ustedes –dijo el Aburamen al oido del inconsciente azabache antes de dejarlo en el piso e irse de alli

DEVUELTA CON NARUTO

Nuestro queridisimo rubio se encontraba parado frente a un escritorio en la torre de la Mizukage,que se encontraba sentada del otro lado del escritorio mirando fijamente al chico que habia entrado a su oficina

-¿Que deseas niño? -pregunto la pelirroja con molestia

-Soy un viajero y quisiera que a cambio de mis servicios como casarecompensa me deje quedarme en esta aldea junto con mi acompañante -decia serio el rubio

-jaja ¿casarecompensas? ¿no estas muy joven para trabajar de eso? -pregunto burlonamente la Mizukage

-¿Y usted no esta muy joven para ser Mizukage? -respondio/pregunto el rubio contraatacando

-Jajajaja me agradas niño..bien los dejare quedarse,pero deveras de comensar con tu primera busqueda mañana en la mañana -decia la pelirroja con una sonrisa mientras esta se iba deformando hasta formar una sonrisita pervertida mientras pensaba-"Umm es bastante guapo,quisas en un par de años el y yo podriamos.."-

Y mientras que la Mizukage seguia con su fantasia,el rubio y la castaña ya se dirigian a la casa que les indico la secretaria de la pelirroja para que vivieran,una ves adentro se dedicaron a organizar todas sus cosas para despues salir a comprar para cocinar y tras comer se acostaron a dormir

Para la mala suerte del rubio esa noche hubo una gran tormenta que asusto a la "niña",que se metio en la cama del ojiazul abrazandolo por la espalda y apoyando ciertas "partes" de su anatomia en la espalda del pobre (si claro.. pobre ¬¬) Naruto que no pudo dormir en toda la noche

Una ves la mañana llego nuestro,aun despierto,rubio se levanto a prepararse para ir en busca de su primer criminal,al rato se levanto la castaña tallandose los ojos y al ver como Naruto se estaba preparando decidio tomar una ducha

-Naruto-sama voy a tomar una ducha -dijo la castaña

-Ok ve que en 2 horas tenemos que irnos de la aldea -decia el rubio sin prestarle mucha atencion

-Naruto-sama yo no se bañarme sola..usted tiene que ayudarme -dijo la jinchuriky inocentemente

-¡¿QUEEEEEE?! -grito el rubio completamente rojo

-Si Naruto-sama,yo no se bañarme sola asi que venga a ayudarme,¿o acaso no quiere ayudarme? -preguntaba la castaña con un ligero tono de tristesa

-NONONO no es eso es que,un chico no puede ayudar a una chica a bañarse -decia apresuradamente el rubio

-¿porque? -pregunto la "niña"

-¿porque? emm bueno..es tema de grandes asi que te bañas sola vamos -dijo el rubio con vos de mando

-(suspiro) Esta bien Naruto-sama lo intentare,pero tardare un buen rato en hacerlo sin ayuda -decia mientras se iba caminando hacia el baño

-"Ahhh me salve"- pensaba el ojiazul-"oiga sensei la he notado muy callada ultimamente ¿pasa algo?"-

_-¿Ehh? ah si Naruto lo siento,es que he estado algo confundida los ultimos dias pero ya estoy mejor asi que aumentare el peso de tus sellos en 25kg,ya seran 200kg asi que preparate ¿esta bien? -preguntaba la peliblanca _

Pero Naruto no escucho nada,solo pensaba en lo que primero que habia dicho y en el tono con el que lo habia echo ¿desde cuando Hime-sensei le decia Naruto y no Gaki? y ¿desde cuando se disculpaba? algo estaba pasandole y el tenia que saver que era

-"Emm sensei,¿se siente bien? la noto extraña"-pregunto el ojiazul

_-si Gaki estoy bien,¡vamos mueve tu trasero que vas a llegar tarde a tu primer encargo asi que apurate! -gritaba la shinigami volviendo a ser como siempre_

-"Emm esta bien"- decia el rubio mientras seguia buscando las cosas necesarias para su mision

Asi Naruto comenso a darse cuenta de que su sensei parecia tener una actitud medio tsundere,pero era imposible ¿no?

-(suspiro) Me pregunto ¿Cómo estaran mis hermanas en Konoha? –preguntaba el rubio al aire

_-Tranquilo Gaki,ellas son fuertes y lo superaran..no puedo creer que te sigas peocupado por ellas despues de como te trataron cuando estabas alli -respondia la shinigami a la pregunta de Naruto_

-"Puede que si,pero siguen siendo mis hermanas y yo su hermano mayor, aunque solo por minutos, es mi dever protegerlas y velar por su bienestar, eso me lo enseñaron mis senseis" –decia nostalgico el ojiazul

_-Si que te enseñaron muchas cosas los uchiha..debo de agradecerles algun dia -decia la shinigami_

-"Ni se imagina cuanto jeje" -sonreia Naruto mientras miraba como su acompañante ya estaba lista, rapidamente tomo lo poco que le faltaba para salir caminando tranquilamente hacia la puerta del departamento seguido por Hiromi- es hora de comenzar esta nueva etapa -decia al aire

**Hasta aqui,ya termine el 13°capitulo de "La sombra de Konoha" donde vimos como Naruto y su acompañante siguen teniendo "escenitas" muy comprometedoras que estan comensando a sacar el lado pervertido de Naruto a la luz,ademas de que ya han llegado a Kiri y la mizukage los recibio con los brasos abiertos,en especial al rubio con el cual tiene planeado "ciertas" cosas cuando este cresca, tambien vimos como la familia del ojiazul se lamenta su "muerte"y como se la toma cada uno, ademas de la venganza de los amigos de Naruto hacia el uchiha y la chicle jeje...para el siguiente cap. time-skip,pais de las olas y reencuentro inesperado**


	15. Pais de las Olas, Reencuentro y Furia

**Hola! Aquí Roy trayendoles el nuevo Cap. Del fic, ya les habia comentado que actualizaría cada 2 dias asi que espero no se enojen jeje bueno hoy esta lloviendo a cantaros en mi ciudad asi que apenas estaba lindo para escribir un rato, queria preguntarle algo y es: ¿quieren que Naruto entre en akatzuki? Algunos me habian comentado de esto y me parece una idea interezante, bueno si asi lo quieren dejenlo en los reviews, sin mas que decir los dejo con el capitulo nuevo, nos vemos! :D**

CAP.14 Pais de las Olas, Reencuentro y Extraña energia

TIME-SKIP 1 AÑO DESPUES DEL INCIDENTE DE LOS EXAMENES GENIN

Desde su llegada a Kiri Naruto y su acompañante castaña,Hiromi han estado yendo de mision en mision,comunmente los mandaban por criminales rango C y no mayor,ya que segun la Mizukage los de rango mayor serian demasiado para ellos

Hiromi entrenaba de ves en cuando con Naruto para mejorar su estado fisico y no ser un estorbo en situaciones de peligro, estaba muy contenta con los resultados ya que en su ultima misio habia podido ayudar al rubio en una pelea contra 3 maleantes

Naruto,por otro lado, estaba sumamente metido en los entrenamientos, savia bien que necesitaba hacerse mas fuerte ya que Hiromi no era todavia lo suficientemente fuerte como para cuidarse sola en las misiones y el debia mantenerse cerca de ella para evitar que nadale suceda, habie desarrollado una gran tendencia de sobreproteccion con la castaña

Habian vivido muchas escenas de malentendidos y, en la mayoria de los casos, terminaban con un ojiazul golpeandose la cabesa contra la pared repitiendo "Pervertido, Pervertido,Pervertido" una y otra ves, una imagen muy graciosa

Naruto tambien se habia dado cuenta de lo rapido que maduraba la "pequeña", su sensei le habia explicado que era que su trauma estaba poco a poco desapareciendo y le permitia madurar mas rapido, puede que nunca recuperara la memoria pero al menos podria vivir una vida normal una ves halla recuperado su edad cronologica

Tambien su relacion con la Mizukage habia mejorado mucho, ahora se llamaban por sus nombres sin ningun problema, ademas de que la pelirroja los invitaba a tomar Te a su casa algunas veces, cuando su trabajo se lo permitia

Pero para el rubio esas invitaciones eran algo que lo tenian intrigado, se sentia raro el estar con Mei sin ninguna clase de deber de por medio, sin misiones, sin papeleo, nada mas que un Te y una charla, un sentimiento muy extraño de calides lo embargaba al recordar esos momento de risas y felicidad al lado de Mei y Hiromi, un sentimiento que todavia no conocia lo estaba invadiendo y el pobre ojiazul no sabia que hacer, trato de mantenerse alejado de la pelirroja pero era peor, la tenia en la mente constantemente y no podia hacer nada para remediarlo, pero gracias a las constantes misiones se habia podido mantener distraido

Naruto tambien habia agarrado la cotumbre de leer, desde hacia un tiempo que comenzo a leer un libro, "La historia de un ninja audas" el primer libro de su padrino, puede que Jiraiya sea un pervertido total pero savia escribir historias increibles, pero lo malo era que cada ves que decia que leia los libros del sabio pervertido todo mundo lo relacionaba con los "icha icha", ya habie tenido una situacion muy incomoda el dia que le conto a Mei que leia los libros del albo.

Ahora se encontraban yendo hacia la torre de la pelirroja para buscar una nueva mision, habia pasado una semana desde que regresaron de su ultima mision y era raro que tardaran tanto en asignarles otra, asi que se apresuraron en llegar,una ves llegaron entraron a la oficina de la Mizukage,la encontraron sentada con los codos apoyados contra el escritorio y las manos entrelasadas delante de su boca,con una expresion seria rara en ella

-¿Sucede algo Mizukage-sama? -pregunto respetuosamente el rubio

-Naruto,la mision que les encomendare ahora es de suma importancia y necesito que la cumplan sin siquiera el menor de los errores -decia seriamente la pelirroja

-¿De que se trata? -pregunto la castaña

-Iran al Pais de las Olas en busca de uno de los 7 Kirigakure no Shinobigatana (7 espadachines de la niebla),Momochi Zabusa,la mision es convencer a Zabusa de volver a Kiri para entrenar a las futuras generaciones de espadachines de la niebla -dijo la Mizukage seriamente

-Momochi Zabusa..algo me dice que no querra escuchar lo que le diga, asi que siendo el un criminal rango A la mision deveria catalogarse como rango B por lo menos -decia el rubio pensativo

-Asi es,esta sera su primer mision rango B ya que han demostrado ser muy fuertes e inteligentes completando todas sus misiones rango C con maestria, ya que no son ninjas oficiales de Kiri por no haber ido nunca a la academia y no haber querido hacer el examen,no puedo mandarles apoyo asi que estaran solos,¿creen poder con esto? -preguntaba la pelirroja con preocupacion en su vos

-Claro que podremos,si ese tal Zabusa no nos quiere escuchar por las buenas nos escuchara por las malas,¿verdad Naruto-sama? -preguntaba inocentemente la Jinchuriky

-Sera dificil,pero nos ayudara a superarnos..aceptamos nos iremos de inmediato -decia el ojiazul mientras salia de la oficina seguido de su acompañante

-"Ten cuidado Naruto"- pensaba la Mizukage,muy preocupada por el destino del rubio

-¿En serio crees que mandar a alguien que ni siquiera es ninja de Kiri en busca de Zabusa es conveniente? –pregunto un hombre con un ojo tapado por un parche al aparecer en la oficina con un Shunshin

-Tengo confianza en el, juntos ellos dos han practicamente limpiado el libro bingo de rango C, ademas de que si enviamos un ninja de Kiri es casi seguro que Zabusa los matara sin siquiera dejarlo hablar, confia un poco Ao –respondio Mei calmadamente

-Si tu lo dices, pero hay algo raro en el chakra de esos chicos –dijo Ao dejando intriga a la pelirroja

-¿has usado tu Byakugan? ¿Qué viste? –pregunto la Mizukage sinceramente curiosa, que Ao usara su duojutsu robado solo para ver el chakra de unos chicos era algo raro

-La chica tiene grandes cantidades de Chakra, quisas las de un chunin a pesar de que parese no tener entrenamiento ninja, pero el chico es el que me intriga mas.. –decia Ao

-Vamos Ao habla, no me dejes con la duda –dijo la Terumi ya cansada por la actitud tan misteriosa de su amigo

-Esta bien, su chakra es extrañamente de color violeta, ademas que parece ser muy espeso a comparacion con otros pero quisa sea por el color que yo lo veo asi, ademas de que tambien tiene cantidades equivalentes a un chunin alto, sus ojos parecen tener algo extraño pero no se desifrar que… pero me parece familiar –dijo Ao dejando aun mas intrigada a la pelirroja

-"¿Qué tantos misterios ocultan ustedes dos?" –se pregunto mentalmente la Mizukage

Asi Naruto y Hiromi salieron de Kiri hacia el Pais de las Olas, iban a paso veloz ya que Hiromi ya habia aprendido a saltar por los arboles, no estaban a una ditancia demaciado grande asi que tras unas horas de viaje llegaron a los limites del pais, al llegar a las playas decidieron acampar al aire libre para descansar y estar bien físicamente, por si llegara a haber un enfrentamiento en el futuro

A la mañana siguiente nuestro duo ya se encontraba caminando por las playas en busca de el pueblo, caminaban tranquilos ya que habian podido descansar bien y era una mañana muy tranquila,pero al escuchar un gran estruendo cerca de su localisazion decidieron ir a ver que lo habia generado

Al llegar al lugar de donde parecia venir el gran sonido se encontraron con un panorama claramente alterado por una pelea,arboles quemados,muchisima agua regada por todo el piso y varios crateres de considerable tamaño

En medio de toda esa destruccion se encontraban tres jovenes, rodeando a un viejo que llevaba una botella de licor en la mano

Naruto rapidamente pudo reconocer a 3 de sus compañeros de generacion,su hermana que ahora vestia un vestido de pelea corto color rojo que le llegaba un poco mas arriba de las rodillas y debajo de este tenia puesta una calsa,su cabello lo seguia teniendo de la misma forma,con sus dos coletas ligeramente mas largas de lo que recordaba

A un lado de ella se encontraban Sakura Haruno y Sasuke Uchiha,ambos con kunai en mano mirando hacia una direccion en simultaneo

Al mirar en la misma direccion Naruto pudo ver como su objetivo,Zabusa,peleaba con gran fuerza contra Hatake Kakashi,la pelea parecia estar igualada en cuestion de poder,pero la balansa se inclino a favor de Zabusa cuando pudo encerrar a Kakashi en el jutsu de prision de agua

Lamentablemente para Zabusa parece ser que a su querida hermana se le habia ocurrido un ingenioso plan para poder liberar a su sensei (el mismo que hace Naruto en el canon),que una ves fuera de la prision de agua logro derrotar a Zabusa, confundiendolo con un genjutsu que hacia parecer que Kakashi le leia la mente, luego de que el Ninja Copia se acercara hacia el pelinegro para dar el golpe final,un ANBU aparecio clavandole 4 agujas Senbons en el cuello del espadachin, parando su corazón instantáneamente, una ves dichas las explicaciones de como Kiri lo habia enviado para matar a Zabusa el ANBU se dispuso a desaparecer en un Shunshin de agua

-Guau no lo hacen nada mal equipo Kakashi -decia Naruto saliendo de su escondite y dirigiendose hacia los cansados ninja de Konoha

-¡¿Quien eres tu y que quieres?! -pregunto Natsumi en un grito, desconfiada y nerviosa por la posibilidad de un nuevo ataque

-"Perfecto si no me reconoce mejor,despues de todo esta ropa la use solo el primer dia del examen antes de irme de Konoha" -pensaba el rubio -O lo siento, pueden decirme ..eso no importa, ella es Hiromi,somos viajeros y nos acercamos por el gran ruido que escuchamos -

-Ahh esta bien,pero ¿que quieres de nosotros? -pregunto la aun desconfiada pelirroja, mientras Sasuke cargaba a Kakashi, que se habia desmallado por falta de chakra, hacia un lugar seguro

-Quiero ayudar,se donde vive Tazuna asi que podria acompañarlos ,ademas de que me vendria bien un descanso de tanto viaje -decia despreocupado el ojiazul

-Muy bien te dejare ayudarnos,pero si intentas algo contra mi equipo ten por seguro que te matare -decia seriemente la pelirroja

-Tranquila pequeña que no intentare nada,bueno siganme que los guiare hacia la casa del viejo borracho ese -dijo el rubio mientras comenzaba a caminar en direccion al pueblo del que habia venido y le habian comentado de un constructos de puentes llamado Tazuna que venia con escoltas ninja, así que para reconocerlo no le fue muy dificil

Unos minutos despues los 8 intregantes del grupo llegaron a la cabaña de Tazuna,al tocar la puerta para entrar una mujer hermosa de cabello castaño y grandes atributos le habrio,venia vestida con una yukata amarilla con un delantal de cocina encima

-¿Que necesitan? -pregunto la castaña a los ninjas que tenia en frente con un poco de miedo en su vos

-¿Esa es forma de recibir a tu padre? -preguntaba Tazuna mientras salia de detras de los ninjas

-¡Oto-san! cuanto tiempo ¿como te fue? -preguntaba la hija del constructor mientras abrasaba a su padre

-Muy bien hija,ahora estos amables ninja me protegeran hasta que termine el puente y una a Nami con los otros paises -decia con una sonrisa el viejo borracho

-¡Que bien oto-san! por favor pasen y recuesten a ese que se ve muy agotado -dijo la castaña mientras invitaba a pasar a los ninjas de Konoha y recostar a su sensei en un sofa que habia en la sala

Naruto junto con Hiromi seguian esta escena, expectantes, mientras se sentaban en las sillas alrededor de la mesa

-¿Que devemos hacer Naruto-sama? -preguntaba la jinchuriky ya que su objetivo estaba aparentemente muerto

-Nos quedaremos aqui hasta que Zabusa vuelva,es obvio que ese "ANBU" trabajaba para el,eso explicaria el uso de Senbons y no armas mas mortiferas ademas de que no incinero el cuerpo en el momento sino que se lo llevo,es demasiado sospechoso asi que esperaremos una semana y despues nos iremos si Zabusa todavia no aparece -explicaba el rubio a la castaña menor-"ademas Mei-chan no me dijo nada sobre haber mandado a alguien a matar a Zabusa, si lo hubiera echo no nos hubiera mandado en esta mision"-

-¿Como que ese monstruo sigue vivo? ¿acaso no viste como ese ANBU lo mato? -preguntaba con tono burlon la pelirosa

-El tiene razon chicos -decia el recien consiente Kakashi- Zabusa seguramente sigue vivo y volvera,lo que sea que le halla echo ese supuesto ANBU para fingir su muerte seguro tardara aproximadamente 1 semana para recuperarse,tiempo que aprovecharemos para entrenar y mejorar su control de chakra,mañana comenzaremos asi que por hoy descanse y duerman que en la noche ya estare mejor para poder pararme por mi mismo -decia el peliplateado sentado en el sofa mientras se volvia a recostar y quedaba dormido en el acto

-Bueno Tazuna, queria preguntarte si no nos pueden dejar quedarnos aquí por un tiempo, te protegeremos tambien como pago, la verdad no tenemos dinero y necesitamos un techo bajo el cual dormir, ¿Qué dices? –pregunto el rubio

-Yo no tengo problema, mientras no intentes nada con mi hija –dijo Tazuna mientras liberaba una aura negra hacia el ojiazul, aunque este ni se inmutaba

-Bueno Hiromi tu ayuda aquí en la casa ¿quieres? La verdad no quisiera que te pase nada, con lo peligroso que esta el pueblo no me quiero imaginar las cosas que podrian pasarte –dijo el rubio preocupado por la seguridad de su compañera

-Claro Naruto-sama, solo mantengase lejos del peligro ¿quiere? –respondio la Jinchuriky

-¡Claro! ¿Cuándo me eh metido en problemas? –pregunto Naruto, pero al ver la expresion de Hiromi decidio replantear su pregunta- digo ¿Cuándo me eh metido en problemas y no eh salido ileso? –pregunto algo nervioso

-Umm nunca, pero siempre te salvas por poco asi que tenga cuidado –respondio la castaña claramente preocupada por la seguridad de su compañero

-Claro claro, me cuidare asi que no te preocupes –dijo el rubio restandole importancia a la preocupacion de su amiga

-Oigan ustedes,¿quienes son y que hacen aqui? -pregunto el uchiha sin tragarse el cuento del viajero, ademas de que habie estado atento a la conversacion de ambos y no era una platica comun entre viajeros

-veo que lo descubriste pequeño Uchiha, yo soy..bueno mi nombre no importa,ella es Hiromi mi compañera y estamos aqui en una mision que nos encargo la Mizukage en Kiri -decia el ojiazul

-Umm muy bien les creo,pero no quiero que me estorben en mi entrenamiento o les dare una palisa ¿esta bien? -pregunto el azabache intentando intimidar al duo,que ni se inmutaba por las palabras del ojinegro

Pero antes de que el rubio pudiera contestar el grito del niño que estaba sentado junto a Tsunami,la hija de Tazuna, se dejo escuchar en todo el comedor

-¡¿ACASO CREEN QUE PODRAN CONTRA GATOU?! ¡EL LOS MATARA AUNQUE ENTRENEN LO QUE VALLAN A ENTRENAR! ¡ES SOLO UNA PERDIDA DE TIEMPO! ¡USTEDES NO SAVEN LO QUE ES PERDER A UN SER QUERIDO, Y TENER SU RECUERDO GRAVADO EN TU MENTE, RECORDANDOTE QUE NO PUDISTE HACER NADA AL RESPECTO! -gritaba el pequeño

Naruto recordo fugasmente las palabras de su padre aquel dia de su 5°cumpleaños,y tambien el dia en que murio su querido Shisui-sensei y se enfurecio al ver a ese niño hablar asi de algo que ni siquiera savia si habian vivido

De un veloz movimiento Naruto tomo al niño del cuello de su remera y lo golpeo devilmente contra la pared,mirandolo directamente a los ojos

-¿Crees que no se lo que es perder a un ser querido y recordar todos los dias que no pude hacer nada para salvarlo? mis ojos son pruebas del sacrificio de mi sensei por mi y en ves de andar lloriqueando por su muerte yo seguí entrenando para proteger los ideales que el me inculco,si sigues pensando que no hay esperanzas entonces ¿porque guardas ese pedaso de foto en tu bolsillo? las unicas personas débiles son aquellas que no quieren ser fuertes -termino de hablar el rubio, soltando a un Inari sumamente asustado por el tono que empleo el ojiazul

-Me voy a caminar al bosque,Hiromi si no vuelvo esta noche no te procupes que vendre mañana por la mañana,nos vemos -Y asi el rubio salio por la puerta con destino al bosque,dejando a todo mundo callado en el comedor

Una ves se adentro en el bosque Naruto comenzó a golpear los arboles que habia alrededor, sentia mucha rabia por las palabras del pequeño Inari

-¡Maldita sea! –grito mientras una pequeña capa de energia negra se formaba alrededor de el, Naruto no se dio cuanta de esto y siguio desahogandose con lo que tenia alrededor

Grandes estruendos se escuchaban en todo el bosque, los golpes de Naruto eran cada ves mas fuertes y mortiferos, llegando hasta a romper arboles enteros de un solo puñetaso, la rabia lo estaba consumiendo y era demasiada, toda esa ira reprimida durante su vida en Konoha estaba saliendo a la luz detonada por las palabras del joven hijo de tsunami

Cada ves la energia negra lo cubria mas y mas, llegando al puno de que sus uñas comenzaron a alargarse un poco

Dentro del rubio una muy preocupada peliblanca gritaba desesperada para hacer entrar en razon a su alumno, pero era inutil Naruto estaba completamente ido por la ira que habia aflorecido en su mente

_-¡Con un demonio Gaki reacciona! –gritaba la shinigami pero era inutil- Ya basta… -dijo ya resignada mientras una solitaria lagrima corria por su mejilla por ver la situacion en la que se encontraba el rubio_

La lagrima llego a tocar el suelo del plano mental de Naruto, haciendolo reaccionar y detenerse, su cuerpo ya estaba casi completamente cubierto por esa extraña energia, que lentamente fue discipandose, una ves termino de desaparecer el manto que cubria al rubio este cayo desmayado por el sobreesfuerzo

Dentro del plano mental del ojiazul la diosa de la muerte miraba con preocupacion a su alumno, ella savia bien que era esa extraña energia negra y no le agradaba nada que comenzara a manifestarse en un momento asi

_-__"Gaki, por favor controlate… si "Eso" se libera todo el mundo pagara las consecuencias" –pensaba la shinigami mientras se esuchaban una escandalosas y psicoticas carcajadas por todo el lugar, algo estaba despertando…_

Aqui termina el 14°capitulo de "La sombra de Konoha" donde vimos como comenzo el arco del Pais de las Olas y el reencuentro de Naruto con sus antiguos compañeros de academia que ahora forman el aquipo 7,aunque estos no lo reconocieron y tambien vimos como exploto Naruto al escuchar a Inari hablar asi, para el siguiente capitulo mostrare el encuentro con Haku,ademas de ciertas "escenas incomodas" con Tsunami y Hiromi jeje


	16. Encuentro, Pelea y Misterio

**Hola! Aquí Roy trayéndoles el nuevo Cap del fic, la verdad me quedo mas corto pero es por una razon muy especial, se acerca un momento clave en la historia y pienso hacerle como una introduccion con este Capitulo, la verdad pienso subir el siguiente pasado mañana para compensar lo corto de este, lamento no poder hacerlo mas largo pero quiero dejar lo mejor para el siguiente cap jeje bueno sin mas que decir los dejo con el Cap 15, Nos vemos!**

CAP.15 Encuentro, Pelea y Misterio

A la mañana siguiente del altercado entre Naruto y Inari vemos a una chica con una yukata rosada y un cinturon de seda negro,tenia el pelo negro y ojos marrones,caminando por el bosque con una canasta en el braso mientras recogia unas plantas del suelo,hasta que se encontro con un chico rubio dormido apoyado en las faldas de un arbol,extrañada la castaña se acerco al chico,pero al ver que no llevaba ninguna bandana de alguna aldea ninja se decidio a despertarlo

-Hey chico despierta que si duermes aqui afuera pescaras un resfriado -decia la chica mientras movia al rubio con el brazo

-Umm hola..lo siento me quede dormido,pero ¿tu quien eres? -decia Naruto mientras se tallaba los ojos

-Hola yo me llamo Haku,¿y tu? -decia Haku con una sonrisa

-Yo me llamo Naruto,es un placer conocerte Haku-chan pero ¿que haces a estas horas en el bosque? -decia el rubio correspondiendo la sonrisa

-Vi-vine a buscar unas plantas medicinales para un amigo -decia Haku con un ligero sonrrojo por el honorifico cariñoso usado por el rubio

-Ahh ¿quieres que te ayude? -pregunto el ojiazul

-Esta bien seria agradable un poco de compania -dijo la palinegra mientras se dava vuelta y se disponia a ir a buscar mas plantas,seguida por Naruto

-Y a esta amigo tuyo ¿que le paso? -pregunto el rubio buscando un tema de conversacion

-Tubo una pelea hace poco con unos ninjas que lo atacaron mientras cumplia con su trabajo -decia Haku con un tono serio- pero ya esta mejor,en una semana ya estara de vuelta en el trabajo -

-Umm que bien me alegro por el -dijo el rubio mientras recogia unas plantas y las ponia en la canasta de Haku,esta al ver que estaba llena se dispuso a taparla y voltear hacia su acompañante

-Muy bien ya tengo suficientes plantas para mi amigo,gracias por tu ayuda Naruto-san -dijo la pelinegra

-No hay problema Haku-chan,es un placer ayudar a una chica linda como tu -decia el rubio con una sonrisa inocente

-Bueno adios ah por cierto..soy hombre -dijo Haku mientras volteaba para ver la cara de incredulidad del rubio,pero se sorprendio al ver como este se acercaba y le agarraba un pecho y lo estrujaba

-Mentirosa,un hombre no tiene estos melones -decia el rubio riendose entre dientes

Haku enrojecio completamente antes de propinarle a Naruto una fuerte cachetada que lo dejo sentado en el piso,mientras ella se tapaba los pechos con un brazo

-¡PERVERTIDO! -grito antes de voltearse y salir corriendo

-Pero ¿yo que hice? -se preguntaba el rubio,el solo queria mostrar su punto no lo hacia con malas intenciones ¿no?

_-Gaki..¿que hacias tocandole los pechos a esa chica? -hablaba la vos en la mente del rubio con tono de molestia_

-"Nada solo lo hacia porque dijo que era un chico y yo me di cuenta de que un chico no puede tener "cosas" asi,entonces decidi poner mi punto claro..¿acaso hice algo malo?"-preguntaba el ojiazul

_-Enserio Gaki, puede que seas muy inteligente, pero con las chicas eres un completo idiota -decia la shinigami dando un suspiro por la inocencia de su compañero, luego se tomo un respiro y parecia haberse asustado, Naruto no volvio a escuchar a su sensei despues de esto asi que supuso que ya no queria hablar_

-(suspiro) ¿Quien las entiende? -pregunto el rubio mientras se paraba y se iba caminando hacia la casa del viejo borracho,como le decia el

Camino tranquilo por el bosque, aunque se sentia algo extraño, fugases imágenes de bestias gigantes venian a su mente, llego un punto donde tubo que frenarse y sentarse en el cesped a descansar, su mente era una maraña de imágenes que no paraban de llegarle, todas eran iguales, grandes bestia peleando contra una sola, parecia una guerra de todos contras uno, pero increiblemente ese unico enemigo parecia no tener problemas en pelear con tantas bestias al mismo tiempo

-"¿Qué me sucede?" –se preguntaba el rubio para sus adentros-"esta extraña sensacion… es igual que aquella ves que pelee contra Natsumi"- pensaba aun mas extrañado el ojiazul, esa sensacion de tener algo dentro que se va rompiendo, solo la habia sentido esa ves que se rompio el primer sello de contencion puestos por su sensei

Una ves mas recuperado, Naruto siguio su camino hacia la casa del constructor de puentes, esa sensacion no lo abandonaba y sembraba cada ves mas dudas en la mente del rubio, debia llegar rapido y ponerse en contacto con su sensei, asi apuro el paso y despues de unos segundos ya se encontraba frente a su destino

Una ves entro en la casa pudo observar que estaba en completo silencio, solo se escuchaban los ruidos de platos siendos movidos, venia de la cocina y Naruto al entrar en ella se encontro con Tsunami, la hija de Tazuna lavando los platos usado esa mañana

-¿Donde estan todos? -pregunto el rubio a la castaña

-Los ninjas de Konoha se fueron a entrenar,segun lo que dijo el mayor de ellos, Zabusa no vendra por mi padre si no hasta dentro de una semana -respondia todavia sin voltear a ver al rubio

-Umm esta bien,¿podria hacerme algo para desayunar por favor? -pregunto amablemente el ojiazul

-Claro no hay problema...¡¿Pero que te paso en el rostro?! -pregunto/grito Tsunami al voltear y ver el moreton en la mejilla de Naruto a traves de su mascara

-Esto,bueno es que me encontre con una chica en el bosque,charlamos un rato mientras la ayudaba a recoger unas plantas medicinales y cuando se estaba llendo me dijo que era hombre..fue obvio que estaba mintiendo y quise demostrarselo -relataba el rubio

-Emm y ¿que hiciste para demostrarselo? -pregunto la castaña,al momento Naruto con su mano derecha tomo uno de sus pecho y lo estrujo

-Solo hice esto y le dije:"un hombre no tiene estos melones",lo dije a forma de burla pero parece que se lo tomo a mal -decia el ojiazul,lo siguiente que pudo ver fue la palma de una mano impactando en su mejilla sana y un "¡PERVERTIDO!" de parte de Tsunami

-Lo vuelvo a decir,¿quien la entiende? -preguntaba el rubio al aire mientras se levantaba y se diriguia a la habitacion que compartia con Hiromi, entro y se sento en el medio de la alfombra en posicion de loto para asi entrar a su paisaje mental, grande fue su sorpresa al ver que no podia…

-¿Qué sucede? –pregunto Naruto al aire mientras seguia tratando de entrar en su paisaje mental para hablar con su sensei sobre la extraña sensacion que habia tenido esa mañana y que no lo abandonaba

-"Sensei, ¿Sensei esta ahí? ¡Sensei!" –pero no recibia respuesta alguna, algo estaba sucediendo, eso era seguro-" Bueno ella es la shinigami, estoy seguro que podra con cualquier cosa asi que no creo que deba preocuparme" –penso Naruto

tras bajar y prepararse un desayuno, ya que Tsunami no se lo preparo, decidio iral lugar donde, se suponia, estarian Kakashi y su equipo entrenando

Una ves llego a un claro en el bosque, pudo ver como el equipo del ninja copia estaba entrenando su control de chakra, con el ejercicio de trapar alboles sin las manos,un poco mas lejos estaba Kakashi sentado sobre la rama de un arbol mientras leia un libro de tapa naranja, cada cierto tiempo soltaba una risita pervertida delatando que lo que estaba leyendo no era precisamente "apto para todo publico"

-¿No crees que es algo deligrante el estar leyendo cosas asi en frente de tus alumnos? -pregunto el rubio mientras caia en la misma rama donde se encontraba el peliplata

-Un ninja pude morir en cualquier momento y yo no tengo planeado morir sin antes haber leido toda la saga de "icha icha" -repondia sin despegar su mirada de su libro

-Umm buen punto,hablando de otra cosa ¿como le va a tus alumnos? -pregunto el ojiazul

-Bien,Sakura ya pudo subir al arbol por su gran control de chakra..lamentablemente esto se deve a que posee muy poco chakra por lo cual puede controlarlo sin mayor problema,en el caso de Sasuke y Natsumi,ellos poseen una gran cantidad de chakra por lo cual es mucho mas dificil controlarlo,en especial en Natsumi -explicaba el peliplata

-¿Y porque especialmente en la chica? -preguntaba el rubio aunque el ya savia la respuesta

-Natsumi tiene sellado en su interior a la mitad del chakra del Kyubi no Youko,ademas de que su familia de parte de su madre eran conocidos por su gran cantidad de chakra y longevidad -decia Kakashi

Naruto se quedo pensando un momento, si ella solo poseia solo el chakra del zorro ¿que fue eso que la controlo en los examenes genin de hace un año? era algo que tenia que investigar

-Muy bien Hatake, mas vale que entrenes bien a tu equipo porque si no moriran en su proximo encuentro con Zabusa -decia el ojiazul mientras desaparecia en un Shunshin (cuerpo parpadeanto) de rayos y volvia a aparecer junto a un arbol mas cercano a la zona de entrenamiento

-"Ese chico..me parece extrañamente familiar"- pensaba el ninja copia mientras volvia a poner atencion a su libro

-¡Si lo logre! -se escucho un grito proveniente de Natsumi que finalmente habia logrado correr 3 metros antes de caer

-Ya veras, no pienso perder contigo –dijo Sasuke mientras se lanzaba a trepar su arbol nuevamente

-Eso lo quiero ver –respondia desafiante la pelirroja

-"Parece ser que Natsumi comienza a superar la muerte de Naruto,aunque sigue sin mostrar sus sentimientos frente a todo mundo, ya confia en su equipo y su familia para ser ella misma…solo espero que Mito tambien este mejorando"- pensaba el peliplata mientras miraba como sus alumnos seguian con su entrenamiento

Pero en un momento, una explosion de humo en medio del claro alerto a todos los presente, de entre el humo una figura comenzaba a aparecer, no era nadie mas que Naruto, haciendo una "gran entrada" como le decia el, era hora de bajarle un poco los humos al Uchiha y el rubi lo sabia bien

-¿Qué hacen chicos? –pregunto el rubio, ignorando las caras de molestia de Sasuke y Natsumi

-¿Qué quieres? –pregunto Sasuke

-Tranquilo pequeño Uchiha no quiero pelear, solo queria ver si podia ayudar en su entrenamiento –respondio el ojiazul, conteniendose para no golpear al arrogante azabache

-Como si tu pudieras hacer esto –dijo Sasuke, para el ese extraño parecia tener su misma edad, era imposible que pudiera hacer el ejercicio, y si lo lograba era por la misma razon que Sakura, por la poca cantidad de chakra

-Mira –dijo Naruto mientras se paraba en el tronco de un arbol y caminaba en subida como si nada para terminar colgado de un rama, boca abajo

-¡Exijo que me digas como hacerlo! –grito el Uchiha, si ese "tonto" podia hacerlo era seguro que tenia algun truco

-Aja claro, logralo tu mismo idiota, yo entrene para lograrlo y no ay otro camino que ese, no existen atajos para ser fuerte –respondio el rubio, haciendo enojar mas al azabache

-¡¿A quien le dices idiota?! –grito/pregunto Sasuke

Naruto de un rapido movimiento aparecio frente a Sasuke, sorprendiendo a todos por su gran velocidad

-A ti, idiota –dijo el rubio tranquilamente, sacando de sus casillas al azabache

Sasuke lanzo un puñetaso al rostro de Naruto, grave error, el rubio rapidamente tomo el brazo del azabache y con gran fuerza lo aventó hacia un arbol, Sasuke en el aire pudo acomodarse y caer de pie sobre el arbol, aunque callo despues de unos segundos al no controlar bien su chakra para mantenerse parado en vertical

Apenas aterrizo el azabache se lanzo nuevamente hacia su oponente, pero apenas dio 3 paso ya tenia a Naruto frente a el

-Muy lento –dijo el rubio mientras le propinaba un fuerte puñetaso en el estomago, haciendolo escupir saliva y caer dolorido al suelo, con las manos en el estomago

-Ya basta Sasuke –dijo Kakashi llegando al lugar del enfrentamiento- Y tu tambien no te confies, puede que nos hallas ayudado antes pero eso no nos garantiza que no seas un enemigo, si vuelves a lastimar a alguno de mis alumno yo mismo te acabare –dijo el peliplata, aunque la verdad pensaba que era bueno el bajarle un poco los humos a su egocentrico alumno, el no podia ya que el consejo de la aldea no le permitia hacer mas que entrenar al Uchiha

-Muy bien, nos vemos creo que ya debo volver a la casa, y tu Uchiha trata de bajarle un poco a tu ego, creeme que ay muchos ninjas que son mas fuertes que tu, en comparasion con ellos tu no eres mas que un poroto –dijo Naruto mientras desaparecia en un Shunshin de rayos

El rubio volvio a aparecer en la casa de Tazuna,entro tranquilamente y se enfilo hacia su habitacion entro, se saco el buso y remera que llevaba puestos y se acosto rapidamente sin siquiera ver si habia alguien mas adentro

Una ves acostado el ojiazul no podia evitar sentir un raro calor en la espalda,volteo solo para encontrarse con dos grandes melones que lo atraparon entre ellos,imposibilitandole la respiracion,asi es Hiromi estaba acostada junto al rubio que ahora se ahogaba entre sus pechos

Despues de unos minutos de aguantar la respiracion Naruto e intentar despertar a Hiromi nuestro rubio ya no pudo mas y se decidio a despertarla de la mejor manera posible, abrio su boca y mordio fuertemente uno de los pecho de su acompañante haciendo que esta se despierte en el instante y se levante dejando su cara libre de la prision que representaban esas dos "armas mortales"

-¡Aire cuanto te extrañe! -gritaba el rubio mientras tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire

-Naruto-sama,¿porque me mordio? -´preguntaba inocentemente la "niña"

-Emm bueno Hiromi lo que paso fue que...nada solo olvidalo ¿esta bien? -pregunto Naruto tratando de no entrar en detalles de lo que paso

-Muy bien Naruto-sama pero,¿se va a acostar tambien? -preguntaba la jinchuriky

-Emm si,pero esta bien ire al sillon de la sala -decia el rubio mientras se levantaba,pero fue detenido por un par de brasos que lo sujetaron por atras y lo guiaron hasta la cama nuevamente

-Quiero que duerma conmigo Naruto-sama,con usted me siento segura, estos dias me eh entido extrañamente asustada y necesito de su compania -decia inocentemente la castaña

-E-Esta bi-bien Hiromi,do-dormire contigo por hoy -decia el ojiazul muy rojo por la cercania del rostro de su compañera mientras esta se abrazaba de su braso, quedando dormida despues de unos segundos

-"En una semana tendre que ir en busca de Zabusa,el no querra escucharme por las buenas asi que tendre que pelear con el para que me preste atencion,solo espero que tu estes asalvo mientras yo peleo,si algo te pasara a ti yo no se lo que haria"-pensaba el rubio mientras acariciaba el pelo de la que es su compañera desde hace un año

Mientras tanto en la mente del rubio la shinigami miraba con preocupacion una puerta de metal cerrada al final de un pasillo muy largo mientras pensaba-_"yo tambien espero que no le suceda nada,porque un golpe asi terminaria de liberarlo y eso no puede terminar bien"-_ con una clara expresion de procupacion en el rostro la peliblanca se dispuso a volver hacia la casa que le habia creado el ojiazul,no sin antes echarle un ultimo vistaso a esa prision donde se escuchaban unos gritos espantosos pidiendo libertad

_**-Jajajaja -reia demencialmente- pronto me liberare y podre destruir a todos esos malditos humanos que se atrevieron a olvidarme jejeje pronto veran de lo que es capas un verdadero monstruo jajajajaja –seguia riendo mientras su vos se hacia mas y mas debil a medida que el gran pasillo se evaporaba dejando solo oscuridad**_

Una semana,en una semana el mundo veria nuevamente lo que es el terror y lo sentiria de tal forma que hasta los mas grandes monumentos caerian ante tal bestia, ajeno a esto Naruto seguia durmiendo abrasado a su compañera sin siquiera imaginar que esta seria la ultima semana de su vida como la conocia…

**Hasta aqui el 15° capitulo de "La sombra de Konoha" donde vimos como Naruto sigue siendo muy inocente con el tema de las mujeres y sus extrañas escenas con Haku y Tsunami, tambien una pequeña pelea Sasuke-Naruto...ademas de dar incapie en un gran misterio que envolera a nuestro queridisimo rubio..para el siguiente Capitulo: pelea en el puente,transformacion y masacre…**


	17. Puente, Transformación y Masacre

**Hola! Aquí Roy trayendoles la actualizacion que prometi para el dia de hoy, la verdad tenia muchas ganas de subir este cap porque me costo mucho escribirlo y espero les guste, bueno no tengo mucho mas que comentar asi que los dejo con el Capitulo, nos vemos!**

CAP.16 Puente, Transformación y Masacre

Una semana despues del altercado con Zabusa

Habia pasado una semana desde el encuentro entre Naruto y el equipo 7, mucho habia sucedido, Naruto se la pasaba entrenando y cuando podia iba a hablar con Tsunami, despues de su pelea con ella por el "accidente" tubo que pedir muchas disculpas antes de que ella lo perdonara, una ves dejado atrás ese tema, ambos se dieron cuenta de lo mucho que tenian en comun, aunque Naruto seguia sin decir su nombre y se mantenia oculto tras la mascara, eso no le impedia hablar con la casataña, en esta semana ella fue la unica que lo mantuvo tranquilo

Esas imágenes de grandes bestias seguian atormentandolo todos los dias, pero gracias al desahogo emocional que tenia con Tsunami nunca habia vuelto a perder el control

Tambien Naruto no habia podido entablar comunicación con su inquilina, desde aquel dia en que desperto en medio del bosque no pudo volver a entrar a su plano mental, esto lo tenia realmente preocupado, sentia que algo estaba sucediendo, pero no podia hacer nada mientras no pudiera comunicarse con su sensei

Habia tenido varios encuentros con el equipo 7, Natsumi seguia entrenando sin siquiera prestarle atencion, la verdad esto lo tenia sin preocupacion, no tenia pensado volver a Konoha todavia asi que era mejor que su hermana no se enterara de que seguia vivo, por ahora

Con Sasuke todo seguia igual, Naruto simplemente no podia creer lo egocentrico que era el hermano de Itachi, igualmente no lo culpaba por esto, seguramente el consejo lo trata como si fuera un diamante en bruto ya que es el ultimo barón uchiha en la aldea, el consejo de konoha era solo un monton de ancianos

Pero no podia simplemente culpar al consejo, Sasuke era un arrogante y en cada oportunidad que tenia trataba de hacerlo entrar en razon, aunque ya no peleaba con el por la amenaza de Kakashi, eso no le impedia mostrarle uno que otro Genjutsu mientras este dormia, iluciones donde le mostraba que el no era el centro del mundo y que habia mucha gente que se esforzaba para hacerse mas fuerte a base de entrenamiento duro y no simplemente pedian que le eneñaran jutsus fuertes como si fuera un bebe pidiendo un juguete

Pero todo era inutil, Sasuke ya estaba muy sumergido en su propio ego como para salir ahora, lamentablemente el no podia salvar al hermano de su antiguo sensei de "La maldicion del odio" de los Uchiha en la que habia caido

Sakura era otro tema, ella era claramente toda una fangirl, no importaba las veces que el trataba de hacerla entrar en razon para que se tomara en serio su entrenamiento, ella siempre decia lo mismo "¿Para que ser fuerte si mi Sasuke-kun siempre estara ay para protegerme?", era lamentable que una kunoichi pensara asi, pero en algun momento ella se tenia que dar cuenta de que Sasuke no la queria, solo esperaba que ese dia no fuera el ultimo de la vida de la pelirosada

Esa mañana el equipo 7 se habia ido junto a su sensei al puente junto con Tazuna para protegerlo, en el dia en el que Zabusa supuestamente atacaria,mientras Naruto se habia ido al bosque a entrenar para ir a ayudar en la tarde en caso de que fuera necesario

Entreno unas horas con su guadaña, seguia sintiendose extraño y las imágenes de grandes bestias seguian en su cabeza, pero comenzaba a acostumbrarse a ellas, era lo unico que podia hacer hasta que no hablara de nuevo con su inquilina

Rápidamente comenzó a entrenar con su arma, cortes iban y venían mientras sus movimientos iban lentamente subiendo la velocidad y fuerza, hasta que llego un punto donde la guadaña no parecia ser mas que un borron blanco por las vendas que la cubrian

-"Esto es extraño, ¿desde cuando tengo tanta velocidad?"- se preguntaba el rubio-" seguramente la falta de adicion de peso a los sellos de gravedad esta comenzando a hacerse notar en mi cuerpo, bueno no tengo nada que hacer hasta que sensei no les sume los 25kg"-

Siguio su entrenamiento, aunque despues de unos minutos sintio una extraña sensacion, como si algo malo iba a suceder

-"¿porque me siento tan extraño? tengo un mal presentimiento..mejor voy a ver como va el equipo de mi hermana para asegurarme de que esten bien"-pensaba el rubio

Asi Naruto se diriguio primero hacia la casa de Tazuna para ver que todos estaban bien,una ves llego pudo ver como Hiromi dormia mientras Tsunami cocinaba y Inari estaba en la sala sentado mirando por la ventana,se aseguro de que no hubiera nadie a los alrededores y se fue hacia el puente

Corrio rapidamente por todo el pueblo, ese sentimiento de preocupación seguia creciendo y lo obligaba a ir cada ves mas rapido, asi no tardo mas de unos minutos en llegar

Al llegar pudo ver como todos en el puente estaban desmayados,el equipo 7 se enfrentaba a Zabusa y el ANBU que habia "matado" al espadachin en su anterior encuentro,rapidamente se escondio para analizar la situacion con mayor detenimiento

Zabusa peleaba con Kakashi,parecia que la pelea estaba pareja, por lo que miro hacia el resto de los integrantes del equipo de su hermana,la chica de curiosos cabello rosados estaba junto a Tazuna con un kunai en la mano, mientras miraba como Sasuke y Natsumi peleaban con el enmascarado dentro de un domo de lo que parecia ser hielo,era claro que el enemigo de los genin era superior a ellos asi que se decidio a entrar a ayudarlos,asi rapidamente se colo por entre dos de los espejos y con un rapido corte de su guadaña logro parar una gran cantidad de senbons que iban hacia la pelirroja, antes de volver a enfundar su arma

-¡¿Que haces aqui?! ¡no te metas en esto que podrias morir,es demasiado fuerte! -gritaba la recien salvada Natsumi

-Saves hace mucho que perdi el sentido de la fuerza,mientras pueda moverme luchare con cualquiera que quiera dañar a uno de mis seres queridos,sin importar la desventaja que corra -decia Naruto mientras miraba fijamente al enmascarado que estaba en unos de los espejos

-¡Yo no te conosco!¡¿como es que me consideras un ser querido?! -pregunto/grito la pelirroja

-Puede que tu pienses eso,pero yo tengo mis razones creeme..ahora tu enmascarado,si quieres dañarlos tendras que pasar sobre mi -decia decidido el rubio

-Quiero evitar muertes pero si no tengo opcion tendre que matarlos -decia el pelinegro mientras su imagen se multiplicaba hasta haber uno en cada espejo,con senbons en mano cada una de las copias comenzó a lansar los proyectiles hacia los heridos genin de la hoja,Naruto al ver esto supo que apuntaba a puntos predeterminados del cuerpo,puntos vitales

-¡Demonios! -grito mientras hacia una secuencia de sellos de mano- ¡Raiton: Denki hansha-ban kōshi! (¡Elemento rayo: Reja de refleccion eléctrica!) - y aprovechando el agua en el piso apoyo la palma en esta y unos rayos comenzaron a salir de su mano,rodeando a los maleridos integrantes del equipo 7 y levantando una reja de electricidad que repelia los senbons

Una ves que el ataque acabo la reja electrica bajo y Naruto levanto su mano del piso y se dispuso a trasar otra secuencia de sellos

-Es hielo asi que creo que con esto sera suficiente -decia el rubio mientras hacia una secuencia de sellos de manos y tomaba mucho aire- "¡Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu!" –penso mientra exsalaba todo el aire contenido en forma de una gran bola de fuego

Pero, ante la mirada incredula del ojiazul, la bola de fuego no le hiso ni un rasguño a los espejos de hielo

-¿Escerio creiste que seria tan facil? -pregunto el enmascarado

-Claro que no, pero tenia que intentarlo – dijo mientras una pequeña sonrisa se formaba tras su mascara

-No puede dañarme mientras este en estos espejos mientras que yo si puedo dañarlos a ustedes, rindanse -decía secuas de Zabusa declarando su victoria

-Puede que estes muy seguro dentro de los espejos de hielo, pero no te sirve de nada contra un jutsu que puede conducirse a traves del agua y alcanzarte –decia mientras volvia a hacer sellos de mano-¡Raiton: Jibashi¡ -y de la mano del ojiazul salieron unos potentes rayos que impactaron uno de los espejos que se conecto a todos los demas mediante pequeños rayos ,obligando al enmascarado a salir de los espejos para evitar terminar freido

-Maldito ya veras lo que..- pero no pudo terminar de hablar ya que un potente golpe del rubio en el rostro lo mando a volar,chocando con un espejo y rompiendolo en el acto,su mascara se rajo y quedo descubierta la mitad de su rostro

-¿Ha-Haku-chan? -pregunto incredulo Naruto al reconocer el rostro de la chica que habia conocido unos dias antes

-Naruto-san no savia que eras ninja, lamento esto.. pero devo mantener a Zabusa-sama a salvo mientras pelea con el ninja copia -decia Haku mientras le lanzaba contra el rubio, lanzo una patada ascendente que fue bloqueada por Naruto, Haku rapidamente giro sobre si misma para conectar una patada en el rostros del rubio, lanzandolo contra el borde del puente

-¡No quiero pelear contigo Haku-chan! –grito el ojiazul mientras le limpiaba un hilillo de sangre que bajaba de su labio inferior

-Lo siento Naruto-san, pero debo hacer esto por Zabusa-sama –respondio Haku, mientras se volvia a lanzar contra el rubio

Naruto, ya resignado, se puso en posicion de batalla y espero, Haku lanzo un puñetazo al estomago de Naruto, pero este lo evadio dando un salto hacia atrás para luego lanzar una patada directo a las costillas de la pelinegra, Haku recibio la patada directamente y salio disparada unos metros antes de caer al piso, con apenas fuerza logro pararse y voltear hacia donde estaba peleando Zabusa, al ver a situacion rapidamente volvio a mirar a Naruto

-Lamento esto Naruto-san, pero debo proteger a Zabusa-sama –dijo la pelinegra mientras desaparecia en un shunshin

Naruto al ver hacia donde estaba Kakashi pudo ver como este estaba por atravesar a Zabusa con su Raikiri (cuchilla relampago), no tardo mucho en deducir lo que estaba por hacer la pelinegra

-¡No dejare que lo hagas! -grito Naruto mientras se lanzaba en la misma direccion en la que fue Haku,lamentablemente no llego antes que ella se pusiera frente a Zabusa para detener el ataque del ninja copia, pero pudo desviar el ataque de Kakashi para que le diera en el hombro izquierdo a Haku y no la matara

-¡¿Que haces?! ¡no ves que estan intentando matarnos y tu los ayudas! -gritaba el peliplata mientras retiraba su mano del hombro de la pelinegra y se disponia a cargar nuevamente su ataque

-Tanquilo Hatake, parece que ya no somos enemigos -decia Zabusa mientras volteaba a ver como una gran cantidad de bandidos, encabezados por un pequeño hombre vestido en un smocking negro,se acercaba a ellos

-Jejeje savia que no podia confiar en alguien que no fue capas de encargarse de unos mocosos,asi que contrate a estos amigos para que te mataran y acabaran tu trabajo por la mitad de lo que tu me pedias jajaja -de burlaba el mini-hombre

-¡Gatou eres un maldito! -gritaba Haku mientras se tomaba el hombro y frenaba la salida de sangre con un poco de ninjutsu medico que conocia

-Jajaja tranquila pequeña que no te mataremos,me serviras como parte del pago a estos caballeros -decia Gatou mientras apuntaba a los bandidos que miraban a Haku con una mirada lasciva-

-¡Yo no lo permitire maldito enano,hoy todos ustedes moriran! -gritaba Zabusa

-¡Ya callate! estas muy debil por la pelea, todos ustedes lo estan,ahora sera muy facil ganarles pero en el caso de que se me ponga dificil aqui tengo unos "seguros",que encontre por hay -decia el enano, mientras, unos bandidos se movian para mostrar como dos que estaban atras de ellos, cargaban a unos inconscientes Tsunami y Inari, y a una muy golpeada Hiromi y los lanzaba al piso sin ninguna delicadeza

-¡Hija! ¡Inari! -grito Tazuna- ¡dejalos ir maldito bastardo!

-"No es posible, yo fui a ver si estaban bien hace solo unos minutos, ¿Cómo es que no los detecte?"- se preguntaba Naruto internamente, lamentablemente cuando el fue a comprobar el estado de su compañera junto con la familia del constructor, no se percato de que en los arboles cercanos estaban los bandidos, listos para entrar a la casa apenas el se fuera

-Tranquilo que ahora no estas en posicion de amenazar a nadie, muy bien lo que haremos es lo siguiente..los ninjas se despojaran de todas sus armas y se entregaran para que los matemos mas adelante,las mujeres seran liberadas si lo hacen jejeje y si no lo hacen las mataremos aquí nomas, o las llevaremos a un lugar donde las trataran muy bien creanme jajaja -decia con una vos que denotaba maldad

Mientras uno de los bandidos levanto la cara de Hiromi para mostrar lo golpeada que estaba,con moretones en las mejillas y los labios inchados ademas de un hilillo de sangre que bajaba desde su frente

-Yo mismo te estrenare a ti pequeña zorra -decia el malnacido mientras lamia el cuello de la castaña

-Na-Naruto-sama ayudeme -decia debilmente la joven Jinchuriky mientras pequeñas lagrimas salian de sus ojos

Eso fue el quiebre,Naruto que miraba en shock lo que pasaba no podia contener mas las inmensas ganas que tenia de matar a esos malditos, acababan de cavar sus propias tumbas

-Malditos, ustedes… malnacidos… bastardos.. –decia el rubio en un susurro mientras sus ojos se oscurecian y una intensa aura asesina se dejaba sentir en todo el lugar, dificultando la respiracion de todos lo presentes y dejando de rodillas a los menos experimentados, un aura negra cubria el cuerpo del rubio lentamente, estaba sucediendo de nuevo pero esta ves era mucho mas fuerte que antes

-¡COMO SE ATREVEN A TOCAR A HIROMI! -seguia gritando completamente furibundo el rubio mientras el aura asesina se hacia mas intensa

-¡LOS MA**TAREEEE!** -grito mientras su vos cambiaba hasta tomar un tono demoniaco, sus brazos se llenaban de escamas negra, sus uñas y sus colmillos se alargaban, sus ojos se volvieron negros con la pupila rasgada de color blanco, su cabello paso de ser rubio a un negro opaco y crecio hasta llegarle a la espalda, mientras la capucha que tenia caia por el repentino crecimiento de cabello ,todo ante la temerosa mirada de todos los presentes

**-¡AHORA VERAN LO QUE ES EL INFIERNO! -**grito mientras se lanzaba a una velocidad increible, desapareciendo de la vista de todos y volviendo a aparecer detrás del bandido que sostenia a Hiromi, arrancando su cabesa de un sarpaso

Rapidamente y sin perder un segundo se lanzo contra los demas, brazos y piernas volaban, biseras salpicaban todo el lugar,todos miraban con horror la masacre que estaba causando el transformado Naruto, los gritos de piedad y dolor eran desgarradores pero Naruto ya no los escuchaba, el solo queria matar a todos y eso iba a hacer

Mientras en la mente de Naruto, una desesperada peliblanca luchaba para evitar que lo que estaba encerrado en el rubio no tomara completa posecion de su cuerpo, un rayo de energia blanca salia de las manos de la diosa e impactaba en la puerta de metal misteriosa que se encontraba al final de un largo pasillo pero era inutil, la puerta seguia abriendose y no se podia frenar

-Demonios no podre hacer esto,Naruto por favor tranquilízate -pero nada podia parar al enloquesido pelinegro que mataba todo lo que tenia en frente

-¿Necesitas ayuda? –pregunto desde las sombras una vos conocida para la shinigami

-¡¿Que demonios haces tu aqui?! -preguntaba/gritaba la peliblanca

-¿Crees que abririas una puerta y yo no aprovecharia para escapar? pero eso no importa ahora, es obvio que necesitas mi ayuda para contener a esa cosa, asi que explicasiones para despues ¿si? -hablo la vos misteriosa

-Esta bien pero apurate y ayudame -decia la shinigami mientras aplicaba mas poder para contener a la "bestia" que tenia Naruto en su interior

-Ok aqui voy -dijo la vos mientras de un rincon oscuro salia un rayo negro que se unio a la energia de la diosa de la muerte y lentamente sometia a la criatura, pero si Naruto no se tranquilizaba la transformacion persistiria

Fuera de la mente de Naruto, este seguia matando a todos los bandidos, el puente se convirtio en el lugar de una masacre sin precedentes, los cuerpos y la sangre cubrian el suelo, el rubio siguio con la matanza hasta que solo quedo Gatou, que estaba completamente aterrado por la horrible escena que le habia tocado presenciar

Lentamente el todavia pelinegro se levanto y retiro su garra del ultimo bandido que habia matado, miro fijamente al enano mientras lentamente se acercaba a el, chorreando sangre de sus brazos transformados

**-Tu turno -**dijo todavia con la vos demoniaca

-Lo-lo-lo lamento de-dejame vivir po-por-por favor -decia el mini-hombre mientras lagrimas salian de sus ojos- te dare todo el dinero que quieras pero por favos no me mates -

Pero Naruto ni siquiera lo escucho y de un rapido sarpaso le arranco el brazo derecho al mafioso, gritos de dolor y desesperacion salian de la boca de Gatou mientras Naruto arrancaba una a una todas su extremidades, los gritos cesaron cuando el corazon del enano no aguanto mas y se freno, para el rubio esto no fue suficiente y de un puñetazo incrusto la cabeza de su victima en el suelo, una ves terminada su tortura volteo hacia los espectadores de tan terrible masacre, que sudaron frio al ver la mirada llena de ganas de matar que posaba el pelinegro sobre ellos

**-Ahora ¿quien es el siguiente? -**pregunto con una sonrisa tetrica

Todos sintieron como se le iba el aire al ver como su muerte se aproximaba a paso lento, chorreando sangre de sus manos con una mirada que prometia una muerte horrible

-¡Basta Naruto-sama! -grito Hiromi mientras abrazaba a Naruto por la espalda- por favor ya basta,vuelva a ser el amable rubio que me salvo de aquellos aldeanos hace un año,por favor -decia con lagrimas cayendo por sus ojos mientras apretaba mas fuerte el agarre

Naruto al escuchar las palabras de su compañera de viaje poco a poco volvio en si, su tono de cabello al igual que sus brasos,uñas y ojos,volvieron a la normalidad,y esa aura negra desaparecia lentamente, Hiromi al darse cuenta de esto disimuladamente le volvio a colocar la capucha, debia mantener su identidad en secreto

-Lo-lo lamento,yo solo, yo solo queria protegerte no se lo que me paso -decia el rubio mientras correspondia el abraso con fuerza y dejaba salir gruesa lagrimas de sus ojos

-Yo lo entiendo Naruto-sama,pero prometame que nunca tendre que verlo asi otra ves,prometamelo -decia la pelinegra mientras acariciaba el cabello del ojiazul

-Lo prometo -decia Naruto entre sollosos

-"¿Naruto?"-se preguntaba mentalmente Kakashi- "no es imposible, el murio hace tiempo, es muy sospechoso pero, Naruto era rubio y el pelo de ese muchacho es negro, es imposible…"-pensaba el peliplata, ya que el solo pudo ver el cabello de Naruto en su transformacion

Asi todos vivieron un dia mas gracias a la oportuna accion de la jincuriky y al misterioso ser que ayudo a la shinigami a mantener a la bestia bajo control, lamentablemente todos los presentes tendrian esa imagen en sus mentes hasta el dia de su muerte, esa imagen de muerte en los ojos del enmascarado, era una suerte que Inari y los alumnos de kakashi se desmayaran por el aura asesina que solto Naruto antes de su ransformacion, antes de que la masacre comenzara, pero algo se habia liberado en ese momento y nadie podia garantizar de que no volveria a ocurrir...

**Hasta aqui llega el 16°capitulo de "La sombra de Konoha" donde vimos como Naruto desperto un gran y maligno poder que lo llevo por un momento a la completa locura ¿que fue este extraño poder?¿quien fue el que ayudo a la Shinigami a controlar a la "bestia"como le decian ellos? todos esto y mucho mas lo veremos en los siguiente capitulos,¡saludos,nos veremos en la proxima!**


	18. Explicación Y Develaciónes

**Hola! Aquí Roy trayéndoles la actualización del día de hoy, la verdad tarde un tanto mas ya que el tema de la escuela es un quilombo tras otro, bueno no lo aburrire con mi vida y pasare rapido al Capitulo, espero les guste y nos vemos!**

CAP. 17 Explicación Y Develaciones

Era mediodia y en la casa de Tazuna y se podia observar a un rubio durmiendo, recostado en una cama, siendo abrazado por una castaña que tambien dormia tranquilamente por la pesada jornada que habian vivido el dia anterior,por fuera Naruto parecia estar muy tranquilo,pero en la mente del rubio se estaba por comenzar una larga conversacion

MENTE DE NARUTO

Lentamente fue abriendo los ojos para encontrarse acostado en el pasto del jardin de la casa de su inquilina,en su paisaje mental

-¿Que hago aqui? -se preguntaba el rubio mientras recordava que era lo ultimo que recordaba- me fui al puente, golpee a Haku-chan, salve a Haku-chan, llego Gatou y… -

Pero no pudo continuar ya que las imagenes de todo lo que habia echo en ese estado de "locura" le llegaron a la mente subitamente, todos esos bandidos siendo salvajemente asesinados por sus propias manos,era demasiado asi que lo unico que pudo hacer fue arrodillarse y tomar sus cabellos con las manos

-¿Que paso? ¿que demonios me sucedio? -preguntaba al vacio el ojiazul

-Yo te explicare eso, Naruto -decia una vos muy conocida para Naruto

-Hime-sensei,¿usted save que me sucedio? -pregunto el rubio

-Si Naruto lo se,pero mejor pasa que tengo mucho de que hablar contigo -decia la peliblanca mientras caminaba hacia la casa seguida por su alumno

Ya dentro de la casa Naruto tomo asiento y espero hasta que su sensei se sentara enfrente de el y le contara todo,sin hacer preguntas

-Muy bien Naruto..lo que te paso fue que al ver a Hiromi asi tus emociones mas malignas como la ira y la sed de venganza se acumularon de tal forma en ti que el sello se desequilibro y casi se libera -dijo la shinigami tratando de evitar explicar todo

-Sensei ese sello del que habla,no es ninguno de los sellos que usted me puso ¿verdad? -pregunto el rubio saviendo que su inquilina le ocultaba algo- digamelo todo sin rodeos sensei -

-(suspiro) Esta bien Naruto te lo explicare todo,pero es largo asi que presta atencion...hace mucho pero mucho tiempo, antes de la era de Rikudou Sennin (Sabio de los seis caminos) y antes de que la humanidad misma existiese habia otra clase de seres, estos seres eran unas criaturas gigantescas con alas y colmillo enormes, su piel era escamas y tenian grandes poderes, eran lo que ustedes llaman dragones, estos dragones tenian un Rey, este Rey gobernaba sobre los demas por su increible fuerza y poder, pero un dia fue derrocado por un ejercito entero de 10.000 dragones que lo atacaron en simultaneo causandole, despues de una batalla de años, la muerte… o eso era lo que pensaban, parece ser que este dragon logro guardar su escencia dentro de una vasija, asi vivir y recuperar su fuerza hasta que pudiera volver a gobernar, pero con lo que no contaba el dragon fue que Kami(dios) decidiera que era demasiado peligroso el tenerlo de nuevo en el mundo por lo cual lo sello para siempre en el primer humano de todos, este humano no savia lo que llevaba adentro por lo cual nadie mas que Kami y yo savemos de su existencia, pero con el correr de los siglos y el paso de persona en persona del sello este mismo se ha ido debilitando hasta llegar al punto de casi romperse, como habras intuido en ese momento de ira pura que experimentaste el sello flaqueo y dejo salir una muy pequeña parte del poder de la bestia, por eso tu transformacion y tu insaciable sed de sangre, lo peor es que una ves el sello se debilito se hara mas facil el que salga mas y mas poder de este, hasta el punto en que se raje y deje salir al dragon de nuevo, por eso mismo yo reforse el sello, para evitar que volviera a salir aunque...lamentablemente es inevitable que salga , en situaciones de extrema ira, sed de vanganza u otro sentimiento negativo el poder saldra a flote y tendras que tranquilizarte para volver a la normalidad, tuvimos suerte de que pudiera hacer retroceder al dragon mientras Hiromi te tranquilizaba, pero con el tiempo tu alma se fusionara con las del dragon y seran uno solo, tendras que luchar contra el para ver quien se quedara con tu cuerpo, pero hasta ese momento podras acceder a su poder y entrenar para lograrlo sin necesidad de tener que enloqueser, sabiendo esto ¿Qué quieres que hagamos? -termino de relatar la shinigami dejando a un pensativo Naruto que despues de unos minutos de silencio hablo

-En algun momento saldra igualmente, asi que no pierdo nada haciendo esto, quiero que me entrene para poder controlar al menos un poco de su poder y prepararme para la batalla final, pero con todo ese poder ¿mi cuerpo aguantara? -preguntaba el rubio

-Su poder es como el mio, es muy denso y por consecuente muy dificil de manejar, pero a diferencia del mio su poder es mucho mayor, por estar juntandolo todo este tiempo y muchisimo mas dificil de manejar, a tal punto de que en caso de que lo uses tu cuerpo sufrira una transformacion momentanea por la influencia de tanta energia, por lo mismo devere de hacer una tecnica de cambio de sangre para fucionar tu sangre con la de "el" para evitar que mueras por el sobreesfuerso fisico que tendras que aguantar al activar la transformacion las primeras veces,¿estas dispuesto a hacerlo? -explicaba la shinigami

-Umm esta bien, me sentire un poco mal por ya no ser hermano de sangre de Natsumi y mito-oneechan pero esto es por su bien y el del mundo ,¿que tanto poder podre usar? -preguntaba el rubio sumamente intrigado por lo complejo de la situacion

-Con el devido entrenamiento creo que podrias controlarlo completamente, lamentablemente necesitarias cientos de años para lograrlo y la pelea con el dragon no tardara tanto en llegar asi que creo que tendras que conformarte con una muy pero muy pequeña parte -decia la peliblanca

-Muy bien no hay problema, ¿cuando haremos el Jutsu de intercambio de sangres? -decia el ojiazul

-Lo haremos dentro de unos meses, si no es que en un año ya que deveremos de preparar todo -dijo la shinigami

-¿Deveremos? -pregunto Naruto extrañado ¿acaso el tendria que ayudar?

-Emm si, parece ser que hay otra consecuencia del sellado que te puse -dijo mientras pensaba-"¿como le explico esto?"-

-Ohh ¿ahora que? -pregunto el rubio ya harto de los efectos de su sellado

-Mejor dicho quien -dijo una vos a espaldas del ojiazul

Al voltear pudo ver como en el marco de la puerta de entrada estaba apoyado un hombre de aparentes 30 años,de tes blanca y pelo negro que le llegaba a la espalda y ojos rojos ,vestia una camisa blanca y unos pantalones negros con un cinto blanco con el Kanji "Demonio" en el medio y unas sandalias negras

-¿Quien eres tu? -pregunto el rubio intrigado por la otra presencia en su mente

-Yo me llamo Kaizan y soy un demonio de la mas alta clase -decia el ahora identificado Kaizan mientras hacia una pose de "chico guay"

-Esta bien… ¿pero que haces en mi mente? -pregunto Naruto extrañado por la actitud de su nuevo inquilino

-Eso te lo respondo yo -decia la peliblanca- Kaizan es un demonio que estaba encerrado en el Makai como muchos otros, pero el dia en que me selle en ti se ve que logro colarse junto a mi y llegar a sellarse dentro de ti -explicaba la shinigami

-Asi que te colaste en mi mente...(suspiro) muy bien no importa mientras no me moleste pero, no habra consecuencias por su llegada ¿verdad? -pregunto el rubio ya imaginando mas efectos secundarios

-Bueno la verdad si -dijo Kaizen haciendo que el ojiazul se golpeara la cabesa repetidas veces contra la pared antes de recomponerse y escuchar lo que tenia que decir su nuevo inquilino- muy bien lo que sucede es que cuando me selle en ti junto con Shinigami-sama tuve que reprimir totalmente mis poderes para no llamar la atencion,pero ahora que ya me descubrieron mis poderes comenzaran a hacer efecto en tu cuerpo -decia el pelinegro

-¿Efectos como cuales? -pregunto la peliblanca al no saver que podria llegar a pasarle a su alumno

-Bueno no es nada malo..tus uñas se haran negras, podras crear una nueva naruraleza de chakra, que resulta de fucionar tu chakra con mi poder, que es el Meiton(Elemento Oscuridad),y bueno...tulenguacreceraunpoco y la luz del sol te molestara pero no mucho -dijo Kaizen

-Ahh esta bien..-3,2,1- ¡¿ACABAS DE DECIR QUE MI LENGUA CRECERA?! -pegunto el rubio al darse cuenta de lo que habia dicho el demonio

-Emm si,pero solo un poquito -decia el ojirojo mientras jugaba con sus dedos al estilo Hinata

-¡¿QUE TAN POCO?! -preguntaba todavia enojado el ojiazul

-Bueno digamos...que podras tocar la parte baja de tu barbilla con la lengua asi -decia "inocentemente" el demonio mientras sacaba la lengua y llegaba a tocarse la perte baja de la barbilla con ella

-¡¿QUE?! ¡PERO ESO ES UNA EXAGERACION PARECERE UNA SERPIENTE! -gritaba el rubio mientras respiraba lentamente para tranquilizarse- bien podria ser peor asi que no importa ¿no sensei? ¿sensei? -

Pero no recibio respuesta y al ver en direccion hacia donde deveria estar su inquilina solo pudo ver un pequeño charquito de sangre y una desmayada, y muy roja, Shinigami que al imaginar ciertos "usos" para la nueva lengua de su alumno...bueno termino como termino

-¿Y a esta que le paso? -preguntaba el ojiazul mientras se rascaba la nuca

-"Este chico si que es inocente"-pensaba el demonio pelinegro mientras una sonrisa maliciosa se formaba en su rostro-"pero no es nada que el buen Kaizan no pueda resolver con el tiempo"-

-Muy bien chico es hora de que te vallas de aqui, yo me encargare de la pervertida, ademas de que te haran muchas preguntas cuando salgas asi que deveras inventarte alguna excusa por lo ocurrido en el puente, nos vemos -se despedia el ojirojo mientras arrastraba a una, aun inconciente, shinigami hacia su habitacion para que duerma mas comoda

-Esta bien pero cuidala, pensare en una excusa cuando despierte asi que nos vemos -decia el rubio mientras desaparecia de su paisaje mental pensando-"¿Porque le dijo pervertida a sensei?"-

Asi Naruto salio de su paisaje mental y se sento en la cama sabiendo lo que vendria,tendria que inventar algo para evitar que los presentes en el suceso no indagaran mas en el tema, pero al ver como Hiromi dormia abrasada a el decidio pasar un rato mas acostado hay,disfrutando el momento…

-"Este ser que habita en mi… no reconoce entre amigo y enemigo, debo mantenerlo a raya hasta que logre dominar algo de su poder… pero si pierdo en la batalla por mi cuerpo y esa bestia se libera será el fin de todo… no puedo permitirlo"- pensaba Naruto muy preocupado por el futuro ahora que savia de la existencia del ser en su interior

_-Oye Gaki –llamo una vos en la mente del rubio_

-"¿Kaizan? ¿tu tambien puedes comunicarte conmigo telepaticamente?... "-pregunto Naruto, pero al darse cuenta de la obvia respuesta replanteo lo dicho-"bueno… ¿como esta Hime-sensei?"-

_-Esta bien, ronca como nunca jeje –respondio el pelinegro divertido por los constantes ronquidos que se escuchaban_

-"Ahh bueno jeje nunca cambiara"-dijo Naruto recordando las veces que no habia podido dormir por lo constantes ronquidos de la shinigami que se habia olvidado de cortar el enlase mental

_-Bueno chico yo queria hacerte una pregunta –dijo Kaizan_

-"¿Cuál?"- pregunto el rubio

_-__¿De verdad eres tan inocente o solo actuas? –pregunto el pelinegro _

-"¿Inocente? ¿Cómo inocente? –pregunto el ojiazul extrañado por la pregunta de su nuevo inquilino

_-Si inocente, osea no ves a las mujeres como mujeres, si no como "niñas" –respondio el ojirojo_

-"Sigo sin entender"- dijo Naruto, aferrandose a su inocencia

_-Ahh por Kami, ¿acaso no te das cuenta de las insinuaciones de shinigami-sama? ¿o porque crees que la chica usuaria del Hyoton (Elemento hielo) y la madre del niño reaccionaron como reaccionaron cuando les agarraste el pecho? –pregunto el demonio_

-"Bueno… ¿Por qué les dolio?"- pregunto Naruto, sin entender a donde queria llegar su inquilino con esa conversacion

_-__¿Por qué les dolio? Enserio eres muy inocente, ellas reaccionaron asi porque les dio vergüenza, porque cuando un hombre le agarra así el pecho a una mujer es una insinuacion sexual –explico el ojirojo, dejando a Naruto aun mas congundido_

Kaizan al darse cuenta de la confucion de Naruto solo pudo suspirar, parecia que el deveria de realizar "la charla" con el rubio

_-Bueno Naruto veras… -decia el pelinegro, fueron varios minutos que pasaron mientras el demonio le explicaba todo a Naruto acerca de la sexualidad, y con todo me refiero a TODO, y con lujo de detalles_

Una ves terminada la charla Naruto entendio muchas cosas, todas esas miradas lujuriosas que le lanzaban algunas mujeres en los pueblos, la reaccion de su cuerpo al tener tan cerca a Hiromi, las "insinuaciones" que le habia comentado Kaizan que la shinigami le lanzaba, se sentia muy estupido por no darse cuenta de todo eso por el mismo, sus senseis Uchiha nunca le habian dicho nada de esto

-"Guau… si que me faltan muchas cosas que aprender"-pensaba Naruto, ahora que savia todo eso, ya no era inocente, y se habia dado cuenta de muchas cosas, cosas que le servirian en el futuro

_-Espero que esta conversacion te halla servido, la verdad esto es responsabilidad del padre de un chico, pero conociendo tu situacion creo que hice bien en darte esta charla yo, despues de todo tengo cientos de años y experiencia no me falta –dijo el demonio mientras cortaba el enlase mental y se disponia a prepararse algo para comer, puede que no necesitara comida para sobrevivir, pero el placer de comer algo era demasiada tentacion_

Naruto se quedo alli sentado en la cama, pensativo, se habia enterado de muchas cosas en muy poco tiempo y la verdad le costaba digerir mucha de la informacion, la verdad esto lo tenia bastante confuso asi que decidio volver a recostarse

Mientras tanto en la planta baja de la casa de Tazuna se encontraban Kakashi, Zabuza, Haku y Tazuna mirandose fijamente entre si, Tsunami y Inari estaban durmiendo, el susto del dia anterior los habia dejado exaustos

-¿Alguno de ustedes sabe que fue lo que sucedió con ese niño ayer? -pregunto Tazuna con un ligero tono de miedo al recordar tan espeluznantes imágenes

-No lo se, pero no se parece a ningun Kekei-Genkai que halla visto en mi vida -respondia el peliplata muy intrigado por la transformacion del misterioso chico- esas escamas y su cabello que crecio, ademas de que sus colimillos tambien crecieron… la unica ves que vi una transformacion parecida fue en una Jinchuriky –dijo Kakashi mientras recordaba el dia del accidente en los examenes para genin

-¿Jinchuriky? –pregunto tazuna, intrigado por la extraña palabra dicha por el peliplata

-Si… un Jinchuriky es una persona que tiene encerrada dentro de si a una de los nueve Bijuu, estos Bijuu son 9 bestias echas de chakra, increiblemente poderosas, un jincuriky es aquel en quien se sella la bestia y con ello se convierte en alguien sumamente poderoso, aunque hay muy pocos que han podido utilizar el poder de las bestias, los que han podido, aunque sea una pequeña proporcion, se han transformado en grandes ninja, temidos en batalla –explico Kakashi, recordando a Jinchurikys tan poderosos como Yagura, el yondaime Mizukage, y Bee, el hermano del actual Raikage y uno de los ninjas reconocidos mas poderosos de las naciones elementales

-Asi que eso es un Jinchuriky –dijo Tazuna al comprender el significado de la palabra

-Pero es imposible… actualmente todos los bijuu estan sellados, el unico libre es el Sanbi pero Kiri jamas sellaria a su mas poderosa arma dentro de un simple niño, seria una jugada muy arriesagada –dijo el peliplata, muy intrigado por la extraña transformacion del misterioso encapuchado

-No se lo que halla sido, pero estoy seguro de que ese Gaki no savia controlarlo asi que devemos tener cuidado con el, si llega a liberar ese extraño poder contra nosotros estamos perdidos –decia Zabusa

-Conocí a Naruto-kun hace unos dias en el bosque y no me parecio alguien malo, si un poco pervertido, pero no malo no se que le habra sucedido pero estoy segura de que solo fue algo involuntario, fue solo una reaccion al ver a sus seres queridos en peligro, no justifico de donde salio esa extraña energia ni su cambio fisico pero no creo que el halla querido hacer lo que hizo –decia Haku llamando la atencion del llamado Kirigakure no Kijin (demonio oculto entre la niebla)

-¿Cómo que lo conociste antes?¿y porque dices que es un pervertido? –preguntaba Zabusa con cara que denotaba que una mala respuesta tendria graves consecuencias, el no permitiria que nadie le tocara un pelo a su "hija"

-Emm bueno Zabusa-sama es que me lo encontre hace una semana, en el bosque durmiendo mientras buscaba las hierbas medicinales para curarlo, el se ofrecio a ayudarme asi que pasamos un buen rato juntos mientras juntaba las plantas que faltaban y lo de pervertido…es que cuando nos despedimos le dije que era hombre, para engañarlo como usted siempre me dice que haga con cualquier persona que conozca, el… tomo uno de mis pecho y dijo: "un hombre no tiene melones asi"- decia Haku muy apenada por tener que recordar tan bochornosa escena aunque sentia cierta exitacion al recordar la mano del rubio en su pecho, se llevo las manos al rostro al darse cuenta de sus pervertidos pensamientos

Zabusa se quedo callado, digiriendo todo lo que habia dicho la pelinegra, y una ves comprendio todo y descifro los pensamientos de Haku por los cuales se puso tan roja solo pudo hacer algo, enfurecer como nunca

-Ese niño…no importa como lo haga..¡LO VOY A MATAR! –gritaba furibundo Zabusa mientras apuntaba al cielo con su puño y lo agitaba en forma de promesa de venganza, Naruto iba a pagar por sus actos "inocentes"

**Aqui termina el 17°capitulo de "La sombra de Konoha" donde me dedique a explicar los sucesos del episodio anterior y mostre a los nuevo inquilinos de Naruto,ademas de explicar lo cambios que sufrira nuestro queridisimo rubio por la salida a la luz de Kaizan..para el proximo capitulo: explicaciones, mision cumplida y regreso a Kiri**


	19. Confusión, malentendido y Despedida

**Hola! Aquí Roy nuevamente trayéndoles el nuevo capitulo del fic, la verdad estoy muy emocionado ya que el fic logro superar los 200 reviews y recién vamos por el cap.18, la verdad esto me tiene contentísimo y espero la verdad les sigua gustando como hasta ahora, bueno sin mas que decir los dejo con el nuevo capitulo, nos vemos!**

CAP.18 Confusión, malentendido y Despedida

Naruto, que seguia recostado junto a su castaña compañera, se levanto sobresaltado por un repentino grito que desperto a Hiromi,el grito parecia venir de la planta baja asi que decidio levantarse para ir a ver que sucedia

-Hiromi voy a ver que sucede -decia el rubio a la asustada jinchuriky

-Tenga cuidado Naruto-sama, ese grito sono aterrador -dijo la castaña mientras se tapaba con las cobijas de la cama

-Si lo se, pero no creo que sea nada malo, ya vuelvo -decia mientras se dava vuelta y salia por la puerta de la habitacion,solo para volver a entrar de golpe al ser golpeado en el rostro por Zabusa que recien llegaba al lugar

-¡¿Que demonios te sucede sin cejas?! -preguntaba el rubio mientras se sobaba la mejilla por el golpe

-¡Maldito! ¡¿como te atreviste a manosear a Haku?! -gritaba el pelinegro- ¡te hare pagar por ello!-

Pero antes de que Naruto pudiera decir algo para defenderse, una aura negra comenzo a sentirse detras de el, giro su cabesa con temor solo para encontrarse con los ojos de Hiromi que lo miraban con una expresion que intimidaria a cualquiera

-Naruto-sama,¿usted manoseo a Haku-san? -pregunto la castaña

-Hi-Hiromi-chan, bueno si pero.. -pero no pudo terminar de hablar ya que sintio una gran cachetada que lo mando contra Zabusa que lo esperaba con un puñetaso en la cara

-Te castigaria mas, pero creo que de eso se encargara ella -decia el ninja renegado mientras señalaba a Hiromi que estaba arremangandose las mangas, preparandose para pelear

-Por favor Hiromi-chan lo puedo explicar -suplicaba el ojiazul

-Naruto-sama hizo algo muy malo, debe ser castigado por sus actos -decia con vos tetrica la castaña

-¡Alto! -grito Haku al llegar a la habitacion y ponerse entre Hiromi y Naruto- no es lo que creen, dejen que Naruto les explique ¿si? -

-Pero Haku el..-decia Zabusa pero fue interrumpido por la pelinegra

-Ya basta pareces mi papa, ya tengo 15 años no puedes tener estos ataques de ira cuando te cuento cosas asi y no dejarme explicarte -reprendia Haku a su "padre"

-Humm esta bien, habla Gaki pero si llegas a decir aunque sea una palabra inadecuada te mato ¿entiendes? -amenazo con cara psicopata

-Bu-Bueno, ese dia yo habia ayudado a Haku-chan a juntar unas hierbas medicinales y cuando se despidio me dijo: "por cierto.. soy hombre", obvio que no le crei asi que quise dejar su mentira expuesta y entonces tome uno de sus pechos para dejar claro mi punto, no mas que eso lo juro -decia Naruto rapidamente, pero al ya saber lo que habia echo sin saverlo, supo que liuego debia hablar con Haku para pedirle disculpas

-Ummm, esta bien te creo, pero que no vuelva a pasar nada parecido porque si no te cortare lo que te hace ser hombre ¿entendido? -volvio a amenazar el pelinegro

-Ha-Hai Zabusa-sama -decia el rubio de manera militar

-Muy bien ahora que este tema esta sanjado,¿porque no bajan a desayunar? tenemos que hablar unos temas contigo chico -decia Kakashi desde la puerta

-Esta bien hay vamos -dijo Hiromi mientras empujaba a todos por la puerta para dejar dentro de la habitacion solo a ella y a Naruto

-¿Que haces Hiromi-chan? -pregunto el rubio extrañado

-Lo siento Naruto-sama, lamento haberlo golpeado -decia la castaña mientras abrazaba al rubio por el cuello

-Tranquila Hiromi-chan, no es el primer golpe que me dan ni el ultimo jeje no te mortifiques por eso -decia sonriente el ojiazul

-Gracias Naruto-sama, bueno devemos bajar -decia mientras se ponia sus sandalias y salia por la puerta

Naruto quedo solo en la habitacion, pensando en la cantidad de cosas que habia echo sin saber su significado, lo que habia pasado con Haku y Tsunami era algo que no podia repetirse, pero haciendo memoria nunca antes el habia echo cosas asi, a excepcion de una ves alla en Kiri

FLASH-BACK MESES ANTES

Se podia ver a un sonriente Naruto caminar por las calles de Kiri, desde su llegada toda la aldea lo habia recibido con los brazos abiertos por su labor de cazar a los delincuentes, ahora se diriguia a la torre de la Mizukage para dar el reporte de la ultima mision que le habian encargado y que habia cumplido sin mucho problema

-(suspiro) Que aburrido, extraño hacerle bromas a los chunin de Konoha –decia el rubio al aire, y era verdad, a pesar de que era solo una mascara el disfrutaba bastante el hacerle una que otra broma a los chunin de la aldea

-"¿Y si le hago una broma a Mei-chan?"- penso maliciosamente el rubio- "seguro ella se lo tomara mejor que otros que no me conoscan jeje aquí voy"- penso el rubio mientras apuraba el paso y llegaba a la torre tras solo unos minutos, subio por la pared del lado de afuera de la torre y se coloco junto a la ventana

Una ves estubo en posicion solo tubo que esperar unos minutos hasta que Mei tuviera que salir de la oficina, asi una ves la pelirroja salio del lugar Naruto entro y coloco su trampa, una simple cubeta llena de agua justo sobre la puerta, una ves la pelirroja abriera la puerta terminaria completamente bañada

-Muy bien ahora solo queda esperar –dijo el rubio en un susurro mientras se sentaba en el sillon de la Mizukage, solo tardo unos minutos hasta que la puerta se comenzara a abrir, Mei ya habia vuelto y el agua callo justo sobre ella, el rubio no pudo hacer mas que destartalarse de la risa al ver a la Mizukage con la cubeta en la cabeza y completamente mojada

-Naruto-kun ¿Por qué hiciste esto? –pregunto Mei mientras se quitaba el balde de la cabeza y hacia un puchero completamente infantil

Naruto paro de reirse para mirar detenidamente a la pelirroja, se veia muy tierna con ese puchero, pero eso no era lo que mas le llamaba la atencion, lo que lo tenia completamente hipnotizado eran los pechos de Mei, que resaltaban de su yukata al estar esta mojada y muy apegada al cuerpo

-¿Qué sucede Naruto-kun? ¿acaso nunca viste algo asi? –pregunto picaramente la pelirroja, si el le habia jugado una broma ella se iba a desquitar

-Emm emm y-yo –decia el rubio pero era inutil, no podia articular palabra estaba completamente embobado

-Vamos, no me digas que nunca viste unos pechos como estos –dijo la Terumi mientras juntaba sus brazos, asentuando aun mas su gran delantera

-Yo… yo –decia Naruto, pero en un momento un enorme instinto lo lleno completamente, sus dientes se afilaron y por un gran impulso se acerco a la pelirroja y sujeto sus pechos con fuerza

Los amaso como si fueran un globo, su mente estaba perdida y su cuerpo se movia por simple instinto, ni Naruto ni la shinigami se dieron cuenta pero esa fue la primera ves que Naruto estuvo en contacto con el poder del dragon y eso dio como resultado la situacion actual

-¡Oye ya basta! –dijo Mei mientras le daba una potente cachetada al rubio, sacandolo de su transe y devolviendolo a la realidad, una muy dolorosa realidad al sentir el ardor en la mejilla

-Yo… yo lo siento no se que paso –dijo Naruto muy nervioso por la situacion de hace un momento- yo solo vine a dejarle el informe de la mision toma –mientras dejaba unos papeles sobre el escritorio- lo lamento Mei-chan adios! –se despidio el rubio mientras desaparecia en un Shunshin de rayos, dejando a una muy confundida pelirroja

-Guau, y pensar que cause tal reaccion en un chico de solo 12 años, sigo siendo una diosa –decia la Mizukage mientras su ego se inflaba por la situacion

-Bueno mejor me voy a secar, todavia eres muy joven Naruto-kun y se muy pocas cosas sobre ti, quizás algun día podamos continuar esto, pero por el momento no –dijo la pelirroja mientras salia de su oficina

Naruto, por otro lado, caminaba por las calles de la aldea muy confundido ¿Por qué reacciono asi? Era la incognita que lo tenia completamente intrigado…

FLASH-BACK FIN

Naruto se reia para sus adentros, ahora si que sabia el porque de su reaccion ante tal momento y le causaba mucha risa lo inocente que llego a ser, internamente le agradecia infinitamente a Kaizan por sacarlo de tal mentalidad

-Bueno mejor busco la forma de explicar lo que sucedió aller –dijo Naruto al aire mientras se detenia a pensar en una excusa

Minutos despues y tras haber inventado una excusa para su transformacion, Naruto se decidio a bajar para confrontar una muy incomoda conversacion

-Hola bueno dia -saludo al bajar las escaleras, en la sala se encontraban todos los que estaban en el puente el dia anterior, a excepción de Tazuna que estaba trabajando en su obra

-Buenos dias -respondieron todos al unisono

Naruto se encamino a la cocina y tras calentar agua se dispuso a prepararse un te, despues de haber terminado de prepararlo se diriguio nuevamente a la sala, donde seguramente le harian mas de una pregunta, se sento y espero

-Muy bien, saves bien que queremos saver pero lo dire igual ¿que fue esa transformacion que sufriste en el puente? -pregunto Zabusa

-Emm bueno, es un Kekkei-Genkai de mi familia el cual todavia no controlo bien asi que al ver la situacion simplemente se activo de manera automatica -explicaba vagamente el rubio

-Umm nunca habia visto un Kekkei-Genkai asi,¿no nos estas mintiendo? -pregunto desconfiado el peliplata

-Yo dije la verdad, ahora si ustedes quieren creerme o no es cosa suya -dijo el ojiazul para luego mirar hacia donde estaban sentados el duo de renegados- Zabusa y Haku, por ordenes de Mizukage-sama fui mandado para decirles que seran recibidos en Kiri en caso de que quieran establecerse hay, Zabusa se te informa de que si decides aceptar la propuesta tu condicion de renegado sera revocada y seras reestablecido como jounin de Kiri y enseñaras a la futura generacion de Kirigakure no Shinobigatana ¿aceptan? –pregunto el rubio

-Umm suena interesante, lo pensare ¿esta bien? -respondio el pelinegro dientes de tiburon

-Si no hay problema, pero deveran dejarme estar con ustedes hasta que se decidan para asi poder escoltarlos a Kiri -dijo el rubio mientras se paraba y se diriguia a la puerta- ire a entrenar volvere en la tarde -y asi salio por la puerta sin dar tiempo a ningun otra pregunta por ocurrido el dia anterior

-Ese chico oculta algo -pensaba en vos alta el peliplata

-¿A que se refiere sensei? -pregunto la pelirosa

-Es que dio una explicasion muy vaga e inmendiatamente cambio de tema, es obvio que esta mintiendo -decia Kakashi

-¿No le recuerda a alguien sensei? -preguntaba con tono ironico la pelirroja- y hablando de otra cosa..¿que es esa transformacion de la que hablan? -

-Si, desde que se desperto lo unico que le preguntaron fue de eso ¿que sucedio despues de que nos desmayaramos? -pregunto Sasuke con tono claramente molesto al recordar su desmayo

-Bueno.. luego de que perdieran el conocimiento una gran cantidad de bandidos liderados por Gatou aparecio en el comienzo del puente, imposibilitandonos la salida y arrinconandonos, Gatou dijo que Zabusa estaba despedido y que nos iba a matar a todos hay mismo -decia Kakashi con tono calmado

-Que bastardo -dijo Natsumi con odio ¿Cómo alguien podia ser tan malvado?

-Si lo se, bueno como decia el nos queria matar a todos y que no pusieramos resistencia asi que secuestro a Tsunami y a Hiromi para extorcionarnos, pero ese chico al ver como un bandido insinuaba que iba a hacerle "algo" a Hiromi enloqueció totalmente y sufrio una extraña transformacion, sus brazos se cubrieron de escamas negras y sus uñas crecieron al igual que su pelo negro, ademas de que juro haber visto que sus ojos se volvieron negros con la pupila extrañamente rasgada rasgada como un reptil de color blanco -terminaba de relatar el peliplata

-Guau eso si que es extraño, ¿y que sucedio despues? -pregunto sakura tranquilamente

-Ese chico destrozo literalmente a todos los bandidos y a Gatou solo con sus manos -dijo Kakashi mientras un silencio sepulcral se hacia presente en la habitacion

-¿Es una broma verdad? es imposible que haya podido hacer algo asi, digo no tiene cara de un loco asesino -decia Sakura tratando de desmentir las palabras de su sensei

-No es ninguna broma Sakura, por eso digo que oculta algo, ese poder era demasiado maligno y no parecia chakra, al menos no del todo -decia el peliplata

Todos quedaron callados devido a la declaracion que habia echo el ninja copia, si no era chakra ¿que era?

Ajeno a la conversacion que se estaba produciendo en la casa de Tazuna, nuestro rubio corria de arbol en arbol buscando un buen lugar para entrenar, lo encontro en un claro en medio del bosque que daba con una montaña que podria usar de blanco

-Muy bien ahora.. -decia mientras hacia unos sellos de manos- ¡Kagebunshin no jutsu! -grito mietras alrededor de el aparecian 10 Narutos

-Ok ahora quiero que me ataquen con todo lo que tengan -decia con los ojos cerrados- aqui los espero -abrio los ojos para mostras un Sharingan con dos tomoes en cada ojo

Asi empezo la pelea, todos los clones se lanzaban contra el rubio original con claras intenciones de atacar a matar, Naruto evadia todos los ataque que podia gracias a su dojutsu que le dejo su sensei aprovechando la habilidad de predecir las acciones de los atacantes

Siguio de igual forma mientras pasaban los minutos, las horas, hasta que uno a uno, y con golpes certeros, el original iba desapareciendo a cada copia hasta que despues de una patada frenada en el aire, el Naruto original azoto a la ultima de sus copias contra el piso, desapareciendola en el momento

-Lo logre -decia entre jadeos el rubio antes darse vuelta y una ves recuperado el aliento se fue caminando a paso lento hacia la casa del constructos de puentes

Una ves llego pudo ver como todos ya se preparaban para cenar asi que se apresuro a darse un baño y poder llegar a tiempo para la comida

Tanto fue su apuro que entro sin traer una remera para ponerse asi que una ves termino de bañarse tubo que salir en cuero a buscar una, topandose con Tsunami que estaba organizando su cama, ella al verlo de tal forma no pudo evitar enrojecer para luego salir corriendo del lugar

El rubio al ya saber el porque de esas reacciones decidio ir a habla con la hija de Tazuna despues, una ves salio de sus pensamiento fue a buscar su ropa para volver al comedor, una ver encontro su remera azul con el Kanji "Shinigami" en la espalda con capucha incluida, como casi toda su ropa ,se la coloco y bajo para la cena

Todos estaban hay esperandolo para comer asi que tomo haciento rapidamente y espero a que le sirvieran

Para la decepcion de todos los presentes, excepto de Tsunami que ya habia visto a Naruto sin estar tan tapado, el rubio tenia una capucha en la remera y la mascara tenia un sello, que habia logrado desarrollar tras leer los pergaminos que encontro en Uzu, que al activarlo se rasgaba una pequeña parte de esta para asi poder comer, todo sin mostrar su rostro

Una ves todos terminaron solo se dedicaron a charlar sobre lo que habia hecho en el dia, siendo la mas emocionada Natsumi al contar como ya dominaba completamente lo de caminar en los arboles

-Oye Gaki -hablo el pelinegro llamando la atencion de Naruto- lo pense bastante hoy.. y eh decidido que iremos asi que ¿cuando partimos? –dijo el dientes de tiburon, la verdad lo hacia principalmente para que Haku pudiera tener una vida mas normal

-Cuando ustedes quieran -respondio el ojiazul con una disimulada sonrisa por haber cumplido su mision

-Muy bien siendo asi, mañana en la mañana nos iremos asi que estate listo -dijo Zabusa mientras desaparecia en un shunshin seguramente para ir a buscar todo lo que devia llevar

Asi el resto de la noche transcurrio normalmente, entre risas y chistes malos ,por parte de un ya muy borracho Tazuna, se hizo muy tarde por lo cual todos se fueron a acostar ya que la mañana siguiente seria el dia en que los ninjas de Konoha tambien se irian ya que Tazuna ya no corria ningun peligro

Al llegar la mañana todos ya estaban preparados para irse, en la entrada del pueblo se encontraban muchos aldeanos listos para despedir a sus heroes

-Muy bien viejo borracho mas vale que no vuelvas a meterte en nada como esto de nuevo porque no estare para salvarte el culo -decia Naruto con un ligero tono de burla

-Jajaja tranquilo Gaki que estare bien, gracias por todo, y tambien a todos ustedes gracias por ayudar a Nami a salir del este terrible estado -decia Tazuna con felicidad en su vos

-Adios Tsunami-chan, espero poder verte de nuevo algun día y hablar contigo nuevamente, mandale mis saludos a Inari-san – se despidio el rubio de la que habia sido una gran amiga durante esa semana que estuvo en Nami

-Adios Naruto-kun, yo tambien espero poder verte de nuevo y yo le dire a Inari que le mandas saludos –dijo Tsunami ligeramente sonrojada

-Bueno es hora de irnos, adios Hatake, espero volver a verte pronto..adios equipo 7, sigan entrenando que la proxima ves no estare para salvarlos mientras se desmayan -decia burlonamente el ojiazul

Ninguno respondio aunque era obvio que no les habia gustado el comentario, pero tenia razon devian mejorar si no querian morir en su proxima mision rango C

Asi cada grupo tomo una direccion distinta, uno hacia Konoha y otro hacia Kirigakure aunque se volverian a ver algun dia

-Y oto-san ¿como le pondras al puente? -pregunto Tsunami

-Umm que tal "El puente de la sombra asesina" -respondio el constructor

-¿Y porque ese nombre? -pregunto extrañada la castaña, no era ningun nombre comercial

-Porque si no fuera por la transformacion de ese chico y el como mato a todos los bandidos a una velocidad increible, no hubiera sobrevivido para terminarlo -dijo Tazuna dejando a Tsunami muy preocupada por el rubio

**Aca termina el 18°capitulo de "La sombra de Konoha" bueno aca vimos como termina el Arco del Pais de las Olas, ademas de mostrar como Naruto ya esta entrenando su Sharingan****,**** y otras cosas que ya vieron :P bueno para el siguiente cap. llegada a Kiri, decision y regreso**


	20. Llegada, Sentimientos y Misión

**Hola! Aquí Roy trayéndoles la actualización del día de hoy, la verdad estoy bastante ocupado últimamente así que me colgué un poco con este tema, pero igualmente seguiré actualizando como dije cada 2 días, bueno sin más que decir los dejo con el nuevo Cap., nos vemos! **

CAP.19 Llegada, Sentimientos y Misión

Una vez trazado un camino para llegar a Kiri Naruto, Zabusa y Haku iban saltando de árbol en árbol para llegar a un muelle donde tomar un barco para llegar más rápido

Hiromi se encontraba en los brazos de Naruto que la cargaba estilo nupcial, con la cabeza recostada en el pecho del rubio la jinchuriky se durmió rápidamente con una sonrisa marcada en el rostro, a unos metros una muy celosa Haku miraba la escena con ira reprimida

-"Maldita, seguro que eso de que no puede correr por los arboles es solo una excusa para que la lleve cargada"- pensaba la pelinegra

-Oye Zabusa -llamo el ojiazul captando la atención del pelinegro

-¿Que sucede Gaki? -pregunto el espadachín

-Cuando lleguemos a Kiri quería saber si no podías entrenarme en Kenjutsu -pidió el rubio

-Así que practicas Kenjutsu.. no lo sé Gaki ¿crees tener el nivel para ser mi alumno? -pregunto seriamente el ex-renegado- mira que mis entrenamiento son infernales -

-Claro que lo estoy, y si el entrenamiento es infernal mejor, ya estoy acostumbrado a ellos jeje -se reía el ojiazul sacándole una pequeña sonrisa a Zabusa

-Está bien lo hare, pero no garantizo que no mueras en el proceso -dijo tranquilamente

-Gracias Zabusa-sensei -dijo el rubio sacándole una pequeña sonrisa al dientes de tiburón

-Está bien, pero mejor apuramos el paso que ya estamos cerca -ordeno el nuevo sensei de Naruto para después aumentar la velocidad de los salto, siendo seguido por Naruto y Haku que no se habían hablado desde que salieron de Nami

Una vez llegaron al muelle se apresuraron a subirse a un barco para llegar rápidamente a su destino, una vez dentro cada uno tomo un asiento en cubierta y se dispusieron a esperar, Naruto dejo amablemente a una aun dormida Hiromi en el banco mientras él se paraba y se recostaba en el barandal del barco para ver el agua

-Emm Naruto-san -llamo tímidamente Haku, mientras se acercaba al rubio y se colocaba al lado de el

-Si Haku-chan -respondió el ojiazul

-¿Hiromi-san es su novia? -pregunto la pelinegra mientras jugaba con sus dedos estilo Hinata

Esta pregunta dejo desencajado a rubio ¿que eran él y Hiromi? compañeros, amigos, viven juntos y a veces duermen juntos, no se podría decir que son solo amigos pero, si no son amigos ¿qué son?

-Emm no, ella es como una hermana menor para mí, aunque no tengamos lasos de sangre yo la veo como una hermana pequeña a la cual cuidar -decía el ojiazul mientras miraba a Hiromi dormida a unos metros de ellos

-Ahh...¿pero nunca se le ocurrió verla de otra forma? no sé... ¿cómo mujer? -indago Haku, tenía que saber cuáles eran las intenciones del rubio con la castaña

-He emm no lo sé, por cómo se comporta y su inocencia para mí es muy difícil verla de esa manera -dijo el rubio, dejando a una Haku sonriente y esperanzada por tener una oportunidad con el chico que le salvo la vida

-Y entonces usted está plenamente soltero ¿no? -dijo la pelinegra mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia el rubio

-Emm bueno si, hasta ahora nunca he tenido novia -dijo apenado Naruto mientras se rascaba la nuca

-¿Enserio? guau -dijo Haku

-¿Te sorprende? -pregunto el rubio

-Bueno si, no eres nada feo así que pensé que tendría un club de fans en Kiri -decía la pelinegra algo sonrojada

-Emm bueno creo que si hay uno, pero nunca he estado con ninguna de sus integrantes, no porque no fueran lindas si no porque no soy de los que salen con alguien solo por como se ve, prefiero conocer bien a una chica antes de salir con ella -explico el ojiazul mientras miraba el mar

-"(suspiro) Entonces no querrá estar conmigo… por ahora"- pensaba sonriente

-Ahh bueno Naruto-san, yo voy adentro a buscar el equipaje que parece que estamos por llegar, ¿porque no despierta a Hiromi-san? -dijo la pelinegra mientras se iba hasta el interior del barco para cumplir con lo que había dicho

-Umm muy bien -así Naruto se acercó lentamente hasta Hiromi que aun dormía- Hiromi-chan es hora de despertar, ya vamos a llegar así que arriba -decía dulcemente el ojiazul mientras Hiromi lentamente se iba despertando

-(bostezo) Hola Naruto-sama, ¿ya llegamos? -pregunto somnolienta

-Si ya estamos por llegar así que prepárate para bajar -dijo el rubio mientras se iba a buscar su equipaje

Una vez encallaron el grupo de Naruto se dirigió caminando lentamente hacia Kiri, después de una hora caminando al fin llegaron a ver a la lejanía las enormes puertas de entrada a la aldea, al llegar rápidamente fueron escoltados por un grupo de ANBUS, que ya los estaban esperando, hacia la torre de la Mizukage

Una vez llegaron a la oficina de la Mizukage encontraron a esta sentada tras su escritorio con cara pensativa y los brazos cruzados, resaltando "ciertas" partes de su anatomía

-Mizukage-sama cumplimos la misión y trajimos a Zabusa Momochi y Haku Yuki de vuelta a Kiri, esperamos instrucciones -dijo respetuosamente el rubio

-Tranquilo Naruto, su misión fue un éxito y eso me complace pero deja de usar ese tono tan formal -decía la Mizukage mientras sonreía tranquilizando al rubio

-Lo siento Mei-chan, pero es que al entrar y verla tan seria pensé que había sucedido algo -dijo el ya más relajado rubio

-Si sucedió algo, pero eso lo tengo que hablar contigo después -dijo la pelirroja para luego dirigir su mirada al pelinegro- así que Zabusa ¿cuáles son tus condiciones para quedarte y enseñar a la próxima generación?-

-Son pocas Mizukage-sama quiero un departamento grande para poder vivir con mi hija, además de que mi entrada como jounin de kiri sea lo más rápida posible y que Haku sea metida como genin en las filas de la aldea, y claro quiero ser yo su jounin-sensei -dijo calmadamente Zabusa

-Está bien, se te considera inmediatamente todo lo pedido, respecto a tu entrada como ninja de Kiri toma -decía la pelirroja mientras le extendía una bandana de Kiri a Zabusa, que la tomo y se la coloco en el brazo izquierdo- ya eres oficialmente jounin de Kiri, ya había comenzado con el papeleo antes de que llegaran así que ya estaba lista, respecto a ella -señalando a Haku- tendrá que hacer el examen final la semana que viene para entrar como genin, pero deberás de seleccionar a, por lo menos, dos genins mas para formar su equipo -

-Umm y que tal el Gaki y su amiga ¿pueden ser parte de mi equipo? -pregunto Zabusa

-Umm lamentablemente Hiromi y Naruto desde que llegaron solo han sido caza recompensas, no son ninja de la aldea todavía, así que todo está en ustedes Naruto, Hiromi ¿quieren volverse ninjas de Kiri? -pregunto seria la Mizukage

-Emm está bien yo lo hare...con una condición -dijo el rubio

-¿y cuál es esa condición? -pregunto la pelirroja

-Quiero ser un ninja libre, no quiero tener ninguna clase de afiliación con Kiri más allá de las misiones, en un futuro pienso volver a mi aldea natal por lo cual no podre ser ninja de Kiri toda mi vida, así que quiero que cuando me valla no me pongan como ninja renegado -dijo el ojiazul a una pensativa pelirroja

-Está bien, pero no hay razón para que dejes de ser ninja de Kiri solo porque quieras irte a tu aldea natal, como sabrás Kiri es una aldea neutral por lo cual puedes ser ninja de tu aldea natal y de la nuestra sin que haiga ningún tipo de problema político entre ambas -decía la sonriente Mizukage

-Guau ¿enserio? ¡genial! -grito un muy feliz rubio al saber que no tendría que dejar de ser parte de la primer aldea que lo reconoció como un guerrero fuerte- ¿y tú Hiromi-chan? –pregunto el rubio a su compañera

-A mí me encantaría serlo, quiero volverme más fuerte –dijo decidida la jinchuriky

-Muy bien ahora Zabusa y Haku vallan con mi secretario que les entregara las llaves de su apartamento además de decirles su dirección para que puedan ir inmediatamente a instalarse -y después de un asentimiento, ambos salieron de la oficina, dejando solos a la Mizukage, Naruto y Hiromi- Naruto tengo algo muy importante que contarte –dijo la pelirroja seria

-¿Que sucede Mei-chan? -pregunto el rubio

-Dentro de unos meses habrá un ataque a una de la cincos aldeas ninja, Suna y Oto van a atacar a Konoha en los exámenes chunin que ocurrirán dentro de 4 meses, nos enteramos ya que Suna nos invitó a participar de este pero nos negamos, quiero saber si estás dispuesto a retrasar el viaje a tu aldea natal e ir a Konoha para evitar cualquier incidente mayor, si es posible evita la invasión -dijo seriamente la Mizukage

-Umm así que un ataque, iré pero necesitare ayuda, no puedo evitar un golpe de estado yo solo -dijo el rubio

-Claro irán además de vos y Hiromi, Zabusa y Haku, Ao un general mío en el que tengo total confianza, además de 3 equipos de chunin con un Jounin en cada uno, quiero que presten toda la ayuda posible a Konoha para evitar el mayor número de muertes y traten de evitar la destrucción de los edificios más importantes, saldrán de aquí como si fueran un equipo que participara en el examen chunin dentro de un mes, en el tiempo de sobra que tienen hasta el examen Zabusa investigara los puntos donde puede que haya ataques directos para reforzarlos, los equipos de chunin y jounin estarán escondidos a las afueras de konoha a espera de la señal, y tú, Hiromi junto con Haku tendrán este tiempo libre para conocer la aldea y saber cómo desplazarse el día de la invasión -explico la pelirroja

-Ok Mei-chan, saldremos dentro de un mes así que hasta entonces quisiera que no nos encarguen ninguna búsqueda para poder prepararnos adecuadamente -dijo el rubio mientras se volteaba para salir de la habitación seguido de Hiromi

La pelirroja se quedó tranquila en su oficina, segundos después llego un jounin que tenía un ojo tapado por un parche

\- savia que sería difícil la misión que le encargarías al chico ¿pero crees que este a la altura de algo como una invasión? -pregunto el recién llegado jounin

-Si estará bien, Haku además de tener el Kekkei-Genkai del Hyoton(Elemento Hielo) fue entrenada por Zabusa, uno de los 7 Kirigakure no Shinobigatana, además Naruto quizá tenga el nivel de un chunin de alto rango, la que me preocupa es Hiromi, ella no tiene grandes conocimientos ninjas pero estoy segura de que Naruto la protegerá -dijo la pelirroja con una ligera sonrisa

-¿Tanta confianza le tienes? -pregunto el todavía intrigado ciclope

-Desde que llegaron lo único que han hecho es servir a Kiri sin intentar en ningún momento traicionarnos, además ese chico tiene códigos y jamás incumple con un pedido -dijo la pelirroja

-Está bien, solo espero que tengas razón -dijo el jounin antes de desaparecer en un Shunshin

-"Yo también espero tener razón Ao, yo también"- pensó la Mizukage antes de volver a concentrarse en el papeleo que tenia

MAS TARDE, CALLES DE KIRI

Se podía observar a un rubio caminando tranquilamente por las calles de la aldea con unas bolsas en sus brazos, este era Naruto que una vez dejo a Hiromi en el departamento se dispuso a ir a comprar todo lo necesario para ese mes antes de volver a Konoha

-"Me pregunto si mi oto-san me reconocerá, no importa según la ley de Konoha yo estoy muerto así que en cuanto el ritual de cambio de sangre esté listo podre ir devuelta y no podrán decirme nada, aunque me sentiré un poco mal al no tener lasos sanguíneos con mis hermanas pero igualmente las protegeré como lo prometí"- pensaba el rubio

Pero fue sacado de sus pensamiento al escuchar que alguien lo llamaba, al voltear pudo ver como Haku de acercaba a él corriendo y agitando la mano, cuando ya estaba a solo dos metros de él, Haku tropezó con una piedra y cayó al piso, ella cerro los ojos para esperar el golpe, que nunca llego..

Abrió los ojos solo para darse cuenta que Naruto en un rápido movimiento pudo atraparle y evitar que se golpeara, pero enrojeció de sobremanera al darse cuenta de lo cerca que había quedado sus rostros por el súbito movimiento

-¿Estas bien Haku-chan? -pregunto un sonrojado rubio, sin alejarse del rostro de la pelinegra

-Estoy bien Naruto-kun, gracias -dijo la Yuki sin despegar su vista de los orbes azules de su salvador

-Me alegro -dijo suavemente el rubio para después en un mero impulso se fue acercando lentamente a Haku, que presa del momento y los sentimiento encontrados se dejó llevar y también se acercó a el

Poco a poco, sus rostros se iban acercando hasta estar a solo milímetros, podían sentir la respiración del otro chocar contra sus labios mientras esperaban a que uno de los dos acabara con la distancia y poder fundirse en su primer beso...

Pero una vez Naruto se dispuso a acabar con la corta distancia que los separaba fue mandado a volar hacia un costado por una fuerte patada propinada por un encabronadísimo Zabusa

-¡¿QUE DEMONIOS QUERIAS HACER CON MI HIJA PEQUEÑO BASTARDO?! -grito Zabusa mientras se acercaba a Naruto, ignorando a Haku que había quedado en el suelo todavía sin reaccionar por el intenso momento que vivió

-Za-Zabusa-se-sensei y-yo solo emm puedo explicarlo -tartamudeo el rubio al ver como su nuevo sensei comenzaba a desenfundar su enorme espada

-¿Últimas palabras Gaki? -pregunto el pelinegro preparando un golpe mortal

-Sí, ¡miren es Naruto! -grito al ver como un grupo de su club de fans cruzaba por ahí, y rápidamente le aplico un Henge a Zabusa para que se viera como él y se escondió en unos arbustos

-¿A qué te refieres? -llego a preguntar antes de ser atropellado por un gran número de chicas que comenzaron a arrancarle pedazos de ropa y pelo, después de unos segundo el henge se deshizo y al ver las fanáticas del rubio que ese no era su amado, se decidieron a castigarlo por intentar engañarlas, esa tarde los gritos de Zabusa se escucharon por toda la aldea

Mientras tanto Haku ya había vuelto en sí y al ver como golpeaban a su "Padre" decidió no hacer nada, se lo merecía por arruinarle su momento con su amado rubio

-Oye Haku-chan -llamo el ojiazul que estaba escondido en unos arbustos

Haku al verlo enrojeció recordando lo que hubiera echo si no llegaba Zabusa

-¿Qu-Que sucede Na-Naruto-kun? -pregunto al acercarse a los arbustos donde estaba escondido el ojiazul, todavía muy roja

-Lamento lo que paso no debí aprovecharme así de la situación, espero me perdones nos vemos -dijo un poco triste el rubio mientras desaparecía en un Shunshin de rayos

-"Naruto-kun no hay nada que perdonar, solo espero que continúes lo que aquí comenzaste"- pensaba una sonriente pelinegra mientras se dirigía nuevamente hacia el departamento que compartía con su "padre" para terminar de ordenar sus cosas, ignorando completamente los pedidos de auxilio de Zabusa que se encontraba atado a un árbol después de su paliza

Naruto, todavía un poco decaído por su actitud hacia Haku sin tener su consentimiento(o al menos es lo que piensa el) llego a su departamento para poder descansar un momento y charlar con sus inquilinos, que no habían dicho palabra en todo el viaje y tampoco al llegar a kiri

Se sentó en su cama en la posición de loto y se dispuso a meditar para entrar en su paisaje mental, después de unos minutos abrió los ojos para ver como ya se encontraba en la puerta de la casa que había creado en su mente

Entro rápidamente para ver que no había nadie adentro, rápidamente recorrió todo el lugar para asegurarse y una vez revisadas todas las habitaciones pensó que tal vez estaban en el patio trasero

Una vez llego al lugar pudo ver como estaban su Hime-sensei y Kaizan sentados en posición de loto frente a la cascada

-¿Que hacen? -pregunto el rubio

-Preparamos la técnica de transferencia de sangre, ya que la bestia está dentro tuyo deberemos de hacer el ritual aquí dentro y no fuera -respondió Kaizan sin abrir los ojos

-Si Gaki, debido a esto el tiempo de preparación se acortara mucho, quizás en unos 5 meses ya esté listo, si no es que menos -acoto la peliblanca

-Que bien.. bueno no los distraigo más, solo quería ver si estaban bien ya que no me habían hablado en todo este tiempo, así que ¡adiós! -dijo Naruto mientras iba desapareciendo de su paisaje mental, pero fue frenado por Kaizan que hablo

-Ahh y déjame decirte que fue un gran progreso eso que hiciste con la pelinegra, la próxima asegúrate de que nadie los interrumpa -dijo mientras sonreía pícaramente

-Etto emm bueno adiós -y así rápidamente el rubio se fue dejando a una peliblanca que echaba humo por las orejas

-¡NARUTO! ¡¿QUE HICISTE PEQUEÑO PERVERTIDO?! -grito pensando que su alumno había querido tener "intimidad" con la Yuki

Así Naruto después de un día lleno de sorpresas se dispuso a dormir un momento para descansar su mente de tantas emociones, faltaba poco para volver a Konoha y no savia como irán a reaccionar sus hermanas al verlo...

**Aquí termina el 19° capítulo de "La sombre de Konoha" donde vimos como Haku ha desarrollado sentimientos muy fuertes para el afortunado rubio y también como Naruto piensa que ella no lo quiere de esa forma por la desafortunada intromisión del dientes de tiburón sobreprotector, también ya vimos como Naruto volverá a Konoha después de estar "muerto" por un año y medio **


	21. Nueva sangre y Salida de Kiri

**Bueno hola gente! (no me maten) lamento mucho el tardar tanto en actualizar pero esta semana ah sido un quilombo tras otro y la inspiracion me habia abandonado completamente, no abandonare el fic (eso nunca) asi que quedense tranquilos, puede que ahora actualize sin horarios fijos, subire cap nuevo cualquier dia, pero habra uno a la semana si o si, bueno sin mas no tengo mas que decir que perdon y espero no se enojen mucho conmigo por tardar tanto, nos vemos!**

CAP.20 Nueva sangre y Salida de Kiri

Ah pasado un mes desde la vuelta de Naruto y Hiromi a Kiri acompañados de Haku y Zabusa, no han pasado muchas cosas en este tiempo

Naruto y Haku permanecian con una actitud de indiferencia el uno con el otro, Naruto por la pena de haber querido besar a la pelinegra sin su consentimiento y Haku porque le dava verguenza hablar con el despues del intenso momento que habia vivido

Mientras Zabusa seguia con intenciones asesinas contra el rubio, que fueron cesando despues de cierta "visita" del club de fans del ojiazul que lo hicieron entrar en razon a base de golpes, desde entonces ya no ataca a Naruto, pero sigue viendolo como un aprovechado que quiere propasarse con su hija

Igualmente lo ha entrenado, como lo habia prometido, en Kenjutsu ayudandole principalmente con la gran espada que poseia el ojiazul, la cual llamo mucho la atencion del pelinegro que dijo al rubio que sentia una extraña energia salir de dicha espada y las demas

Naruto decidio no darle mucha importancia al asunto ya que seguro eran efectos por la absorcion de su chakra, igualmente se anoto mentalmente la tarea de preguntarle a su inquilina sobre este asunto, cosa que todavia no habia echo ya que esta siempre se encontraba ocupada preparando el jutsu de transferencia de sangre con su otro inquilino Kaizan

Tambien Naruto comenso a sufrir los cambios que le habia mencionado Kaizan por la absorcion de sus poderes, sus uñas ahora eran completamente negras y su lengua habia crecido hasta el punto en el cual podia tocar la parte baja de su barbilla con ella, aunque era muy extraño como lo hacia parecer un sadico total por lo que utiliza un Henge para ocultarla cuando habla

Hiromi, por otro lado, habia comensado su entrenamiento ninja al darse cuenta de lo debil que era, en la mision del pais de las Olas solo fue un estorbo, segun ella, por lo cual decidio dejar de ser solo peso muerto para el equipo y hacerse fuerte, entrenaba con Haku casi todos los dias, esta le enseñaba Taijutsu y algo de Ninjutsu ya que el Genjutsu no se le daba para nada

Naruto seguia con su entrenamiento con sus Zanpakouto que, segun la shinigami, estaban formando un lazo mas estrecho con el rubio y que pronto podria llegar a utilizar la segunda forma de estas, la cual la diosa nombro como "Shikai" ,el ojiazul quedo bastante extrañado con esto de la segunda forma lo que llevo a la peliblanca a tener que explicar lo que eran enrealidad las Zanpakouto que ella habia creado

FLASH BACK, TRES DIAS DESPUES DE LA VUELTA A KIRI

-"Sensei, hace unos dias Zabusa-sensei me dijo que sentia una extraña aura de las Zanpakouto ¿usted sabe algo de esto?"-pregunto mentalmente el rubio a su inquilina peliblanca

_-Muy bien Gaki las armas que cree, osea las Zanpakouto, son enrealidad originarias de otra dimension, de la cual no hablare por razones de interaccion de espacio-tiempo y todas esas cosas que pueden terminar muy mal, estas son armas que tienen un "ser" o mente propia, esto significa que las Zanpakouto son enrealidad espiritus poderosos que pueden adoptar la forma de armas, para llegar al Shikai deves conocer el nombre de tu Zanpakouto osea que esta debe decirtelo por decision propia al ver que seas digno de empuñar su primera liberacion -explicaba la shinigami a Naruto que se encontraba sentado en medio de un claro con sus Zanpakouto frente a el_

-"Muy bien Hime-sensei, pero cuando me digan sus nombre ¿que pasara? ¿en que consiste la Shikai?"- pregunto mentalmente el rubio

_-Jumm eso sera mejor que lo veas por ti mismo en el momento adecuado, bueno Gaki ya te explique asi que devo seguir preparando el jutsu, a este paso tan apresurado lograremos terminarlo en solo un mes asi que estate listo -dijo la peliblanca intentando cortar su comunicacion mental, pero Naruto la detubo al hacerle otra pregunta_

-"Pero si son espiritus ¿eso significa que estan atrapadas aquí?" –pregunto Naruto mientras señalaba sus armas

_-No Gaki, esa es la forma que decidieron adoptar por voluntad propia, yo misma les pregunte a los espiritus de tus armas si querian ser transformados en Zanpakouto y todos aceptaron –explico la shinigami_

-"Ohh ya lo entiendo, es como si estuvieran usando un Henge"- dijo el rubio, ya comprendiendo la logica de las zanpakouto

_-Bueno si, algo parecido, tambien algo que debo advertirte es que cada espiritu tiene su personalidad y pensamientos, si tu no logras llevarte bien con ello jamas te consideraran digno y no podras usar su maximo poder –advirtio la peliblanca_

-"Tranquila sensei, estoy seguro que podre hacerlo" –respondio Naruto mientras se paraba y tomaba sus armas, las coloco en su lugar antes de comenzar su camino hacia su hogar, donde Hiromi lo esperaba con la comida echa

FIN FLASH BACK

Desde entonces el rubio habia intentado una y mil veces ponerse en contacto con alguna de sus Zanpakouto, pero nada ninguna parecia tener intencion alguna de hablar con el, y mucho menos decirle su nombre, esto lo tenia algo frustrado, ¿Por qué no podia comunicarse con ellas? Esa pregunta rondaba su cabeza dia y noche, pero despues de unos dias decidio no forzar mas las cosas, las Zanpakouto se comunicarian con el cuando este listo…

Ahora mismo Naruto se encontraba en el departamento que compartia con Hiromi preparando sus cosas para salir hacia Konoha esa misma noche, tenia que admitirlo estaba bastante ansioso de volver a ver a sus amigos y su hermana Mito, que no habia visto desde el "incidente" ya que a Natsumi la habia podido ver en su mision en Nami, pero de repente sintio un ligero mareo y se cento en la cama, acto seguido se desmallo quedando titrado sobre la cama

Lentamente abrio los ojos para ver como ahora se encontraba en su paisaje mental, mas especificamente en el patio trasero de la casa de sus inquilinos, donde ahora habia una gran piedra redonda con muchas velas alrededor y una estrella en el medio con muchos Kanjis dentro de lo que parecian der sellos

-Hola Gaki -saludo la shinigami mientras se posaba al lado de Naruto- se que fue algo brusco el traerte a la fuerza pero devemos hacer esto lo mas rapido posible, asi que sacate las ropa de la cintura para arriba y acuestate en medio de la estrella –ordeno la peliblenca con gran seriedad

Naruto al ver los seria que estaba su sensei decidio no protestar y apresurarse a cumplir con lo pedido, una ves se saco su buso y la remera junto con la mascara, se recosto en medio de la estrella y pudo ver como Kaizan, que estaba en la puerta de entrada al patio, se coloco a su derecha, y su Hime-sensei a su izquierda, una ves todos en posicion ellos se pusieron a hacer una larga y compleja secuencia de sellos y tras terminar se miraron entre si y dijeron al unisono

-Ninpou: Ketsueki tensō ( Arte ninja: Jutsu de transferencia de sangre) -tras lo cual colocaron sus manos en la roca y los Kajis comensaron a brillar, las velas comensaron a consumirse y una ves derretidas se encaminaban hacia Naruto que miraba todo esto con solo un pensamiento en la cabesa:"va a doler"

Una ves la cera derretida de las velas hiso contacto con el cuerpo de rubio, comenso a meterse por sus poros y evaporar su sangre mientras los Kanjis se iban moviendo y entrando en el cuerpo del ojiazul transformandose en su nueva sangre, la sangre del dragon reemplazo a la sangre original de Naruto y corto definitivamente sus lasos con los Namikaze-Uzumaki

Claro que mientras esto ocurria Naruto no pudo evitar lansar un enorme grito de dolor al sentir su sangre hervir y luego evaporarse al tiempo que otra sangre entraba en su cuerpo, una ves el proceso termino la cera salio del cuerpo del rubio en forma de humo rojo para no evaporar su nueva sangre y este callo al suelo por el horrible momento que acababa de vivir

Al darse cuenta de esto la Shinigami se apresuro a tomarlo y meterlo en la casa para recostarlo y esperar a que su cuerpo asimile la nueva sangre

-Demonios, no pense que el proceso seria tan doloroso para el, bueno solo queda esperar, despertara una ves su cuerpo se acostumbre a la sangre nueva –dijo la Shinigami mientras miraba al, aun desmayado, Naruto

-Si era obvio, pero ¿su cuerpo no tendra secuelas al asimilar la sangre de un dragon? –pregunto Kaizan desde el marco de la puerta de la habitacion donde estaba el rubio

-Si lo hicimos lo suficientemente bien su cuerpo no sufrira secuelas malas –respondio la shinigami

-esta bien, pero mantente atenta, no se sabe si su cuerpo reaccionara mal a la nueva sangre asi que debemos tenerlo controlado –dijo Kaizan mientras se daba vuelta y se iba de la habitacion

-"Estaras bien Naruto-kun, tienes que estar bien" –pensaba la peliblanca para sus adentros, la verdad se sentia muy preocupada por el cambio de sangre, pero no iba a admitirlo

Horas pasaban y ,para preocupacion de Hiromi que miraba a Naruto demayado, el rubio no despertaba

Una ves llegada la noche Naruto lentamente comenso a volver en si, solo para encontrarse con dos grande esferas que lo aprisionaron entre ellas por el abraso que le estaba dando Hiromi

-Naruto-sama no me asuste asi de nuevo, pense que ya no despertaria -decia Hiromi mientras apretaba mas al rubio

-Hi-Hiromi a-aire -decia devilmente el ojiazul mientras la castaña, al darse cuenta de lo que pedia su compañero, lo solto apenada- ¡aire, nectar de los dioses como te extrañaba! -decia de manera comica mientras tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire

-Lo-Lo siento Naruto-sama -decia Hiromi un tanto sonrojada

-No hay problema Hiromi-chan, fue solo un accidente ademas de que seguro estabas muy preocupada ¿verdad? -dijo Naruto mientras ponia su mano en los cabellos de la castaña- bueno ¿que hora es? -pregunto

-Son las 22:00, decidimos posponer el viaje hasta mañana ya que no despertabas -dijo Zabusa mientras entraba a la habitacion seguido por Haku- ¿que te sucedio? no creo que te desmayes por 12 horas solo porque si -

-Deve ser por el sobreesfuerzo con el entrenamiento de ayer, creo que me exedi un poco jeje -se reia torpemente el rubio-" no puedo decirles del cambio de sangre, igualmente no creo que le interese mucho"-

-Si, seguramente fue eso -dijo Haku-"se que mientes, pero tendras una razon para ello, yo confio en ti Naruto-kun"- pensaba la Yuki

-Muy bien, mañana a las 10:00 te esperaremos en la entrada oeste de la aldea, esta ves sin excusas devemos ir que la Mizukage tubo que mandar al grupo de chunin y jounin sin nosotros, deveremos de alcansarlo alla -dijo Zabusa mientras salia de la habitacion

-Nos vemos Naruto-kun -digo Haku mientras sacaba valor y le daba un beso en la mejilla al ojiazul, quedando ambos muy rojos antes de que la pelinegra se fuera junto con su padre

-Naruto-sama yo me voy a dormir, ya deje todas las cosas listas para que mañana podamos salir rapidamente -dijo la castaña mientras se diriguia a su habitacion a descansar, pero fue detenida por el rubio que la tomo de la mano

-Hiromi-chan, ¿podria dormir conmigo? tengo mucho frio y necesito que me des calor esta noche -pidio apenado el rubio, pero era cierto su sangre de dragon parecia ser fria asi que hasta que se acostumbrar iba a sentir mucho frio

-E-Esta bien Na-Naruto-sama -dijo algo sonrojada la castaña para despues acostarse junto al rubio y taparse para luego abrasarlo por la espalda y poner sus manos en el estomago de este, mientras Naruto tomo sus manos entre las suyas y se durmio tras unos segundos

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE

Naruto y Hiromi se diriguian caminado tanquilamente hacia la puerta oeste de la aldea para encontrarse con sus compañeros de equipo, esa mañana se habia levantado juntos y, tras cada uno tomar una ducha y cambiarse, decidieron salir para llegar temprano al lugar de partida

Y efectivamente al llegar vieron como no habia nadie mas que ellos y los guardias de la entrada en los alrededores del lugar, decidieron sentarse en uno de los bancos que habia hay cerca, dejando el equipaje en un costado, para esperar a sus compañeros

-Naruto-sama, tengo algo que contarle -digo la castaña llamando la atencion del rubio

-¿Que sucede Hiromi-chan? -pregunto el rubio extrañado por el tono de preocupacion empleado por la jinchuriky

-Creo que estoy enferma -dijo, dejando a Naruto muy preocupado

-¿Enferma? ¿porque, que tienes? -pregunto el rubio mientras pegaba su frente con la de su amiga y controlaba su temperatura- fiebre no tienes -

-N-No es eso Naruto-sama, es que...aller cuando dormimos juntos senti como unas cosquillas en el estomago y me senti muy bien al despertar hoy con usted a mi lado, me siento muy extraña ahora que usted esta conmigo a solas y creo que tengo alguna clase de enfermedad -explico la castaña dejando a un Naruto completamente shockeado

No se tenia que ser un genio para adivinar lo que le sucedia a su compañera, se habia enamorado de el, el rubio no savia si sentirse contento por esa declaracion o sentirse horrible por la "edad psicologica" que tenia la jinchuriky, que no pasaba de los 10 u 11 años cuando el con sus 13 años se sentia un total pedofilo a pesar de la corta diferencia de edad

-E-Emm Hi-Hiromi eso que siente no es una enfermedad -decia timidamente el rubio ¿como iba a explicarle que era el amor?

-Ahh ¿no? ¡que bien! ¿entonces que es? -pregunto con curiosidad

-Bu-Bueno eso se lo conoce como amor Hiromi-chan, es un sentimiento como la amistad pero mucho mas fuerte y solo se puede sentir hacia una persona, cuando una persona siente amor por otra se dise que esta "enamorado" de esa persona -explico bagamente el ojiazul

-¿Ah si? ¡entonces yo estoy enamorada de usted Naruto-sama! -grito la castaña mientras abrasaba al rubio contenta por haber descubierto este nuevo sentimiento que tenia hacia su compañero

Naruto solo pudo corresponder el abraso amablemente, tranquilo al haber podido explicarle a su amiga sobre el amor y que ella alla podido entenderle

Ignorante de la situacion, Haku habia llegado al lugar adelantandose a su padre y tras escuchar el grito de la castaña y ver el abrazo que correspondio el ojiazul, solo pudo sentir como su pecho dolia al pensar que ahora ellos eran pareja y que habia perdido a su primer amor, igualmente prefirio quedarse en silencio para evitar interrumpir el momento, habia perdido y lo aceptaba, aunque eso no lo hacia menos doloroso

Tras unos minutos se decidio a ir a saludar, charlaron un momento ignorando la situacion vivida hace poco y tras la llegada de Zabusa se dispusieron a salir de la aldea para diriguirse a Konoha

-"Muy bien Konoha, ya estoy de vuelta, esperenme Natsumi y Mito-oneechan"- penso Naruto mientras saltaba de arbol en arbol rumbo a la aldea que ignoro su existencia toda su vida, seguido por su equipo

**Bueno aqui termino el 20° capitulo de "La sombra de Konoha" donde mostre como paso el mes para nuestros personajes y la transferencia de sangre, ademas de la situacion que se formo entre Naruto, Hiromi y Haku, Para el siguiente Cap: llegada a Konoha y visitas a viejos amigos**


	22. Llegada a Konoha y Reencuentros

**Hola! Aquí Roy trayéndoles la actualización de esta semana del fic, lamento mucho el estar tardando tanto en actualizar pero mi tiempo esta súper ocupado durante la semana y no eh podido escribir casi nada, pero como pude logre terminar este cap., bueno sin más que decir los dejo con el capítulo de hoy, nos vemos!**

CAP.21 Llegada a Konoha y Reencuentros

En medio de un bosque cercano a Konoha se podía ver como 4 sombras saltaban de árbol en árbol, acercándose rápidamente a la aldea de la hoja

De repente se frenaron en una rama cercana a la entrada y se puede apreciar que estas 4 sombras eran en realidad Naruto, Hiromi, Haku y Zabusa que, tras mirar hacia la puerta, bajaron de la rama para llegar caminando a esta

-Zabusa-sensei ¿cómo nos presentaremos? -pregunto el rubio que caminaba junto a Hiromi atrás de Zabusa y Haku, esta última no le había dirigido palabra en todo el camino, cosa que preocupo al rubio

-Diremos que somos el equipo 14 y venimos de la aldea de Kiri para prepararnos en este tiempo para los exámenes chunin -respondió el pelinegro

-Está bien, pero debemos de ir a ver al Hokage ¿no es así? -pregunto el rubio, sin muchas ganas de ver a su "padre" tan pronto

-Sí, debemos de ir a presentarnos y que nos den un departamento para instalarnos estos meses -respondió Zabusa, sacándole un suspiro al ojiazul

-Que fastidio, pero bueno si no hay opción.. -dijo Naruto antes de ponerse la capucha para que tapara su cabello y las mascara, que llevaba en el cuello, para tapar su rostro

-¿Porque se tapa así Naruto-sama? -pregunto la castaña

-O por nada Hiromi-chan, solo por costumbre -mentía el rubio, sabiendo que no podía contarles de su ex-linaje con el Hokage hasta que fuera el momento

-Naruto-san -llamo Haku, extrañando al rubio por el honorifico usado

-¿Sucede algo Haku-chan? -pregunto el rubio con la esperanza de que la pelinegra ya le allá perdonado el intento de beso

-Cuando lleguemos a Konoha necesito hablar con usted -dijo Haku seria, sin pisca de emociones en su voz

-Claro -dijo algo temeroso el rubio-"Demonios, la jodi con eso del beso, es que el momento y.. Ahh no importa, debo pedir disculpas apropiadamente"- pensaba algo triste

Así siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la puerta y ver como los guardias estaban dormidos, algo enojado, el ojiazul se acercó y tras una pequeña secuencia de sellos y acumular un poco de chakra en su estómago dijo

-Suiton: Teppodama -y tras bajarse la máscara y descubrir su boca, de esta salió un chorro de agua a presión, no muy grande, pero con la fuerza suficiente para tirar a ambos guardias al piso

¡¿QueCuandoDondePorque?! -gritaron ambos mientras se levantaban y se ponían en extrañas posiciones de "defensa"

Al darse cuenta de los ninjas que estaba en frente de ello y ver como uno se estaba acomodando la mascar que llevaba no les tomo mucho descifrar lo ocurrido, cabreándose bastante

-¡Porque nos atacas niño! -gritaron al unísono mientras apuntaban al encapuchado del grupo

-Si hubiera sido un atacante ahora sus cabezas estarían rodando por el suelo, solo fue una advertencia -dijo el ojiazul con tono serio

-*Gulp* -tragaron duro al sentir la mirada fría del ninja enmascarado- e-estas bien trataremos de no dormirnos más -respondió Kotetzu tras unos segundo de shock

-S-Si gracias por el incentivo -dijo con una sonrisa nervioso Izumo

-Bueno de nada, ahora ¿nos permiten pasar a la aldea? -pregunto tranquilamente Naruto

-Claro, pero díganos las razones de su visita por favor, si vienen por razones de negocios serán escoltados por un ANBU hacia la torre Hokage -dijo Kotetzu

-Venimos para pasar un tiempo en Konoha antes de los exámenes chunin, somos ninjas de Kiri y yo soy el jounin-sensei de estos genin -dijo Zabusa apuntando a sus alumnos

-Está bien, ahora llamamos a un ANBU para que los escolte a la torre Hokage para que el yondaime les dé un departamento donde instalarse hasta los exámenes -dijo Izumo

-No -dijo Naruto- conozco la aldea, he estado aquí antes así que no es necesario, iremos con el Hokage por nuestra cuenta –dijo, sorprendiendo a su equipo

-Está bien, que tengan una buena estadía aquí en Konoha -dijo Kotetzu mientras dejaba pasar al equipo de Kiri a la aldea

Una vez pasadas las puertas, Naruto guio a sus compañeros y sensei hacia la torre Hokage, estos se sorprendieron por la soltura con la cual caminaba el rubio, como su hubiera pasado mucho tiempo aquí

-Naruto-sama -llamo la jinchuriky haciendo que el rubio pusiera su atención en ella- ¿usted ya ha vivido aquí antes? -pregunto, poniendo la atención de sus otros acompañantes en la respuesta que valla a dar el rubio

-Si viví aquí hace unos años, antes de conocerlos a ustedes viví mucho tiempo aquí y es por eso que me conozco bien este lugar -dijo el encapuchado tranquilamente

-Ahh bueno Naruto-sama, solo era curiosidad -dijo con una tierna sonrisa la castaña

Así sin más llegaron a la torre Hokage y tras llegar frente a la puerta de la oficina del yondaime esperaron unos segundo hasta escuchar el "pase" que le dio luz verde para entrar

Una vez dentro vieron como detrás del escritorio que estaba en medio de la habitación se encontraba el rubio Namikaze, lo cual provoco un total shock al ver el parecido entre el yondaime y el, ahora encubierto, Naruto

-¿Que se les ofrece? -pregunto amablemente el rubio mayor

Zabusa, que fue el único que no callo tanto en la sorpresa del parecido del yondaime con su alumno, se dispuso a hablar- Somos ninjas de Kiri y estamos aquí porque mi equipo de genins aquí presente quiere participar en los exámenes chunin y por ello hemos decidido llegar temprano aquí para poder prepararnos bien –relato el espadachín

-Muy bien, les daré un domicilio para que puedan establecerse hasta el día en que terminen los exámenes, por favor pasen con mi secretaria para que les de las llaves y la dirección de su apartamento les deseo suerte en el examen, seguramente mis hijas además de los herederos de los clanes más importantes de Konoha participaran así que la necesitaran -termino de decir el rubio con una ligera sonrisa de orgullo

-Claro Hokage-sama, pero creo que la habilidad es mejor que la suerte, apropósito ¿su hijo no participara? oí que tenía 3 hijos en total -dijo el encapuchado rubio tratando de hacer escarmentar a su "padre" un poco, después de todo una pequeña broma no le caería mal

Y lo logro ya que el Hokage decayó claramente su semblante, hasta el punto de estar a punto de llorar, pero tras inhalar algo de aire se decidió a hablar, no podía llorar frente ninjas de otra aldea dejaría a Konoha muy mal parada

-Mi hijo falleció hace casi 2 años en un accidente -dijo como pudo el rubio mayor

-Ohh lo siento Hokage-sama, no quería hacerlo recordar cosas tan feas -hablo con falso arrepentimiento el ojiazul

-No hay problema no lo savias, bueno pasen con mi secretaria y después son libres de pasear por la aldea como quieran, adiós -dijo el rubio mayor mientras el equipo de Kiri salía de su oficina, apenas cerraron la puerta las lágrimas salieron libremente de los ojos del Yondaime mostrando claramente lo mal que se estaba sintiendo por lo dicho por el chico de Kiri

Fuera del edificio del Hokage el equipo de Kiri ya había tomado las llaves y la dirección de su departamento, tras unos segundos de duda sobre a donde dirigirse, la pelinegra se acordó de algo que tenía pendiente con el rubio

-Naruto-san -llamo Haku- ¿podríamos ir a algún lugar privado para hablar? –pregunto la pelinegra

-Ahh claro Haku-chan, sígueme -dijo el rubio volteando a ver como a Zabusa le salía humo de las orejas por lo que estaba entendiendo que harían a solas- solo hablaremos Zabusa, es algo serio -dijo el rubio tranquilizando al pelinegro al darse cuenta que realmente era serio al ver como se dirigió a él sin ningún honorifico

Así Naruto dirigió a Haku hacia uno de los bosque que rodeaban las zonas de entrenamiento, una vez llegaron pudieron apreciar el hermoso arroyo que cruzaba por ahí, así que se sentaron a la orilla y esperaron a que alguno de los dos comenzara la conversación, tras unos incomodos minutos Naruto se decidió a romper ese ambiente

-Haku-chan, si todavía estas enojada por lo que hice el otro día por favor perdóname, es que me deje llevar y no me di cuentas de lo que hacía -dijo el ojiazul con un tono de tristeza palpable en su voz

-Naruto-san yo no me enoje ese día, solo me lastimo mucho el cómo me ilusionaste con corresponderme para después ver como tú y Hiromi se volvieron novios el día en que salimos de Kiri -dijo Haku con la vos algo quebrada y con los ojos vidriosos por las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir

-Haku-chan...yo no estoy de novio con Hiromi-chan -dijo Naruto, desconcertando a la pelinegra que levanto la vista para ver como 2 Zafiros azules la miraban con ternura- esto es algo que debí explicar hace mucho pero Hiromi tuvo un pequeño problema de amnesia hace un tiempo, por lo cual ahora puede tener el cuerpo de una chica de 15, pero su mentalidad es de una nena de 10 u 11 años –explico el ojiazul

Haku se quedó pensando unos momentos, pero después de unos segundos un fuerte ruido se escuchó en todo el lugar, Haku le había pegado una muy fuerte cachetada al rubio que la miraba desconcertado por tan repentina acción

-¡Pervertido! ¡¿cómo pudiste enamorar a una chica que cree tener 10 años?! -gritaba la pelinegra con una vena claramente hinchada en la frente

-¡Yo no quería enamorarla! solo paso, el día que salimos de Kiri ella me dijo que se sentía enferma y después de decirme los síntomas era obvio que estaba enamorada, la verdad me alivia un poco el haberle podido explicar bien lo que es el amor -decía el rubio mientras se sobaba la mejilla roja por el golpe

¡¿Y cómo puedes saber tu que se siente estar enamorado?! ¡seguro la engañaste para que pensara que estaba enamorada de ti! -seguía gritando la pelinegra

Pero Haku no se esperó lo que venía, de un rápido movimiento Naruto se abalanzó sobre ella quedando ambos en el piso con el sobre ella sosteniéndole las muñecas contra el suelo y mirándola fijamente a los ojos

-Lo sé porque me pasa... puede que te suene raro pero, con Hiromi, con Mei y contigo me ocurrió lo mismo que le está ocurriendo a Hiromi conmigo...yo no puedo sacarlas de mi cabeza, siento que mi mundo no sería feliz si alguna de ustedes no estuviera en él, no sé si en el futuro me pase con otras chicas pero lo que si se, es que sentiré siempre esto que siento por ustedes -dijo el rubio dejando a una muy sonrojada Haku mirándolo con una mescla de felicidad y duda

Tras unos segundo de pensar y meditar bien lo que le acababa de decir su primer amor, Haku se decidió a hablar

-Y-Yo estoy di-dispuesta a co-compartirte… pero solo si me reconoces como tu primer beso -dijo muy sonrojada Haku, asemejando un tomate con su cara por lo que acababa de pedir

Naruto no lo pensó mucho, lentamente fue acortando la distancia que separaba sus labios, y tras unos segundos de duda mirando fijamente los ojos negros de Haku y sintiendo su respiración tan cerca, termino de cortar la distancia al rozar muy sutil e inexpertamente sus labios con los de la pelinegra, solo apoyaron sus labios por unos segundo antes de que Naruto comenzara a mover los labios lentamente, Haku algo cohibida siguió las acciones del rubio y así consumaron su primer beso, junto al arrollo en medio de un bosque a plena luz del día...

-Se sintió lindo... -dijo Naruto tras separar sus labios de su ¿amiga?

-Si -dijo débilmente Haku por la increíble vergüenza de seguir en esa posición tan comprometedora con el rubio sobre ella

-Haku-chan -llamo el rubio mirando fijamente a la pelinegra

-¿Que sucede Naruto-kun? -pregunto extrañada por la actitud tan seria de su ¿amigo?

-Sé que cuando vuelva a mi aldea natal y descubran mi Kekkei-Genkai van a querer que ejerza la poligamia para quedarse con el poder de mi línea de sangre, si no quieres aceptar lo entiendo pero, ¿quieres ser mi novia? -pregunto el ojiazul algo preocupado por la reacción de Haku

-Ya puedo decir que yo fui tu primer beso así que... está bien, pero que les conste a las demás que valla a a ver que yo fui la primera -dijo pícaramente Haku al perder la vergüenza que sentía al ser superada por una inmensa felicidad

-Claro que si -dijo Naruto mientras volvía a besar a su, ahora, novia sellando su compromiso

Estuvieron sentado junto a ese arrollo por casi una hora, entre besos y abrazos el tiempo se les fue volando a la nueva pareja por lo cual decidieron ir a buscar a sus compañeros de equipo a la aldea, muy a su pesar salieron del bosque para encontrarse en el área de entrenamiento 8, justo cuando el equipo de la experta en genjutsu estaba entrenando

Apenas salieron el rubio pudo ver como un pequeño tornado en horizontal se dirigía hacia ellos, sin siquiera pensarlo y dejándose llevar por puro instinto, el rubio se colocó enfrente protegiendo a la pelinegra y tras acumular chakra en su brazo este se cubrió rápidamente de escamas negras y lo lanzo hacia el frente haciendo gala de su gran fuerza adquirida por los entrenamiento detuvo el tornado con su mano y este se fue frenando hasta mostrar que no era ni más ni menos que Kiba Inuzuka, el ex-compañero y amigo del rubio, quien había lanzado accidentalmente el ataque hacia ellos

Una vez frenado, Kiba se paró y tras sacudirse un poco la ropa encaro al que se había metido en frente de él, llevándose una gran sorpresa al reconocer el olor de la persona

-No, no puede ser -dijo Kiba al darse cuenta de quién era que recordaba ese olor- ¿Naruto? -pregunto mientras el rubio se sacaba la máscara mostrando su rostro a su amigo

-¿Cómo has estado Kiba? -pregunto con una sonrisa al volver a ver a un viejo amigo

-¡No puedo creerlo en verdad eres tu amigo! -grito el Inuzuka mientras tomaba la mano de su amigo de academia y la estrechaba con fuerza- pensamos que estabas muerto –dijo el Inuzuka mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos

-Ja ¿enserio crees que moriría tan fácil? jeje -se reía el ojiazul

-¿Naruto-san? -pregunto una vos a espaldas del Inuzuka, con un tono tan calmado y falto de emociones que a Naruto no le fue difícil el adivinar quién era

-¡Shino! ¡cuánto tiempo hermano! -grito el rubio mientras estrechaba la mano del pelinegro

-Si ha pasado mucho amigo, ¿dónde has estado?´-pregunto el Abúrame que, aunque lo disimulaba bien, se sentía muy feliz por volver a ver a su primer y mejor amigo en la academia

-Hoo ¿dónde no he estado? jeje por ahí viajando -dijo Naruto mientras sentía un tirón de ropa, al voltearse vio como Haku lo miraba con cara de:"¿quiénes son ellos y porque se llevan tan bien?" que le saco una gota de la nuca estilo anime al rubio- Haku-chan ellos son amigos míos de cuando estaba aquí en Konoha, Kiba y Shino, Kiba y Shino ella es mi novia Haku-chan -presento el ojiazul dejando muy sonrojada a Haku por como la presento como su novia sin ningún tipo de vergüenza

-Guau amigo, jamás pensé que conseguirías novia antes que yo, pero bueno la vida de soltero es mejor jejeje -se reía nerviosamente el Inuzuka al recordar la cantidad de chicas a las cuales había propuesto ser su pareja, llevándose siempre una negativa

-Te felicito Naruto-san, le deseo lo mejor -hablo con su clásico tono sin emociones el Abúrame

-Bueno chicos, sé que tendrán muchas preguntas pero deberán de ser respondidas otro día ya que tenemos que irnos, por favor no digan a nadie más sobre mi vuelta ¿está bien? -pidió el rubio con tono serio

-Tranquilo Naruto, te guardaremos el secreto pero después debes contarnos con lujo de detalle las cosas que has hecho este tiempo fuera -dijo Kiba con una sonrisa

-Concuerdo con Kiba-san, lo mantendremos en secreto -dijo Shino

-Ok gracias chicos, debemos irnos ¡nos vemos! -dijo el rubio mientras tomaba la mano de Haku y desaparecían en un Shunshin de rayos

-"Así que has vuelto amigo, espero poder pelear contigo de nuevo para ver qué tan fuerte te has vuelto en este tiempo"- pensaba Shino mientras miraba el cielo con una ligera sonrisa

Naruto y Haku reaparecieron enfrente de un edificio departamental bastante grande y lujoso, pasaron y tras golpear la puerta en el que tendría que ser su departamento, fueron recibidos por Zabusa que tomo a ambos y los sentó en dos sillones separados en la sala

-Quiero que me digan ¿porque tardaron tanto en una simple charla? -pregunto el pelinegro- ¿acaso quiso hacerte algo Haku? –pregunto el espadachín, ya desenfundando su enorme espada

-Claro que no Zabusa-sama, solo hablamos y aclaramos algunas cosas con Naruto-kun -dijo Haku, dejando al dientes de tiburón consternado por el honorifico usado por su hija hacia el rubio

-No me van a decir que.. -pero Zabusa no podía terminar la frase, pero Naruto se dio cuenta de esto y decidió ayudarlo a destrabarse

-Ahora Haku-chan y yo somos novios, espero nos llevemos bien, -dijo con algo de burla el ojiazul

Zabusa se quedó en blanco y más aún al ver como Haku no negaba nada, es mas solo se sonrojo lo cual era prueba inequívoca de que, era cierto

-¡NOOOOOOO! -grito con todo lo que podía al darse cuenta de la verdad el espadachín

Naruto no podía creer que el llamado Kirigakure no Kijin (Demonio escondido entre la niebla) fuera un padre tan dramático solo porque su hija de 15 años estuviera con un chico de 13 que era su alumno, y bueno hay cosas que solo los padres entienden

**Aquí termina el 21° capítulo de "La sombra de Konoha" donde mostré la vuelta de Naruto a Konoha, su conversación y comienzo de la relación con Haku, los primeros reencuentros y también esta nueva habilidad de Naruto para transformar parcialmente su cuerpo en forma de dragón . Para el próximo cap.: más reencuentros y develación**


	23. Encuentros

**Hola! Como andan gente? Aquí estoy de nuevo con esta nueva actualización, la verdad no hay manera de disculparme por lo que tarde pero la verdad mi semana estuvo muy atareada y casi no he tenido tiempo para escribir, pero gracias a que falto un profesor en el colegio pude terminar este Cap., bueno sin más que decir los dejo con el fic, ¡Nos vemos! **

CAP.22 Encuentros

Naruto ahora se encontraba bastante nervioso, luego de la "escenita" que le hizo Zabusa después de enterarse sobre su noviazgo con Haku, este después de tranquilizarse y desistir de los intentos de asesinato lo llamo para hablar a solas, por eso ahora se encontraban él y su suegro sentados en un banco en medio de una plaza

-Escúchame bien Gaki muy a mi pesar tendré que aceptar que Haku y tu salgan, verdaderamente me tranquiliza que seas tú mi yerno y no cualquier otro chico que no conozca tan bien como a ti, pero no quiero tener que ver nunca a mi hija llorando por algo en lo que estés involucrado, porque si llega a pasar ten por seguro que estás muerto -Hablo Zabusa con tono amenazante

-Eso ya lo sé, sabía que sería así cuando te enteres pero ten por seguro que nunca le hare nada malo a Haku-chan, ella es muy especial para mí -dijo Naruto mientras miraba el cielo con una pequeña sonrisa por haber sido aceptado como yerno

-Muy bien, te la voy a confiar a ti así que cuídala mucho, pero solo tiene 15 años así que no intentes nada inadecuado con mi angelito o te castro ¿está bien? -pregunto con una sonrisa psicópata el espadachín

-S-Si Zabusa-sensei lo tengo claro -dijo con un claro tono de terror por la amenaza de su sensei- pero...hay algo que debes saber Zabusa, y no te va a gustar -termino el rubio dejando a Zabusa con una ceja levantada por el tono de nervios empleado por el rubio

-¿Que sucede? -pregunto

-Bu-bueno es que...y-yo soy de un clan con Kekkei-Genkai -decía el ojiazul muy nervioso por lo que estaba a punto de develar a su suegro- y lo que pasa es que cuando valla a mi aldea natal van a querer que asenté mi clan ahí ya que soy el ultimo de este -

-¿y qué pasa con eso? -pregunto Zabusa sin entender lo que le decía su, recién reconocido, yerno

-Y es que si acento mi clan allí, por ley deberé de entrar al plan de procreación para mantener mi clan, y por eso deberé de... practicarlapoligamia -dijo muy rápido el rubio, esperando zafar de lo que se le venía encima

-¿Que dijiste? no te entendí -dijo el pelinegro con una vena marcada en la frente

-Es que yo...tendré que practicar la poligamia -dijo Naruto bajando un poco la cabeza, esperando el grito, que no tardó mucho en llegar

¡¿QUE?! ¡¿Haku sabe de esto?! -pregunto el pelinegro, conteniéndose para no matar a su "queridísimo" yerno

-S-Si, ella sabe y lo acepta -dijo el rubio muy nervioso por el instinto asesino que largaba Zabusa en ese momento

-Respira, respira Zabusa respira -se decía a sí mismo el espadachín- muy bien...lo aceptare por ahora, pero no se cuanto pueda contenerme así que ¡VETE ANTES DE QUE TE MATE! -grito, dejando a Naruto boquiabierto por lo bien que se lo había tomado su suegro a la noticia

-S-Si -dijo antes de pararse y desaparecer en un Shunshin de fuego, dejando a un furibundo Zabusa talando árboles con su enorme espada para sacar la frustración

Volvió a aparecer justo en la puerta de su apartamento, entro rápidamente para encontrarse con Haku con un delantal blanco preparando la cena, ya que ya era muy tarde y debían comer antes de irse a dormir, cosa que no impidió que Hiromi se halla acostado mucho más temprano debido al agotamiento de su intenso entrenamiento con Haku

-Hola Haku-chan -dijo Naruto acercándose a Haku por la espalda y abrasándola

-H-Hola Naruto-kun -dijo la pelinegra sonrojada por la acción repentina de su novio

-¿Que cocinas? -pregunto el rubio sin soltar su agarre

-Estaba haciendo unos onigiris ya que comimos hace solo un rato y no creo que haiga tanta hambre -dijo Haku sonriendo al sentir las caricias del rubio en su cabello

-Está bien tienes razón no tengo mucha hambre -dijo el ojiazul

-¿Y que hablaron con Zabusa-sama? -pregunto la pelinegra al recordar el extraño comportamiento del espadachín al pedir hablar a solas con Naruto

-Bueno, me dijo que me acepta como yerno así que fue bueno, también le conté sobre la poligamia y eso no se lo tomo tan bien -relato el rubio con una gota en su nuca al recordar los ruidos de árboles cayendo después de irse de la plaza

-¿Que paso? -pregunto la pelinegra

-Bueno...digamos que la plaza gano una nueva zona para juegos -dijo el rubio

-Emm está bien -respondió un poco desconfiada la pelinegra por las palabras de su novio

-Bueno voy a tomar una ducha y después salgo para comer -dijo Naruto mientras se dirigía al baño

Tras media hora metido en el baño, Naruto salió de este con una toalla en la cintura y el torso desnudo se dirigió a su habitación para vestirse, pero algo le llamo la atención en el camino, por la ventana se podía ver un bosque donde se veían varias mini-explosiones provenientes de un claro

Rápidamente se vistió con su ropa habitual que constaba de una remera y un buzo, ambos sin mangas y finos, pero hechos de una tela que lo mantenía sin frio, muy apegado al cuerpo con capucha la cual llevaba puesta para ocultar su identidad, unos pantalones holgados de color negro, y unas botas de combate negras con suela de metal plateado sin pintar de ninguna forma, además de su común mascara que le tapaba hasta la parte baja de los ojos

Salió por la ventaba y se dirigió al lugar donde se veían esas explosiones, se sorprendió mucho al ver que la creadora de dichas explosiones no era ni más ni menos que su hermana, Mito

Ella vestía una falda roja con una calza debajo, y una chaleco negro con una blusa roja debajo, su cabellos seguía largo y atado en una coleta baja que le llegaba hasta la cintura

Esta se encontraba entrenando, según lo que podía ver, diversos jutsus Katon y Suiton, eran bastante poderosos y tenía que admitir que había mejorado mucho desde la última vez que la vio hacer algún jutsu, su control parecía haber subido mucho ya que no desperdiciaba mucho chakra como antes y las técnicas eran mucho más potentes

-"Parece ser que después de mi muerte mis padres se tomaron enserio su entrenamiento, será mejor así, no puedo esperar para poder medir fuerzas con ella y Natsumi, seguro será una batalla muy difícil, pero en el examen chunin algo me dice que podre hacerlo, probare el Rasengan que seguro papa les enseño contra mi Den'atsu (voltaje)"- pensaba el rubio ansioso por un buen combate que hace mucho no tenia

Ignorante de que la observaban, Mito seguía entrenando hasta que en un trastabille del rubio por estar muy metido en sus pensamiento se dio a conocer su localización, a lo que Mito reacciono lanzando 2 kunai hacia él, como pudo el rubio evadió las armas y se colocó frente a su hermana con solo unos metros de distancia

-Una bandana de Kiri... ¿acaso quieren secuestrarme? -pregunto Mito mientras se ponía en posición defensiva, esperando la batalla

-No, tranquilízate solo pasaba por aquí cerca y escuche el ruido de las técnicas y quise venir a ver que sucedía, y tengo la banda de Kiri porque vine para el examen chunin de dentro de un mes -respondió el rubio tranquilizando a la pelirroja

-Muy bien tienes suerte, o si no te patearía el trasero jajá -se reía la pelirroja por su broma

-jajá sí, es lo que se esperaría de la hija del Hokage, ¿participaran vos y tu hermana en el examen? -pregunto el rubio que seguía encapuchado para evitar revelar su identidad, aunque quería hablar con su hermana de todas las cosas que habían pasado

-Sí, yo y mi equipo entraremos en los exámenes, creo que lo lograremos todas ya que somos las mejores kunoichi de esta generación junto con mi hermana -decía con orgullo la pelirroja

-Ahh ¡que genial!... bueno Mito-chan debo irme, espero volver a verte pronto -dijo el rubio antes de desaparecer en un Shunshin de rayos dejando a una Mito sonrojada por el honorifico cariñoso utilizado

-"ay ¿porque me siento así? ¿será que me gusta? ¿pero porque se siente como si fuera malo que me gustara?.. a todo esto ¿cómo sabe mi nombre?"- se preguntaba mentalmente Mito son saber que ese chico era su hermano

Naruto por otro lado ya había llegado al departamento y tras una "pequeña" conversación con Zabusa por el tema de la poligamia, se dispuso a comer unos onigiris y luego acostarse a dormir, en la habitación que estaba más lejos de la de Haku, además que entre las 2 estaba la de Zabusa ¿coincidencia? see seguro

A la mañana siguiente y tras un ligero desayuno preparado por Haku, el rubio se dispuso a escribir la carta que debía enviarle a la Mizukage para avisar que Konoha era su aldea natal, y la carta decía así:

Mei-chan, mi aldea natal de la que tanto me preguntabas no es ni más ni menos que Konoha, espero entienda que ahora que estoy aquí necesito quedarme, por favor envié una carta al Hokage para que me acepten como ninja de ambas aldeas así podre seguir siendo de Kiri aunque este en Konoha, besos y espero verla pronto Mei-chan

Naruto

-"Espero no extrañarte tanto Mei-chan"- pensaba el rubio recordando tantos días en los que iba a la casa de la Mizukage para tomar Té y charlar con la simpática pelirroja

después de invocar un cuervo al cual le encomendó la misión de entregar su carta a la Mizukage en Kiri, Naruto se despidió de sus compañeras y sensei para dirigirse hacia el área de entrenamiento que les había facilitado la secretaria del Hokage

Apenas llego hizo 10 clones a los cuales ordeno atacarlo con todo lo que tenían, activo su Sharingan se dos comas en cada ojo y espero el ataque que no tardó en llegar

Patadas y puñetazos venían hacia el a gran velocidad y como podía iba evadiendo cada uno de ellos, tras unos minutos de pelea el rubio logro disipar al primero de los clones de un fuerte golpe en el estómago, sudando y algo agitado el Naruto señalo al resto de sus clones mientras una coma más aparecía en su ojo izquierdo

-Uno fuera, faltan nueve -les dijo mientras volvían a entrar en el intercambio de golpes

Toda la mañana se la paso así, peleando contra clones, con las Zanpakouto, usando Jutsus y a puño limpio, de todas las formas posibles peleaba con sus clones

Alrededor de 3 horas después de iniciar el entrenamiento el exhausto rubio caminaba lentamente por las calles de Konoha hacia su departamento para poder tomar un baño y descansar, pero se detuvo al escuchar una gran explosión seguida de un pilar de chakra rojo salido de una mansión cercana, una mansión que conocía muy bien

-"¿Ahora qué sucedió?"- se preguntaba el ojiazul mientras corría hacia su antiguo hogar

Al llegar a la mansión rápidamente la rodeo para entrar en el patio trasero, de donde había salido el pilar de chakra ahora se encontraba Natsumi y Mito sentadas en medio de un cráter de 2 metros de diámetro, claramente exhaustas y detrás de ellas estaban Kushina y Minato mirándolas con gran orgullo

-Muy bien chicas ya lograron dominar hasta la segunda cola sin perder el control -dijo Kushina con orgullo

-Sí, las felicito seguro su hermano estaría orgulloso de que estén aprendiendo a dominar el poder que tienen -dijo nostálgicamente el rubio mayor

-"Y así es"- pensó Naruto mientras miraba escondido la escena

Sus hermanas no dijeron nada y tras unos segundos de silencio unas pequeñas lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, señal clara de que el recuerdo de su hermano les calaba muy hondo

-"Pronto podre volver con ustedes chicas, solo esperen un poco más"- pensaba el rubio mientras se daba vuelta para irse al tiempo que Minato y Kushina abrazaban a sus hijas para consolarlas

Se alejó corriendo de la que alguna vez fue su casa para dirigirse a hablar con un viejo amigo que hace mucho no veía y tenía mucho que contarle

Así llego a la residencia Sarutobi y tras golpear la puerta y esperar unos segundos, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un hombre alto de pele negro con un traje jounin tradicional y un cigarrillo en la boca

-¿Que se te ofrece? -pregunto tranquilamente el pelinegro

-Vengo a hablar con Hiruzen-sama -dijo respetuosamente el rubio encapuchado

-Muy bien ya lo llamo, por favor pase y siéntese en la sala para esperarlo -dijo el jounin antes de irse y dejar la puerta abierta para que Naruto pudiera entrar

El rubio entro y tras unos segundos de espera, de las escaleras que daban al segundo piso venia bajando el Sandaime Hokage con una yukata negra, este miro extrañado al chico que estaba esperándolo ya que no lo reconocía por la capucha y la máscara que llevaba

-¿Quién eres? -pregunto el sandaime

-¿No me recuerdas? valla y yo pensé que tu si lo harías jeje -dijo Naruto antes de sacarse la capucha y la máscara mostrando su rostro a un sorprendido Sarutobi- cuanto tiempo, Sarutobi-ojisan -dijo con una sonrisa infantil en el rostro

-¿Naruto? chico enserio eres tú -dijo Hiruzen mientras abrazaba al rubio como abuelo a su nieto

-Claro que soy yo, ¿a quién esperabas? -bromeaba el ojiazul

-Si definitivamente eres Naruto, siéntate por favor y cuéntame todo lo que hiciste en tu viaje -dijo el sandaime mientras iba a buscar unas tasas de Te para tomar con su nieto postizo

Después de unos minutos en los que se preparó él Te, Naruto y Hiruzen estaban sentados de frente mientras tomaban Te de sus tazas

-¿Y qué has estado haciendo este año y medio? -pregunto el peliblanco con gran curiosidad por las aventuras que seguro había vivido su "nieto"

-Uhh por donde empiezo, bueno conocí a una amiga con la que viaje hacia Kiri por un par de semanas, cuando llegamos me metí de caza recompensas y posteriormente me hice ninja de Kiri, ahora vine con mi equipo para entrar en los exámenes chunin -relato rápidamente el rubio

-Ya veo, la verdad me entristece un poco el que no seas ninja de Konoha, pero es tu decisión y estoy bien mientras tu estés feliz -dijo el sandaime con un sonrisa de orgullo

-Tranquilo oji-san, también seré ninja de Konoha, con la Mizukage lo hablamos y llegamos a un acuerdo en el cual yo podre ser ninja de las dos aldeas activamente -respondió el rubio

-Nunca había visto a un ninja que es de dos aldeas al mismo tiempo, pero si alguien puede conseguirlo ese eres tu pequeño jeje, ahora dime ¿cómo va tu entrenamiento? -pregunto el peliblanco

-Bien, me voy superando y estoy feliz con los resultados, claro que todavía me falta mucho para superarte, pero ten claro que te superare no importa cuánto me tome -dijo desafiante el rubio

-Estoy seguro que si -dijo el sandaime

-A todo esto oji-san, ¿cómo savias que yo no estaba muerto? no mostrarse tanta sorpresa cuando aparecí -pregunto el rubio extrañado por la reacción tan tranquila que había tenido el anciano

-Bueno el día del accidente nadie quería revisar tu cuerpo por miedo a lo mal que pudo haber quedado por las quemaduras, así que yo tuve que ir a reconocerlo para el entierro pero cuando abrí el gabinete donde debería estar tu cuerpo solo vi un poco de sangre y nada más, un clon de sangre ¿no? -dijo Hiruzen

-Sí, jeje creo que a ti no pude engañarte -dijo el rubio mientras se rascaba la nuca en forma inocente- bueno Sarutobi-ojisan debo irme que se está haciendo un poco tarde para llegar al departamento, después seguiremos platicando te lo prometo, ¡hasta luego! -se despidió el rubio mientras desaparecía en un remolino de hojas

-"Si que te has hecho fuerte Naruto, ahora la pregunta es ¿estas al nivel que han desarrollado tus hermanas? no puedo esperar a los exámenes chunin de este año, serán muy interesantes"- pensó el peliblanco mientras se paraba y se dirigía a su habitación a dormir para recuperarse un poco emocionalmente por el golpe que represento el ver a su "nieto" vivo y tomar un té con el después de tanto tiempo

Mientras tanto, Naruto ya había llegado a la manzana en la que se encontraba su departamento, pero al escuchar unos gritos cerca de ay se decidió a ir a ver que sucedía

Al llegar al lugar de donde provenían los gritos pudo ver como Sasuke estaba parado frente a Hinata, mirándola fijamente mientras la peli azul le gritaba sin vergüenza alguna

-¡¿Porque no puedo ser yo?! -grito la ojiperla- ¡¿Por qué no puedes aceptarme?! –

-¡Entiende Hinata yo no te amo, tu no me gustas y nunca lo harás, jamás te di esperanzas sobre este tema así que no me reproches nada! –respondió Sasuke ya bastante cabreado por la actitud de la Hyuga- yo te deje bien claro que tú no me gustas, ya deja de molestarme –

La peli azul se quedó callada, tenía razón, él siempre le había dicho claramente que nunca correspondería sus sentimientos, pero eso no la hacía tranquilizar nada, que no la amara eso podía soportarlo, ¿pero que tenga el descaro de hablarle así a su amiga cuando con ella nunca quiso nada? Eso si la enojaba

-¡¿Pero cómo pudiste decirle a Natsumi que ella si era digna de tener tus hijos?! –volvió a gritar completamente furiosa la ojiperla, y cierto rubio que se encontraba cerca y pudo escuchar el comentario de la Hyuga comenzó a sentir unas inmensas ganas de matar a cierto Uchiha

-¡Porque así es! ¡tú eres débil y no tienes el suficiente poder como para darte el honor de ser la madre de mis hijos! -grito el azabache con su clásico tono de arrogancia y superioridad- pero Natsumi y Mito son otra cosa, son herederas de poderosos clanes además de der hijas del Hokage y tienen el poder del Kyubi, eso es algo que el clan Uchiha debe tener – Sasuke iba a seguir, pero se frenó al sentir un potente golpe en la cara, mandándolo a volar hasta chocar contra un muro

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a hablar así de Natsumi y Mito-chan?! -grito Naruto completamente furioso por la forma en que el azabache se refería a sus hermanas, como simples objetos

-¡¿Quién demonios eres tú?! –grito Sasuke mientras se paraba después de haberse recuperado un poco del potente puñetazo- No importa, te daré una paliza por haberme golpeado –dijo antes de ponerse en posición de batalla

-Te hare tragar tus palabras -respondió el ojiazul imitando al Uchiha, poniéndose en posición de combate

Rápidamente el rubio se lanzó hacia el azabache preparando un puñetazo, Sasuke al notar las intenciones de su oponente rápidamente cubrió su rostro con sus brazos, recibiendo el golpe que lo movió unos metros antes de que el rubio saltara hacia atrás para preparar un nuevo ataque, mientras tanto el Uchiha se resentía por el dolor que quedo en sus brazos, no se quería imaginar cómo le quedaría la cara en el caso de recibir el ataque de lleno, cuando reacciono solo pudo ver como una patada se dirigía a su mentón de manera ascendente, pero justo antes de que el golpe conectara una nube de humo apareció entre ambos contrincantes, mandando a Naruto contra un muro y sosteniendo a Sasuke con un llave al brazo, al disiparse la nube se pudo ver a ,un recién llegado, Kakashi que mantenía a Sasuke bajo control y miraba fijamente al encapuchado

-"El de nuevo"- pensó el peli plata al reconocer al ninja de Kiri que los ayudo en su misión en el país de las olas

-A ver si educas a tu estudiante Kakashi, la próxima vez no llegaras a tiempo -le dijo el rubio al jounin antes de desaparecer en un Shunshin de rayos

-"¿Quién eres?" -se preguntaba el ninja copia mientras dejaba a Sasuke en el suelo, y tras un berrinche sobre como interrumpió la "paliza" que le iba a dar al entrometido ese, ignorando a su alumno el Hatake se mantenía concentrado en ese chico que se le ha hacia tan familiar…

**Listo, hasta aquí el 22° Capitulo de "La sombra de Konoha", aquí me enfoque en mostrar los distintos reencuentros, las conversaciones que ha tenido el rubio con sus hermanas y su "abuelo", además de su ligero altercado con Sasuke y la conveniente aparición de Kakashi antes de que el Uchiha terminara muy mal jeje bueno para el siguiente cap., entrenamiento en las artes shinigami y time-skip**


	24. Entrenamiento Y Tragedia

**Hola! Aquí Roy trayéndoles la actualización de este fic que tanto me está gustando escribir, aunque no pueda hacerlo tan seguido como quisiera, bueno dejando eso de lado quisiera comentarles que hace poco me uní al foro de "La aldea oculta entre las hojas" ya que Parresia-sama me invito, y bueno aquí les quería recomendar que se unan ya que todos son muy agradables y está muy bueno, una vez entren vallan al topic: "Primer día en la academia… ¡preséntate! Para ser recibidos en el foro, y bueno sin más que decirles los dejo con el nuevo cap., ¡nos vemos!**

CAP.23 Entrenamiento Y Tragedia

Naruto se encontraba sentado en un sillón, en la sala de su apartamento mientras miraba la tasa de humeante Té que se encontraba entre sus manos, tras unos segundo bebió un trago y se levantó de su lugar para dirigirse a la ventana, y al estar en un 7° piso, tenía una gran vista de la aldea

-"Cuanta nostalgia, Konoha de noche es muy hermosa, espero poder ver este paisaje mucho más a menudo"- pensaba el rubio

_-¿Oye Gaki que te sucede? -pregunto la shinigami en la mente del rubio- desde hace unas horas que estas así –comento preocupada_

-"Lamento el preocuparla Hime-sensei, es que en mi pelea con Sasuke no pude evitar el darme cuenta el cómo ese jounin me saco de la pelea, sé que para mi edad soy muy fuerte pero debo volverme aún más fuerte, en la invasión todos los ninjas serán chunin y jounin, y si no estoy a la altura puede que no pueda cumplir la misión"- relataba su preocupación el rubio

_-Tienes razón Gaki, no es que no seas fuerte pero debes mejorar aún más así que mañana comenzaremos con la segunda fase de tu entrenamiento -dijo la peliblanca entusiasmando al rubio_

-"¿Un nuevo entrenamiento? ¿de qué se trata?" -pregunto intrigado el rubio

_-Entrenaremos las habilidades que podrás aprender gracias a nuestra fusión de energías, además de que comenzaremos con la práctica para que puedas despertar el Shikai -dijo la peliblanca_

-"¡Genial! ¿qué nuevas habilidades aprenderé?" -pregunto el ojiazul con estrellas en los ojos por la cantidad de posibilidades que tenía para hacerse más fuerte

_-Las habilidades que te enseñare serán el Shumpo (paso veloz), que es como un jutsu de espacio-tiempo, con el podrás recorrer grandes distancias en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pero no es tan poderoso como el Hiraishin de Minato, también te enseñare el utilizar una nueva energía, el Reiatsu, que te permitirá hacer distintos ataque y técnicas llamadas__ Kidō__, así que ve a un área de entrenamiento para comenzar -dijo la shinigami emocionando aún más al rubio_

-"¡Esta bien sensei!"- grito mentalmente el rubio mientras dejaba la tasa vacía en la cocina y rápidamente salía de su departamento, el cual había quedado vacío ya que Zabusa estaba investigando los puntos débiles de la aldea, para mandar el informe a los equipos de chunin y jounin de Kiri que estaban fuera de esta, y Haku su había ido a entrenar con Hiromi

Corrió rápidamente por toda la aldea dirigiéndose a su antiguo lugar de entrenamiento, el bosque de la muerte, para poder entrenar tranquilo sin ser interrumpido por curiosos que crucen por el área, ya que nadie cruzaba cerca de ahí por miedo a morir

-"Listo ya llegue, ¿cómo será el entrenamiento sensei?"- pregunto el rubio

_-Sera lo mismo que tu primer entrenamiento, has 55 clones y yo controlare 5, esos 5 enseñaran a controlar el Reiatsu a tus clones, además de los principios del Shumpo y más adelante te lo enseñaremos bien para poder cubrir más espacio en tus "saltos", también te enseñaremos los Kid__ō que __más te sirvan, pero todo poco a poco mientras tu pelearas usando las Zanpakouto contra un clon controlado por mí para poder acortar la brecha que te aleja de saber el nombre de alguna de ellas y que puedas despertar el Shikai -explico la shinigami _

-"Esta bien Hime-sensei, pero ¿porque todavía no puedo despertar el Shikai? hace 2 años y medio que tengo las Zanpakouto y nunca pude ni siquiera hablar con ellas, mucho menos que me digan sus nombres" -dijo algo frustrado el ojiazul

_-Cada Zampakouto tiene su propio momento para comunicarse con su dueño, cuando sea el momento alguna de ellas te hablara créeme, ahora comienza el entrenamiento -ordeno la peliblanca en la mente del rubio_

Así Naruto hiso lo que su sensei le había ordenado, creo los clones y después de transformar a 5 en las "marionetas" y crear uno adicional para practicar con sus armas, se dispuso a alejarse del grupo de clones acompañado del clon con el que iba a pelear

Una vez llegaron a un claro bastante grande se decidieron a luchar allí, cada uno tomo una pose de pelea y después de unos segundos de silencio el ruido de una rama quebrarse fue la campana que estallo la pelea

El clon rápidamente formo en su brazo derecho algo parecido a una cuchilla, lo único diferente era que esta estaba hecha con la energía de la shinigami y era mucho más filosa que cualquier otra, una vez formada el arma el clon salió a toda velocidad hacia el rubio que rápidamente desenfundo sus Katanas gemelas, aun vendadas ya que su sensei le dijo que no sacara el vendaje a menos que sea una situación de vida o muerte, y las coloco en posición de X para bloquear el golpe, un fuerte sonido de metal chocando se escuchó en todo el bosque

Pero apenas el clon freno su primer ataque, en su brazo izquierdo se formó otra cuchilla igual a la anterior y con esta intento apuñalar al rubio en el estómago, pero gracias a la velocidad y los reflejos este pudo evadirlo dando un salto hacia atrás para después volver a colocarse en posición de combate, parado con las espadas apoyadas en sus hombros cruzándose tras su cuello

Tras unos segundos de duda el clon se abalanzo nuevamente hacia Naruto, lanzando cuchillazos a diestra y siniestra en busca de la carne del original, pero la velocidad y reflejos del ojiazul lo mantenían sin ninguna marca, sus katanas se interponían en todos los ataques, cosa que ya estaba irritando al clon

Así siguió, toda la tarde se pasó igual, peleando con todo lo que tenían ambos rubios, cada uno con sus respectivas armas estaban completamente metidos en la pelea para evitar cualquier punto en el cual su enemigo pudiera atacar, y después de otro choque de armas, ambos rubio se alejaron el uno del otro para después mirarse fijamente, buscando un punto débil

Pero en un momento dado el clon cerro los ojos, como si estuviera pensando en algo, esto no le agrado para nada al original ¿Qué planeaba

**-Muy bien, la jefa me dejo sacarme los sellos de gravedad así que prepárate original -**dijo el clon mientras hacia una secuencia de sellos, tras la cual grito "Kai" y se lanzó a una velocidad monstruosa hacia el rubio original que apenas podía atajar los cortes para evitar que fueran letales

-"¡Demonios! debo usar el Sharingan, si no lo uso no poder verlo"- pensó el rubio original mientras cerraba sus ojos un momento y después los volvió a abrir para mostrar su Sharingan con 3 tomoes en el ojo izquierdo y 2 en el derecho, lo cual le permitió ver a su clon en vez de solo ver un borrón de velocidad-"¡Te tengo!" -y así lanzó un corte ascendente, tomando por sorpresa al clon que recibió solo un corte superficial en el rostro gracias a que pudo reaccionar a tiempo

Y nuevamente el clon se lanzaba al ataque, poco a poco logro hacerle distintos cortes al original, aunque sea superficialmente, pero que cada vez eran más grandes y profundos, Naruto se estaba cansando

-"¡Maldita sea!"- pensó Naruto al darse cuenta de que no podía con su rival, con su propio yo, pero salió de su pensamiento al escuchar dos voces a coro que le decían:

_**-Tsuinkurō: Kumiawase (Garras gemelas: **__**combinación) -**_una y otra vez se repetían esas palabras en su mente mientras el peleaba, después de unos minutos Naruto, harto de esa situación, comenzó a gritar al aire en busca de lo que le hablaba

-¡¿Quién eres y que quieres?! –grito el rubio al aire, confundiendo a su clon quien estaba listo para una posible táctica de distracción

_**-**__**Dilo… Dilo… Dilo… Dilo… –**_Ahora esas palabras se repetían una y otra vez en la mente del ojiazul quien, ya completamente sacado por esas constantes voces, decidió hacer caso, solo para callarlas de una ves

-¡Tsuinkurō: Kumiawase! -y por un impulso del cuerpo, el rubio junto las puntas de los mangos de ambas Katanas y tras un pequeño resplandor ambas armas fueron unidas por una cadena negra de metro y medio de largo, además de que su peso bajo hasta casi parecer dos plumas

-"¿Qué demonios ?"- se preguntaba el rubio completamente sorprendido por la repentina acción que hiso por puro impulso y la unión de sus dos Katanas

_**-Esto es la fusión y liberación de nuestras fuerzas en forma sellada, puede que todavía no puedas acceder al Shikai y saber nuestros nombres, pero pronto podrás hacerlo, solo no te rindas **_-se volvió a escuchar esa vos a coro que le llamo tanto la atención al rubio

-"Hola...¿quién eres?"-pregunto ingenuamente, pero tras unos segundos sin respuesta se resignó a que ya se había ido, sea lo que fuese

-Muy bien eso fue extraño, pero es hora de probar el nuevo poder que me dio esa fusión -dijo el ojiazul mientras tomaba ambas espadas y las colocaba a los lados de su cuerpo, esperando el ataque de su clon

El cual no se hiso esperar y ataco apenas el original había podido recuperar el aliento, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver como su ataque era respondido con el choque de armas a forma de defensa, pero tras unos segundos de lucha de fuerzas, el clon se alejó al darse cuenta de que no podía igualar la fuerza que estaba ejerciendo en el empuje

Pero no llego a tocar el piso antes de que una cadena rodeara su cuello y tras unos momentos de forcejeo se disipo por la asfixia producto de la presión echa por las cadenas, Naruto había logrado aumentar su velocidad de manera increíble al fusionar sus armas

-(Suspiro) al fin termine, ¿qué hora es? -se preguntó mientras miraba el reloj que había dejado hay por si las dudas, el cual marcaba las 19:00- "demonios, me tomo mucho más tiempo del que me esperaba, bueno mejor vuelvo a casa rápido que seguro Haku y Hiromi-chan ya deben estar muy cabreadas por haber desaparecido" -pensaba el rubio mientras unas cascadas de lágrimas muy cómicas salían de sus ojos al pensar en el castigo que le impondrán ambas chicas, ignorando la extraña situación que había vivido hace apenas unos minutos

Rápidamente el rubio salió corriendo en dirección a su departamento, fue a paso lento ya que le parecía muy hermoso el ver las calles de Konoha iluminadas por las luces de los faroles, ya que en época de invierno anochecía mas temprano, pero al llegar a la puerta, tras unos cuantos minutos de viaje, escucho unos fuertes gritos que venían del otro lado

-¡¿Qué demonios sucedió?! -se escuchaba la voz del que parecía ser Zabusa, aunque ese tono de preocupación era muy extraño en el

-¡No lo sé! solo se desmayó mientras charlábamos en la habitación –respondió la vos igualmente desesperada de Haku al otro lado de la puerta

El rubio no lo pensó dos veces y cruzo la puerta, para encontrarse a Hiromi recostada sobre el sillón de la sala de estar, se le veía agitada y muy transpirada por la alta temperatura que se notaba a simple vista

-¡Hiromi! -grito el rubio mientras se colocaba al lado de la castaña y le apoyaba la mano en la frente para controlar la temperatura- está ardiendo ¿qué sucedió? -pregunto a los demás presentes

-No lo sé, estábamos en la habitación hablando tranquilamente y de repente se desmayó y su temperatura comenzó a subir mucho -dijo Haku muy preocupada por el estado de su amiga

-La llevare al hospital, iré lo más rápido que pueda -dijo el ojiazul mientras tomaba a la joven Jinchuriky en brazos al estilo nupcial y grito "Kai", y con su cuerpo ya mucho más ligero salió a toda velocidad hacia el hospital de la aldea

Llego unos minutos después ya que no podía usar toda su velocidad sin zafar el agarre de su amiga, cosa le importaba mucho ya que si se le caía a esa velocidad podría terminar en desastre

Entro casi rompiendo la puerta de una patada y a los gritos pidió un doctor para su amiga, tras unos segundos de gritos, un médico se acercó con una camilla y recostó a Hiromi en ella para después salir corriendo junto con la camilla a una habitación para comenzar con el tratamiento para ver que le sucedía a la castaña

El rubio se quedó fuera ya que no le permitían entrar, necesitaban privacidad para la intervención, los minutos pasaban y fueron llegando Zabusa Y Haku tras unos 5 minutos, los minutos se hicieron horas y después de estar 3 horas esperando junto a sus compañero, el rubio se paró para acercarse a un médico que acababa de salir de la habitación donde se encontraba su amiga

-¿Cómo esta ella medico? -pregunto el rubio muy impaciente por saber el estado de la castaña

-Está estable, pudimos estabilizarla pero solo eso, lamento decirles esto pero su amiga tiene una rara enfermedad cerebral para la cual no estamos preparados para tratar, con el tiempo terminara muriendo, no le damos más de 1 año, lo lamento -dijo el médico con impotencia

Las reacciones fueron varias, Zabusa se mantuvo serio pero se podía notar el impacto de la noticia al ver como una lagrima traicionera salía de su ojo izquierdo, puede que no la conozca desde hace mucho tiempo pero con el poco tiempo que habían pasado juntos el espadachín llego a encariñarse mucho con la pequeña e inocente castaña

Haku, por otro lado, se desplomo al suelo llorando mientras cerraba los puños con fuerza por lo injusto de la situación de su amiga, su primera y mejor amiga, sentía una rabia tremenda solo igualada por el sentimiento de impotencia al ver el terrible destino que le esperaba a la jinchuriky

Naruto no dijo nada, no mostro ningún tipo de sentimiento en su rostro, solo dio media vuelta y salió del pasillo, luego salió del edificio para caminar lentamente por las calles de la aldea, comenzó a llover pero a él no le importaba, solo camino y camino hasta llegar a un bosque cercano al área de entrenamiento 7, ahí se frenó en medio de un pequeño claro y comenzó a recordar los momentos vividos con su compañera en el año y medio que habían estado juntos

_-Me llamo Hiromi Naruto-sama -_se escuchó la vos de la castaña en la mente del rubio- ¿Porque? ¿porque ella? -decía Naruto mientras apretaba sus puños con fuerza_-Ay voy Naruto-sama espéreme!- _se seguí oyendo la vos en la mente del ojiazul- ¿Porque no yo? ¿Porque le tenía que pasar a ella? -seguía diciendo con frustración el rubio_\- ¡MATEN AL DEMONIO! -_se escuchó el grito del que había sido uno de los hombres que había atacado a su amiga el día que se conocieron, en ese momento el rubio recordó la golpiza que estaba recibiendo el día en que se unió a él, esos golpes y patadas en la cabeza seguro habían sido el causante de esta enfermedad que carcomía la vida de su amiga- esos bastardos...no solo arruinaron su vida de pequeña, si no que quieren acabar con ella ahora que al fin es feliz, esos malditos, debí haberlos matado ese día, ahora Hiromi va.. Hiromi va a...-

Pero no podía terminar la frase, su corazón se negaba a creer eso, el no tener a su mejor amiga, a la chica por la cual tenía fuertes sentimientos y ella correspondía estos, esa hermosa chica de largos cabellos de color marrón claro ya no iba a estar para hacerlo vivir las situaciones más vergonzosas e incomodas, no iba a estar para hacerle compañía en los días en lo que sentía soledad por la falta de sus hermanas y amigos, ya no iba a estar para evitar que se sobrepasara con los entrenamientos, para protegerlo de todo lo que podía, ya no iba a estar...

-No -dijo al aire mientras una capa fina de energía negra salía de su cuerpo- no lo permitiré...no dejare que te vallas y me dejes -continuo hablando mientras miraba al cielo con los ojos cristalinos y gruesas lagrimas comenzaban a salir de ellos- seguirás a mi lado como hasta ahora, no te permitiré irte -dijo mientras la capa de energía negra se hacía más gruesa y comenzaba a formar lo que parecía ser la cabeza de un dragón sobre el rubio, pero esta no demostraba furia, solo tristeza- aunque tenga que vender mi alma al diablo te salvare -la capa comenzó a hacerse más densa y el agua de la lluvia comenzaba a evaporarse antes de hacer contacto con su cuerpo, mientras los brazos de Naruto se cubrían de escamas negras y su cabello crecía y se tornaba de coló negro, además de que sus ojos se volvieron negros con la pupila rasgada de color blanco y sus uñas crecían- lo prometo...-dijo débilmente mientras la energía estallaba en forma de un gran pilar negro que se vio desde todo Konoha

Después de unos minutos el gran pilar de energía negra comenzó a desaparecer y justo donde había comenzado ahora se veía un gran cráter donde en el centro, se encontraba parado el rubio, ya con su apariencia habitual, que tras unos segundos de desorientación salió corriendo con un objetivo claro, debía aprender todo lo posible sobre ninjutsu médico para poder salvar a su amiga como se había prometido haría

Ignoro completamente el gran despliegue de poder que acababa de generar, detalle que no paso desapercibido por la inquilina del rubio, la cual estaba muy nerviosa por lo que esta extraña explosión de poder podía significar

_-"El sello se está debilitando, pronto intentara apoderarse de ti Naruto-kun, espero estés listo para la batalla más grande de tu vida"- pensó la shinigami muy preocupada por su rubio_

**Bueno hasta aquí, acá termino el 23° Cap. de "La sombra de Konoha", capitulo que me gusto y costo mucho escribir ya que se me complico a la hora de explicar ciertos conceptos que espero hallan entendido jeje bueno en el siguiente cap. habrán muchas sorpresas y decisiones que rondaran a nuestro rubio favorito :)**


	25. Búsqueda y desesperación

**Hola! Aquí Roy nuevamente trayéndoles la actualización que tanto anhelaban xD, bueno ahora sí que eh tenido una semana agitada así que espero comprendan los retrasos, además de que no puedo dedicar al 100% de mi tiempo libre a escribir ya que tengo otras responsabilidades (lamentablemente), bueno quería comentarles algo que me tiene muy contento y es que… ¡La historia llego a los 100 followers!, ahora mismo estamos en 101 followers, 107 favorites y 296 reviews (¡Casi 300!) la verdad al ser esta mi primer historia y que haya sido tan bien recibida me tiene contentísimo, y todavía falta muchísimo por recorrer así que espero que los que leen mi historia se queden con ella hasta el fin y que llegue gente nueva para unirse jeje, bueno sin más que decir, además de gracias, los dejo con el nuevo cap., ¡Nos vemos!**

CAP.24 Búsqueda y desesperación

Naruto se encontraba completamente frustrado, se había pasado 2 horas buscando a la Sannin de las babosas para que lo ayude a curar a su amiga pero no la encontraba por ningún lado y ya se estaba exasperando

-¡Maldita sea! -grito mientras golpeaba un árbol para sacar la frustración, destruyéndolo completamente- ¡¿Dónde demonios se metió Tsunade?! -pregunto al aire, pero en el momento le vino una idea a la mente, solo había una persona que podía saber dónde estaba la rubia así que a paso veloz se dirigió a las aguas termales

Al llegar paso por detrás de la zona de mujeres y escucho una risilla pervertida saliendo de unos arbustos que estaban contra la pared, si fuera otra la situación atacaría al pervertido, pero ahora mismo lo necesitaba

-¡Oye Jiraiya! -grito el rubio alertando a todas las mujeres que estaban siendo espiadas, rápidamente estas aparecieron junto a Naruto, miraban al albo con claras intenciones asesinas, pero a Naruto no le servía un Sannin medio muerto así que decidió intervenir

-Váyanse -ordeno con tono calmado, las mujeres no tardaron mucho en comenzar a gritarle cosas de cómo debían vengarse por ser espiadas y como el Sannin debía pagar por sus actos, cosa que solo hiso irritar más al rubio- dije que se vallan, ¡ahora! -grito mientras un aura asesina lo rodeaba, espantando a las mujeres que decidieron hacerle caso al encapuchado, ya después encontrarían al albo solo

-No sé si golpearte por haberme delatado, o agradecerte por salvarme de esa -dijo Jiraiya con una mueca de burla, ese extraño lo había condenado y salvado al mismo tiempo

-¿Donde esta Tsunade? -pregunto sin rodeos el rubio, sorprendiendo al albo por la seriedad de sus palabras, no se podía bromear en ese momento

-¿Para qué quieres saberlo? -pregunto desconfiado de las razones del encapuchado

-La necesito para que me ayude a curar a una amiga mía de una enfermedad que la está matando -respondió rápidamente, evitando por todos los medios posibles que su voz suene quebrada

-Umm así que es eso, ¿y es tu novia? -pregunto el Sannin volviendo a su actitud habitual, cosa que hizo enojar se sobremanera a Naruto

Pero su sonrisa burlona duro poco al ver como a gran velocidad el rubio desenfundo su enorme espada y la coloco sobre su cuello mientras lo miraba con una expresión sumamente fría

-Yo no estoy jugando ¿Dónde está Tsunade? -volvió a preguntar el ojiazul mientras aumentaba ligeramente su tono de vos, estaba harto de juegos

-¿Crees que con una espada que está completamente vendada y con esa velocidad puedes derrotarme niño? -pregunto el albo mientras desaparecía en un Puf y tras unos segundos volvió a aparecer pero esta vez justo detrás de Naruto y con una kunai en su cuello

-No me importa eso, si tengo que sacarte la respuesta a golpes lo hare -respondió sin un deje de duda en su vos, estaba dispuesto a todo por salvar a su amiga y el Sannin noto esto

-Me agradas niño -dijo Jiraiya mientras sacaba el arma del cuello del encapuchado y la guardaba- pero lamentablemente Tsunade se fue de la aldea hace más de 1 año y medio, supe de su paradero por un tiempo, pero ahora mismo no sé dónde se encuentra -explico el albo

-Está bien -dijo Naruto mientras guardaba su arma nuevamente- entonces dígame de algún lugar donde pueda aprender ninjutsu médico, si no es Tsunade la que curara a mi amiga deberé de ser yo, ¿dónde fue entrenada ella? -pregunto todavía serio

-Ella desarrollo la mayoría de sus técnicas más poderosas de ninjutsu médico, la verdad Tsunade nunca tuvo un sensei además de Sarutobi, ella consiguió ser la mejor ninja medico gracias a su intenso estudio y grandes conocimientos -respondió el albo dejando a Naruto con una gran duda ¿cómo curaría a Hiromi si no estaba Tsunade para hacerlo y él no podía aprender todo sobre ninjutsu medico en solo 1 año?

-Muy bien, gracias y disculpe las molestias -dijo respetuosamente el rubio mientras se daba vuelta y se disponía a irse

-Espera chico -se escuchó la vos del Sannin llamando la atención del ojiazul- sé que no debería hacer esto, pero toma -dijo mientras le lanzaba un rollo a Naruto- ay están todos los conocimientos de Tsunade, es como un resumen para que no tardes tanto como ella, me dijo que se lo diera a alguien que tuviera una razón válida para usarlos y creo que la tuya es más que valida -dijo el Sannin con una sonrisa

Naruto se encontraba atónito ¿ese era el Jiraiya pervertido que nunca se acordó de el? definitivamente su "muerte" había afectado a muchos de manera increíble

-¡Gracias Jiraiya-sama! -grito el rubio mientras desparecía en un Shunshin de rayos para comenzar con el estudio, Jiraiya por otro lado solo sonrió y se dirigió a la salida de las aguas termales, donde vio con terror como una horda de chica lo esperaban con garrotes y palos, maldijo su suerte mientras salía corriendo para intentar salvar su vida, cosa que lamentablemente no lograría ya que estaba completamente rodeado, ese día sus gritos de dolor se escucharon por toda la aldea

Naruto, por otro lado, llego al hospital e ingreso por la ventana a la habitación que ocupaba su amiga mientras estaba dormida, dejo el rollo sobre una mesita que había allí y se acercó a la dormida Jinchuriky mientras tomaba sus manos entre las suyas

-Te prometo que pronto estaré listo para curarte, solo espera un tiempo y podrás volver a sonreír de esa manera tan hermosa -susurro el rubio al oído de su amiga dormida- solo espera –culmino con un tono casi quebrado en su voz

Se separó de su amiga y agarro el rollo, para después desaparecer de allí con un Shunshin de fuego y dirigirse a un lugar tranquilo para poder estudiar la manera de curar a la castaña lo más pronto posible, la cabaña en medio del bosque de la muerte era el lugar perfecto

MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA RESIDENCIA NAMIKAZE-UZUMAKI

Mito se encontraba dando vueltas en su habitación, desde el día en el que se encontró con ese curioso encapuchado no se lo podía sacar de la cabeza, se sentía extrañamente atraída por él y no sabía porque

-"¡Demonios!"-pensó totalmente frustrada-"¿porque puedo dejar de pensar en él? ni que fuera tan lindo...bueno si es lindo, ¡pero joder ni siquiera lo conozco!"-se reprendía mentalmente la pelirroja

-Oye ¿qué te sucede Mito? -pregunto Natsumi que recién entraba a la habitación para encontrarse con su hermana acostada en posición fetal mientras se agarraba la cabeza con expresión de completa confusión

-No te metas Natsumi –dijo Mito, tratando de evadir las preguntas de su hermana

-Ohh vamos, sabes que de alguna manera terminare sacándote toda la información así que mejor saltémonos el paso de preguntarte hasta que me respondas y dime que te sucede –dijo la pelirroja de coletas, y tenía razón Mito nunca había podido guardarle ningún secreto a ella, siempre encontraba la forma de hacerla hablar

-(suspiro) bueno es que...conociaunchicoycreoquemegusta -dijo rápidamente tratando de disuadir a su hermana de seguir preguntando, cosa que claramente no serviría pero valía la pena intentarlo

-No me vengas con el truco de hablar rápido y corrido que lo invente yo -dijo la chica de las coletas

-Está bien lo siento, es que.. bueno… conocí a un chico… y creo que me gusta –hablo Mito con resignación y algo de vergüenza

-Ahh no lo puedo creer -decía Natsumi mientras se sentaba al lado de su hermana y la miraba con cara de complicidad- muy bien cuenta, ¿cómo es? ¿es alto? ¿de qué color es su cabello? ¿es mayor o menor que nosotras? ¿es ninja? -comenzó el bombardeo de preguntas

-Oye tranquila déjame que responda antes de hacer otra pregunta -se quejó Mito por la velocidad de las preguntas de su hermana

-Está bien, ahora responde –dijo Natsumi con una sonrisa, quería saber todo sobre el pretendiente de su hermana para saber si era aprobable o no

-Muy bien, es lindo al menos para mí lo es, si es bastante alto, llevaba una capucha así que no sé cómo es su cabello, parecía mayor pero no lo sé, si es ninja llegue a ver una bandana de Kiri en su brazo –respondió en orden a cada una de las preguntas, sorprendiendo por su capacidad de recordarlas

-Si era de Kiri significa que está aquí por el examen chunin ¿no?, pero eso entonces se ira de nuevo a su aldea al final de los exámenes, apresúrate en conquistarlo si no quieres perderlo -dijo Natsumi, Mito no se había dado cuenta de ese detalle, su hermana tenía razón debía apurarse, pero…

-Ya lo sé pero ni siquiera sé cómo se llama, me lo encontré el otro día mientras entrenaba y se fue antes de que pudiera siquiera preguntarle -respondió con tristeza por haber tenido que enamorarse por primera vez justo de alguien con quien no podía estar- Natsumi no sé qué hacer, ¿y si no le gusto? es la primera vez que siento algo así por un chico, me destrozara el que me rechace -decía al borde del llanto

-Oye tranquila no pienses así, eres muy linda estoy segura de que él se enamorara de ti cuando te conozca, además sabemos que estará en el examen chunin así que lo veras de nuevo y podrás mostrarle lo fuerte que eres, además de que yo te ayudare -alentó la chica de coletas a su hermana

-*snif* si, gracias por ayudarme -dijo Mito mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de los ojos y sus fuerzas y determinación volvían, ella era Mito Uzumaki-Namikaze, hija del cuarto Hokage y de la segunda Jinchuriky del terrible Kyubi, además de portar la mitad del poder de dicha bestia, una de las princesas de Konoha, tenía las de ganar solo debía jugar bien sus cartas

Se quedaron hablando un buen rato hablando sobre el chico en cuestión, sin saber que hablaban de su ex-hermano, y planeando como hacer que se interese en Mito en el tiempo que estarían juntos en el examen, nada bueno saldría de la mente de esas dos pelirrojas así que estaba garantizado algún momento bochornoso

VOLVIENDO CON NARUTO

-¡Maldita sea! -grito Naruto mientras golpeaba la mesa en la cual estaba estudiando, tirando todos los rollos que ya había leído en el piso-"No se puede, no importa todo lo que leo no encuentro un procedimiento que pueda curar a Hiromi sin secuelas, la única opción sería el encontrar a Tsunade y conseguir a otro profesional de la medicina para que la atiendan juntos, quizás así pueda salvarse ¡Pero no sé dónde está Tsunade y no conozco a otro médico que este a su altura!"- pensaba completamente frustrado el ojiazul

_-Naruto yo sé de algo que podrías hacer para salvar a Hiromi -dijo la shinigami en la mente del rubio_

-"¡¿en serio sensei! ¡¿qué?!"-pregunto Naruto muy ilusionado por una medicina que le de la misma shinigami

_-Es una invocación -dijo la peliblanca con preocupación en su vos, algo que no pasó desapercibido por el rubio_

-"¿una invocación? ¿cuál?"-pregunto el ojiazul, que el supiera la única invocación con poderes curativos era la de las babosas

_-El fénix -respondió dejando al rubio muy sorprendido ya que no savia de la existencia de una invocación así, la shinigami se percató de esto y decidió responder a la pregunta que el rubio se hacía para sus adentros- si Naruto, existe la invocación de los fénix, solo no es muy conocida ya que nadie tiene su contrato de invocación –explico la shinigami a su alumno_

-"Ahh está bien, ¿pero cómo me puede ayudar una ave de fuego a curar a Hiromi-chan?"-pregunto Naruto sin entender que tenían que ver los fénix con la medicina, después de todo un ave echa de fuego no era precisamente lo que él veía como un doctor

_-Los fénix no solo dominan el fuego, si no que sus lágrimas poseen una propiedad curativa increíble que es capaz de curar prácticamente todo, es tú te haces su invocador y les pides un frasco con lágrimas podría mojar la cabeza de Hiromi con ellas y así su enfermedad se curaría -explico la peliblanca_

-"Muy bien, ¿dónde están los contratos de invocación?" -pregunto el rubio apurado por firmar el contrato de los fénix y poder curar a su amiga

_-Eso es lo complicado...los fénix jamás quisieron tener algo que ver con la raza humana por lo cual no tienen un contrato que pueda firmar cualquiera, la única forma de lograr ser su invocador es quemarte -dijo la shinigami con preocupación al pensar en lo que estaba a punto de explicarle a su querido rubio_

-"¿quemarme? ¿cómo que quemarme?"-pregunto el rubio muy intrigado

_-__sí, para poder llegar a la montaña de los fénix y firmar su contrato de invocación debes de quemar todo tu cuerpo con las llamas eternas de la diosa Amaterasu y sobrevivir, una vez ellas pasado la primera prueba serás transportado a la montaña para la última prueba -dijo la peliblanca_

-"Muy bien hagámoslo"- decía Naruto sin una pisca de duda o preocupación por su bienestar, su decisión era definitiva tenía que salvar a su amiga

_-No puedes hacerlo Naruto, ningún humano sobreviviría a algo así -dijo la shinigami tratando de disuadir al rubio, ahora se arrepentía de haberle comentado sobre los fénix_

-"No me importa, la vida de Hiromi-chan está en peligro tengo que encontrar una cura de la manera que sea...además tengo sangre de dragón y a un demonio del más alto nivel junto con la mismísima diosa de la muerte sellados en mí, ya no soy concretamente "humano"- dijo el rubio mientras se quitaba la ropa para evitar que se quemara y dentro de su mente cierto pelinegro gritaba cosas como: "Soy el mejor, él lo admitió"

-"Ahora ¿cómo haremos para que la diosa Amaterasu me queme con sus llamas eternas?"-pregunto haciendo que la shinigami se callera de espaldas por lo tonto que podía llegar a ser Naruto a veces

_-De eso me ocupo yo, tu solo sal de la cabaña para que no se incendie -dijo la shinigami mientras el rubio cumplía con lo pedido y salía de la cabaña _

-"Muy bien ya estoy afuera ¿y ahora?" -pregunto el ojiazul esperando que la incineración comienza pronto para poder ir a curar a su amiga lo mas rápido posible

_-Muy bien ya está, en cualquier momento comenzaras a quemarte así que por favor aguanta, no poder hablar contigo mientras estés allí así que suerte -dijo la peliblanca mientras cortaba el enlace mental _

Apenas dejo de escuchar a su sensei Naruto comenzó a sentir un gran dolor en sus piernas, miro hacia abajo solo para ver como todo su cuerpo comenzaba a ser engullido por llamas negras y sus fuerzas comenzaba a irse, el fuego lo consumía a gran velocidad y el apenas podía seguir consiente, estaba muriendo...

-"No, no puede terminar así"- pensaba Naruto cuando solo quedaba uno de sus ojos sin ser cubierto por las llamas-"No voy a morir así, si muero Hiromi también morirá debo aguantar" -seguía pensando mientras lentamente el ojo que le quedaba comenzaba a ser cubierto por las llamas-"¡aguanta!"-se gritó a si mismo mientras su ojo era completamente engullido por las llamas

Pasaron varios segundos en la completa oscuridad para el rubio antes de que dejara de sentir dolor alguno ¿había muerto? para responder esa pregunta decidió abrir los ojos, lo hizo lentamente para acostumbrarse a la luz solo para ver como ahora se encontraba sobre a una gran montaña de la cual no se podía ver el suelo desde el borde, solo las nubes, lo había conseguido

**-¿Qué quieres aquí humano? -pregunto una vos que venia del cielo**

Naruto al ver hacia arriba pudo divisar una enorme ave roja que estaba descendiendo justo frente a él, era fácilmente del doble del tamaño del estadio donde fueron los exámenes de hace casi 2 años y en su cabeza y alas se formaban llamas que a simple vista parecían normales, pero al verlas con detenimiento se podía notar esa aura extraña, definitivamente no eran llamas normales

-Y-yo vengo porque necesito que me dejen ser su invocador para usar sus lagrimar para curar a una amiga -respondió el rubio intimidado por la enorme ave que se encontraba frente a él, pero tenía una misión clara y no importaba que tan grande fuera la ave, el debía salvar a Hiromi

**-Muy bien, si pasaste la prueba del fuego creo que estás listo para la segunda prueba, sígueme -dijo el enorme fénix mientras se daba vuelta y se dirigía a un lugar que parecía ser una arena de batalla en medio de la montaña- aquí será tu prueba, deberás de derrotarme o al menos herirme para pasar -dijo mientras se ponía en posición de batalla, con las alas extendidas hacia atrás y el pico de frente**

-Muy bien, lo hare -dijo el rubio sin ninguna duda, debía terminar esto rápido para poder ayudar a Hiromi, no tenía tiempo de sentir miedo

Así comenzó la batalla de Naruto contra el enorme fénix, batalla que decidiría si Hiromi se recuperaría o no...

**Bueno hasta aquí el 24° capítulo de "La sombra de Konoha" aquí hemos visto como Mito desarrollo ciertos sentimientos por el rubio, además de que Naruto comenzó con la prueba para ser el invocador de los fénix para salvar a Hiromi, ¿Naruto lograra superar la prueba? ¿Hiromi se salvara? todo esto y mucho más en el siguiente Cap. chau chau :D**


	26. ¡Batalla contra el fénix!

**Hola! Aquí Roy nuevamente trayéndoles la actualización de hoy, bueno la verdad no tengo mucho que comentarles más que un tema, hace poco he comenzado a jugar un MMORPG que la verdad me ha gustado mucho, es sobre Naruto así que pensé en recomendárselos, para el lector que le guste jugar juegos de este estilo lo invito a probarlo, para los que no sepan este tipo de juego (MMORPG) es un juego en el cual tú tienes tu personaje y puedes vivir aventuras dentro de un mundo (en este caso el mundo de Naruto), hacerte más fuerte y conseguir cosas chulísimas jeje me ha gustado ya que está muy bien planteado, además de que sigue la historia de Naruto desde el principio hasta la actualidad, si gustan probarlo el link es este ( home) entran, se crean una cuenta y personaje, entran a un server y ya está! Si quieren hablar conmigo a través del chat siempre estoy en el server (Shisui), bueno eso era todo, espero disfruten el Capitulo, nos vemos! **

CAP.25 ¡Batalla contra el fénix!

En medio de una gran montaña, justo en el centro de una gran arena de combate se encontraba un rubio, parado frente a una gran ave de plumas rojas que lo miraba seriamente analizando la mejor forma de acabar el combate rápidamente, nunca le agradaron los humanos y nunca le agradarían no importa las razones que tuvieran para ir en busca de su contrato de invocación, no se tragaba ese cuento de la amiga herida

**-Muy bien humano, prepárate para morir -**dijo la enorme ave mientras tiraba sus alas para atrás preparando un ataque rápido y letal para acabar rápido**\- Furattā-ha kasai**** (aletear de la onda de fuego) -**dijo mientras movía rápidamente sus alas hacia adelante, soltando una gran onda de calor que quemaba el suelo a su paso

-Demonios -dijo el rubio mientras pensaba a una velocidad increíble una forma de evadir el devastador ataque, una vez tuvo un mini-plan trazado decidió ponerlo en práctica antes de morir calcinado, hiso una secuencia de sellos manuales y grito- ¡Doton: Chikyū inparusu! (¡Elemento tierra: impulso de tierra!) -

Y coloco sus manos en el suelo para después salir disparado hacia el aire producto del impulso dado por un pilar de tierra que salió debajo de él, pasando por encima de la onda de calor y evitando por poco salir como brocheta de rubio

Una vez recupero el equilibrio en el aire el ojiazul decidió probar uno de sus jutsus más poderosos, para ver su lograba al menos herir a la enorme ave que ahora preparaba un nuevo ataque acumulando aire en su pecho, pero a Naruto no le importo y rápidamente hiso una compleja secuencia de sellos y tras terminarla se puso en posición

-¡Suiton: Daburusuwāru kaiten misairu! (¡Elemento agua: Misil del doble remolino giratorio!) -y coloco su cuerpo como una flecha apuntando hacia el enorme fénix que miraba curioso la técnica del rubio, de las manos de Naruto comenzaron a formarse dos remolinos de agua muy potentes que lo hicieron girar de manera muy veloz y formar algo parecido a un enorme proyectil listo para ser lanzado, y tras un segundos de incertidumbre el rubio salió disparado hacia su contrincante siendo seguido por la enorme masa de agua que giraba de manera monstruosa

Una vez Naruto estuvo a solo unos metros de colisionar con el fénix, se frenó colocando sus manos al frente y disparando dos potentes balas de agua que lo lanzaron de nuevo hacia atrás, paso entre los dos remolinos de agua y observo como el fénix lanzaba una gran llamarada de su pico que colisiono contra su técnica, cancelándose mutuamente

-De-demonios ese fue mi mejor jutsu Suiton y no pude hacerle nada -decía el rubio entre jadeos por la gran energía que tuvo que consumir para poder ejecutar la técnica

**-Nada mal humano para que haya cancelado mi aliento de fuego esa técnica ha de ser muy poderosa****,**** pero es una lástima que solo puedas usarla una vez, es claro que estas muy agotado por ejecutarla así que ya ríndete -**dijo la enorme ave roja, ya declarando su victoria y apiadándose de la vida del rubio

-No -respondió Naruto sin siquiera pensar en la posibilidad de rendirse en un momento así, sorprendiendo al fénix de sobremanera ¿cómo es que seguía peleando cuando no podía ganar? -De este combate no depende mi vida, depende la vida de una gran amiga mía, si yo me rindo ella morirá y no pienso permitirlo, ya perdí a un ser querido por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte, no pienso perder otro -

Así Naruto activo su Sharingan y coloco sus manos frente de si en forma del sello del tigre y dijo "Kai" liberando su cuerpo de los 450 kg de más que llevaba para poder moverse mejor y continuar la batalla, desenfundo su enorme espada y se colocó en posición con la espada apoyada en su hombro

**-Muy bien si quieres continuar así será -**dijo el fénix mientras preparaba su onda de calor de nuevo**\- ¡****Furattā-ha kasai****! - **y la onda que quemaba todo a su paso se dirigió nuevamente hacia el rubio, que la esperaba con una mirada seria pensando en cuando seria el momento justo para defenderse del golpe y contraatacar

En el último segundo Naruto coloco su espada frente a él y la uso de escudo, sorprendiendo al ave al ver que su onda era cortada por la espada del humano, cosa que ningún arma conocida por el sería capaz

**-¿De dónde haz sacado esa espada? -pregunto con sincera curiosidad el fénix, no era muy común ver una espada que no se derritiera al hacer contacto con su técnica**

-Fue un regalo de mi sensei -respondió son simpleza el ojiazul, regresando a la posición de ataque y preparándose para su movida, coloco el arma extendía a un costado de su cuerpo siendo sostenida por su mano derecha

-¡Shīru buki seigen: Kai! (¡Sello de restricción de arma: liberación!) -y los sellos del brazo derecho de Naruto comenzaron a brillar mientras las vendas que envolvían a la enorme espada comenzaron a desenredarse mostrando la gran hoja color negro de la espada, y volvieron a enredarse sobre la mano y el brazo del rubio mientras se tornaban de un color negro opaco- ¡Aquí voy! -grito mientras desaparecía en el aire y volvía a aparecer justo detrás del ave fénix y lanzando un corte horizontal buscando herir el lomo de su contrincante

Pero el fénix fue más rápido y alzo vuelo a gran velocidad, evadiendo el ataque que pudo imposibilitar sus alas por un buen tiempo, rápidamente Naruto volvió al ataque saltando con gran fuerza para posicionarse frente al fénix y lanzando un corte vertical a gran velocidad, pero este también fue evadido por el ave que simplemente ascendió mas en un potente aleteo, dejándolo caer al suelo y agrandando su distancia

**-Nada mal chico, tienes una buena velocidad pero claramente no tienes el suficiente control sobre ella como para propinar un golpe certero, acabare esto rápido fue un placer luchar contra ti pero ya debes irte, se testigo de una de las técnicas propias de los fénix -**dijo mientras se alejaba mas en el aire y se envolvía en potentes llamas rojas, comenzó a girar sobre sí mismo para después lanzarse a toda velocidad hacia el rubio**\- ¡Daunfenikkusu moeru! (¡Descender del fénix llameante!) -**

Naruto miro la enorme ave cubierta de fuego que se dirigía hacia él, no con miedo ni arrepentimiento si no con total impotencia, había usado todo lo que tenía para poder herir a esa enorme bestia y no podía hacerle un solo rasguño, no podía...

-"No puedo pensar así"- se reprendió a si mismo al darse cuenta de los pensamientos que estaba teniendo-" La vida de Hiromi-chan depende de que yo logre pasar esta prueba ¡no puedo rendirme!"- y con eso en mente Naruto decidió jugar su máxima carta en lo que a defensa se refiere, hiso una rápida secuencia de sellos y guardo su espada para después colocar sus manos en el suelo y gritar-¡Doton: Iwa no dōmumega asshuku! (¡Elemento tierra: Domo de roca mega-comprimida!) -y un enorme muro de lo que parecía ser una piedra lisa y hasta brillante salió del suelo rodeando del rubio, cubriéndolo completamente justo a tiempo de evitar un golpe directo de la técnica del fénix

La bala de fuego formada por el fénix colisiono contra el muro levantado por el ojiazul, luchando un momento para destruirlo y tras una pequeña lucha la técnica de fuego exploto junto con el muro, levantando una gran nube de humo y tierra en medio del enorme cráter que había generado la explosión

El fénix miraba esto desde el cielo tras haber salido de su técnica para evitar salir herido por su propio ataque, confiado en que ya había ganado decidió bajar a tierra y ver como el humo y la tierra comenzaban a disiparse, se dio media vuelta y se alejó del lugar de la pelea, pero fue frenado por la voz de alguien a quien ya consideraba muerto

-¡Oye! esto todavía no acaba así que ven aquí a luchar -dijo Naruto mientras salía de la enorme nube de tierra que cubría la mitad del gran cráter, con una brazo sangrando y claramente con el hombro dislocado además de que su ropa estaba hecha girones y por su frente bajaban unos hilillos de sangre, seguía caminando como podía en dirección a la enorme ave

**-****Sí que eres un hueso duro de roer eh humano -**dijo el fénix con una sonrisa de respeto por la determinación que tenía el rubio**\- Pero lamentablemente esto tiene que terminar -**y tras decir eso la enorme ave respiro hondo para después largar el aire en forma de una gran llamarada que se dirigía al ojiazul que en el estado en el que se encontraba ya no podía evadirla

-¡Ganare! -grito con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban mientras el fuego lo engullía e incendiaba todo a su alrededor

**-Fue un buen combate, pero yo gano -**dijo el fénix mientras volteaba nuevamente para salir de la zona

Pero nuevamente fue frenado, pero esta vez por un potente pulso de energía que provenía del incendio que había formado su último ataque

Las llamas comenzaron a arremolinase alrededor de lo que parecía ser una sombra que poco a poco iba saliendo del fuego, una vez fuera se podía aprecia que esa sombra era Naruto, que ahora era rodeado por un chakra violeta muy extraño, además de que su pelo se tornó blanco en las puntas y sus ojos se volvieron dorados con la esclerótica negra y la pupila rasgada, sus heridas se curaban a una velocidad ridícula y su pelo comenzó a elevarse y ondear como si se encontrara dentro del agua

_**-Oiga -**_hablo con un tono de vos que parecía ser el de un demonio_**\- segundo round -**_dijo mientras se ponía en posición de combate_**\- ¡Aquí voy! -**_grito mientras desaparecía en una borrón de velocidad para volver a aparecer frente al fénix que, sorprendido, comenzó a evadir los golpes de Naruto

Aunque ahora lo hacía con más dificultad el fénix seguía evadiendo todos los golpes del, ahora, ojidorado mientras este comenzaba a desesperarse, el golpe de energía producto de la ruptura del segundo sello no le duraría mucho y debía acabar eso ya, así decidió jugarse todo en un solo ataque, salto hacia atrás para prepararse para ejecutar la técnica, hizo los sellos manuales y acumulo todo el chakra que pudo para lanzar el ataque más devastador que podía

_**-¡Suiton: K**__**ōatsu m**__**izu-hō! (**__**¡Elemento agua: Cañón presión de agua!) -**_y de las manos extendidas de Naruto salió un enorme y muy potente disparo de agua que choco con la técnica del aliento de fuego del fénix, ambas técnicas lucharon para ver cuál iba a prevalecer por sobre la otra, lamentablemente el fuego del fénix comenzó a evaporar el agua de la técnica de Naruto ya que no tenía mucho control de su nuevo chakra y no podía concentrarlo en una sola técnica, una vez el agua se evaporo por completo el fuego, aunque muy debilitado, quedo en forma de una pared de llamas que se dirigía a Naruto

El fénix miraba atento para poder confirmar al fin su victoria, pero su sorpresa fue enorme al ver como el ojidorado atravesaba el fuego con guadaña en mano y de un rápido movimiento hacia un pequeño corte en el pecho de la enorme ave, declarando su victoria por haber logrado herirla para luego caer al suelo

-Ga-Gane -dijo débilmente mientras volvía a su forma normal y caía desmayado por el sobreesfuerzo realizado en la batalla

El enorme fénix miro con admiración al desmayado rubio mientras muchas aves de plumas rojas de distinto tamaño salían de los bordes de la montaña y un pequeño grupo se llevaba al maltrecho ojiazul para atenderlo

**-Muy bien, ¿qué piensan? -**pregunto el fénix que había luchado con Naruto al resto de los fénix que habían aparecido

**-Yo creo que se merece ser nuestro invocador, la raza humana merece una oportunidad si son por lo menos la mitad de lo que es ese chico -**dijo una de las aves, perecía tener una edad muy avanzada y su plumaje era violeta en las puntas

Muchos otros fénix se unieron a las palabras dichas por el ave de mayor edad y aceptaron al rubio como invocador, otras no estaban tan seguras, pero al recordar el increíble combate que había librado contra uno de los fénix más fuertes, tenían que darle una oportunidad

Así decidieron curar a Naruto para después informarle que había pasado la prueba e iba a ser el primer invocador de los fénix

Pasaron las horas y tras 8 horas de tratamientos y medicina el rubio despertó en medio de un claro en lo que parecía ser un hermoso bosque de árboles de Sakura, miro a todos lados antes de divisar en el cielo 5 grandes sombras que bajaban lentamente hasta aterrizar junto a él, rodeándolo, rápidamente pudo reconocer al fénix con el cual había luchado y tras darle una mirada rápida a cada una de las aves que no conocía decidió hablar

-Muy bien, ¿qué sucedió? -pregunto el ojiazul al no recordar el final de la batalla, uso su técnica de agua con el poco control de chakra que podía usar y... todo lo demás se veía borroso

**-Ganaste -**dijo el fénix con el cual había luchado mientras mostraba un pequeño corte en se pecho debajo de sus plumas**\- Hemos decidido aceptarte como nuestro invocador -**

-Lo logre -decía el rubio todavía sin creerse que lo había echo- No hay tiempo para emocionarse, necesito por favor que me den un frasco con lágrimas curativas para curar a mi amiga -

**-Muy bien, pero primero firma ¿quieres? -**dijo una de las aves que no conocía, esta tenía plumaje naranja con las puntas color blanco, mientras le lanzaba un enorme rollo rojo con detalles dorados

Sin siquiera hacer preguntas el rubio rápidamente abrió el rollo y comenzó a firmar el contrato con sangre, como le había enseñado su sensei Itachi, tras lo cual volvió a cerrarlo y se lo entrego al fénix de plumaje naranjo

**-Muy bien, ahora eres oficialmente el primer invocador de los fénix, respecto a las lágrimas, toma -**dijo mientras le lanzaba un frasco lleno de un líquido parecido al agua**\- aquí ay suficiente para que tu amiga se recupere -**

-Gracias -dijo el rubio al borde de las lágrimas- Lamento no poder quedarme más pero debo ir rápidamente al hospital de mi aldea, ¿podrían devolverme al lugar de cual me tele transportaron para venir? -pregunto el ojiazul ansioso por llegar y despertar a su amiga del coma en el que se encontraba

**-****Está bien, esperamos muchas cosas de usted joven Naruto, no nos decepcione -**dijo el fénix que parecía tener mayor edad antes de lanzar una llamarada que convirtió al rubio en fuego que desapareció en el aire

DE VUELTA EN KONOHA

En medio del bosque de la muerte, justo en frente de la cabaña que había utilizado el rubio para estudiar, un remolino de fuego apareció y tras unos segundos se apagó mostrando a Naruto que apenas recupero la vista del lugar donde se encontraba salió corriendo a toda la velocidad que le daban sus piernas, no sin antes colocarse la mascar y capucha, para llegar rápido al hospital, una vez estuvo enfrente salto hasta quedar justo en la ventana de la habitación de Hiromi, entro y vio como esta dormía producto del estado de coma en el cual se encontraba, la sentó en la cama y tras mojarse las manos con las lágrimas que estaban en el frasco comenzó a mojar la cabeza y el cabello de la castaña, que tras unos segundos comenzó a moverse como si se tratara de cualquier persona despertándose de una siesta

Una vez abrió los ojos solo pudo ver el rostro de su compañero de equipo y mejor amigo, al borde de las lágrimas pero con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro

-¿Que sucede Naruto-sama? -pregunto Hiromi ignorante de todo lo que había vivido el rubio para poder curarla

-Nada Hiromi-chan, nada -respondió el ojiazul mientras abrazaba fuertemente a la castaña, había extrañado demasiado ese tono de inocencia

Se quedaron abrazados unos minutos antes de que el rubio decidiera contarle a Hiromi todo lo que había sucedido, claro omitiendo la parte de la invocación de los fénix, la castaña quedo algo confundida tras la explicación de su compañero ¿cuándo se había quedado dormida? no lo recordaba

-Y eso es todo lo que sucedió -termino de contar Naruto

-Guau sí que me perdí de mucho, pero me alegro de que usted se preocupe tanto por mi Naruto-sama -dijo la Jinchuriky feliz por la actitud de su amigo

-¿Cómo quieres que no me preocupe? desde hace mucho que viajamos juntos y ya te considero una hermana -dijo el rubio, entristeciendo a la jinchuriky, pero esta vez no se iba a quedar callada

-Pero… Naruto-sama yo… ¡ yo no quiero ser su hermana! -decía la castaña dejando al rubio muy sorprendido por el tono de enojo usado por su amiga- Puede que usted me siga viendo como la niña que salvo hace casi 2 años, pero en este tiempo he madurado mucho y ya no soy una chica de 7 años metida en el cuerpo de una de 15, yo estoy enamorada de usted y quiero que me vea como mujer y no como su "hermanita" –culmino la joven jinchuriky, desde que conocieron a Zabusa y Haku ella había charlado mucho con esta última y así logro darse cuenta de la edad cronológica de su cuerpo, gracias a la ayuda de la pelinegra había podido madurar lo suficiente para estar a la edad de su cuerpo, y desde entonces había querido decirle a Naruto sobre sus sentimientos, pero le daba mucha vergüenza después de haberle preguntado ¿Qué era el amor? Y habérsele confesado sin siquiera saberlo

Naruto quedo anonadado por lo dicho por la castaña, ¿cuándo había madurado sin que él se dé cuenta? bueno eso no importaba ya que si ya no era problema el tema de la edad mental de su compañera, ya no había excusa para no darle rienda suelta a sus sentimientos

Con una increíble velocidad y agilidad el rubio se posiciono sobre la castaña, quedando ambos sobre la cama del hospital, Naruto quedo con las codos apoyados a los lados del rostro de Hiromi y mientras se miraban fijamente sus rostros iban acortando la distancia que los separaba

-No sabes lo mucho que tuve que contenerme para no hacer esto antes -dijo el rubio mientras prácticamente devoraba los labios de Hiromi, que solo se dejaba llevar por la cantidad de sentimientos que estaba sintiendo en simultaneo en ese momento, abrazo la nuca de su enamorado profundizando más su beso

Siguieron besándose por unos segundos hasta que la falta de aire los obligo a separarse, jadeantes y muy sonrojados ambos compañeros se miraban el uno al otro, esperando a que alguien rompiera el silencio

-Hiromi-chan -dijo el rubio cortando el silencio incomodo que se había formado

-¿Que sucede Naruto-kun? -pregunto con vos soñadora la castaña, sacándole una gran sonrisa al rubio por el cambio del honorifico

-¿Quieres ser mi novia? -pregunto Naruto con ternura claramente implantada en su vos

-Umm déjame pensarlo...si -respondió con una sonrisa juguetona la castaña mientras volvía a besar a su, ahora, novio pero no un beso desesperado como el primero no, este era un beso lento y tierno, cargado de todos los sentimientos que los invadían a ambos

-Pero ay otra cosa de lo que quería hablarte, pues yo -decía Naruto, pero fue cortado por la castaña que hablo primero

-Ya se sobre la poligamia, me lo conto Haku-chan y lo acepto mientras nos ames a todas por igual y no tengas favoritismos ¿está bien? -pregunto la castaña, le había costado pero finalmente logro adaptarse a la idea de la poligamia, aunque no prometía no pelear por lo suyo cuando fuera necesario

-Sí, está bien -respondió el rubio mientras volvía a besar a Hiromi, ese día al fin había podido expresar todos los sentimientos que tenía reprimidos por el asunto de la edad mental de la castaña, ese día al fin se había quitado un gran peso de encima.

**Listo, hasta aquí el 25°capítulo de "La sombra de Konoha", este cap. lo enfoque principalmente en la pelea de Naruto con el fénix y el comienzo de la relación del rubio con la castaña, también quería aclarar que la transformación temporal de Naruto fue solo por la sobrecarga de chakra, no es algo en lo que pueda entrar y salir a gusto, bueno para el siguiente cap. : entrenamiento de recuperación de control y nuevo time-skip para llegar al examen**


	27. Problemático Amor

**Hola! Bueno la verdad quería pedir disculpas ya que tarde mucho para esta actualización, estuve enfermo toda la semana y me castigaron, por lo cual no pudo usar mucho la computadora y por ende no pude terminar el capítulo hasta hace unos momentos, bueno la verdad me quedo algo corto pero este capítulo es solo una transición hasta que lleguen los sucesos principales nuevamente, sin más que decir los dejo con el Cap. Nos vemos!**

CAP.26 Problemático Amor

La mañana había llegado a la aldea de la hoja y en el hospital el sol comenzaba a colarse por las aberturas que dejaban las cortinas de la habitación de Hiromi, despertando a cierto rubio que se encontraba dormido en una silla al lado de la cama con la cabeza apoyada en esta, una vez despierto Naruto se apresuró a darle un beso a la aun dormida Hiromi, mientras salía de la habitación rumbo al bosque de la muerte

Camino tranquilo por las calles de Konoha rumbo a su lugar de entrenamiento, se sentía muy bien caminar lenta y calmadamente, sintiendo el aire fresco en el rostro rememoro los días en los que todavía vivía en Konoha, no podía negarlo había extrañado su aldea, había visto y apreciado grandes paisajes en sus viajes de caza recompensas junto a Hiromi, pero ninguno le parecía más hermoso, siguió su camino entrando en los alrededores del área 44 y de un salto paso por encima de la valla para después adentrarse en el bosque en busca del claro que siempre utilizaba para entrenar

Una vez llego se decidió a hablar con su sensei sobre los regímenes de su nuevo entrenamiento, sabía que tenía que recuperar el control de chakra que había perdido tras la liberación del segundo sello

-"Hime-sensei ¿esta despierta?" -pregunto el rubio mentalmente

_-Si Gaki ¿qué sucede? ¿cómo te fue con los fénix? -pregunto la peliblanca curiosa por el resultado de la prueba del rubio y en que había consistido esta_

-"Pase, tuve que pelear contra un fénix y hacerle por lo menos un rasguño, lo logre después de un rato de pelea, la verdad fue muy difícil y si no se hubiera roto el segundo sello yo estaría muerto ahora mismo"- relato el ojiazul a su sensei

_-Umm así que se rompió el segundo sello, bueno ya era hora me estaba empezando a preocupar, bueno lo que ay que hacer ahora es recuperar tu control de chakra, comienza disipando los clones que están entrenando con el Reiatsu y crea otros nuevo para que siguán en ello -ordeno la shinigami_

Naruto no tardó mucho en cumplir con lo pedido por su sensei, y tras disipar los clones y unos segundo de incertidumbre mientras asimilaba la información obtenida, creo otra vez los 55 clones y los mando de nuevo a seguir con el entrenamiento

-"Muy bien sensei, ¿ahora qué?"- pregunto el rubio

_-Ahora quiero que comiences con el control de chakra, comienza con lo básico como escalar árboles y después caminar sobre agua, luego seguiremos con lo complicado como los es el mantener el kunai flotando en equilibrio y hacerlo pasar por todo tu cuerpo y caminar por una cascada más adelante -dijo la shinigami como si se tratara de un paseo por el parque_

-"Muy bien aquí voy"- respondió el ojiazul ya acostumbrado a los entrenamientos extenuantes

Comenzó con el ejercicio de escalar árboles, tardo todo el día pero al final ya era capaz de mantenerse en pie de manera vertical en el tronco sin que este se rompiera por usar mucho chakra u caerse por usar muy poco

-Muy bien, ahora debo lograr pararme de cabeza-dijo entre jadeos el ojiazul mientras se disponía a volver a subir al árbol como lo había echo por horas

Pero un sonido que venía de entre las malezas le llamo la atención, pensando en que era un potencial enemigo Naruto desenfundo su guadaña y se acercó al arbusto que se movía, corrió la maleza para encontrarse con sus hermanas, sentada detrás del arbusto peleándose de manera infantil al parecer sobre un chico que le gustaba a Mito, tan concentradas estaban en la discusión que ni se habían dado cuenta de que las descubrieron

-Pero Mito ve de una vez con él y dile que lo amas -dijo Natsumi, haciendo que su hermana se sonrojara de sobremanera por sus palabras

Naruto por otro lado tenía una vena muy marcada en la frente ¿quién se atrevía a querer profanar a su hermana? sea quien sea se las iba a ver con él, si Naruto era un hermano sobreprotector y no le molestaba admitirlo

-Pero no puedo, todavía no puedo creer como reuní el valor de venir aquí a buscarlo -respondió Mito

-Tienes suerte lo encontramos y ahora no quieres ir a hablar con él, ya ve o lo llamare yo para que venga -amenazo Natsumi

A Naruto se le formo una sonrisa espeluznante en el rostro, si ese chico estaba ay tranquilamente podía hacerle una "advertencia" sobre las consecuencias de herir a su hermana

-Está bien está bien, lo hare pero acompáñame ¿de acuerdo? -pregunto mito muy nerviosa por tener que hablar con su primer amor

-Muy bien vamos -respondió Natsumi mientras se paraba y volteaba hacia el claro donde se encontraba el chico que le gustaba a su hermana, pero al ver que el chico en cuestión estaba parado a solo 2 metros de ella y que parecía haber escuchado todo solo pudo maldecir por no haber sido capaz de detectarlo

-¿Que sucede Natsumi porque te frenas? -pregunto Mito mientras pasaba por al lado de su hermana pero al ver a su primer amor parado frente a ella palideció ante la posibilidad de que haya escuchado todo- Ho-hola -saludo torpemente tratando de disimular su nerviosismo

-Hola ¿se podría saber de que chico estaban hablando? -pregunto Naruto serio, y si no hubiera tenido puestas su capucha y mascara se hubiera podido notar las ganas que tenia de "conocer" al chico que quería profanar a su hermana

-Emm bueno etto es.. -tartamudeo Mito mientras jugaba con sus dedos por los nervios- eres tu -respondió finalmente mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza, y a Naruto se le vino el mundo abajo

Quedo en blanco ¿cómo iba a reaccionar a eso? si la rechazaba la lastimaría de manera horrible y si la aceptaba y después ella se enteraba de que él era su hermano la lastimaría de igual manera, era un camino sin salida todos iba a terminar mal de una manera u otra, pero una idea le vino a la mente

-Bueno es muy lindo pero yo soy el ultimo de mi clan, y tendré que practicar la poligamia para poder reestablecerlo en mi aldea, no sé si puedas compartirme con otras mujeres -dijo Naruto confiado en que Mito se resignaría al enterarse de algo así

-A mí no me importa, si es tu deber yo no tengo problema en compartirte -respondió Mito confiada, dejando a Naruto completamente absorto ¿que haría ahora?

-Emm bueno, no sé qué responderte ¿podría darme un tiempo para pensarlo? -pregunto tratando de zafarse de esa situación tan incomoda

-Claro, tomate tu tiempo para darme una respuesta, yo la estaré esperando adiós! -se despidió mientras era jalada del brazo por Natsumi de vuelta a su casa

Apenas se alejaron lo suficiente Naruto le dio un potente golpe al árbol que estaba escalando, partiéndolo por la mitad producto de la terrible fuerza empleada por el rubio que trataba de des estresarse un poco

-¿Y ahora qué hago? -pregunto al aire en busca de una solución para salir bien parado de tan compleja situación- Por un lado ya no soy su hermano de sangre ya que mi sangre fue cambiada, pero por otro no puedo salir con la chica que alguna vez vi como hermana, sería demasiado raro ¡ahhh! ¡¿qué hago?! -grito

_-Jajajajajajajaja -se destartalaba de risa Kaizan en la mente del rubio_

-"¡¿De qué tanto te ríes Kaizan?! a todo esto ¿qué te sucedió? estuviste casi mudo desde el cambio de sangre"-pregunto el rubio

_-Bueno es que yo puede que sea un demonio del más alto nivel -con pose de chico guay- pero no soy tan poderoso como la shinigami como para recuperarme de una técnica tan complicada de la noche a la mañana, hace poco pude volver a hablar, y respecto a porque me reía, es que es demasiado graciosa la situación en la que estas y como no te das cuenta de la solución -dijo el pelinegro_

-"¿Así? ¿cuál es la solución que propones?"- pregunto el rubio ilusionado con que el demonio le dé una solución

_-__Sí, es solo una simple palabra I-N-S-E-S-T-O, solo sal con ella, ya no es tu hermana así que no le veo el problema -respondió despreocupadamente el demonio dejando a Naruto con una vena en la frente_

-"¡No soy un pervertido como para hacer eso!"-grito dejando al pelinegro medio sordo-"aunque la verdad no están nada mal...¡ahhh! ¡¿qué estoy pensando?!" se reprendió mientras comenzaba a golpearse la cabeza contra un árbol para sacarse esa ideas de la mente

Una vez estuvo más tranquilo decidió seguir con su entrenamiento con el control de chakra y pensar en sus problemas después

Pasaron las horas mientras el rubio entrenaba y sus clones practicaban con el Reiatsu, se comenzó a hacer tarde y tras disipar los clones Naruto se dispuso a salir del bosque de la muerte para volver a su departamento, salió por la zona que conectaba con el área 43 y comenzó a caminar para pasar por el área 8 a ver si se encontraba con sus amigos, y así fue, justo en medio del lugar se encontraban Shino y Kiba entrenando mientras que recostada en un árbol estaba Hinata descansando, el primero en darse cuenta de la presencia del rubio fue Kiba que freno su práctica y camino hasta su amigo para saludarlo con un fuerte apretón de manos

-¡Hola Naruto! ¿cómo has estado? ¿al fin nos contaras porque te creímos muerto por casi 2 años? -reprocho el Inuzuka

-Hola Kiba, si vine para contarles todo pero veo que tenemos compañía -dijo Naruto mientras miraba a la peliazul recostada en el árbol a unos cuantos metros de ellos

-Tranquilo Naruto-kun, Hinata no escuchara nada está dormida, mis insectos se cercioraron de ello -dijo Shino

-Muy bien les contare, pero prométanme que no se lo dirán a nadie -dijo el rubio

-Lo prometemos -dijeron ambos herederos de clan al unísono

-Está bien lo que paso fue.. -Y así Naruto les conto a sus amigos todo lo que había sucedido después de su "muerte", claro omitiendo lo de su misión en Konoha y la condición de jinchuriky de su amiga

-Guau...sí que has hecho muchas cosas en este tiempo -dijo Kiba sorprendido por las aventuras que había vivido su amigo

-¿Y ahora que harás Naruto? ¿te quedaras en konoha? -pregunto Shino

-Creo que sí, ya estamos haciendo el tramite con la Mizukage para que pueda ser ninja de ambas aldeas así que no me iré de Konoha, es mi aldea natal después de todo y debo protegerla -respondió convencido el rubio

-Oigan de que tanto hablan -dijo Hinata que se había despertado y al ver como sus compañeros de equipo hablaban con el extraño encapuchado que había defendido a sus amigas esa ves que Sasuke las había insultado, se interesó por saber que cosas podrían estar charlando

-Ahh despertaste Hina-chan, nada solo charlábamos con un viejo amigo -respondió Kiba tratando de despistar a la ojiperla para evitar más preguntas sobre Naruto

-Si Hinata-chan eso hacíamos -segundeo Shino

-Ahh bueno, ¿pero de que hablaban? -volvió a preguntar Hinata, sacándole una vena en la frente al rubio encapuchado que observaba la escena a unos metros

-De algo que no te incumbe así que porque no dejas de ser tan metiche y nos dejas charlar tranquilos -dijo Naruto ya cansado de la actitud de la Hyuga

Hinata se quedó callada al escuchar como el rubio la "retaba", pero rápidamente salió del shock para enfrentar el extraño enmascarado que le había faltado al respeto

-¿Y tú quién te crees para hablarme de esa forma? por si no lo savias yo soy la heredera del clan Hyuga, el clan más poderoso de Konoha -dijo la ojiperla confiada en que cuando el amigo de sus compañeros escuchara su apellido pediría disculpas

-Y eso a mí que me importa -respondió el ojiazul- solo eres como las demás fangirl del Uchiha que lo idolatran a pesar de ser solo un egocéntrico, ¿o acaso no recuerdas la escena de hace unos días? -

Esas palabras le calaron hondo a Hinata, si recordaba lo que había sucedido y las palabras de su amado azabache sobre sus amigas, además del claro desprecio que mostro hacia ella

-¡Cállate tu no sabes nada! ¡Sasuke-kun solo estaba enojado y por eso dijo lo que dijo el jamás pensaría así de los demás! -grito Hinata, intentando defender lo indefendible

-Solo estas segada por la enorme falta de atención que seguro sufres, y al ver que al Teme le hacen caso y lo idolatran te piensas que estando con el conseguirás parte de esa atención, para él las mujeres solo son un pedazo de carne y eso no cambiara, su mente está podrida y está pudriendo la tuya, solo digo esto para abrirte los ojos Hinata te ira mal si sigues ese camino -dijo Naruto- Bueno chicos me voy, después hablaremos más tranquilos ¿sí? adiós! -y se dio vuelta para desaparecer en un Shunshin de rayos

Hinata se quedó callada, no sabía que pensar ¿y si ese chico estaba en lo cierto? ¿y si solo quería a Sasuke por una obsesión producto de la falta de atención de parte de su padre? la mente de la pequeña Hyuga era un lio y su conciencia no paraba de decirle que el enmascarado tenía razón

-Hinata nosotros también nos vamos -hablo Kiba sacando a la ojiperla de sus pensamientos- nos vemos después, y por favor piensa en lo que te dijo, es por tu bien -dijo para después irse caminando junto a Shino, que había permanecido callado durante todo el rato

Una vez pasados unos minutos de pensar y pensar sobre lo dicho por el enmascarado, Hinata se decidió a ir a su casa ya que estaba anocheciendo y la castigarían si llegaba tarde

Naruto, por otro lado, ya había llegado a su departamento donde lo esperaban Haku y Zabusa, notablemente molestos por el tiempo que había pasado el rubio sin siquiera dar rastro de vida mientras buscaba una cura para Hiromi y después de que la encontró en vez de llamarlos para ir a verla se fue solo y después desapareció de nuevo por todo el día

-Muy bien Naruto-kun ¿dónde has estado todo el día? según Hiromi-chan tu no estabas en el hospital esta mañana así que ¿qué has estado haciendo? -pregunto Haku mientras era rodeada por un aura negra que intimidaría hasta al mismo juubi

-Emm Haku-chan yo solo estuve entrenando nada más, estaba en el área de entrenamiento 44 por si quieren ir a buscarme la próxima ves -respondió nervioso el ojiazul

-Muy bien, te creo, pero donde me entere de que estuviste coqueteando por ahí con otras chica te juro que.. -pero sus palabras fueron frenadas por un repentino beso de parte del rubio que después de unos segundos se separó de ella mientras la miraba con una expresión muy seria en el rostro

-Yo jamás, escucha bien, JAMAS haría algo así -dijo Naruto algo enojado por lo que insinuaba la pelinegra

-Lo se Naruto-kun, es que estaba muy preocupada desde que nos dijeron sobre la enfermedad de Hiromi no te había visto y me sentía muy mal de no poder estar con vos -dijo Haku mientras se abrazaba del cuello de su novio

-Lo siento Haku-chan pero necesito estar solo haberes, espero me entiendas no lo hago con malas intenciones, solo me crie así...a veces necesito estar solo para pensar algunas cosas y estoy acostumbrado a solo irme sin avisar a nadie, pero tratare de por lo menos mandar a un clon para que les avise a todos a donde voy a estar ¿sí? -dijo Naruto

-Está bien yo confió en ti y estoy segura de que Hiromi y Papa también, ¿nos es así papa? -pregunto Haku volviendo a mostrar su aura negra, intimidando al espadachín que solo asintió con fuerza a las palabras de su hija

Así paso el tiempo, Hinata estaba más que confundida, Mito esperaba una respuesta, Kiba y Shino se juntaban con Naruto de vez en cuando para charlar o salir a comer como solían hacer antes del "incidente" y Naruto seguía entrenando para recuperar su control de chakra, 2 meses pasaron y ya solo quedaba 1 mes para el examen, un examen que marcaría la vida de muchos para siempre...

**Bueno hasta aquí llego el 26° capítulo de "La sombra de Konoha" donde vimos como Naruto entrenara para recuperar su control de chakra además de mostrar el comienzo de la relación del rubio con varias de las chicas de la aldea, para el próximo cap., conociendo a las rivales uchiha-senju, la verdad sobre la masacre Uchiha sale a la luz...**


	28. ¡La promesa: Mátame!

**Hola! Otra vez estoy aquí trayéndoles el capítulo de esta semana, tarde un poco más pero creo que me quedo bien, ya se acercan los exámenes Chunin pero todavía queda hasta que lleguen, bueno mejor los dejo con el capítulo 27, espero les guste y si tienen alguna recomendación para los exámenes díganmela en un review y yo veo si la implemento o no. Nos vemos! **

CAP.27 ¡La promesa: Mátame!

2 MESES DESPUES DEL DESPERTAR DE HIROMI

Naruto estaba recostado contra un árbol en medio del bosque de la muerte, en esos 2 meses que habían pasado no había hecho más que entrenar y entrenar, su control de chakra se había perdido completamente cuando el 2° sello se rompió y por eso tuvo que esmerarse este tiempo para recuperarlo, ahora ya estaba descansando mientras sus clones entrenaban en el control de reiatsu y sus distintas habilidades, había logrado recuperar casi todo su control así que estaba ya más tranquilo

-"Solo queda 1 mes para que comience el examen...debo entrenar mas no puedo relajarme, tendré que enfrentarme contra jounins ese día así que no puedo estar tranquilo"- pensó el rubio mientras tomaba sus armas y se dirigía a un claro cercano para poder practicar con ellas

Estuvo un par de horas entrenando hasta que una seria de explosiones cerca del lugar donde se encontraba llamaron su atención, rápidamente enfundo sus armas y decidió ir a ver que sucedía

Al llegar al lugar donde se habían escuchado las explosiones, el campo de entrenamiento n° 12, se sorprendió al ver grandes cantidades de madera tirada por todo el claro, algunas quemándose y otras solo tiradas pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue que las que no estaban quemadas parecían tener forma de estacas en la mayoría de los casos

Curioso el rubio busco con la mirada al causante o causantes de tal destrucción, las encontró al ver en medio del lugar a Nami y Megumi peleando fieramente en un duelo de Taijutsu, la pelea estaba bastante pareja, Megumi era ligeramente más rápida que la Uchiha pero esta tenía su Sharingan para compensar

Se quedó mirando un rato la pelea de ambas rivales, cada una conocía poderosos jutsu de su elemento correspondiente y los empleaba en el mejor momento para sacarles todo su potencial, y esto era algo que admirar para el rubio, después de casi 1 hora de pelea ambas terminaron sentadas frente a la otra, exhaustas y respirando muy agitadamente

Naruto aplaudió ante tal espectáculo, lo que atrajo la atención de ambas chicas que al voltear hacia dónde venían los aplausos no pudieron evitar ruborizarse un poco por haber sido observadas todo el tiempo por ese encapuchado y sin darse cuenta

-¿Tú quién eres? -pregunto la Senju desconfiada de las intenciones del observador de su batalla

-Tranquilas chicas no vengo a pelear, solo pasaba por aquí y escuche unas explosiones, y al llegar aquí y ver tan increíble batalla llevándose acabo no pude evitar quedarme a admirar de esta -respondió el rubio cordialmente

-Umm está bien, acércate no mordemos -dijo Megumi con un tono pícaro en su vos

-A menos que te lo merezcas -acoto la Uchiha desconfiada del misterioso encapuchado

-Está bien -respondió tranquilamente el rubio mientras se sentaba junto a las chicas- ¿Cómo se llaman? si se puede saber -pregunto fingiendo no conocerlas, tratando de mantener su identidad en secreto

-Yo soy Nami Uchiha, un placer -dijo Nami seriamente

-Y yo soy la sexi Megumi Senju, es un gusto para ti conocerme -dijo la Senju imitando la actitud de su sensei Anko

-Ahh bueno jeje -dijo el rubio con una gota en la nuca estilo anime por la presentación de la castaña

-¿Y tú? ¿Cómo te llamas? -pregunto Nami

-Emm bueno yo me llamo...no se los puedo decir -respondió torpemente el ojiazul al no saber que decirles, no podía decirles quien era en realidad

-¿Cómo es eso? nos preguntas nuestros nombres, te los decimo y ahora no quieres decirnos el tuyo, hay algo raro en esto -dijo la Senju desconfiada del encapuchado

-No no es eso, es que no me dejan decir mi nombre, yo vengo de Kiri para los exámenes chunin y me encomendaron el no hacer amistad con nadie de Konoha, así que no tengo permitido decirle mi nombre a nadie hasta que comiencen los exámenes -mintió el rubio

-Ahh muy bien -dijo Megumi ya convencida con la excusa del enmascarado

-Umm está bien te creeré, pero igualmente no bajare la guardia -dijo la Uchiha

-"No confía en nadie, seguramente desarrollo esta desconfianza hacia todos por la "traición" de su hermano Shisui, debo hacer algo si no terminara convirtiéndose en alguien fría y sin sentimientos"-pendo Naruto y tras unos minutos de charla sobre temas triviales con las chicas decidió poner su plan en acción

-Emm Nami-chan -llamo el ojiazul

-¿Qué pasa? -pregunto la nombrada con su tono de indiferencia normal para los demás

-Podría acompañarme, debemos hablar sobre algo muy importante -dijo serio el enmascarado

-Muy Nami que picara eres, no ha pasado una hora que lo conoces y ya lo tienes enamorado -dijo la Senju con burla

-¡Cállate cabeza de mondadientes! -grito la Uchiha sonrojada por lo que insinuaba su amiga- vamos pero más vale que sea algo realmente serio -

Naruto salió corriendo rápidamente hacia el bosque seguido de la azabache, una vez llegaron a un lugar lo suficientemente alejado el rubio se detuvo y volteo para ver a Nami a los ojos, buscando las palabras para contarle la verdad

-Nami-chan, de lo que quiero hablarte es de Shisui -dijo Naruto

-¿Qué quieres hablar de el? ¿acaso quieres burlarte de mí porque mi hermano fue un traidor? -pregunto Nami, preparándose para pelear

-No no es eso, es sobre otra cosa sobre el -respondió el rubio tratando de tranquilizar a la Uchiha

-¿Sobre qué? -pregunto la azabache ya cansada de tanto misterio

-Muy bien te contare, pero no quiero que me interrumpas en ningún momento -dijo Naruto y tras una asentimiento de Nami se dispuso a contar toda la historia sobre la razón de la "traición" de Shisui e Itachi, claro siempre evitando mencionar cualquier cosa que lo relacionara con ellos o con Konoha

-Mentira… es mentira si fuera verdad no hay forma que tú lo supieras, eres solo un genin de Kiri no puedes tener acceso a información tan secreta -dijo la Uchiha entre desconfiada y enojada

-Soy muy amigo de la Mizukage y ella me conto esto, si decides creerme o no eso está en vos, solo te he dicho la verdad, piénsalo por favor, debo irme dile a Megumi-chan que nos veremos después , adiós -dijo Naruto mientras desaparecía en un Shunshin de rayos dejando a una muy confundida Nami sentada en la rama de un árbol

Todo lo que había dicho el enmascarado se arremolinaba en la mente de la Uchiha, ¿y si era cierto? ¿y si en verdad su hermano había sacrificado todo por el bien de la aldea? le verdad para ella era mucho más coherente eso ya que se la pasaba escuchando a su hermano hablar sobre la lealtad a la aldea y que de la nada matara a todo el clan, era muy sospechoso

-"¿Sera cierto? ¿en verdad onichan no era un traidor?"-pensaba Nami mientras pequeñas lagrimas salían de sus ojos por el recuerdo de su hermano-"si seguro es verdad, yo savia que tu jamás podrías hacer algo así, onichan"- y, tras mirar las estrellas en busca de la imagen de su hermano sonriéndole, la Uchiha salió corriendo en dirección a su departamento para empacar sus cosas y mudarse a su antigua casa en el barrio Uchiha, donde estaban sus mejores recuerdos con su familia

Mientras tanto Megumi se quedó esperando a que ambos volvieran, pero tras 1 hora de espera una muy cabreada castaña decidió irse a su casa, ya encontraría la forma de vengarse de su amiga por dejarla esperando, si Nami iba a pagar por ello y de la peor forma que podría imaginarse

Devuelta con Naruto, este corría a gran velocidad rumbo a la torre Hokage, desde que había le había pedido a Mei que le mandara la carta al Yondaime para poder entrar como ninja de Konoha estuvo esperando respuesta de parte del Hokage, respuesta que le llego la mañana anterior en forma de una carta que lo citaba a la torre para hablar personalmente con el líder de la aldea

Una vez llego, rápidamente subió hasta quedar frente a la puerta que daba a la oficina, tras golpear la puerta y escuchar un "pase" proveniente de dentro, abrió la puerta y vio como dentro del lugar se encontraban, el Hokage, Kushina, Natsumi, Kakashi y Gai

-Hola Hokage-sama, lamento interrumpir volveré después –dijo Naruto mientras se daba vuelta para volver a salir y evitar interrumpir alguna charla importante

-No te preocupes, no estamos hablando de nada secreto así que quédate –dijo el rubio mayor, Naruto cerró la puerta y se apoyó en el marco de la ventana, saco un libro de tapa naranja de entre sus ropas y se dispuso a leer hasta que llegara su momento de hablar

Kakashi y Gai estaban con los ojos muy abiertos, con esa postura, el libro, la máscara y la actitud despreocupada, ese chico era un perfecto calco del peliplata

-"No puede ser… es un mini-mí, ¡al fin tengo uno!"- pensó Kakashi con cascadas de lágrimas en sus ojos

-"Así que mi rival al fin encontró su mini-mí, ahora solo queda ver cuál es más fuerte si Lee o el, ¡sus llamas de la juventud arderán en una gran batalla!"- pensaba Gai mientras en su ojo se formaban flamas de emoción por la confrontación de su estudiante y "Mini-mi" contra el "Mini-mi" de su eterno rival

-¡Oye tu chico! –grito Gai- mañana en la mañana a las 7 am exactas te enfrentaras con mi estudiante, más te vale entrenar y pulir tus habilidades porque Lee es muy fuerte y estoy seguro –decía Gai emocionado, pero su emoción desapareció al escuchar las palabras de Naruto

-Emm disculpa ¿dijiste algo? –pregunto el rubio, Gai grito al aire mientras se agarraba la cabeza en señal de dolor, siempre le hacían lo mismo

-" E-Este chico… ¡es el hijo que nunca tuve!" –pensaba Kakashi con gran emoción

Naruto, por otro lado, seguía leyendo tranquilamente, pero atento a la conversación que se estaba efectuando, si había algo que le pudiera servir en el futuro debía de prestar atención para aprovechar todo al máximo

-Muy bien Kushi-chan, Natsumi-chan ¿Qué necesitan? –pregunto el rubio mayor su esposa e hija que habían entrado repentinamente a la habitación mientras hablaba con su estudiante y el rival de este

-Mina-kun ay algo malo con mito –dijo Kushina

-¿Qué sucede con Mito? –pregunto el Hokage

-No lo sé, ha estado muy extraña estos últimos 2 meses, al principio pensé que estaba nerviosa por el examen chunin, pero ayer la escuche hablando entre sueños sobre un tal chico enmascarado y creo que lo que le pasa es… -decía la Pelirroja mayor, pero sus palabras fueron cortadas por una intensa aura asesina proveniente de su marido

-Mi querida hija…está enamorada… ¡¿Quién es el bastardo que quiere profanarla?! –grito el yondaime como todo un padre sobreprotector

-No lo sé mina-kun, pero Natsumi sabe y no quiere decirme –dijo Kushina, mientras recibía una mirada de reproche de parte de su hija, le había echado toda la bronca encima

-Muy bien mi querida Natsumi… ¿Cuál es el chico que se atrevió a seducir a tu hermana? –pregunto Minato con una sonrisa macabra

-Emm bueno.. mira oto-san debes comprender que..- decía Natsumi muy nerviosa al saber que el chico al que se refería no era ni más ni menos que el encapuchado que había entrado después de ellas

-No le des más vueltas hija… dime quien es –ordeno el rubio mayor

-E-Esta bien… es.. el! –grito mientras señalaba con la mano al enmascarado que estaba leyendo tranquilamente apoyado en la ventana

Naruto, que había escuchado todo, levanto la mirada de su libro de manera despreocupada, debía mantenerse tranquilo y evitar cualquier tipo de confrontación con Minato u Kushina, pero la verdad era difícil estar tranquilo al ver como a Kushina le comenzaban a flotar los cabellos y formar nueve colas tras de ella y a Minato lo envolvía una energía negra claramente mortífera

-Así que tú eres el chico del cual está enamorada mi hija –dijo Minato con una sonrisa macabra gravada en su rostro

-Si -respondió Naruto con todo el descaro del mundo

-Y aun te atreves a responderme de esa manera –decía Minato con una vena resaltada en su frente- las pagaras –dijo mientras su aura negra crecía más y mas

-Tranquilo Mina-kun, déjame un pedazo para mí –dijo Kushina de la manera más sádica posible

-Muy bien tu ve por la izquierda y yo por la derecha –dijo el rubio mayor mientras salía corriendo a gran velocidad hacia el enmascarado, que ni se inmutaba por la situación

En un rápido movimiento Naruto saco dos papeles, uno de cada lado de su pantalón, y los puso frente a los rostro de sus "atacantes", estos se frenaron un momento para observar bien el papel frente a ellos, y tras verificar bien se dieron cuenta de que era una foto, y una foto que jamás pensaron volverían a ver

-T-Tu¿ c-como tienes eso? –pregunto el yondaime mientras palidecía por la posibilidad de que alguien viera "esa" foto

-La conseguí de pequeño, y créanme que si intentan hacerme algo toda la aldea se enterara de esto, ¿Cómo reaccionara la gente al ver a su líder y héroe, y a la esposa de este haciendo cosas como esta? –pregunto maliciosamente el encapuchado rubio

-E-Esta bien no te haremos nada, pero rompe esa foto –dijo Kushina recuperándose del shock de volver a ver esa imagen

-No, la tendré conmigo por un tiempo, solo manténganse tranquilos y esta imagen jamás será vista ¿está bien? –dijo Naruto

-S-Si de acuerdo, solo no la muestres –dijo el rubio mayor mientras volvía a sentarse en su sillón de Hokage y la pelirroja se quedaba parada frente al escritorio de su esposo

El resto de los presentes estaba atónitos, ¿Qué debía contener esa imagen para manipular de tal manera a los ninjas más fuertes de Konoha? Era la pregunta que más se hacían

-Emm ¿podrías mostrármela? –pregunto Kakashi muy curioso

-O claro, solo mantenlo en secreto Hatake –dijo Naruto mientras le mostraba la imagen al peliplata

Kakashi miro la imagen por un momento, todo era silencio hasta que una sonora carcajada y el sonido de algo cayendo al suelo se escuchó en toda la oficina, ¿Qué ocurrió? Bueno el ciclope no aguanto más la risa y cayó al suelo mientras se carcajeaba y se sujetaba el estomago

-JAJAJA dios JAJAJA no puedo para de reír JAJAJAJA –decía el peliplata- no puedo creer que sensei hiciera cosas así JAJAJAJA –

Y muchos se preguntaran ¿Qué vio el peliplata? Bueno en la imagen se podía ver a Kushina, parada sobre una mesa con un bóxer y una camisa de hombre puestos y en una posición de "macho" flexionando los bíceps y a Minato a un costado, con un vestido rojo y los labios pintados, ambos con botellas en las manos y claramente borrachos

-¡Ya basta Kakashi! –grito Minato sonrojado por la vergüenza- ¡Fue en mi cumpleaños y estábamos muy tomados! –

-JAJAJAJA lo siento sensei es solo JAJAJAJA que no puedo evitar pensar JAJAJAJA en lo ridículos que se ven JAJAJAJA –seguía riendo el peliplata como nunca se le había visto reír

-Nosotros queremos ver –dijeron Gai y Natsumi al unísono

-No –respondió Naruto- se la mostré a Kakashi porque es un hombre serio, ustedes podrían morir de la risa -

-Ohh –volvieron a hablar al unísono

-Bueno ya no tengo nada más que hablar contigo Mina-kun, me voy acompáñame Natsumi –dijo Kushina mientras caminaba rumbo a la puerta, segundos después Natsumi salió tras de ella

-Muy bien sensei ahora que ya se fueron quería decirle que voy a nominar a mi equipo para los exámenes chunin –dijo Kakashi ya recuperado del ataque de risa anterior

-Está bien Kakashi, quiero que entrenes bien a Sasuke y a Sakura, de Natsumi nos encargaremos nosotros –respondió el yondaime ya más relajado

-¡Yo vengo por lo mismo que tú, rival! –grito Gai- ¡Mi juvenil equipo también quiere participar en los exámenes para ascenso a chunin! –

-Muy bien Gai, lo mismo va para ti, prepara bien a tus genin –dijo el rubio mayor con una gota en la nuca por el entusiasmo del ninja de verde

-Muy bien, me retiro –dijo Kakashi mientras desaparecía en un Shunshin de hojas

-Yo también, adiós Hokage-sama –dijo Gai imitando a su rival y desapareciendo en un torbellino de hojas

-Muy bien, ahora que estamos solos y no hay nada que nos interrumpa puedo hablar contigo –decía Minato mientras el encapuchado rubio se acercaba al escritorio- me llego la carta de la Mizukage, así que quieres ser ninja de ambas aldeas, ¿ a qué se debe esto? –pregunto

-Tengo mis razones, pero quédese tranquilo que no soy ningún terrorista ni nada parecido, solo es que conocía Konoha de pequeño y quería volver como ninja, pero tampoco quería dejar de ser de Kiri –respondió Naruto

-Umm bueno, te permitiré ser ninja de Konoha con una condición –dijo el Hokage

-¿Y cuál es esa condición? –pregunto el enmascarado

-En algún punto de los exámenes, si eres lo suficientemente fuerte, deberás de pelear contra Mito u Natsumi, si pierdes contra alguna de ellas o por el contrario ni siquiera llegas a la 3° prueba deberás de dejar Konoha y no volver, además de que deberás quemar todas las copias existentes de esa foto –dijo el yondaime confiado en la habilidad de sus hijas y subestimando al chico frente a el

-Está bien, nos veremos después, Hokage-sama –se despidió Naruto mientras desaparecía en un Shunshin de rayos

-"Umm péquelo iluso, perderás irremediablemente contra mis hijas y así podre matar 2 pájaros de 1 tiro, por un lado de deshacerme del pretendiente de mi hija, y por otro al fin esa maldita foto no volverá a ser vista jamás hahahahaha" –pensaba Minato

Mientras tanto, Naruto ya había salido de la torre y ahora se dirigía al bosque de la muerte, sabía bien que la invasión vendría pronto y debía seguir preparándose, llego a un claro y tras hacer unos clones los mando a entrenar con el Reiatsu y sus distintas habilidades mientras otros fueron a practicar con sus armas, el por otros lado se quedó sentado en medio del claro en posición de loto, entrando así a su plano mental

Una vez dentro corrió rápidamente dentro de la casa y espero a su inquilina sentado en la mesa de la sala

-Naruto… ¿Qué sucede? –pregunto la shinigami al bajar las escaleras y encontrarse con su alumno sentado esperándola

-Tengo que hablar algo muy importante con usted, es acerco del dragón –dijo Naruto, la shinigami rápidamente se puso seria al oír la mención de la criatura

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunto la peliblanca

-Sensei yo sé bien que si las emociones negativas me controlan el sello se debilita, si en algún momento llega a correr peligro el sellado de la bestia quiero que me mates –dijo el rubio dejando a la peliblanca muy shockeado ¿le estaba pidiendo que lo mate?

-¿De qué hablas? –pregunto aun en shock por las palabras del ojiazul

-En caso de que el dragón se salga de control y empiece a tomar control sobre mi cuerpo quiero que me mates, si lo haces el sellado pasara a otra persona recién nacida y tendrás más tiempo para idear un plan para resellarlo, quiero que me prometas que si llega a salirse de control la energía del dragón y sea peligrosa para la gente que quiero, me mates sin siquiera pensarlo –dijo el rubio serio

-Pe-Pero Naruto –decía la shinigami, pero sabía que no había otra opción, si algo así llegara a suceder ella debería de tomar la responsabilidad y matar al rubio- Muy bien lo prometo, pero tú también prométeme algo -

-¿Qué? –pregunto el ojiazul

-Que siempre lo mantendrás bajo control –dijo la peliblanca mientras se paraba y de un rápido movimiento saltaba sobre su estudiante y lo besaba bruscamente

Fue un beso brusco al principio, pero una vez pasado el shock por parte del rubio, este correspondió el beso con entusiasmo, habrán pasado minutos antes de que la falta de aire los separara, ambos jadeantes se miraron con un ligero rubor en las mejillas por lo que habían echo

-Lo prometo –dijo Naruto mientras comenzaba a desaparecer de su plano mental

-Espero que cumplas –dijo la peliblanca

-Uyuyuyuyui ¿Qué tenemos aquí? La todo poderosa shinigami siendo apasionadamente besada por su propio alumno, ¿Qué pensaría Kami de esto? –hablo con tono burlesco Kaizan que recién entraba a la casa tras haber salido a caminar

-¡Cállate Kaizan! –grito la shinigami, muy roja todavía

Fuera del paisaje mental, Naruto ya se había levantado y se preparaba para entrenar, hizo un clon al cual le coloco una gran cantidad de chakra y activo su Sharingan de 2 aspas en el lado derecho y 3 en el lado izquierdo, ambos se pusieron en posición de pelea y se prepararon para la pelea

-"Debo perfeccionarlo antes de que comienzan los exámenes"- pensaba Naruto mientras se lanzaba al combate cuerpo a cuerpo con su clon

Falta poco para los exámenes y Naruto ya se está preparando, ¿Qué acontecerá en los tan esperados exámenes chunin?

**Muy bien hasta aquí el 27° Cap. de "La sombra de Konoha" donde mostré el tan esperado encuentro directo de Naruto con Nami, aunque esta no sabe de quién se trata el, también la "curiosa" charla del Hokage con Naruto y la promesa de Naruto y la shinigami, bueno para el siguiente Cap. Cumpleaños…**


	29. ¡Cumpleaños!

**Hola! Aquí estoy nuevamente trayéndoles la actualización de esta semana, lamento el no subirla antes pero el internet se me corto hace unos días y ahora recién volvió un poco, espero les guste el cap. Y déjenme sus comentarios y recomendaciones, lo mismo que quejas y consejos, en los reviews que yo responderé cualquier duda allí, bueno sin más los dejo con el capítulo de hoy. Nos vemos!**

CAP.28 ¡Cumpleaños!

Time-Skip faltan 2 días para el examen chunin

Edad de Naruto: 13

Cumple los 13 este día, 10 de Octubre

Era una mañana tranquila, faltaban solo 3 días para el comienzo del examen chunin, pero nadie en la aldea pensaba en eso no, toda la atención estaba puesta en las "princesas de Konoha" hijas del Hokage que el día de hoy cumplían los 13 años y toda la aldea estaba de fiesta, no solo era el cumpleaños de las pelirrojas si no que también era el aniversario de la "derrota" del Kyubi a manos del Yondaime

Naruto se encontraba entrenando en el bosque de la muerte, había comenzado temprano con el entrenamiento para así tener la tarde libre, puede que ya no tenga sangre humana pero seguía teniendo cumpleaños, por eso mismo decidió pasar la tarde con sus amigo y su equipo para festejar sus 13 años de vida, también tenía que ir a visitar a sus hermanas

Hablando de sus hermanas el rubio había tenido varios encuentros con ellas, principalmente con Mito que, aunque el todavía no le daba una respuesta a su declaración, parecía querer mejorar su relación, aunque no pasaban de tomar una taza de té en su casa o ir a caminar un rato, en esos momentos realmente sentía que conocía mas a su hermana, la idea de ser más que amigos con ella era cada vez más plausible para Naruto

Y nunca faltaban los comentarios de Kaizan desde dentro de su mente, alentándolo a salir con su ex-hermana, como le decía el

También Naruto se había dado cuenta de que su entrenamiento con el Sharingan no avanzaba mucho, ya podía copiar técnicas, aunque no lo hacía, además de anticipar los movimientos de sus clones en las batallas, pero aparte de estas habilidades sus ojos no parecían tener un nivel más alto

Un día después de entrenar decidió preguntar a su sensei por esto

Flas back inicia, hace una semana

-"Sensei"- hablo Naruto tras terminar su entrenamiento con los clones

_-Si Naruto-kun -dijo la shinigami_

-"Quería preguntarle por el Sharingan, ya me falta poco para poder madurarlo al máximo con 3 tomoes en cada ojo, ¿no hay otro nivel después de esto?"- pregunto el rubio

_-Emm si, la verdad el Sharingan todavía tiene 2 evoluciones más ,pero…solo te diré esto: el Sharingan se desarrolla a mayor velocidad con sentimientos de odio y tristeza, si quieres evolucionarlo a la fase final deberás de vivir una situación así y como sabemos si eso pasa tendré que matarte para evitar que el dragón se libere -respondió la peliblanca seria, pero verdaderamente tenía que esforzarse para no sonar preocupada por el posible destino de su alumno_

-"Umm está bien sensei, la verdad solo tenía curiosidad, no pienso desarrollar el regalo de mi sensei a base de odio, prefiero conseguirlo por mi propio esfuerzo"-dijo Naruto con determinación antes de activar nuevamente su Sharingan y volver al entrenamiento, el ganar más poder jamás seria excusa para ir por el camino de la maldad

_-"Que bien que pienses así Naruto, es un alivio que esos ojos no te inculcaran la maldición de odio del clan Uchiha, tú sigues siendo tan puro"- pensaba la shinigami mientras miraba a su alumno entrenar_

Flash Back fin

Desde ese día Naruto no volvió a preguntar por las evoluciones del Sharingan, si conseguirlas significaba el tener que caer en el camino del odio prefería mil veces el quedarse con su Sharingan normal

Por otro lado también había comenzado a entrenar los sub-elementos, según lo que le había dicho la shinigami el, al tener afinidad en todos los elementos podía desarrollar los sub-elementos si se esmeraba mucho, lamentablemente desde que comenzó a entrenarlos no pudo generar ninguno, intento con el Hyoton (Elemento hielo), Yoton (Elemento lava) y Ranton (Elemento tormenta) pero nada, parecía que le iba a costar mucho más de lo que pensaba pero no se rendiría, necesitaría de todas as cartas posibles para enfrentar una invasión como la que se venia

Dejando todo eso de lado, ahora el rubio ya había terminado su entrenamiento y se dirigía a su departamento, desde que llegaron Zabusa, Haku y Hiromi han estado muy ocupados, Haku y Hiromi entrenando, y Zabusa estudiando la aldea en busca de los lugares clave que defender el día de la invasión, así que nadie se encontraba en casa... o al menos eso pensaba el

Al entrar al departamento vio que todas la luces estaban apagadas, al acercarse a encenderlas sintió como dos pares de brazos lo abrazaban y de manera tan repentina que termino en el suelo, escucho un "clic" abrió los ojos para ver como sobre él se encontraban Hiromi y Haku abrazándolo y detrás de ellas, sentados en la sala, estaban Shino, Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji, Sarutobi y Zabusa mirándolo con una gota en la nuca

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Naruto-kun! -dijeron ambas chicas al unísono mientras apretaban más su agarre

-¡Gracias chicas! -dijo Naruto dejándose abrazar

-*Ejem* creo que todos aquí quieren desearle feliz cumpleaños al Gaki, así que ¿porque no lo sueltan? -pregunto Zabusa

-O claro, lo siento -dijo Haku separándose del rubio

-Mejor, más Naruto-kun que abrazar -dijo Hiromi mientras apretaba más su agarre al ver que Haku se había retirado, metiendo la cara del rubio entre sus dos "cosas"

Naruto se estaba poniendo azul por la falta de aire, pero para su suerte Haku en una escena de celos empujo a Hiromi, liberándolo de su "prisión", y comenzando una discusión sobre "no aprovecharse de lo estricto que es Zabusa para tener más a "su Naruto-kun""

-¡Aire! ¡néctar de los dioses como te extrañe! -decía Naruto mientras tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire antes de pararse, ya más recuperado, y comenzar a saludar a todos los presentes

-¡Hola chicos! -grito mientras era tacleado por sus amigos, mas específicamente por Kiba y Chouji ya que Shino y Shikamaru se quedaron sentados, uno por no verlo necesario y el otro de bajo

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Naruto! -gritaron al unísono Kiba y Chouji mientras que de entre sus ropas sacaban una bolsa de harina y un maple de huevos, rápidamente los lanzaron hacia el rubio, pero este a gran velocidad logro usar el Kawarimi no jutsu y dejarlos a ellos en su lugar, dejándolos como un engrudo humano a ambos

-Jajaja creo que le salió mal jajaja -se reía el ojiazul mientras sus amigos salían corriendo en busca de un baño para lavare, prometiendo venganza en el camino

-Feliz cumpleaños Naruto-kun -dijo Shino mientras estrechaba la mano de su amigo

-Gracias Shino -dijo Naruto devolviendo el saludo

En eso se acercó Shikamaru con pereza, no eran su estilo esa clase de cosas pero debía admitir que desde que se enteró de que Naruto seguía vivo su rutina se había vuelto mucho más problemática, aunque eso le agradaba, una vida de pura tranquilidad en un punto ya es aburrido

-Feliz cumpleaños Naruto -dijo el Nara mientras, al igual que Shino, estrechaba la mano del rubio

-Gracias Shikamaru, pero es raro verte aquí, estas cosas no son tu estilo -dijo el ojiazul

-Si bueno, a veces la vida no problemática es un poco aburrida -respondió Shikamaru despreocupadamente

-jeje en eso tienes razón -se rio el rubio, nunca se había imaginado ver a Shikamaru decir esas palabras

Después de acerco Sarutobi, este rápidamente abrazo a Naruto mientras derramaba algunas lágrimas por la felicidad de poder estar con su "nieto" el día de su cumpleaños después de 2 años

-Me alegra mucho el poder estar contigo en este día Naruto-kun, ya estoy viejo y lo único que espero ahora es el poder verte convertir en el gran ninja que se, que serás... mantente firme ante todo y sigue la voluntad de fuego que arde en ti, como en ningún otro, espero poder ayudarte en todo lo que necesites hasta el último de mis días sabes, hace unos años, el día de tu nacimiento junto a tus hermanas, después del incidente del Kyubi todo el mundo estaba asustado corriendo de un lado al otro, aunque la bestia ya había desaparecido todo era un caos, recuerdo que estaba tan cansado que me desmaye por el sobreesfuerzo, caí de un edificio donde estaba parado y cuando estaba por golpear el suelo cerré los ojos, cuando los abrí estaba sentado en el suelo sin un rasguño, pude ver a lo lejos, en una de las calles destruidas de la aldea, una figura , cabellera rubia con un buzo azul oscuro sin mangas y pantalones negros, estaba parada mirándome con esos ojos azules profundos, sonrió un momento antes de decir palabras que no pude escuchar, ahora me doy cuenta de que ese día tuve una visión de ti, las ropas son las mismas y estoy convencido de que no morí allí porque algo quería que te ayudara en el futuro, solo espero poder seguir haciéndolo -relato el sandaime

-Gracias ojisan, siempre fuiste y serás mi abuelo, y no hables así, todavía te quedan años de vida jeje -rio el rubio

-Ja como dicen: yerba mala nunca muere -dijo el Sarutobi- bueno ¿qué tal si comemos? -pregunto, recibiendo inmediatamente una mirada de ilusión de parte de Naruto y del recién llegado Chouji

-¡Comida! -gritaron ambos mientras se abalanzaban sobre la mesa

Naruto, ya habiendo comido todo lo que podía, se sentó un momento viendo a todos sus amigos frente a él, Kiba y Shikamaru intentaban detener a Chouji para que no atacara a Shino por haberle dicho "Gordo", mientras sus compañeras de equipo y novias se reían de la situación, Zabusa por otro lado hablaba con el Sandaime. Esa escena de las personas que el mas apreciaba, aunque faltaban algunas, trato con todas sus fuerzas de guardarla en su mente, momentos como este no se repiten muy a menudo en la vida de un ninja

-Naruto-kun –llamo Haku- ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros? ¿o es que acaso te quedaras ahí parado mirándonos toda la tarde? –pregunto burlona la pelinegra, sacándole un sonrisa al ojiazul

-Ahí voy –dijo mientras se acercaba al grupo para conversar con todos

Después de unas horas de charla y risas, uno a uno los amigo del rubio se fueron yendo ya que, aunque no quisieran, debían ir a la cena que organizaba el Hokage todos los años en su casa por el cumpleaños de sus hijas, a la cual todos los clanes y herederos de los mismos asistían, el último en irse fue el Sandaime ya que el también debía asistir para saludar a Mito y Natsumi

Naruto se quedó unos minutos más hablando con Hiromi, Haku y Zabusa sobre lo que iban a hacer el día de la invasión, acordaron que Zabusa iría a apoyar los flancos más débiles mientras Hiromi y Haku iban a proteger el hospital, en tanto Naruto se encargaría de evitar la mayor cantidad de bajas posibles apoyando en distintos puntos de la aldea, luego de definir los papeles de cada uno decidieron que era hora de ir a saludar a "las princesas de Konoha" por su cumpleaños

Una vez todos estuvieron listos comenzaron la caminata hasta la casa del Hokage, no tardaron demasiado ya que no Vivian tan lejos y una vez estuvieron frente a la puerta le dieron unos pequeños golpes tras los cuales Kushina les abrió, vestía una yukata negra con detalles en dorado y el pelo recogido en una coleta baja

-Hola, pasen por favor que la cena todavía no comienza -dijo amablemente la pelirroja, pero al ver que "el pretendiente" de su hija había venido tubo que reprimir las ansias de estrangularlo, pero él todavía tenía esas fotos y no podía permitir que se divulgaran

-Gracias Kushina-san -dijo Zabusa mientras entraba a la mansión seguido por sus "alumnos"

Una vez dentro los 4 buscaron rápidamente un lugar en el cual sentarse, lo encontraron junto al líder del clan Aburame y Shino, su hijo

-Parece ser que la aldea todavía no se borra de la cabeza eso de que los Aburame les pueden pegar los bichos ¿no Shino? -pregunto el rubio al ver como el resto de los clanes se mantenían a una distancia considerable del clan Aburame, excepto el Inuzuka, los Nara y los Akimichi, que no parecían afectados por este "rumor"

-Tienes razón Naruto-kun, pero eso no nos afecta -respondió Shino con su clásico tono neutral

-Bueno no hablemos de eso, ¿dónde están mis hermanas? -pregunto Naruto en vos baja para evitar que alguien los escuche

-Estarán por entrar -dijo el Aburame y como si lo preligiera de las escaleras comenzaron a bajar Natsumi, con un yukata negra con detalles en rojo y su cabellos clásico con 2 coletas altas, y Mito, con una yukata roja con detalles en negro y blanco y su cabellos suelto, esta última venía con un ligero rubor en su rostro al darse cuentas de que el chico que le gustaba estaba mirándola

Naruto, por otro lado, estaba en completo shock ¿cuándo sus hermanas se habían vuelto tan hermosas? quizás el día que su sangre cambio y dejo de verlas como sus hermanas para verlas más como mujeres, aunque de vez en cuando le salía lo hermano sobreprotector de adentro, pero ahora juraba que, si no hubiera tenido la boca cerrada al momento de verlas, una cascada de saliva estaría saliendo de su boca, al fin después de tanta charla y charla con Kaizan, Naruto había desistido de su idea de que aún eran sus hermanas y cayó en cuenta de que una chica muy hermosa, como era Mito, estaba enamorada de el

En ese momento se puso a pensar, primero su Hime-sensei, después Haku, luego Hiromi y ahora Mito, era increíble su suerte de que todas esas chicas tan hermosas se fijaran en él, alguien allá arriba realmente lo quería ( si Naruto yo te doy todas estas chicas, pero más vale que no te quedes con la pelo-chicle en el manga porque si no creare un mundo donde seas gay y ames Sasuki...estas advertido ¬¬)

Después de que ambas pelirrojas bajaran a la mesa y se sentaran comenzó el festín, todos los clanes estaban comiendo tranquilamente y Naruto se sentía muy cómodo al estar cerca de las chicas (si ya no les dice hermanas) después de tanto tiempo

Una vez terminada la cena todos se dispusieron a hablar entre ellos, Zabusa tenía una conversación tranquila con los líderes de los clanes Aburame y Nara, mientras Haku y Hiromi charlaban con Ino y Megumi

Naruto, al ver la oportunidad, tomo a Mito del brazo y desaparecieron en un Shunshin de rayos, nadie se dio cuenta ya que el rubio había creado una distracción, una pequeña explosión de papel confeti en la puerta principal, para que nadie los viera irse

Volvieron a aparecer en el patio trasero de la mansión, justo sobre un árbol que estaba junto a las que fue la habitación de Naruto cuando vivía allí, Mito se sentó en una rama mientras Naruto se sentó al lado

-¿Me vas a dar una respuesta ahora? -pregunto Mito muy nerviosa por la posible negativa de su primer amor

-Si... en este último mes he llegado a conocerte mejor, después de tantas charlas y caminatas he llegado a verte de manera distinta a como lo hacía, y yo.. bueno.. -pero a Naruto no le salían las palabras, estaba muy nervioso

-Tu ¿qué? -pregunto la pelirroja ilusionada por la posible respuesta del rubio

Naruto no sabía qué hacer, no le salían las palabras y si dejaba a Mito allí sin decirle nada podría tomárselo a mal, pero un grito en su cabeza los hizo entrar en razón

_-¡Reacciona y bésala maldito idiota! -grito Kaizan dentro de la mente del rubio ya harto de esperar a que reaccionara por sí mismo_

Una vez logro moverse nuevamente, Naruto se quitó la máscara, tomo a Mito del mentón y la atrajo hacia él, rápidamente corto toda la distancia entre ellos y se sumergió en el primer beso que la daba a la pelirroja, sus labios se movían lentamente junto con los de su ex-hermana que solo se dejaban llevar debido a la falta de experiencia de esta

Después de unos segundos de continuar con el beso, ambos se separaron por la falta de aire, claramente sonrojado y jadeantes se miraron con ligeras sonrisas plasmadas en sus rostros, aunque Naruto rápidamente volvió a colocarse la máscara para evitar revelar su identidad antes de tiempo

-¿Eso lo responde? -pregunto el enmascarado

-Claro que si -respondió Mito con vos soñadora- pero creo que necesito un poco más para que me quede claro -dijo pícaramente mientras volvía a unir sus labios con su, ahora, novio enmascarado, pero su tierno momento fue frenado por un grito proveniente de debajo del árbol

-¡MITO! ¡¿QUE HACES CON ESE CHICO?! -grito Kushina, asustando a la pareja que cayó al piso por el sobresalto

-Emm bueno mama, él es... mi -pero sus palabras fueron cortadas por un destellos amarillo que apareció junto a su madre, Minato había llegado y no se veía nada contento

-¿tú qué? hija -pregunto el rubio mayor, intimidando más a la pobre pelirroja

-Etto, el... -hablaba Mito, pero sus palabras fueron cortadas, esta vez por la vos del enmascarado

-Yo soy su novio y nos estábamos besando -dijo Naruto sin ninguna amabilidad

Todo el mundo se paró por un momento para Minato y Kushina, palidecieron al procesar las palabras del encapuchado, su hija, su queridísima hija, tenía novio

-Bueno creo que se quedaran así por un tiempo -dijo el rubio encapuchado al ver como Minato y Kushina no reaccionaban, habían quedado en blanco- mejor te ayudo a entrarlos y después me voy, estoy seguro que si me quedo para cuando despierten será peor -dijo para luego cargar a ambos paralizados y meterlos a la casa, que ya estaba vacía excepto por los compañeros de Naruto que lo estaban esperando

Una vez todo arreglado, Naruto les presento a Hiromi y Haku a su nueva novia, estas la aceptaron rápidamente ya que parecía ser buena, igualmente le hicieron una advertencia sobre lastimar a "su Naruto-kun", por si las dudas

-Bueno debemos irnos -dijo Naruto mientras se despedía de Natsumi con una beso en la mejilla, sacándole un pequeño bufido al resto de las chicas presentes

-Adiós Mito-chan -dijo el rubio mientras besaba a la pelirrojas menor, tras la despedida Naruto y su equipo salieron de la mansión rumbo a su departamento, había sido una noche divertida y la verdad necesitaban relajarse un poco ya que estaban muy tensos por el tema de la invasión

Esa noche durmieron todo lo que pudieron, quedaban pocas noches así antes del día del comienzo de los exámenes y debían de aprovechar

**Listo! aquí termina el 28° cap. de "La sombra de Konoha" donde mostré lo ocurrido en el cumpleaños de Naruto y sus hermanas, para el siguiente Capítulos: comienza el examen, primer encuentro con Suna**


	30. ¡Comienzan los exámenes Chunin!

**Hola! Perdón el retraso pero ya pude terminar este capítulo, mi vida es un quilombo entre la escuela, el gimnasio y los amigos que me deja sin tiempo, pero igualmente sigo así jeje bueno ahora ya comienzan los esperadísimos exámenes Chunin, una saga en la que pondré especial atención. Bueno espero les guste, dejen review con sus comentarios y recomendaciones, a su vez también quejas y demás. Nos vemos!**

CAP 29 ¡Comienzan los exámenes Chunin!

Los 3 días restantes para el examen chunin después del cumpleaños de Naruto y sus hermanas pasaron muy rápido, demasiado a opinión de Naruto, después de la "situación" vivida en su antigua casa por la formalización del noviazgo de Naruto con mito este tubo que andar huyendo de sus "queridísimos suegros" por 2 días, hasta que Mito lo salvo a último momento antes de que las cadenas de Kushina le cortaran lo que lo hacía hombre

Después de un discurso sobre como ya era lo suficientemente grande y madura para tener novio de parte de Mito, Minato y Kushina prometieron no volver a atacar a Naruto y tratar de llevarse bien con él, esto fue un alivio para el rubio ya que estaba cansado de tener que dormir con un ojo abierto por si a sus suegros se les daba por hacerle una "visita nocturna"

Esa mañana era el comienzo de los tan esperados exámenes chunin y toda la aldea estaba colmada de ninjas de distintas aldeas que venían a hacer los exámenes, por las calles se podía ver a Naruto junto con su equipo caminando tranquilamente por las calles de Konoha rumbo a la academia, donde se llevaría a cabo la primera etapa del examen

Doblando en una esquina se encontraron con una situación un tanto delicada, un chico con la cara pintada y un traje negro con la bandana de Suna, sostenía al nieto del Sandaime, Konohamaru, del cuello de su remera, Natsumi y Sakura se encontraban ahí, Natsumi estaba claramente enojada y preparándose para pelear con el ninja de Suna

-¡Deja a Konohamaru! -grito la pelirroja

-¡Claro que no! este niño me golpeo y me insulto así que ahora debe aprender a respetar a sus mayores -decía el ninja de cara pintada

-Ya basta Kankurō, deja al niño en paz que Gaara se va a enojar si llegamos tarde -dijo una chica rubia parada detrás del recién identificado Kankurō

-¡Déjame Temari! Gaara no se enterara así que no molestes -dijo Kankurō mientras se preparaba para darle un puñetazo a Konohamaru

Golpeo al chico, solo para ver como este explotaba en una nube de humo para mostrar que solo era un tronco, Kankurō miro a todos lados en búsqueda del que había salvado al niño, lo encontró al ver como Naruto estaba parado detrás de Natsumi con Konohamaru sujeto del brazo

-¡Oye tu No te metas en esto! -grito el ninja de Suna

-Sabes, Konohamaru es el nieto del Sandaime Hokage, ¿cómo reaccionaría Konoha si se entera de que un ninja de Suna intento golpear al nieto de uno de sus líderes? -pregunto Naruto seriamente

-Él tiene razón -se escuchó una vos proveniente de los árboles, todos voltearon para ver que un chico de cabellera roja y una calabaza en la espalda estaba parado boca abajo en la rama de uno de los arboles cercanos

-Ga-Gaara y-yo -dijo Kankurō, con claro temor en su vos

-Cállate Kankurō si no quieres que te mate, eres una vergüenza para Suna, ¡Vámonos! -dijo Gaara con su clásico tono frio mientras desaparecía en un Shunshin de arena y volvía a aparecer detrás del chico de cara pintada

En eso llego Sasuke, que al ver a los ninja de Suna solo hizo su clásico "Hmp", mirándolos con superioridad

-Así que ninjas de Suna, ¿qué quieren con mi equipo? -dijo el azabache con su habitual tono arrogante

-Contigo no quiero nada -dijo serio el pelirrojo- pero ustedes -mientras señalaba a Naruto y Natsumi- ustedes me servirán para probar mi existencia -culmino Gaara mientras comenzaba a caminar rumbo a la academia seguido por Kankurō y Temari

-¡Oye Gaara! -llamo Naruto, obteniendo la atención del pelirrojo- espero con ansias nuestra batalla -dijo el rubio, ya intuyendo lo dura que sería una pelea con el joven pelirrojo

Gaara no hizo mucho caso a lo dicho por el ojiazul y siguió caminando, aunque por dentro sus ganas de luchar con el eran cada vez mayores

-Ahh parece que ya podemos salir -se escuchó la voz de Zabusa mientras el, Haku y Hiromi salían de entre unos arbustos

-¿Porque se escondieron ay?¿acaso les da miedo ese chico de Suna? -pregunto Sakura con burla, pensando que "su sasuke-kun" era mucho mejor que ellos

-No pelo de chicle, solo quisimos analizar la situación para saber en que momento intervenir, algo que sabrías si fueras una verdadera Kunoichi -dijo Haku

-¡¿A quién le hablas así?! -grito Sakura, dejando a varios de los presentes medios sordos

-¿Porque no te callas? -dijo Sasuke con molestia

-Ah sí, lo siento Sasuke-kun -dijo la pelirosa mientras bajaba la cabeza por la vergüenza de ser reprendida por su "amor platónico"

-¿Y tú quién te crees para hablarle así a una dama? -pregunto Naruto, ya harto de la actitud del Uchiha

-Yo le hablo como me dé la gana, solo es una fan mas -respondió Sasuke, logrando que a Sakura le salieran pequeñas lágrimas de sus ojos jade

-Eres un bastardo -dijo Naruto ya enojado y preparándose para darle una lección de modales al azabache, una lección que aprendería a golpes

-Ya basta -dijo Zabusa apareciendo entre los dos- dejen las peleas para el examen -

-Te salvo el dientes de tiburón, si no te daría una paliza aquí nomas -dijo el Uchiha mientras se volteaba y comenzaba a caminar en dirección a la academia- Vamos -ordeno como si fuera el líder del equipo

Natsumi, de mala gana, siguió a su compañero, no porque lo obedeciera si no porque era el único camino a la academia

Sakura, por otro lado, seguía parada con la cabeza gacha y unas pequeñas lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos, esas palabras de su "amor platónico" le habían calado hondo

-Oye Sakura -llamo el rubio, Sakura levanto la mirada para encontrarse con dos orbes azules mirándola fijamente- que no te afecte lo que dice ese idiota, tú no eres solo una fan, eres una chica hermosa que eligió a un mal amor, no hay solo un chico en el mundo así que ¿porque no buscas a alguien que te quiera? -pregunto Naruto mientras le sonreía a la chica de pelo rosa, logrando que esta se sonrojase un poco, aunque seguía con la máscara puesta ese chico le parecía muy apuesto

-"¿Que estoy pensando? él no es Sasuke-kun"-pensaba la Haruno muy confundida por sus propios pensamiento hacía con el enmascarado-"pero el también es guapo..."-

Sakura enrojeció un poco más antes de mirar nuevamente al enmascarado y después salir corriendo detrás de su compañera de equipo, sin siquiera decir una palabra

-Parece que está comenzando a reaccionar -dijo Naruto, pero apenas termino de decir esto sintió dos potentes auras asesinas tras de si

Al voltear se encontró con Haku y Hiromi, ambas siendo rodeadas por una intensa aura negra que prometía mucho dolor para el pobre al que estén dirigidas

-Naruto-kun, ¿porque tan amable con la cabeza de chicle? -pregunto Hiromi

-No querrás conquistarla ¿o sí? -agrego Haku mientras el aura negra crecía mas y mas

-No etto, chicas yo no intentaba nada... solo quería ser amable porque ella estaba mal por las palabras del idiota de Sasuke nada mas -decía Naruto

-Aja está bien, te creo por ahora -dijo Haku

-Pero donde te encuentre hablando tan amable otra vez te corto lo que te hace hombre ¿sí? -agrego Hiromi con una sonrisa que pondría a Anko orgullosa

-C-Claro chicas... yo nunca haría eso -respondió Naruto muy nervioso

Así, después de ese extraño momento, Naruto y su equipo continuaron su camino hacia la academia, no tardaron mucho en llegar y encontrarse frente al que sería el salón donde se efectuaría la primera prueba, el examen escrito

Pero al llegar a la puerta vieron como 2 genin tapaban la entrada, alegando que esa no era la entrada y que les faltaba un piso, un chico con un extraño traje verde fue golpeado por uno de ellos, cayendo cerca de Naruto, que lo ayudo a levantarse

-Oye, ¿estás bien? -pregunto el rubio mientras ayudaba al curioso chico de grandes cejas a pararse

-Si estoy bien, mis llamas de la juventud amortiguaron mi caída, a propósito me llamo Lee -dijo el pelinegro

-Ahh ok Lee, yo... bueno por el momento no puedo decirte mi nombre, pero al final de los exámenes puede que si jeje -se reía nerviosamente el ojiazul

-Ok no hay problema enmascarado-san -dijo Lee, sacándole a Naruto una gota en la nuca por el sobrenombre usado

-Bueno ¿qué sucede aquí? -pregunto Naruto

-Ellos no nos dejan entrar, no sé si te has dado cuenta pero la placa que señala el número del salón tiene un Genjutsu, ese es el salón al que debemos ir -respondió Lee

Pero antes de que Naruto pudiera decir algo se escucharon fuertes gritos de lo que parecía ser una discusión, el rubio se abrió paso entre la gente hasta llegar al lugar del cual provenían los gritos, no pudo evitar reír entre dientes al ver como Natsumi venia discutiendo con Sasuke mientras bajaban las escaleras, perecía que había caído en la trampa del Genjutsu

-¡¿Cómo no te diste cuenta de que ya habíamos subido al piso donde estaba el salón?! -pregunto/grito Natsumi

-Ya no molestes y busca el salón -dijo Sasuke mientras se acercaba al salón donde estaba el Genjutsu- aquí es, quita ese estúpido Genjutsu de una buena ves que este es el salón al que vengo -dijo el azabache

-Enserio serás idiota -dijo Naruto mientras llegaba a la puerta del salón- ahora que dijiste en voz alta lo del Genjutsu todos pasaran a este salón, debiste de haberte quedado callado y solo entrar -desprendió el rubio mientras entraba al salón, siendo seguido por su equipo y Lee

Una vez adentro pudieron ver la gran cantidad de Genin que había presentes, entre todos ellos Naruto pudo reconocer a los ninjas de Suna con los que se había encontrado, también vio a Nami, Megumi y Mito sentadas cada una en un lugar bastante apartado de las otras, esta organización era seguramente para mantener a los compañeros alejados y que no puedan ayudarse entre si

-Muy bien -dijo Naruto mientras volteaba a ver a su equipo, en el cual ya no se encontraba Zabusa ya que los Jounin-sensei no pueden entrar al salón de los exámenes- quiero que vallan a sus lugares y manténganse de bajo perfil, no llamen la atención, estoy seguro de que podremos con el examen pero en caso de que haiga algo que no sepan intenten copiarse, estoy seguro de que habrá uno que otro infiltrado con las respuestas correctas en este examen para hacerlo más interesante así que encuéntrenlo y traten de copiarse sin ser detectadas -

-Hai -dijeron ambas novias del rubio al unísono mientras se dirigían a sus lugares

Naruto estaba por ir a su lugar cuando una conversación le llamo la atención, Sasuke se encontraba charlando con un peliblanco de anteojos, la verdad esto lo tenía sin cuidado pero unas palabras del albo fueron suficiente para captar su interés

-Yo puedo darte información de cualquier persona solo aplicando chakra en una de mis tarjetas, ¿de quién quieres que te de información? -pregunto Cabito con una sonrisa falsa

-Sabaku no Gaara, Natsumi Uzumaki-Namikaze y ese chico -dijo el azabache mientras apuntaba hacia Naruto

-Umm bueno -dijo el peliblanco mientras aplicaba chakra a una de sus tarjetas- Sabaku no Gaara, hijo del 4° Kazekage, tiene 2 hermanos, Sabaku no Kankurō y Sabaku no Temari siendo el, el más joven de los 3, ha realizado 6 misiones rang misiones rango A y.. guau ha vuelto de ellas sin un solo rasguño -relato Kabuto

Gaara ni se inmuto por lo dicho por el albo y siguió callado esperando la llegada del tutor del primer examen

-Muy bien ahora Natsumi Uzumaki-Namikaze -dijo el peliblanco mientras insertaba chakra en otra de sus tarjetas- Hija del 4° Hokage, tiene una hermana, Mito Uzumaki-Namikaze, tenía un hermano que falleció en un accidente en los exámenes para genin hace 2 años, ha realizado 11 misiones rango C, 2 rang rango A, es la actual contenedora de la mitad del poder del gran Kyubi no Youko, el más fuerte de los Bijuu (bestias con cola) -

Natsumi solo bajo un poco la mirada al recordar el accidente de su hermano antes de volver a poner su típica expresión seria

-Está bien ahora el mas interesante -dijo Kabuto mientras aplicaba chakra a otra tarjeta más- Muy bien, el nombre no me lo dice que extraño, dice que es un ninja de Kiri, llego allí hace aproximadamente 2 años junto con su compañera, desde entonces ha estado haciendo misiones para la Mizukage, casi todas de rango C, se dice que limpio el libro bingo de rango C y que logro llevar al Kirigakure no Kijin, Zabusa Momochi, devuelta a Kiri, además de que consiguió que este fuera su jounin-sensei y le enseñara Kenjutsu, nunca se lo ha visto sin su máscara y capucha, hay quienes lo llaman el "Kirā shinigami" (Parca asesina) por su uso de la guadaña en sus asesinatos, además de que nadie que haya visto su verdadero rostro ha vivido para contarlo -relato el albo ante la expectación de todos

-"(suspiro) pensar que yo quería pasar desapercibido"- pensaba Naruto

-Así que Kira, que extraño sobrenombre -dijo Natsumi

-¡Kira-kun! -grito Mito mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de su novio- ¿porque no me dijiste eso? si no quería decirme tu nombre al menos pudiste decirme tu apodo -reprocho la pelirroja mientras inflaba los mofletes y hacia un puchero, una imagen muy tierna para el rubio

-Está bien Mito-chan, puedes llamarme así pero deja de hacer esa cara ¿quieres? -pregunto el ojiazul, haciendo gala de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no gritar "KAWAI"

-¡Claro! -grito Mito mientras le daba un fugas beso en los labios a su novio y se iba a sentar a su lugar, Naruto siguió los pasos de la pelirroja y se sentó en el lugar que le había designado, junto a Megumi y Hinata

-Hola chicas -saludo respetuosamente el rubio

-Hola Kira-kun -dijo Megumi con un tono claramente seductor

-Hola Kira-san -saludo Hinata algo perdida en sus pensamientos

-"Ayy dios, parece que ahora todos me llamaran por ese apodo, bueno es mejor a que no tengan nombre por el cual llamarme"- pensaba Naruto mientras se sentaba y miraba hacia la puerta a espera del instructor de la primera prueba

Minutos más tarde un hombre vestido de negro entro al salón, con una cicatriz en la cara y una expresión nada amigable

-Muy bien mocoso yo soy Ibiki Morino y seré su instructor en la primera prueba del examen chunin, una prueba escrita en la cual la nota de todo el equipo valdrá, comenzaran con 100 puntos y por cada respuesta mala se les restaran 10, les daré 9 problemas y el 10° se los daré al final, si encuentro a alguien copiando él y su equipo serán descalificados y sacados inmediatamente del examen, ¿alguna duda? -pregunto Ibiki, pero al no recibir respuesta alguna simplemente repartió las hojas del examen escrito y se sentó a esperar

-"Estas preguntas son muy difíciles para simples Genin, yo, Haku y Hiromi podríamos responderlas pero solo porque nos entrenamos mucho en todos los aspectos, seguramente el objetivo es otro... copiar, el objetivo de esta prueba es recabar información sin que te descubran"-pensaba el rubio mientras seguía resolviendo su examen, y justo como pensaba Naruto el objetivo de la prueba era copiarse y cada uno lo hacía de manera diferente, Kiba con Akamaru, Shino con sus insectos, Shikamaru y Chouji eran ayudados por Ino y su Shintenshin no jutsu (jutsu de cambio de mentes), Sasuke y Nami usaban su Sharingan para imitar el movimientos de los lápices de varios genin, Megumi usaba su Mokuton para sentir las vibraciones en la madera de las mesas y saber que se está escribiendo sobre estas, Mito y Natsumi parecían no necesitar de copiarse, al igual que Sakura y muchos otros integrantes del examen, así paso el tiempo y uno a uno todos fueron entregando de examen

-Muy bien, ahora les daré la última pregunta pero, si escuchan la pregunta y no la saben responder reprobaran el examen y me encargare de que jamás vuelvan a poder hacerlo de nuevo, pero si deciden irse podrán intentarlo la próxima ves, ¿que deciden? -pregunto el hombre de la cicatriz, rápidamente varios equipos fueron saliendo del salón hasta que solo quedaron unos pocos, así después de unos minutos de incertidumbre en los cuales nadie dijo nada el pelinegro hablo

-Muy bien, ahora todos los que están aquí... están aprobados -dijo Ibiki, dejando a varios muy confundidos- déjenme explicarles, esta era una prueba meramente psicológica, si yo llegaba a romperlos y hacer que se rindan como hicieron los demás reprobarían el examen, un ninja debe mantenerse sereno y no dejarse llevar por el miedo -

Y mientras Ibiki hablaba un kunai rompió la ventana, seguido de 4 más que se incrustaron en el techo, dejando un cartel enorme colgado del mismo que decía "llego la hermosa e increíble Anko Mitarashi", después de esto apareció Anko frente a todos con su clásica vestimenta provocativa que causo más de una hemorragia nasal

-Muy bien mocosos, yo soy la sensual y asombrosa Anko Mitarashi y seré la encargada de la segunda etapa del examen, los veo en el área de entrenamiento 44 que será donde se efectuara esta etapa, nos vemos! -y Anko desapareció en un Shunshin de hojas

-"El área 44, el bosque de la muerte, genial"-pensó Naruto antes de desaparecer en un Shunshin de rayos junto con Haku y Hiromi rumbo al bosque de la muerte, donde se efectuaría la segunda etapa del examen chunin

**Muy bien, aquí termina el 29° Capitulo de "La sombra de Konoha", donde mostré el comienzo del examen y varios sucesos interesantes que ya vieron jeje bueno para el siguiente cap., bosque de la muerte, comienza la segunda etapa**


	31. ¡Encuentro con la serpiente!

**Hola! La verdad les pido mil disculpas por no haber subido capitulo la semana pasada pero la verdad no pude, tuve un problema con el ordenador y se me complico mucho el subirlo, espero me perdonen y entiendan, ojala les guste el cap. Nos vemos!**

Cap.30 ¡Encuentro con la serpiente!

A LAS AFUERAS DEL BOSQUE DE LA MUERTE

Todos los participantes del examen chunin que habían logrado superar le primera etapa se encontraban ahora en el área de entrenamiento 44 apodada "el bosque de la muerte", la gran mayoría de los equipos se encontraban nerviosos por lo difícil de la primera etapa, no se querían imaginar cómo sería la segunda, y el nombre del lugar no los tranquilizaba para nada

Naruto y su equipo, al ser los primeros en llegar, estaban en fila frente a los instructores de esta etapa, Anko se estaba preparando para dar la explicación de lo que sería la segunda etapa con su típica cara de sádica, que intimidaba a varios de los genin, a excepción de sus alumnas y varios otros, entre ellos el grupo de Naruto que ya había visto caras de mayor sadiquismo en sus propios integrantes

-¡Muy bien mocosos escúchenme bien! -grito la peli violeta, llamando la atención de todos los genins- como sabrán por mi anterior presentación yo soy Anko Mitarashi y seré la principal instructora de la segunda etapa de los exámenes, ahora explicare en lo que consistirá esta etapa ¡así que presten atención! -grito Anko

Todos los chicos y chicas presentes asintieron a las palabras de la jounin y se dispusieron a callarse para poder escuchar bien las reglas de esta etapa

-La segunda etapa consistirá en que cada equipo pasara a esa carpa -señalando una carpa junto a ella- a buscar un pergamino, ay dos tipos de pergamino, el de la tierra -mientras saca un pergamino negro con el Kanji "tierra" en el medio y lo muestra- y el del cielo -mientras hacía lo mismo pero esta vez con otro pergamino, este era blanco y tenía el Kanji "cielo" en el medio- una vez hayan recogido su pergamino deberán de ir a la puerta de entrada que les corresponda para entrar al área 44 que está a mis espaldas -explicaba Anko

-Pero los que salgan de aquí tendrán la ventaja, hasta donde se esta entrada está más cerca del centro -dijo un genin inexperto entre la multitud

-Todas las entradas están a la misma distancia del centro, además eso no importa en esta prueba, en esta prueba ustedes deberán de conseguir el pergamino contrario al que se le entregara aquí, ósea deberán de robárselo a otro equipo, tienen 5 días para hacerlo y llegar a la torre en el centro, si logran hacerlo pasaran a la siguiente etapa así que vengan y firmen esto para comenzar -respondió la peli violeta mientras extendía lo que parecía ser una hoja de contrato

-¿Para qué es eso? -pregunto Sakura

-¿o esto? es solo para que en caso de que mueran no me echen la culpa a mí -dijo Anko con una sonrisa, ignorando que la mitad de los equipos se pusieron pálidos por lo dicho

-¿O-Ósea que podemos morir en esta prueba? -pregunto alguien entre todos lo genin

-O si es muy probable, si no mueren de hambre o en una pelea con otro equipo, los animales de aquí pueden devorarlos -respondí Anko, después de esto una gran cantidad de genins se fueron del lugar, renunciando a la prueba y desaprobando el examen

-Muy bien -dijo Anko- parecen que valoran más sus vidas... que idiota, bueno los que quedan pasen por la carpa aquella para firmar el contrato y recoger su rollo -y los equipos uno a uno fueron pasando a la carpa donde les entregarían sus rollo para luego dirigirse a sus correspondientes entradas al bosque acompañados por sus jounins-senseis

-Muy bien -dijo Naruto mientras tomaba el rollo junto con su equipo, el rollo del cielo- ahora quiero que me sigan, conozco bien el bosque, así que puedo conseguir comida y agua para mantenernos bien estos 5 días, hay una cabaña cerca de un lago en la zona no-oeste, creo que es el mejor lugar para quedarnos -planteo el rubio a su equipo mientras se dirigían a su ´puerta de entrada acompañados por Zabusa

-Yo estoy de acuerdo -dijo Haku

-Yo no le veo problema pero ¿hay suficiente espacio para que nos quedemos los 3 ay? -pregunto Hiromi

-Emm sí, es bastante grande así que creo que entraremos los 3 cómodamente -respondió el ojiazul

-¿y qué haremos con los rollos? -pregunto Haku

-simple, buscaremos el rollo que nos falta durante todo el día de hoy, si logramos encontrarlo nos dirigiremos a la cabaña, sino simplemente acamparemos y mañana lo intentaremos de nuevo -dijo Naruto tranquilamente, conocía el bosque de punta a punta así que no había porque estar nervioso

-Muy bien, es bueno saber que tienen un plan antes de entrar allí -dijo Zabusa- Naruto, ven conmigo un momento que tengo que hablar contigo -así Naruto, algo extrañado por el comportamiento de su sensei, lo siguió hasta un claro cercano a la entrada, se frenaron justo en medio y Zabusa se volteo para hablar frente a frente con su "cuñado"

-Escucha bien Naruto, estarás a solas con Haku y Hiromi en esa cabaña por 5 días, no quiero que siquiera pienses en aprovechar la situación, si llego a enterarme de que hiciste algo con alguna de ellas durante estos días te cortare lo que te hace hombre, ¿entendido? -dijo el pelinegro con vos amenazante

-Zabusa puede que te preocupes mucho por Haku-chan, pero llegar al extremo de decirme algo así es demasiado, hay algo más que te preocupa ¿verdad? -pregunto Naruto, desconfiado de que en realidad su sensei lo creyera capaz de aprovecharse de una situación así

-(suspiro) Me descubriste Gaki, la verdad es que estoy preocupado porque, según una fuente confiable de información, Orochimaru estará en el bosque durante esta prueba, no se sabe porque pero es estará allí y si llega a cruzarse con ustedes te pido por favor que no dejes que nada les pase a las chicas -dijo Zabusa ya más tranquilo

-Así que Orochimaru, savia que algo tenía que ver esa serpiente rastrera con esto, quédate tranquilo Zabusa que yo jamás permitiré que alguien lastime a las chicas -dijo Naruto fingiendo confianza, pero la verdad no se creía, aun, capaz de ganarle a alguien como el Sannin de las serpientes

-Muy bien, confiare en ti Naruto así que no me defraudes, mejor volvamos a la entrada que ya casi es tiempo de que comience la segunda etapa, vamos -y así Zabusa y Naruto se dirigieron de nuevo hacia la entrada por donde ingresarían Naruto y las chicas al bosque

Al llegar se encontraron con Haku y Hiromi sentadas en un árbol esperando, ellas al darse cuenta de la presencia del rubio y del pelinegro rápidamente bajaron del árbol y se acercaron a la entrada

-Muy bien ya casi es tiempo -decía Zabusa- cuídense, consigan el pergamino rápido y no se metan en problemas, si ven que no pueden ganar una batalla por cualquier razón quiero que escapen, un examen y una misión no son nada comparado con sus vidas, podemos cumplir la misión sin que estén en los exámenes así que no se sobreesfuerzen -

-Tranquilo papa, estaremos bien así que no te preocupes, somos fuertes y si las cosas se ponen feas Naruto-kun siempre estará hay para ayudarnos -dijo Haku mientras se abrazaba del brazo de su novio

-Si Zabusa-sensei, Haku-san tiene toda la razón -dijo Hiromi, imitando la acción de su amiga con el brazo libre del rubio

-Tranquilo Zabusa, como ellas dijeron, yo estaré allí -dijo Naruto mientras sacaba sus brazos de la prisión que representaban los "dones" de sus novias y se acomodaba frente a la puerta, a su lado se colocaron ambas chicas y Zabusa se alejó un poco, un timbrazo se escuchó en todo el bosque y las puertas se abrieron, a toda velocidad los equipos se adentraron en el bosque, la segunda etapa había comenzado

El equipo de Naruto, siendo uno de los más veloces y el que tenía más conocimiento del lugar, rápidamente encontró un lago con agua potable, rápidamente llenaron las cantimploras con agua y salieron de nuevo, ahora en busca de otro equipo para conseguir el otro rollo lo más rápido posible y poder dirigirse a la cabaña para descansar

Después de casi una hora corriendo, Naruto y las chicas fueron alertados por el sonido de unas ramas rompiéndose, se escondieron entre los arbustos justo a tiempo para ver como un equipo de genins de Iwa cruzaban por sobre ellos sin darse cuenta de su presencia

-Muy bien, y encontramos un equipo ahora solo hay que sacarles su rollo y ver si es el que necesitamos -dijo Naruto y el junto con las chicas salieron en busca del grupo que recién había cruzado por allí

Lo encontraron después de unos minutos, en un arroyo llenando las cantimploras mientras dejaban todo su equipo junto a una roca, Haku al darse cuenta de esto rápidamente uso un jutsu Hyoton con el cual creo un pequeño domo alrededor de la mochila del que parecía ser el líder del equipo y lo atrajo hasta estar cerca de ellos

Una vez estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, Hiromi reviso sus cosas mientras Naruto se mantenía atento para evitar un ataque sorpresa, una a una Hiromi fue sacando las cosas de la mochila, justo al fondo de esta se encontraba el rollo, un rollo negro con el Kanji "tierra"

-Bingo, aquí esta y es el que necesitamos, rápido Haku-san devuelve la mochila a su lugar para que no se den cuenta de que les falta el rollo -dijo la castaña, Haku rápidamente cumplió con lo pedido, dejando la mochila cerrada en su lugar

-Muy bien ahora solo nos queda ir hasta la cabaña -dijo Naruto, muy contento de haber podido conseguir el rollo que necesitaban en el primer día del examen

Así iniciaron su camino rumbo a la cabaña, iban lento ya que nada en especial los apuraba, ya tenían el rollo, una buena cantidad de agua y en el lago junto a la cabaña podían pescar tranquilamente

Continuaron así hasta que un fuerte ruido llamo su atención, una explosión de lo que parecía ser un jutsu Katon, Naruto al saber que Natsumi además del Teme tienen afinidad en ese elemento se preocupó, así que decidió ir a ver que sucedía mientras Haku y Hiromi se mantenía a salvo en el tronco hueco de un árbol

Corrió rápidamente por el bosque en dirección al lugar de donde se escuchó la explosión, una sensación de preocupación se mantenía presente al recordar las palabras de Zabusa, Orochimaru estaba en el bosque y si intentaba atacar a alguna de sus hermanas el tendría que enfrentarlo, y sinceramente no creía el poder derrotar a uno de los legendarios Sannin

Y para desgracias del rubio al llegar al claro donde ocurrió la explosión se encontró con una situación muy complicada, Natsumi y Sasuke se encontraban parados frente a una mujer que tenía la bandana de Kusa, esta mujer dejaba salir un gran instinto asesino que tenía a su hermana y al Teme paralizados y a Sakura, que estaba unos metros más atrás, completamente shockeado y casi desmayándose

-Kukuku Sasuke-kun vengo por ti –dijo la misteriosa mujer con un tono completamente malicioso

-¿Qu-quien e-eres y que quieres d-de mí? –pregunto cómo pudo el azabache

-O nada, solo quería darte un pequeño regalo, esto te hará venir a mi tarde o temprano –dijo la mujer mientras alargaba su cuello de manera inhumana y mordía a Sasuke en el cuello, el Uchiha grito del dolor antes de desmayarse mientras una marca con 3 tomoes aparecía en el lugar de la mordida

-Listo esta echo, algún día vendrás a mí en busca de mi poder y entonces poder conseguir mi cuerpo definitivo –dijo la mujer mientras volteaba a mirar a Natsumi, que comenzó a sudar frio al sentir esos extraños ojos de reptil sobre ella- muy bien pequeña, eres muy peligrosa tú y tu hermana, así que aprovechare esta oportunidad… ¡despídete! –grito mientras hacia rápidamente una serie de sellos de mano para luego acumular una gran cantidad de aire en su pecho- ¡Katon: Gōkakyū no jutsu! –y la enorme bola de fuego se dirigía a gran velocidad hacia la paralizada Natsumi, que solo podía ver su final acercarse lentamente, cerró los ojos esperando el impacto

-¡Suiton: Teppodama! –se escuchó un grito proveniente de un árbol cercano, del cual salió un potente chorro de agua que extinguió las llamas del jutsu Katon, salvando por poco la vida de la pelirroja

¡Oye! –se escuchó el grito de Naruto mientras aparecía frente a Natsumi con un shunshin de rayos y miraba desafiantemente a la misteriosa mujer- ¡Sé que eres tu Orochimaru! ¡así que quítate ese ridículo disfraz y prepárate para pelear! –grito el rubio mientras sacaba sus katanas gemelas y se quitaba los sellos de gravedad, necesitaría de todas sus habilidades si quería sobrevivir contra un Sannin

-Kukuku mira nada más, un héroe… me sorprende que sepas quien soy pero eso no importa –decía mientras su cara comenzaba a derretirse y poco a poco se dejaba ver el pálido rostro del Sannin de las serpientes- ¡porque no sobrevivirás para contarlo! –grito Orochimaru mientras de su garganta comenzaba a salir lo que parecía ser el mango de una espada, rápidamente este la tomo y termino de sacarla para luego correr a gran velocidad hacia el encapuchado

Naruto vio venir el golpe y logro frenar la espada al cruzar sus katanas en forma de "X", sorprendiendo al Sannin

-Dime chico ¿Dónde conseguiste esas katanas? No es normal que un arma cualquiera aguante un ataque de mi espada Kusanagi –pregunto el pálido mientras luchaba contra su contrincante por ver quien tenía más fuerza en el empuje de sus armas

-Fue un regalo, y no son espadas cualquiera, puedes creerme –dijo Naruto mientras aplicaba más fuerza en sus katanas, la confrontación de fuerzas siguió por unos segundos, hasta que el Sannin, ya harto de la situación, aplico más fuerza en su espada, haciendo trastabillar al enmascarado algo que aprovecho el pálido para destrabar su espada y lanzar un corte ascendente hacia el rostro de su contrincante

Naruto, con gran esfuerzo, logro desviar el corte causándole solo una herida superficial y evitando un golpe seguramente mortal

-Demonios, tengo que usarlo todo –dijo Naruto mientras unía ambos mango de sus katanas- ¡ Tsuinkuro: Kumiawase! –y después de un potente resplandor las katanas de Naruto fueron unidas por una cadena negra, bajando su peso hasta parecer solo dos plumas, y aumentando la velocidad y fuerza del rubio considerablemente

-Definitivamente esas no son katanas comunes, será un gran placer tenerlas en mi colección –dijo Orochimaru mientras se lanzaba nuevamente al ataque, con un corte descendente intento cortarle el brazo derecho al enmascarado, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver como este simplemente frenaba el golpe, como si sus fuerzas fueran las mismas

-Ahora voy enserio –dijo Naruto, mientras aplicaba un henge en sus ojos para evitar que el Sannin se dé cuenta de su Sharingan activado

Rápidamente el encapuchado se lanzó al ataque, cortes iban y venían, el sonido de los embates de ambas armas se escuchaba por todo el lugar y Natsumi ,que miraba todo esto alejada unos metros con Sasuke desmayado, no podía creer que el misterioso enmascarado, novio de su hermana, pudiera pelear a la misma altura con un legendario Sannin

-"¿Cómo es tan fuerte?" –se preguntaba para sus adentros, de repente escucho las palabras que le había dicho el mismo enmascarado cuando llego a defenderla en el puente en Nami "hace mucho perdí el sentido de la fuerza, mientras pueda moverme luchare con cualquiera que quiera dañar a uno de mis seres queridos, sin importar la desventaja que corra" –"¿eso lo hará tan fuerte?"- pensaba la pelirroja, completamente intrigada

Mientras tanto la batalla continuaba, Naruto poco a poco iba ganando terreno, gracias a su gran velocidad y su Sharingan, aunque con un poco de dificultad, podía evadir los ataques del Sannin de las serpientes, el cual ya estaba completamente frustrado por no poder derrotar a un "simple mocoso"

-¡Ya basta! –grito Orochimaru mientras se alejaba de su contrincante- ¡esto se alargó demasiado, terminare contigo ahora mismo! –grito el Sannin mientras hacia una secuencia de sellos de manos y preparaba su ataque- ¡ Doton: Doryūdan! (¡Elemento tierra: Misil dragón de tierra!) –y del suelo a un lado del Sannin salió un enorme dragón echo enteramente de tierra que se lanzó a gran velocidad hacia Naruto

-¡Demonios! –dijo Naruto mientras pensaba en una opción para detener tal jutsu, a una velocidad increíble el rubio confecciono un plan y rápidamente hiso una secuencia de sellos manuales, tras los cuales coloco sus manos al frente y acumula mucho chakra en ellas- ¡Raiton: Rairyūdan! (¡Elemento rayo: Misil dragón de rayo!) –y de las manos del rubio salió una gran cantidad de chakra Raiton que se aglomero en forma de un enorme dragón que se lanzó contra el dragón de tierra que había lanzado Orochimaru

El impacto entre ambos dragones fue muy potente, ambos luchaban para ver cuál prevalecería por sobre el otro, pero era clara la ventaja del dragón de rayo gracias a su ventaja de elemento, así después de unos segundo de forcejeo el dragón de tierra se deshizo y el dragón de rayo impacto a Orochimaru

El grito de dolor del Sannin se escuchó por todo el bosque mientras la electricidad del jutsu Raiton quemaba su piel y freía sus órganos, después de unos segundos de puro dolor el Sannin cayó al piso inerte, su cuerpo humeaba y era claro que ya no estaba con vida

-No pudo ser tan fácil –dijo Naruto entre jadeos, producto del cansancio de haber usado tan poderoso jutsu

Y justo como dijo el rubio, no podía ser tan fácil, el cuerpo de Orochimaru comenzó a destrozarse hasta que quedo solo un montón de piedras

-Demonios era solo un clon de tierra ¿Qué tan fuerte es ese bastardo? –dijo Naruto mientras se desplomaba al suelo desmayado producto del cansancio de usar tanto chakra y el enorme desgaste físico de su pelea de Kenjutsu con el Sannin de las serpientes

No pasaron di 10 segundos desde que el rubio se desmayó que Haku y Hiromi llegaron al lugar, ambas al ver a su novio en el suelo desmayado, claramente agotado y la gran cantidad de cortes en árboles y ramas caídas de los mismos, no tardaron mucho en deducir que una batalla muy difícil había sido librada en ese lugar

-Hiromi tu ve por Naruto-kun, yo iré a ver cómo están Natsumi, el Uchiha y la pelo de chicle –dijo Haku mientras se dirigía hacia donde estaban Natsumi y Sasuke, este último todavía desmayado, mientras Hiromi fue a recoger al inconsciente Naruto

-¿Qué sucedió aquí? –pregunto Haku a Natsumi apenas llego a donde estaban

-Una mujer terrorífica que dejaba salir un gran instinto asesino nos dejó paralizados, mordió a Sasuke en el cuello donde ahora se le formo esa marca y luego cuando quiso matarme el llego y me salvo, la extraña mujer era en realidad Orochimaru, pelearon hasta que el gano gracias a un jutsu Raiton muy poderoso, pero parece ser que era solo un clon, entonces él se desmayó y ustedes llegaron –relato la pelirroja, haciendo gala de su gran habilidad para recordar cosas

-Muy bien, los llevaremos a un árbol hueco que hay aquí cerca para que se recuperen y esperaremos que mi compañero se despierte, luego de eso los dejaremos pero intentaremos ayudarlos hasta que el Uchiha se despierte –dijo Haku mientras con ayuda de la pelirroja levantaban al Uchiha y se lo llevaban junto con Sakura hacia el árbol hueco donde habían estado antes

**Muy bien hasta aquí el 30° capítulo de "La sombra de Konoha" donde mostré el comienzo de la segunda etapa de los exámenes chunin y el enfrentamiento de Naruto con Orochimaru, para el siguiente cap. Termina la segunda etapa, empiezan las preliminares**


	32. Genes de dragón

Hola! Aquí estoy de nuevo trayéndoles el nuevo capítulo, esta semana estuvo bastante tranquila y han pasado varias cosas; 1 es que cambie mi rutina del gimnasio a una de todos los días así que espero poder acostumbrarme al horario pronto y no tener retrasos con los cap.; otra es que me he hecho un Facebook para esta cuenta de fanfictión que está en mi bio, si alguien quiere mandarme un mensaje o conversar sobre un tema específico del fic hacerlo más por ahí que es más fácil. Bueno sin más espero les guste el capítulo, Nos vemos!

CAP.31 Genes de dragón

Naruto lentamente fue abriendo los ojos, ya no se encontraba en medio del bosque si no que estaba dentro de los que parecía ser un árbol hueco, extrañado el rubio comenzó a mirar hacia los lados en busca de algún indicio de donde se encontraba y al no ver a nadie alrededor decidió levantarse

Se paró dentro del extraño lugar y comenzó a buscar con la mirada una salida, la encontró a tan solo unos metros de donde estaba acostado y salió del lugar rápidamente, al salir se encontró con una deslumbrante luz que lo segó, una vez sus ojos se acostumbraron al brillo pudo darse cuenta de que estaba todavía dentro del bosque de la muerte, miro alrededor y encontró a Haku y Hiromi paradas haciendo guardia y a lo lejos se podía ver a Natsumi llegando al lugar con un un animal a la rastra, parecía ser una vaca

-Hola –dijo Naruto llamando la atención de ambas chicas que hacían guardia, estas al darse cuenta de que su novio estaba despierto no supieron reaccionar de otra manera más que saltarle encima dejándolo en el suelo con ambas sobre el

-¡Qué bueno que este bien Naruto-kun! –dijeron ambas chicas al unísono mientras apretaban más su agarre al cuello del rubio

-Ya chicas, si no salen de encima me desmayare por falta de aire –bromeo el ojiazul, ambas chicas obedecieron y salieron de encima del rubio

-Muy bien ¿Qué sucedió mientras estaba dormido? –pregunto Naruto mientras se paraba y se sacaba la tierra de la ropa

-Bueno, después de que usted se fue nosotras nos quedamos aquí, pero cuando escuchamos una fuerte explosión decidimos ir a ver que sucedía y nos encontramos con que usted estaba desmayado y el equipo 7 estaba allí, el Uchiha estaba desmayado y la pelo-chicle estaba paralizada, solo Natsumi-san estaba medianamente bien así que nos ayudó a traerlo a usted y a sus compañeros aquí para tratarlos, eso fue ayer y todavía el Uchiha no despierta, la pelo-chicle ahora está patrullando un poco y Natsumi-san fue a buscar para comer, parece que le fue bien, y eso es todo –relato Haku

-Umm está bien ¿Dónde está el Uchiha? –pregunto Naruto al no ver al azabache por ningún lado

-Bueno, pelo-chicle dijo que ella se encargaría de cuidar a "su sasuke-kun" así que se lo llevo a otro árbol hueco aquí cerca, está por allí –dijo Hiromi mientras señalaba un árbol que estaba a solo unos metros donde estaba sasuke recostado

-Ahh está bien, y ¿no se han encontrado con algún otro equipo? –pregunto el rubio

-No, hasta ahora ningún equipo nos ha encontrado, hemos tenido suerte en más de una ocasión estuvieron cerca de descubrirnos –respondió la castaña

-Bueno, ahora que estoy despierto y recuperado será mejor que valla a patrullar yo, Sakura estoy seguro de que no podría con ningún enemigo que se le presente y si la toman de rehén será un problema, llámenla así cambiamos –ordeno el rubio

-Ella volverá en unos minutos de la ronda, espere un momento comemos todos y después puede irse a patrullar, primero recupérese bien –dijo Hiromi preocupada por el estado de salud de su novio

-Si ya estoy bien, pero la verdad si tengo algo de hambre así que esperare para comer jeje –dijo el ojiazul mientras se rascaba la nuca

Haku solo soltó una pequeña risita antes de ir a ayudar a Natsumi con el enorme animal que había traído, Hiromi también fue para ayudar a cocinarlo mientras Naruto iba en busca de Sakura para que viniera a comer, la encontró no muy lejos de donde se encontraban vigilando los alrededores

-¡Oye Sakura-chan! –llamo el enmascarado haciendo que la aludida volteara para ver quien la llamaba, pero al ver que era ese extraño enmascarado que había avergonzado a "su sasuke-kun" en la misión de Nami sakura decidió no darle mucha importancia

-¿Qué quieres? –pregunto con molestia la pelo-chicle

-hay que ir a comer, Haku y Hiromi-chan prepararon carne así que apúrate si no quieres quedarte sin nada –dijo Naruto para luego voltearse y caminar a paso lento de vuelta hacia el campamento que habían armado

-No tengo hambre –dijo Sakura, pero su estómago en ese momento rugió con fuerza, demostrando lo contrario

-Mira Sakura-chan, se nota que no comes lo suficiente, estas flaca y te falta energía y eso es por tu mala alimentación, el que te mates en una dieta que no te sirve porque no estas gorda no va a hacer que el idiota de Sasuke se fije en ti –dijo Naruto mientras desaparecía en un Shunshin de rayos para llegar más rápido al campamento

Sakura quedo pensativa, él tenía razón ella se estaba matando en una dieta muy estricta para poder interesarle a Sasuke pero este no le había prestado ni la más mínima atención

-"Bueno, quizás le gusten un poquito más rellenitas a mi sasuke-kun"-pensaba ingenuamente la peli rosa mientras corría en dirección al campamento para comenzar su nueva dieta de "comer todo lo que quieras"

Naruto llego al campamento solo para encontrarse con Haku y Natsumi en posición de pelea frente a 3 ninjas con la bandana de Oto, uno de ellos con la cara completamente vendada a excepción de su ojo izquierdo, otro con el peinado en punta color violeta y una chica con el cabello largo suelto

-¿Qué quieren? –pregunto Haku

-Denos a Sasuke y los dejaremos en paz –respondió el de la cara vendada

-Vallase si no quieren que les demos una paliza, no les daremos a nadie –respondió Natsumi

-Esa no es opción y si no nos lo quieres dar por las buenas lo harán por las malas –dijo el chico de pelo violeta mientras extendía sus brazos al frente y una potente ráfaga de aire salía de estos, Naruto que observaba todo esto desde un árbol decidió que era momento de intervenir y de un rápido salto saco del camino a las chicas y evito que el ataque las impactara

-Muy bien chicas, yo me hare cargo ustedes vallan por sasuke y manténganlo fuera del alcance de ellos ¿está bien? –pregunto el rubio, ambas chicas asintieron mientras salían corriendo en dirección al árbol donde estaba Sasuke desmayado

-Así que te cree muy fuerte, veremos si puedes con esto –dijo el genin de cara vendada mientras mostraba su brazo derecho que estaba cubierto con lo que parecía ser un guante de metal y se lanzaba al ataque

Naruto no tardó mucho en darse cuenta de que había algo raro en ese guante, activo su Sharingan y aplico un henge para evitar que su contrincante se dé cuenta, al tener su duojutsu activo el rubio pudo ver las ondas de sonido con chakra que emitía ese extraño guante, si eso pasaba cerca de su oído lo más seguro era que le reventaría el tímpano así que se alejó de su atacante para evitar caer en la trampa

-Umm así que te diste cuenta, pero eso no importa, si yo no puedo derrotarte a corta distancia Zaku lo hará a larga distancia –dijo el vendado mientras su compañero de cabello violeta extendía nuevamente sus brazos apuntando al rubio, otra honda de aire salió de ellos y se dirigió a gran velocidad hacia Naruto

Este al ver que no podía evadirla al estar todavía en el aire saco rápidamente su enorme espada y la coloco frente a él, a forma de escudo, el impacto fue muy potente y termino mandándolo contra un árbol donde quedo incrustado

-Ja fue muy fácil –dijo Zaku mientras se dirigía hacia las chicas que protegían a Sasuke- muy bien ahora me divertiré con ustedes –dijo maliciosamente el peli-violeta

-Ni se te ocurra tocarlas –se escuchó la voz de Naruto que ya se encontraba nuevamente en el campo de batalla

-¿Cómo llegaste tan rápido? Deberías de tener huesos rotos después de ese impacto –dijo Zaku completamente sorprendido

-Ja, ¿enserio crees que un ataque tan débil me haría daño? Ahora te mostrare lo que es un ataque de viento –dijo el rubio mientras hacia una rápida secuencia de sellos manuales- ¡ Fūton: Jūha Shō! (¡Elemento viento: oleada descomunal!) –y de las manos de Naruto salió una potente ráfaga de aire que lanzo a Zaku por los aire, causándole varios cortes en el cuerpo y dejándolo incrustado en un árbol, inconsciente

-¡Maldito! –grito Dozu mientras se lanzaba al ataque contra el rubio, Naruto se alejó rápidamente, si se acercaba demasiado a ese guante su oído no la contaría

Así Naruto siguió alejándose del ninja de Oto, tratando de encontrar una forma de derrotarlo sin tener que usar un jutsu de largo alcance, los que conocía terminarían dañando demasiado los alrededores y si se equivocaba en algo podría terminar dañando a algún compañero

-"Demonios" –pensó el rubio frustrado de tener que estar alejándose de su oponente sin poder contraatacar

-¡Vamos acércate! Si no lo haces mi compañera se encargara de tus amiga –dijo confiado el genin de cara vendada

-¿A si? –pregunto Haku desde detrás de él, Dozu al voltearse vio como Kin estaba atrapada en una jaula de hielo, insultando una y mil veces a la Yuki por haberla metido en una jaula cual animal- ¿enserio creíste que ella sola podría contra mí y Natsumi juntas? –pregunto la pelinegra con burla

-¡Bastardas! –grito Dozu mientras se lanzaba a toda velocidad contra las capturado ras de su compañera, dejando a Naruto con camino libre para atacarlo, oportunidad que el rubio no desaprovecho y utilizando el mango de su imponente espada desmayo al líder de los genin de Oto con un certero golpe en la columna

-Al fin, ya estaba harto de esta situación –dijo Naruto mientras iba en busca del primer genin que derroto y lo ataba junto con sus compañeros a un árbol- muy bien echo chicas –felicito el rubio, sacándole una sonrisa a Natsumi y Haku, Hiromi todavía se encontraba junto con el desmayado Sasuke, que poco a poco comenzaba a expulsar chackra oscuro que daba una sensación pútrida

-¡Naruto-kun! –grito Hiromi al darse cuenta del extraño chakra que expulsaba Sasuke

Naruto se apresuró a llegar con la castaña, pero al ver la situación se Sasuke dedujo rápidamente que eso se debía al sello que le había puesto Orochimaru

-Muy bien, Hiromi vete de aquí y espera afuera junto con las demás, necesito que nadie me moleste mientras sello la marca que le puso Orochimaru al Uchiha –ordeno Naruto, orden que fue inmediatamente cumplida por Hiromi que salió fuera del árbol para dejar a Naruto trabajar tranquilo

Apenas Hiromi se fue Naruto saco de un sello en su pantalón un pincel y un tarro de tinta, rápidamente comenzó a hacer un gran sello en el suelo alrededor del inconsciente Sasuke, una vez todo estaba listo infundio de chakra su mano derecha y la coloco en la marca de maldición que tenía Sasuke en el cuello

-¡Uzumaki Fuinjutsu: Seigen sutanpu! (¡Arte de sellado Uzumaki: Restricción de sello!) –y las escrituras que estaba en el suelo comenzaron a arremolinarse sobre la marca maldita, poco a poco iban formando un remolino sobre la marca, pero justo cuando estaba por terminar el ritual…

-¡¿Qué le estás haciendo a Sasuke-kun?! –grito Sakura mientras entraba al árbol y movía el hombro de Naruto, separando su mano de la marca maldita y dejando el sellado incompleto- ¡¿Qué le hiciste?! –gritaba al peli rosa mientras movía a Naruto por los hombros

Naruto ya estaba más que enojado, el intentaba ayudar a evitar que el sello tomara posesión de la voluntad del azabache y su "fangirl n°1" interrumpía en el momento crucial del sello, ahora no podría terminar el ritual y el sellado quedaría a medias

-¡Ya cállate idiota! –grito Naruto mientras empujaba ligeramente a Sakura para sacársela de encima- ¡estaba tratando de evitar que esa marca consumiera la poca humanidad que le quedaba a Sasuke pero por tu interrupción no pude terminar el sellado! ¡escúchame bien, si Sasuke termina en manos de Orochimaru será enteramente culpa tuya, yo ya no puedo hacer nada! –dijo Naruto mientras salía del árbol, dejando a una muy confundida Sakura dentro

-¿Qué sucedió? –pregunto Haku al ver a Naruto salir del árbol completamente furibundo

-Sakura entro e interrumpió el sellado, ahora no poder terminarlo y el sello quedo a medias, bueno tendré que ver cuánto aguantara y en cuanto se rompa podre poner el definitivo, pero eso no importa ahora, ¿Qué pergamino tenía el equipo de Oto? –pregunto el rubio ya más tranquilo

-Tienen el del cielo, es el que le falta al equipo 7 así que decidimos dárselos a ellos para así poder ir todos juntos hacia la torre –respondió Haku

-Muy bien, comeremos y luego nos dirigiremos hacia la torre, yo llevare a Sasuke, no creo que despierte en un buen tiempo, llama a Hiromi y dile que recoja las cosas después de terminar de cocinar –ordeno Naruto- Ahora iré a patrullar, no queremos que otro equipo nos ataque ahora que logramos juntar ambos pergaminos –dijo Naruto mientras corría en dirección al bosque

Corrió alrededor del campamento en busca de equipos adversarios, no parecía haber ninguno cerca sí que estaba por volver al campamento cuando un grito lo freno, parecía ser una chica la que gritaba así que el instinto de caballero del rubio lo obligo a ir a ver que sucedía

Corrió en dirección al lugar de origen del grito, al llegar observo como una chica pelirroja estaba frente a un enorme oso, parecía estar buscando algo, Naruto miro más detenidamente y pudo ver como unos anteojos estaban a unos metros de ella, la situación era obvia así que de un rápido salto el rubio quedo frente a la pelirroja, protegiéndola del enorme oso que rugía con fuerza

-Tranquilo, no quiero herirte así que vete por las buenas –hablo Naruto a la enorme bestia, esta al reconocer al chico que antes lo ayudaba cuando caía en las trampas de los cazadores decidió irse, él no era ninguna amenaza

-Muy bien, aquí tienes tus anteojos –dijo el rubio a la pelirroja mientras le extendía sus lentes, esta los tomo rápidamente y se los coloco para poder ver bien a quien la había salvado, aunque no reacciono de la manera que Naruto pensaba

-¡¿Por qué tardaste tanto?! ¡ese monstruo casi me mata! –grito la pelirroja mientras se abrazaba a su salvador y dejaba salir un torrente de lágrimas de sus ojos- debiste llegar antes, tenía mucho miedo –decía débilmente la chica mientras golpeaba al rubio en el pecho, aunque muy despacio

-Tranquila, ya todo está bien –tranquilizo el rubio- ¿Dónde está tu equipo? –pregunto, era muy raro que ella estuviera sola

-Ellos me abandonaron –dijo la pelirroja que seguía abrazada al enmascarado

-Está bien, ven conmigo que te llevare a la torre para que puedas reunirte con tu jounin-sensei –dijo Naruto, pero la pelirroja no hizo más que llorar aún más fuerte- ¿Qué sucede? –pregunto extrañado el ojiazul

-El solo me castigara, no dejes que me castiguen más por favor –pidió la pelirroja completamente desesperada

-¿Castigarte? ¿Cómo que te castigan? –pregunto Naruto

-Allá en Kusa, de donde vengo, siempre me castigan, si cometo alguna equivocación siempre me castigan golpeándome o humillándome, por favor no dejes que lo hagan más –relato la pelirroja mientras se abrazaba más a su salvador

-Bastardos… tranquila yo me encargare de que no te vuelvan a tocar, ven conmigo ¿está bien? –pregunto el rubio mientras se quitaba la máscara y la capucha- me llamo Naruto, ¿tu cómo te llamas? –pregunto el ojiazul

La pelirroja estaba en completo shock al ver esos ojos azules tan profundos y el rostro varonil de su salvador, no era nada feo y eso era poco

-Y-Yo me, me llamo Karin –respondió la recién reconocida Karin

-Muy bien karin-chan, ahora te llevare conmigo a mi campamento, mi identidad es secreta así que te pediría por favor que me llames Kira mientras haiga otras personas presentes –dijo el ojiazul mientras se volvía a colocar la máscara y la capucha

-N-No hay problema Kira-kun –dijo Karin mientras se abrazaba al cuello de Naruto, este la levanto al estilo nupcial y desapareció en un Shunshin de rayos

Volvieron a aparecer frente a todos en el campamento, Haku y Hiromi estaban juntando sus cosas, pero al ver a la pelirroja agarrada del cuello de su novio mientras este la cargaba al estilo nupcial, soltaron todo y se acercaron a este con una expresión que prometía dolor, mucho dolor

-Kira-kun –llamo Haku, ya habían quedado en que llamarían así a Naruto hasta que su identidad fuera develada por el mismo- ¿Quién es ella? –pregunto la pelinegra mientras el aire a su alrededor lentamente iba bajando la temperatura

-Si Kira-kun ¿Quién es ella? –segundó Hiromi mientras una aura azul oscura la rodeaba

-Tranquilas chicas, ella es Karin-chan y la salve de un oso que la estaba atacando, su equipo la abandono y decidí que se quedara con nosotros por lo menos hasta que este a salvo en la torre –explico el rubio antes de que sus "queridísimas novias" decidieran hacer "justicia por mano propia"

-Es cierto Naru… Kira-kun me salvo y ahora me quedare con el ¿no es así? –pregunto pícaramente la pelirroja mientras se abrazaba más al cuello del rubio

-Emm bueno, si –respondió Naruto algo nervioso por el doble significado de las palabras de la pelirroja

-Aja bueno, ¿Por qué no te sueltas del cuello de Kira-kun? ¿o acaso no sabes caminar? –pregunto Haku ya con una vena más que marcada en la frente

-No, mi Kira-kun me llevara ¿no es así? –pregunto la pelirroja

-¿TU Kira-kun? –pregunto Hiromi mientras el aura azul la envolvía aún más y sus celos se sentían a flor de piel

-Si MI Kira-kun, ¿o acaso ustedes son sus novias? –pregunto la pelirroja, ambas chicas se tranquilizaron después de eso, después de todo si lo eran

-Si –respondieron ambas al unísono

-¿Qué? –pregunto Karin, creyendo haber escuchado mal

-Si somos las novias de Kira-kun, además todavía falta otra chica más –volvieron a hablar ambas al unísono, pensando que así harían desistir a Karin de querer conquistar a su novio

-Umm está bien lo decidí, a partir de ahora yo también seré tu novia y ten por seguro que terminaras olvidándote de ellas con el tiempo –dijo Karin con tono sugestivo mientras frotaba "ciertas" partes de su anatomía con el pecho del rubio

-Emm, emm bueno, yo… -tartamudeaba el ojiazul, muy rojo por las insinuaciones de la pelirroja

-¡¿Quién te crees para declararte novia de Kira-kun sin su consentimiento?! –pregunto/grito Haku completamente furiosa

-¿Kira-kun no quiere ser mi novio? – le pregunto Karin a Naruto, utilizando el jutsu prohibido más mortal de todos, el Ojos de cachorro no jutsu

-Emm, bueno yo… -pero Naruto no podía decir nada, esa actitud tan atrevida y los constantes roses de su pecho con los de la pelirroja lo tenía completamente fuera de si

-Ven no se niega, además estoy segura de que le gusto más que ustedes, las pelirrojas somos las mejores –hablo Karin con el ego por los cielos

-¡¿Qué tiene que ver el color de cabello?! –pregunto/grito Hiromi

-Tiene mucho que ver, pero explicarte eso tardaría mucho así que mejor no lo hago –dijo Karin, que seguía abrazada al rubio

Naruto ya sentía que estaba perdiendo sus sentidos, sus colmillos lentamente comenzaban a alargarse y eso no era muy buen señal, la energía del dragón estaba saliendo pero en una medida muy pequeña

-Ka-karin-chan ¿po- podrías salir de encima mío por favor? –pregunto Naruto, reuniendo toda la fuerza de voluntad que tenia

-Ahh ¿Por qué Kira-kun? –pregunto "inocentemente" la pelirroja

-Porque… porque… -pero Naruto ya no podía más, un intenso instinto lo hizo abalanzarse sobre Karin, quedando esta debajo de él y con brusquesa el rubio unió sus labios en un potente beso, la lengua de Naruto no perdió tiempo y comenzó a explorar al boca de la pelirroja, que no oponía resistencia alguna, es más lo estaba disfrutando

-¡¿Kira-kun que haces?! –preguntaron/gritaron Hiromi, Natsumi y Haku al unísono

_-¡¿Qué haces Naruto?! –pregunto la shinigami en la mente del rubio, haciendo que este volviera en si_

Una vez Naruto logro recuperar la cordura y vio lo que estaba haciendo se separó rápidamente de Karin, se disculpó fervientemente y desapareció del lugar, decidió irse a caminar un momento, algo muy raro le había ocurrido y debía consultarlo con su sensei

-"Sensei ¿Qué ocurrió allí?" –pregunto Naruto

_-Umm recién me estoy fijando pero parece ser que tu cambio de sangre está afectando tus hormonas, parece ser que la energía del dragón sale a flote con la ira y también con la excitación, y ahora que tienes sangre de dragón seguro eso está afectando tus hormonas, para resumir tus genes de dragón te hacen más susceptible a ataques de calentura como el de recién –explico la shinigami, algo emocionada por probar que tanto podría hacer el rubio con ella si le daban esos ataque de excitación_

-"No puede ser… bueno tendré que evitar más situaciones así, mejor nuevo al campamento, adiós Hime-sensei" –dijo Naruto mientras cortaba el enlace mental y se dirigía de vuelta hacia el campamento

Al llegar se encontró con una situación algo peculiar, Karin estaba atada a un árbol y a su alrededor estaban Hiromi, Haku y Natsumi rodeándola y mirándola con miradas asesinas

-¿Qué le hiciste a nuestro Kira-kun? –pregunto Hiromi

-Nada el me beso –"y que beso"- yo no lo obligue –respondió Karin

-Mentira, Kira-kun jamás haría algo así, y menos frente a nosotras –dijo Haku

-Chicas –llamo Naruto mientras llegaba al árbol donde estaba atada Karin

-Kira-kun, ¿ya te recuperaste de lo que te hizo esa maldita? –pregunto Haku muy preocupada por si había secuelas

-Ella no me hizo nada, lo que hice lo hice por decisión propia, no sé cómo explicárselos ahora pero créanme que no es culpa de Karin-chan –respondió el rubio

-Pero Kira-kun… -decía Hiromi tratando de desmentir lo dicho por su novio

-Pero nada –respondió Naruto mientras desataba a Karin- lo lamento Karin-chan, lamento lo que hice –se disculpó Naruto

-Tranquilo Kira-kun, solo espero que termines lo que aquí comenzaste –dijo Karin con su clásico tono que sabias que significaba otra cosa

-Ehh claro –respondió Naruto algo nervioso- bueno ahora que estamos bien mejor nos dirigimos a la torre, llamare a Sakura, debe estar con Sasuke- dijo Naruto mientras se dirigía al árbol hueco, minutos después Sakura salió de allí junto con Naruto que llevaba a Sasuke en el hombro

-Muy bien vamos –dijo Naruto mientras saltaba de árbol en árbol en dirección a la torre, siendo seguido por Karin, Sakura, Haku, Hiromi y Natsumi, estas últimas 3 que le lanzaban una mirada asesina a Karin

Así Naruto y su equipo, siendo acompañados por el equipo de Natsumi, se dirigían hacia la torre del bosque de la muerte para culminar con la segunda etapa de los exámenes chunin

**Muy bien, aquí termina el 31° capítulo de "La sombra de Konoha" donde vimos como Naruto y su equipo lidiaron con el equipo de Dosu, Zaku y Kin, además de la entrada de Karin a la historia y la noticia de la alteración de las hormonas de Naruto, producto de su sangre de dragón, para el siguiente Cap. Comienzan las preliminares **


	33. Una verdad inesperada

**Hola! Bueno primero que nada quería pedirles disculpas ya que en el capítulo anterior dije que ahora empezarían las preliminares, pero no es así, empezaran en el capítulo que viene ya que este será el último del "relleno" por decir así antes de las preliminares. Bueno dejando eso aparte quería dar un anuncio muy importante y es que gracias a Pandagrey200 el fic será traducido y publicado en ingles! Fue una propuesta de pandagrey y yo acepte así que después de publicado este capítulo publicare esta nueva versión en inglés, sin más que decir, además de agradecer nuevamente a Pandagrey200 por traducir la historia, los dejo con el nuevo capítulo, nos vemos!**

CAP.32 Una verdad inesperada

Horas después de la salida de Naruto y su equipo, siendo acompañados por el equipo de Natsumi y Karin, llegaron a los alrededores de la torre central del bosque de la muerte, el rubio al saber de la posibilidad de una emboscada de parte de los otros equipos en un punto tan avanzado de la competencia decidió tomar otro camino para entrar a la torre, uno que él conocía muy bien

-Kira-kun ¿cómo conoces este camino tan extraño? -pregunto Haku mientras caminaba detrás de Naruto por lo que parecía ser un extraño lago, cuya agua era tan cristalina que se podía ver perfectamente el reflejo en el

-Investigue mucho antes de venir, encontré este camino en un libro que compre en un pueblo lejano, lo escribió un ninja de Kumo que participo en los exámenes anteriormente -mintió el rubio para no levantar sospechas de que él vivía en Konoha

-Ohh está bien -respondió Haku al no encontrar motivos para sospechar

-¿Y cuánto tardaremos en llegar a la torre por este camino Kira-kun? -pregunto Karin mientras se acercaba al rubio

-Ya falta poco -respondió Naruto mientras aceleraba el paso, y tras unos minutos llegaron a la base de un gran árbol- Muy bien ya llegamos, ahora solo ay que subir -dijo el ojiazul mientras comenzaba a trepar por el enorme árbol, siendo seguido, a regañadientes, por el resto de sus acompañantes

Metro a metro el equipo de Naruto y compañía fueron subiendo por el árbol, lo que parecía ser una misión simple fue tomando fiereza al ver como distinta clase de animales bajaban de la copa del mismo para intentar devorarlos, pero después de una corta pelea del rubio con las bestias pudieron seguir subiendo

-Kira-kun, ya paso mucho tiempo ¿qué tan alto es este árbol? -pregunto Karin

-No lo es tanto, solo es que tiene un Genjutsu muy potente que lo hace parecer tan grande, pero ay una forma de llegar a la sima -respondió Naruto- y es, ¡esta! -y de un fuerte golpe Naruto destruyo un sello que se encontraba justo bajo sus pies

Una vez roto el sello el árbol comenzó a distorsionarse hasta que solo quedo un árbol común, muy alto pero no tanto como la monstruosidad de antes

-Ahora sí, si subimos a este árbol podremos llegar a la entrada superior de la torre, así evadiremos a cualquier equipo que quiera aprovecharse de nuestra situación -dijo el rubio, señalando al inconsciente Uchiha, que ahora era cargado por la Haruno a petición de ella, y al inconsciente equipo del sonido que el llevaba a rastras

Y una vez más comenzaron a subir por el árbol, aunque esta vez la sima no se perdía en el cielo así que después de unos minutos ya se encontraban en la copa del mismo, una vez allí Naruto les ordeno a todos el saltar al vacío, y aunque la pelirosa se negó rotundamente al principio, después de algo de charla, y un potente grito de parte de Haku, decidió cooperar

Al saltar todos vieron con horror como no había nada que detuviera su caída más que el suelo, ¿realmente habían saltado al vacío?

-Tranquilos -dijo Naruto mientras caía, de un rápido movimiento el rubio soltó al equipo del sonido y coloco sus manos en posición del tigre- ¡Kai! -y lo que parecía ser una caída al suicidio, termino siendo solo otro Genjutsu, ahora se encontraban en lo que parecía ser un balcón de la torre

-¿Porque tantos Genjutsus? -pregunto Sakura con molestia por el casi infarto que acababa de sufrir

-Es porque no cualquiera podría disiparlos y entrar, esta es una prueba para los más calificados genin, si logras disipar ambos Genjutsu y entrar por esta puerta no necesitas tener ambos pergaminos, solo con lograr esto ya abras pasado la segunda prueba -respondió Naruto, sus senseis Uchihas le habían hablado de esta entrada en uno de sus entrenamientos en el bosque, sería una gran ventaja para cualquiera en la prueba pero era realmente muy difícil que alguien descifrara el Genjutsu, el mismo podía hacerlo gracias al Sharingan

Una vez dada la explicación todos los genin entraron por la puerta del balcón que daba a la torre, se sorprendieron mucho al ver que no había nadie allí para recibirlos, solo era una habitación enorme, con camas para hasta 14 personas y completamente amueblada

-(suspiro)Listo ya llegamos, acomódense que aquí tendremos que quedarnos hasta que termine el tiempo de los 5 días, si necesitan algo o quieren cambiar de habitación por esa puerta se llega a la arena de peleas para la siguiente prueba y de allí se conectan todos los pasillos de la torre -dijo el rubio mientras ataba al equipo del sonido y los dejaba sentados e inmóviles en el suelo, para después tirarse sobre una de las camas a descansar

-Muy bien, yo y mi equipo nos iremos a otra habitación, no es por nada pero creo que debemos de avisar a Kakashi-sensei de la extraña marca de Sasuke, luego nos veremos Kira-kun -dijo Natsumi mientras salía por la puerta que daba al pasillo, siendo seguida por Sakura junto con el inconsciente Sasuke

-Sera mejor de que lleve a estos con su sensei, Haku-chan tu quedas a cargo hasta que vuelva, si tienen hambre allí ay una cocina -dijo Naruto mientras desaparecía en un Shunshin de rayos junto con el amordazado equipo del sonido

Haku, apenas Naruto se fue, comenzó a liberar una gélida aura negra, siendo imitada por Hiromi que comenzó a expeler una aura azul que levantaba su cabello en forma de dos coletas

-Muy bien Karin-san, ahora nos dirás que fue lo que le hiciste a Naruto-kun en el bosque ¿no es así? -pregunto la Yuki con un tono claramente amenazador

-Yo no le hice nada a Naru-kun, si él se sintió tentado por este sensual cuerpo no es mi culpa -respondió Karin con todo el descaro del mundo

-¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso? a Naruto-kun no le gustas -dijo Hiromi claramente enojada

-¿A si? ¿y entonces porque me beso? -pregunto la pelirroja con burla

-Eso no fue un beso fue solo...solo... -pero Hiromi no encontraba una excusa que meter, le habían ganado

-¿Entonces que fue? porque yo lo sentí como un beso, y que beso -dijo Karin mientras se relamía los labios al recordar el profundo beso que le había dado el ojiazul

Hiromi y Haku se quedaron calladas un momento ¿y si era cierto? ¿acaso Naruto se había enamorado de Karin con solo haberla conocido? Era una posibilidad, pequeña, pero lo era

-Muy bien, te dejaremos en paz por ahora pero cuando vuelva Naruto-kun arreglaremos esto todos juntos, no lo compartiremos contigo tan fácilmente –dijo Haku mientras se daba media vuelta y se dirigía al baño para ducharse, había sido un día muy agotador y sí que necesitaba relajarse

Hiromi no dijo palabra y solo fue a su habitación para preparar sus cosas en lo que el baño se desocupaba para así ella bañarse

-Hmp muy bien, yo iré a explorar un poco el lugar, cuando vuelva Naruto-kun volveré –exclamo Karin mientras abría la puerta de la habitación y se iba rápidamente, pero no precisamente a "explorar"

Mientras tanto con Naruto

Por los pasillos del gran edificio se podía observar una sombra yendo y viniendo por cada uno de ellos, abriendo las puertas para luego cerrarlas rápidamente, como si buscara algo…

-"Demonios, Mito y su equipo aún no han llegado, debo ir a buscarlos con ese maldito de Orochimaru por aquí puede que haya querido ir por ella al no poder llevarse a Natsumi" –pensaba el rubio, luego de haber dejado al equipo del sonido con un equipo ANBU, ya que no pudo dar con su jounin-sensei, le había venido a la mente esta posibilidad de que el pálido Sannin pudiera ir en busca de su novia, cosa que claramente él no iba a permitir

Naruto siguió corriendo por los pasillos del edificio hasta que llego a la entrada principal, allí espero un momento hasta que los guardias Chunnin se despistaran y rápidamente salió a internarse en el bosque

De árbol en árbol el rubio saltaba a gran velocidad, con su Sharingan activado, ocultado con un henge, trataba de encontrar a su novia pelirroja por los alrededores, sin mucho éxito

-"Maldita sea, ¿Dónde estás Mito?" –se preguntaba el rubio ya muy preocupado

_-Oye Gaki –llamo la shinigami_

-"¿Qué sucede sensei? Estoy ocupado ahora" –respondió rápidamente el ojiazul mientras seguía buscando a su ex-hermana

_-Usa "esa" técnica –dijo la peliblanca, autorizando al rubio a utilizar una de la mejores técnicas que conocía _

-"Muy bien, gracias por dejarme usarla sensei" –agradeció el rubio mientras se paraba en una rama, rápidamente comenzó a ejecutar una compleja secuencia de sellos, pero justo cuando estaba por realizar la misteriosa técnica…

-¡Kira-kun! –escucho el ojiazul antes de ser tacleado de la rama donde estaba parado por una muy sonriente Mito, que se abrazaba con fuerza a su pecho

-¿Mito-chan? –pregunto el rubio incrédulo ¿Cómo no la sintió llegar?

-¿Y a quién esperabas? –pregunto cómicamente la pelirroja

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto en llegar a la torre? Me preocupe –dijo Naruto mientras correspondía al abrazo de su novia con fuerza

-Perdón pero junto con Megumi y Nami nos entretuvimos pescando en un rio cercano, no quería preocuparte –respondió la pelirroja, mientras que detrás de ella llegaban sus compañeras, previamente nombradas, y se paraban en la misma rama en la que habían quedado el rubio y ella

-Hola Kira-san –saludo la Senju que vestía con unos pantalones largos de pelea marrones, el mismo color se repetía en el chaleco que llevaba puesto, y debajo de este llevaba una camiseta blanca, unas sandalias azules y el pelo atado con una coleta alta que dejaba caer su cabello hasta las caderas

-Hola Kira-kun –saludo a su ver Nami, esta llevaba un buzo azul con capucha y el símbolo del clan Uchiha en la espalda, unos pantalones de mezclilla cortos de color negro, el pelo suelto y unas sandalia negras

-Hola Megumi-chan, Nami-chan –devolvió cortésmente el saludo-Muy bien ahora mejor nos apresuramos en llegar a la torre, no quiero sorpresas –dijo Naruto mientras se soltaba del agarre de su novia y comenzaba a saltar de árbol en árbol rumbo al lugar donde se realizarían las batallas de la tercer etapa del examen

Unos metros atrás lo seguían las tres chicas del equipo de kunoichis de Konoha, aunque el tono de apuro de Naruto dejo algo preocupadas a Mito, esta decidió no decir nada, al menos por ahora

Así tras unos minutos de correr sin parar, Naruto y el trio de kunoichis llegaron al enorme edificio central del bosque de la muerte, justo frente a la entrada el rubio se despidió de las chicas ya que él debía entrar a escondidas y por regla no podrían verse hasta las batallas dentro de 3 días

A hurtadillas y con mucho cuidado, el rubio entro por la ventana de uno de los pasillos del lugar, una vez adentro y más relajado al saber que su novia estaba bien decidió ir a la terraza a ver las nubes pasar, costumbre que le había hecho pegar cierto Nara, subió las escaleras hasta la terraza, pero al llegar se encontró con una situación que francamente no esperaba…

Justo frente a él estaba Hinata, sentada en el suelo abrazando sus rodillas y se escuchaban sus sollozos claramente

Naruto no sabía qué hacer, frente a él estaba la heredera del clan Hyuga, pero eso no le importaba, para el solo era una chica llorando sola, algo que siendo un caballero el jamás podría permitir, se acercó lentamente a la peliazul hasta quedar a su lado, Hinata estaba tan concentrada en su llanto que ni siquiera se dio cuenta

-¿Qué te sucede? –pregunto el rubio mientras se arrodillaba para quedar a la altura de Hinata y poder mirarla a los ojos

Hinata se sobresaltó al escuchar la vos de alguien junto a ella, levanto la mirada solo para encontrarse con ese océano azul zafiro de la mirada de Naruto, muchos sentimiento se arremolinaron en el pecho de la Hyuga, pero al recordar lo sucedido con su padre hace unos momento no pudo hacer más que seguir llorando

-¿Me dirás que te sucede o tendré que llamar a tu sensei para que notifique a tu padre de que estas mal? –pregunto el rubio, recibiendo una rápida respuesta de la peliazul

-¡No! No por favor, no le digas a mi padre –pidió la ojiperla desesperada

-Así que el problema es con tu padre, cuéntame Hinata yo te ayudare –pidió al rubio, verdaderamente quería ayudar a la joven heredera

-Bu-bueno yo… -tartamudeo Hinata, nunca había hablado con nadie de su problema, ni siquiera con su sensei, pero algo le decía que podía confiar en ese enmascarado - Soy la heredera del clan Hyuga, uno de los clanes más fuertes de Konoha, por lo cual estoy obligada a ser fuerte, debo serlo para hacer respetar mi apellido frente a otros clanes, pero lamentablemente no lo soy, me cuesta mucho el aprender las técnicas de mi clan y utilizar el Byakugan, mi hermana menor Hanabi es una genio en todo eso y debido a esto mi padre quiere desheredarme y pasarme a la familia secundaria para ponerla a ella como líder del clan, mi única opción para evitarlo es o hacerme fuerte, o casarme con alguien de buen apellido que pueda liderar el clan en vez de mi –relato Hinata

-"Que bastardos"- Pensó Naruto mientras escuchaba la historia de la peliazul

-Y desde que me entere de esto le pedí a mi padre que me entrenara para poder ser fuerte, pero para el soy solo una molestia y no me presta atención, todo se lo llevaba Hanabi, entonces la única opción que me queda es casarme con alguien de buen apellido, Sasuke era el candidato perfecto según mi padre al ser el último barón de los Uchiha, desde que voy tras el mi padre se ha mostrado más amable y cariñoso, pero desde que el hizo público el que quería casarse con una de las hijas del Hokage los maltratos de mi padre volvieron, el hasta llego a… -pero las palabras de Hinata ya no salieron de su boca, no podía decirlo el miedo de que pasara otra vez era mucho

Naruto al ver esto se colocó frente a la ojiperla y le levanto la barbilla con su mano, corrió el cabello de la mitad izquierda de su cara para ver cómo junto a su ojos había un gran moretón violeta, signo claro de que su padre la había golpeado, y muy fuerte

Los puños de Naruto se cerraron con fuerza al pensar en alguien tan malvado como para hacerle eso a una chica como Hinata, pero decidió reprimir su ira por ahora, ya tendría la posibilidad de conocer al bastardo y le haría pagar por esto de la manera que fuese

-Tranquila te ayudare –dijo el rubio mientras colocaba delicadamente su mano sobre el moretón, un chakra verdoso comenzó a salir de esta y tras unos segundo ya no había rastro del golpe en la cara de Hinata

-Gracias –dijo en un susurro la peliazul, estaba realmente sorprendida por lo bueno que era con ella ese misterioso chico encapuchado

-De nada –dijo Naruto mientras formaba una sonrisa tras su máscara-ahora escúchame bien Hinata, tú no eres solo una pedazo de carne a canje, tu eres una kunoichi y como tal debes respetarte a ti misma, no ser el tapete de nadie, si tu padre quiere que sigas ese camino tu niégate, emancípate y vete a vivir a otro lugar, estoy seguro de que el Hokage y el Sandaime te defenderán, y si no quieres quedarte con ellos también está mi casa si lo prefieres, y eso de no poder hacerte fuerte es una patraña, hasta la persona más débil se puede hacer fuerte si así lo decide y se esfuerza por lograrlo, créeme que eso lo sé, así que no dejes que nadie decida por ti –termino de relatar el rubio, dejando a Hinata completamente pasmada ¿Cómo alguien como él, que parecía tener su misma edad, podías saber tanto?

-Gracias, de verdad gracias –dijo Hinata mientras abrazaba al encapuchado y lloraba en su hombro, aunque ahora de alivio al poder sacarse ese peso de encima

-De nada Hinata… debo irme, cualquier cosa que necesites estaré viniendo aquí todos los días a esta hora, adiós y piensa en lo que te dije –se despidió el rubio mientras se libraba del abrazo con delicadeza y desaparecía en un Shunshin de rayos

Hinata se quedó allí sentada un rato más, mirando el atardecer, con un solo pensamiento en la cabeza- "Me hare fuerte" –con eso en mente Hinata se levantó y comenzó a practicar distintas Katas de técnicas de su clan, le demostraría a su padre que no solo Hanabi es su hija

Mientras tanto Naruto volvió a aparecer con su Shunshin en los pasillos del edificio, a solo unos metros de su habitación, pero justo cuando estaba por entrar sintió como algo lo jalaba hacia una puerta cercana, debido a la sorpresa el rubio no logro frenarse y termino siendo arrastrado dentro, al abrir los ojos vio que es encontraba dentro de un armario de pasillo, usado principalmente para guardar abrigo y cosas así, pero al bajar su mirada un poco logro ver que era lo que lo había traído allí, o mejor dicho quien

Sujeta a su brazo se encontraba Karin mirándolo con mirada soñadora y a la ves picara, de esas que uno no sabe descifrar

-Hola Karin-chan –saludo nerviosamente el rubio

-Ahora quiero que me digas que paso en el bosque y porque me besaste –dijo rápido y sin rodeos la pelirroja, directo al tema principal

Naruto se sorprendió mucho al escuchar el tono serio usado por Karin, se esperaba preguntas como esas de Haku y Hiromi, además de Mito cuando se enterara, pero ella, eso sí que no se lo espero nunca

-Emm, bueno yo, no sé qué sucedió, solo es que estabas tan cerca mío, además de tus constantes insinuaciones, no sé qué sucedió solo lo hice por instinto, como un impulso pero más fuerte que cualquier otro que haya tenido antes –explico cómo pudo el ojiazul

-¿Así que no sientes nada por mí? –pregunto la pelirroja mientras bajaba un poco la mirada y soltaba lentamente el brazo de Naruto

-No exactamente –dijo el rubio, haciendo que Karin levantara la mirada con esperanza- yo no sé lo que siento por ti, pero estoy seguro de que no es solo que te quiero como amiga, es algo más, cuando me hablaste de cómo te trataban en tu aldea en mi nació un sentimiento muy fuerte, yo quiero protegerte y hare lo que sea para que no vuelvas a sufrir, no sé si algún día me enamore de ti, pero ahora te pido algo de tiempo para conocerte mejor –Naruto le sonrió tiernamente a Karin al ver su mirada llena de determinación de nuevo

-Muy bien, hare que te enamores de mi eso no lo dudes –dijo Karin completamente entusiasmada

-Está bien hazlo, pero por ahora solo puedo darte esto –dijo Naruto mientras se acercaba al rostro de la pelirroja y le plantaba un beso en los labios, aunque no quería admitirlo el sentía unas ganas enormes de hacerlo desde que ella los encerró allí, eso de la sangre de dragón sí que era un problema

-Gracias –dijo karin la separarse del rubio- pero ese será el último hasta que te enamores de mí, adiós! –y así la pelirroja salió del armario y se metió en la habitación del equipo de Naruto para comenzar a confeccionar su "estrategia de conquista"

-"(suspiro mental) me pregunto si hice bien las cosas. Haku, Hiromi y Mito me van a matar"-pensó el rubio ya resignado a la paliza que seguramente le darían sus novias al enterarse de lo que acababa de hacer

Así Naruto entro en su habitación y decidió ir a acostarse, faltaban 3 días para que terminara la segunda etapa del examen y comenzara el torneo así que debía de estar bien descansado y listo, ya que el día del torneo también seria del día del ataque a Konoha, un ataque que, aunque él no lo supiera, cambiaria muchas cosas, muchas…

**Muy bien aquí termina el 32°capítulo de "La sombra de Konoha" donde vimos como Naruto y su equipo, acompañados del equipo de Natsumi, terminaron la segunda etapa del examen en el bosque de la muerte y también los encuentros de Naruto con Hinata y Karin, y como Hinata está cambiando su forma de pensar gracias a la influencia de nuestro queridísimo rubio, para el siguiente capítulo: comienzan la preliminares**


	34. ¡Comienzan las preliminares!

**Hola! Lo lamento! Sé que paso mucho tiempo desde que no actualizo, tuve un horrible momento sin inspiración, y estuve sin poder escribir un solo capitulo. Ahora me recupere y logre volver al hilo de la historia. NO dejare el fic ¡Este fic se terminara! Queda mucho para eso, pero lo hare. Bueno cosas que comentarles: Los capítulos tratare de subir un capitulo cada 2 semana, o 1 según como venga la inspiración, también dentro de poco empezaran las peleas de los exámenes y estoy preparándome para romper el teclado de tanto escribir jeje**  
**IMPORTANTE: Hace poco entre en un foro de juego de rol de Naruto, que es la hostia, está muy buena y la verdad, si sabéis rolear, se las recomiendo, la página es: Shinobi's ¡Los espero!**

Cap.33 ¡Comienzan las preliminares!

En el centro de la torre del bosque de la muerte se encontraba una gran sala, en las paredes de esta se encontraban unas gradas y y una gran estatua de dos brazos haciendo la posición de manos del tigre, en esta sala o mini estadio se encontraban todos los equipos de Genin que habían participado en la segunda etapa del examen para ascenso a Chunin, entre estos equipos estaba la nueva generación de genin de Konoha, además de equipos de Suna, Kiri y Oto

El equipo de Naruto estaba en fila frente a la gran estatua, justo sobre esta estatua estaba parado el Yondaime Hokage, preparándose para dar un mini-discurso para alentar a los genin, Naruto se encontraba bastante metido en sus pensamientos ya que en esos últimos 3 días desde que llego a la torre pudo conocer a una persona muy particular para su criterio, el solo recordar la manera en la que se encontraron lo hacía emocionarse…

FASH BACK 2 DIAS ANTES

Por los pasillos de la enorme torre se encontraba cierto rubio ojiazul caminando tranquilamente, recién había terminado de comer junto con su equipo y verdaderamente necesitaba salir de su habitación, los constantes "intentos de conquista" de parte de Karin y el aura maligna de sus compañeras lo tenían bastante exasperado, definitivamente no era un día fácil

Pero un extraño ruido lo saco de sus pensamientos, constantes sonidos de golpes se escuchaban por todo el pasillo, se concentró un momento para ver si podía escuchar de donde venía el extraño ruido, tras unos segundos logro identificar la dirección de la cual venían y comenzó a correr hacia la misma

Al llegar a la puerta de la cual venia esos ruidos y abrirla se encontró con una situación… en la que no quería estar metido

Justo frente a él se encontraba un Genin de Konoha, identificado gracias a su bandana, tirado en el piso con varios golpes y junto a él estaban un Hyuga, al que fue fácil reconocer por sus ojos, y una chica con el cabello atado en dos curiosas coletas, ambos miraban al chico en el suelo aunque de manera muy diferente, la chica lo miraba con tristeza y el Hyuga con una expresión verdaderamente seria, aunque se notaba la superioridad en sus ojos

-Ya te lo dije, jamás podrás ganarme, no importa lo que hagas para mejorar mis ojos siempre podrán descifrar tu Taijutsu, estos enfrentamiento son solo una pérdida de tiempo, vamos Tenten ay que volver a la habitación antes de que alguien nos vea y nos metamos en problemas -hablo el Hyuga con vos de mando a lo que la chica, ahora identificada Tenten, solo asintió y se dispuso a seguirlo, no sin antes echarle una última mirada a su maltrecho compañera

Todo esto sucedía ante la atenta mirada de Naruto, que mirando todo desde el borde de la puerta pudo deducir que ese era el equipo 10, formado por Hyuga Neji, la chica llamada Tenten y Rock Lee, el chico que estaba tirado en el piso, había oído sobre ellos en la academia, el equipo más prometedor de su generación

Una vez se fueron el Hyuga y la chica de las coletas Naruto miro atentamente al chico de corte extraño que todavía se encontraba en el suelo, poco a poco y con claro dolor en sus movimientos este se fue levantando hasta quedar de pie en medio de la gran sala, la cual seguramente sería donde se realizarían las peleas del torneo, el magullado chico con movimientos lentos comenzó a hacer distintas Katas de Taijutsu, unas Katas que Naruto nunca había visto, lentamente la velocidad de los movimientos del chico fue aumentando hasta que Naruto ya casi no podía verlos, su velocidad era impresionante aunque recién lo hallan paliceado

Naruto estaba realmente sorprendido, la velocidad del chico era algo completamente inusual en cualquier genin, el mismo no sabía si podía igualarla con los sellos de gravedad puestos

Así pasaron varios minutos en los cuales Naruto miraba atentamente el Taijutsu tan agresivo que utilizaba el chico de corte de tazón, estaba claro que el objetivo de tan potentes golpes era quebrar y destrozar huesos, definitivamente no quería saber lo que se sentiría el recibir un golpe de esos

Después de unos minutos más Naruto se cansó de observar y se dispuso a practicar su propio Taijutsu, así que entro en la sala sorprendiendo al pelinegro, este al darse cuenta de que lo observaban se colocó en posición de defensa y se preparó para cualquier ataque

-Tranquilo, solo cruzaba por aquí y pensé que podría entrenar un poco no te molesta que también entrene aquí ¿verdad? –pregunto Naruto, tratando de evitar algún conflicto con el Genin de Konoha

-Ohh está bien, entrena conmigo estoy seguro de que tener un rival me permitirá mejorar en mi entrenamiento –respondió entusiasmado Lee

Naruto se extrañó un momento por el entusiasmo del joven, hacia unos momento le habían dicho palabras tan hirientes y ahora estaba como si nada hubiera pasado, definitivamente no estaba frente a un chico normal

-Muy bien, comencemos –dijo Naruto mientras se colocaba en posición de defensa frente a Lee, el cual se lanzó rápidamente al ataque, aunque no a la misma velocidad que antes

La pelea ere, por decir así, algo lela, el Taijutsu que usaba Lee no era el que había estado practicando, si no que era un estilo mucho más simple, casi como el que enseñan en la academia, y Naruto tampoco se estaba esmerando mucho, más que nada esto era un reconocimiento, solo para medir las capacidades del otro

-Nada mal, a simple vista me doy cuenta de lo fuerte que eres y con esta pelea lo afirmo, eres más fuerte de lo que muestras ¿verdad Lee? –pregunto Naruto una vez la "pelea" termino

-Guau te has dado cuenta, pues si la verdad me contengo mucho en mis peleas, Gai-sensei dice que debo guardar mi llama de la juventud para que cuando tenga que pelear contra alguien realmente fuerte en un pelea de la cual dependa mi vida o la de mis compañeros –dijo Lee con una sonrisa, sin siquiera hablar había llegado a entenderse con, con… -Disculpa ¿Cómo te llamas? –pregunto ingenuamente el Genin de Konoha

-Puedes llamarme Kira, todos me llaman así –respondió Naruto con simpleza

-Así que Kira-san ¡escúchame bien Kira-san a partir de ahora entrenare aquí todo el día los 2 días antes de la tercera fase para hacerme más fuerte, así que más vale que tú también entrenes ya que si nos llega a tocar enfrentarnos quiero poder pelear contigo con toda mi fuerza! –grito entusiasmado el pelinegro

-¡Muy bien Lee que así sea! –grito Naruto contagiado del entusiasmo del joven de traje verde- Entonces, ¿quieres pelear de verdad? –pregunto mientras se colocaba en posición de combate nuevamente

-¡Josh! –grito Lee entusiasmado e imitando a su contrincante, colocándose en posición de pelea, de verdadera pelea

Más ruido de golpes se escuchó por todos los pasillos cercanos a la sala donde se encontraban Naruto y Lee batallando, definitivamente ambos llegarían bastante magullados a sus respectivas habitaciones

FLASH BACK FIN

Desde entonces Naruto y Lee entrenaban juntos en el mismo lugar, aunque más de una vez estuvieron cerca de atraparlos los guardias ellos siempre lograban escabullirse, y ahora que estaba por comenzar la tercera etapa las ganas de Naruto por enfrentarse a Lee eran enormes, ambos habían peleado varias veces, pero a su vez ambos sabían que el otro no daba todo de sí en esas peleas, por lo cual el rubio estaba deseoso de medir su fuerza con la de su nuevo amigo

-Muy bien –hablo Minato- Debido a la gran cantidad de equipos que lograron pasar la segunda etapa hemos decidido realizar una ronda preliminar, ahora por favor los equipos dirigirse a las gradas para ser llamados uno a uno los Genin que participaran en cada pelea, el encargado de estas preliminares será Hayate Gekko –dijo el Yondaime mientras los equipos se iban yendo a las gradas

A tiempo de que el Hokage terminaba su discurso una pequeña nube de humo se formó en el centro de la enorme sala, de esta salió un hombre, con las vestimentas de un jounin estándar, tenía la cara pálida y se notaba que no gozaba de buena salud

-Muy bien, ahora quiero que todos presten atención a la pantalla que está allí –dijo señalando una enorme pantalla que colgaba del techo sobre la puerta de entrada al lugar- Allí aparecerán los nombre al azar de… *cof*cof*cof*cof –un ataque de tos repentina freno las palabras de Hayate, tras unos segundo de recuperarse continuo con lo que decía- Lo lamento, como decía allí aparecerán los nombre al azar de los contrincantes, estos deberán de dirigirse al centro de la arena para la batalla, la pelea terminara cuando uno de ellos se rinda o no pueda pelear más, muy bien que comiencen las preliminares para la tercera etapa- dictamino el jounin mientras en la pantalla comenzaban a pasar nombres al azar de todos los participantes de las preliminares

Toda la sala estaba tensa, cada ninja en el lugar estaba ansioso por saber quién pelearía, aunque claramente no todos estaban entusiasmados por ser los primeros, al final la pantalla mostro los dos primeros nombres

-Muy bien, Sasuke Uchiha vs Yoroi Akado por favor ambos contrincantes dirigirse al centro de la sala –y así comenzaron las rondas preliminares, la pelea de Sasuke fue difícil pero gracias a un nuevo movimiento de Taijutsu llamado "la ráfaga de leones" el Uchiha logro ganar

Nuevamente la pantalla comenzó a pasar nombre por nombre al azar hasta detenerse, en el cartel se leía claramente: Shino Aburame vs Megumi Senju

-Muy bien, Shino Aburame y Megumi Senju por favor dirigirse al centro de la arena –y justo como pidió Hayate ambos contrincantes bajaron a la arena y se colocaron en el centro de esta, quedando frente a frente- Ahora que comienza el combate, ¡Hajime! –grito Hayate mientras ambos contrincantes se alejaban uno del otro, en busca de una posición más ventajosa

-Escúchame bien rarito más vale que no te contengas porque soy mujer, si lo haces créeme que te llevaras una paliza que recordaras toda tu vida- dijo Megumi con un tono de burla que ya parecía natural en ella

-Yo nunca subestimo a mi rival, no importa si eres mujer u hombre yo peleare con todas mis fuerzas –dijo Shino mientras se preparaba para la batalla

El silencio reino por unos segundos, ambos contrincantes se miraban fijamente, buscando el momento oportuno para atacar, pero ya que a la Senju no se la conocía precisamente por ser muy paciente…

-Que esto comience de una vez -dijo la Senju ya cansada del silencio mientras realizaba una serie de sellos manuales, para luego gritar- ¡Mokuton: Mokusei no keimusho! (¡Elemento Madera: Prisión de Madera!)- y del suelo debajo de Shino salieron una gran cantidad de ramas, rodeándolo mientras se aglomeraban en forma de una prisión

-Nada mal pero, esto no me detendrá –dijo Shino mientras extendía su mano derecha y tocaba una de las ramas de la prisión, al hacer contacto rápidamente una gran cantidad de insecto comenzaron a salir de la manga de Shino y procedieron a comerse el chakra inyectado en las ramas, dejando tras de sí unas ramas débiles y fáciles de romper

-Eres bueno rarito –dijo Megumi, aun con su actitud burlona

-Se podría decir –respondió Shino con simpleza mientras dejaba salir una gran cantidad de insectos de sus mangas, estos rápidamente se dirigieron a la Senju en busca de su chakra, Shino realmente iba a ir con todo

La Senju al ver la gran masa de insectos acercarse a ella comenzó a correr de una lado a otro evadiéndolos, su velocidad de escapar era increíble para muchos en las gradas, lo que hace el miedo…

-Eventualmente te cansaras y te atraparan, te recomiendo que te rindas –dijo Shino al darse cuenta de que esta cómica persecución no terminaría en un buen rato

-¡¿Eso crees?! –grito Megumi mientras se frenaba y comenzaba una serie de sellos manuales, tras los cuales se concentró un momento para reunir el chakra necesario- Aquí voy ¡Suiton: Futtō shita oyu no bareru! (¡Elemento agua: Cañón de Agua Hirviente!) –y de la boca de la Senju salió un potente chorro de agua hirviendo dirigido a los insectos que la perseguían, estos al recibir el ataque quedaron inutilizados por el calor del mismo

-Muy bien pensado, pero todavía me quedan insectos –dijo Shino mientras extendía sus brazos y de la manga de ambos comenzaban a salir una gran horda de insectos de nuevo en búsqueda de la Senju

Pero, contrario a todo lo que pensaba el Aburame, Megumi se abalanzo sobre la gran masa de insectos, siendo prácticamente ingerida por esta, todos en las gradas miraban atentos a lo que sucedía ¿la Senju se había vuelto loca?

Shino, ya pensando que había ganado, estaba por retirar a sus insectos cuando el mensaje de uno lo puso en alerta, pero antes de que pudiera subir su guardia ya tenía el puño de Megumi justo frente a su rostro, la fuerza de este fue tal que Shino salió despedido unos metros antes de caer pesadamente al suelo

-Muy inteligente de tu parte el haber creado un clon aprovechando el momento en el que saque a mis insectos, para luego esconderte con un Henge en uno de los charcos que creaste con tu técnica Suiton, si no hubiera sido por el insecto que encargue te mantuviera vigilada no me hubiera dado cuenta a tiempo para evitar que me noquearas –dijo Shino mientras se paraba y se limpiaba un pequeño hilillo de sangre que bajaba de la comisura de sus labios

-Hmp, tu tampoco eres malo, pero esto ya se está volviendo tedioso así que vamos con todo –dijo Megumi mientras su abalanzaba sobre el Aburame para comenzar con un duelo de Taijutsu, Shino estaba claramente en desventaja en el mismo ya que su Taijutsu no era muy bueno, pero a pesar de esto él podía mantener a raya los ataques de la castaña, aunque con mucho esfuerzo

La pelea continuo así por unos minutos, lo ataques de la Senju eran tan constantes que Shino no tenía tiempo para sacar sus insecto y alejarse, su especialidad era la batalla a larga distancia y así no podía luchar bien, llegado un momento ambos ya estaban muy cansado, el estar peleando por cerca de media hora los tenía cansados físicamente y los insectos de Shino, aunque sea unos pocos, le habían estado drenando el chakra a la Senju sin que esta se diera cuenta, de cualquier forma ambos estaban en las ultimas

-¡Con un demonio ya pierde! –grito Megumi mientras lanzaba otro puñetazo al rostro del Aburame, siendo este bloqueado por el brazo del mismo, ya se estaba cansando de esa pelea

-Lo siento pero no me rendiré tan fácilmente –dijo Shino en lo que acumulaba una masa de sus insectos sobre su brazo y lo lanzaba en dirección al estómago de la Senju, aprovechando un hueco en su defensa

El golpe le dio de lleno a Megumi, que tras recibirlo quedo arrodillada en el piso, en busca del aire que se había escapado de sus pulmones, pero para su desgracia Shino no tenía pensado dejarla recuperarse y antes de que siquiera lograra pararse ya tenía un gran número de insecto rodeándola, esperando el momento de atacar

-Esto se acabó, ahora que estas en mi cúpula de insecto ya no podrás salir –dijo Shino mientras daba la orden a sus insecto de atacar, la cúpula se iba achicando mientras los insecto se acercaban lentamente a la Senju, dándole tiempo para rendirse

-Es muy pronto como para darte la victoria –recrimino la usuaria del Mokuton mientras a gran velocidad realizaba una secuencia de sellos, era su última carta- ¡Mokuton: Kanjōhakuhi shiten! (¡Elemento Madera: Ramas estranguladoras!) –coloco sus manos en el piso y debajo de Shino comenzaron a salir numerosas ramas que lo aprisionaron, sostenido de brazos y piernas el Aburame era estrangulado por una rama no muy gruesa, pero si muy fuerte

Ambos estaban en un punto muerto, los insecto de Shino ya tenía la orden de atacar y la técnica de Megumi haría que Shino se desmayase en cualquier momento, ambos ya estaban jugados al máximo, lástima que ninguno se dio cuenta de que el combate ya se había alargado mucho y debía acabarse

-Debido a que ambos contrincantes se encuentran en un punto crítico del cual no pueden salir, el combate será dado por empate, lo lamento pero ambos quedáis eliminados –sentencio Hayate, al momento de escuchar esto, tanto Megumi como Shino, deshicieron sus técnicas para caer ambos de rodillas, uno por la falta de aire y la otra por el desgaste de chakra

Una vez estuvieron más recuperados fueron llevados por los médicos a una sala donde puedan tratar mejor sus heridas, no sin antes escuchar como la Senju se quejaba una y otra vez de como "La habían eliminado injustamente"

-Está bien, ahora veremos quienes serán los participantes del segundo combate, por favor presten atención a la pantalla –dijo Hayate, todos se concentraron en la enorme pantalla que nuevamente se encontraba eligiendo nombre al azar

Así pasaron los siguientes combates:

Misumi Tsurugi contra Kankurō. Ganador: Kankurō.

Sakura Haruno contra Ino Yamanaka. Ganador: Empate

Tenten contra Temari. Ganador: Temari.

Shikamaru Nara contra Mito Uzumaki-Namikaze. Resulta dado: Ganadora Mito Uzumaki-Namikaze por rendición, Shikamaru dijo algo de "demasiado problemático"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La pantalla nuevamente se encontraba eligiendo entre los nombre que quedaban, hasta que se detuvo en dos nombres, los siguientes contrincantes ya estaban elegidos

-Muy bien, Natsumi Uzumaki-Namikaze y Kiba Inuzuka por favor acercarse al centro de la arena –pidió Hayate antes de sufrir otro ataque de tos en lo que los nombrados bajaban de las gradas y se colocaban frente a frente en el lugar que les pidieron- Ok que comience el combate ¡Hajime! –grito el juez de la pelea mientras se alejaba para dar espacio a los contrincantes

Natsumi rápidamente comenzó una secuencia de sellos manuales, iba a comenzar con todo- ¡Futon: Renkudan! (¡Elemento Viento: Bala de aire comprimido!) –y expulsando una gran cantidad de aire de sus pulmones la pelirroja formo las balas invisibles, que golpearon al Inuzuka hasta mandarlo contra una pared junto con su canino amigo

-Valla tu sí que no te andas con jueguitos –bromeo Kiba mientras se levantaba bastante dolorido por haber recibido la técnica de lleno- Pero yo tampoco –dijo el Inuzuka mientras se preparaba para lanzar su técnica- ¡Tsuga! (¡Colmillo perforador!) –grito mientras se colocaba en cuatro patas, para luego saltar hacia la pelirroja mientras giraba formando así una clase de tornado

Natsumi, al ver lo mortífera que podría ser esa técnica si le daba, comenzó a saltar de un lado a otro evadiendo el potente ataque del Inuzuka, hasta que este se cansó de no darle a nada y freno si rotación

-Eres veloz –alago Kiba mientras se reunía con su fiel compañero Akamaru- Pero ya veremos cómo te las arreglas con los dos –pero antes de que pudiera comenzar su siguiente ataque el Inuzuka ya tenía en frente un puño que se incrusto en su cara, mandándolo a volar varios metros

-¿Quién te dijo que te dejare atacar de nuevo? –pregunto Natsumi en tono sarcástico mientras preparaba su próxima técnica- ¡Katon: Housenka no jutsu! (Elemento fuego: Llamas de fénix!) –una vez dicho el nombre de la técnica Natsumi comenzó a lanzar una gran cantidad de bolas de fuego de su boca, todas se enfilaban a gran velocidad hacia el castaño

Kiba rápidamente tomo a su compañero, se sujetó con chakra a la pared y comenzó a correr por esta para así evadir la gran cantidad de proyectiles que venían hacia él, una vez la técnica culmino el Inuzuka se bajó de la pares, saco a Akamaru de su chaqueta y rápidamente le dio una extraña píldora roja, tras lo cual el pequeño canino comenzó a cambiar su apariencia por una más salvaje, su pelaje se tinto de rojo y sus colmillos se alargaron al igual que sus garras

-Muy bien compañero aquí vamos –dijo Kiba mientras se colocaba en cuatro patas y Akamaru se subía a su espalda- ¡Jūjin Bunshin! (¡Jutsu clon Hombre-Bestia!) –Akamaru en medio de una nube de humo se transformó en un perfecto clon de Kiba, ahora ambos en posición iniciaron su nuevo ataque- ¡Getsuga! (¡Colmillo sobre Colmillo!) –y ambos rotando a gran velocidad se abalanzaron sobre Natsumi, que aunque intentaba, no podía evadir todos los golpes, culminando arrodillada con varios cortes en su ropa y un par de heridas en sus piernas, no muy profundas

-Esto se terminó, juez ya frene la pelea –dijo Kiba mientras le daba la espalda a su contrincante, grave error ya que segundos después un potente ataque lo mando contra la pared, incrustándose en ella con facilidad

Natsumi se encontraba parada con la mano extendida en la misma dirección en la que había salido disparado el Inuzuka, y mostrando un Rasengan perfectamente formado en esta

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Hokage-sama ¿no cree que es muy peligroso el haberle enseñado una técnica así a su hija? –pregunto Hayate que miraba la pelea parado junto a Minato

-Claro que no, conozco a Natsumi y ella nunca la ejecutaría con la intención de dañar a alguien bueno, ahora mismo ella solo utilizo el Rasengan para repeler a Kiba y nada más, si lo hubiera querido ella podría haber dejado al chico completamente noqueado y con varias hemorragias internas –respondió Minato tranquilamente, él les había enseñado esa técnica a sus hijas para que se defendieran de enemigos fuertes, no para atacar a muerte a sus compañeros

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Demonios, eso me dolió mucho –dijo Kiba mientras salía de entre los escombros, Akamaru miraba a Kiba con clara burla, después de todo se lo merecía por confiado- Tu no digas nada Akamaru –amenazo el Inuzuka, ya viendo las intenciones de su compañero

-Oye por aquí –llamo la pelirroja- ¿Vas a seguir hablando con tu perro o vas a pelear? –pregunto Natsumi con burla

-Ya veras, vamos de nuevo Akamaru –dijo el castaño mientras le daba otra píldora de soldado a su compañero, ingería una él y se preparaban para su ataque- ¡Getsuga! –otras ves los dos Kiba rotaban a gran velocidad en dirección a Natsumi, quien los esperaba con una estrategia ya trazada

Una vez los torbellinos estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca Natsumi salto con todas sus fuerzas, llegando hasta el techo del lugar y aferrándose a este con chakra, ambos torbellinos rápidamente la siguieron y girando a toda su velocidad se acercaban a la pelirroja, que se veía muy concentrada

Justo cuando faltaban escasos centímetros para que la técnica hiciera contacto con Natsumi, esta abrió los ojos para mostrar unos ojos rojos con la pupila rasgada y con una velocidad bestial desaparecía del lugar de impacto de ambos torbellinos, estos , al no poder frenarse, se incrustaron en el techo del lugar, perforándolo unos centímetros antes de detenerse, Kiba y Akamaru caían desde muy alto hasta la arena, pero esto no los intimidaba ya que podían aterrizar perfectamente bien, lo que no vieron fue a Natsumi parada a unos metros de donde ellos caerían, preparando una técnica

-¡Fūton: Repusshō! (¡Elemento viento: palma de viento violento!) –y de las manos de Natsumi salió una potente ráfaga de viento que alcanzo a Kiba y Akamaru en pleno aire, lanzándolos a gran velocidad hacia una pared, quedando ambos completamente noqueados

-Dado que Inuzuka Kiba se ah desmayado la victoria es de Natsumi Uzumaki-Namikaze –dictamino Hayate mientras un grupo de ninjas médicos se llevaban a Kiba para tratarlo

-Hinata –llamo Kiba al recuperar el sentido, la aludida se encontraba cerca de el para ver el estado de su compañero así que se acercó más para escuchar lo que tenía que decirle- escúchame bien Hinata, ¡si te toca con el de la aldea de la arena retírate inmediatamente! –dijo el Inuzuka mientras se levantaba levemente de su camilla- Y también retírate ¡en caso de que tu adversario sea Neji! –advirtió Kiba a su amiga, esos dos no eran para nada buenos, él podía olerlo

Mientras esto pasaba la pantalla ya había elegido a los siguientes contrincantes

-Por favor Hyuga Hinata y Hyuga Neji acercarse al centro de la arena –llamo el juez de la pelea

-Mierda –dijo Kiba al escuchar esto, era una pelea muy interesante para todo el público, la heredera del poderoso clan Hyuga contras su propio primo, algo digno de ver

**Muy bien aquí termina el cap. 33 de "La sombra de Konoha" el cual centre principalmente en la nueva amistad entre Lee y Naruto, además de las peleas preliminares, claro que saltee las que ya todos conocemos el final y la de Shikamaru con Mito, no lo hice por vago, es que viendo la personalidad del Nara no pensé que querría pelear, pero la de Hinata y Neji no la salteare ya que me da especial emoción el escribirla, es uno de los capítulos que más me gusto, así que el próximo capítulo se centrara en esta pelea y un par de cositas más, nos vemos!**


	35. Byakugan vs Byakugan

Cap.34

En medio de la arena de batalla donde se estaban realizando las preliminares de la tercera etapa del examen chunin se encontraban Neji y Hinata Hyuga, mirándose el uno al otro, sus miradas eran claramente diferentes, la de Neji reflejaba seriedad, pero a simple vista se podía ver el odio y el desprecio que reflejaba esa mirada, mientras que Hinata tenía una mirada que reflejaba tristeza, una tristeza muy profunda

-No imagine que debería pelear contigo, señorita Hinata –dijo Neji con tono serio, como si las emociones no existieran en sus palabras

-Neji –dijo Hinata en un tono casi inaudible

Y mientras todos hablaban sobre lo duro que sería un combate entre parientes, Lee se atrevió a explicarles al equipo de Natsumi lo que se llamaba Rama principal y Rama secundaria en el clan Hyuga, algo que los dejo con una duda ¿Neji le tendría rencor a Hinata? E iban a encontrar la respuesta en unos minutos

-Muy bien, ahora que todos están preparados ¡Hajime! –grito Hayate, dando por comenzado el combate, pero antes de que cualquier pudiera hacer un movimiento Neji hablo

-Le avisare algo antes de empezar, señorita Hinata –dijo Neji, llamando la atención de la peliazul- No sirves para ninja ¡Ríndete ahora! –recomendó con tono molesto el llamado "Genio", sorprendiendo a Hinata- Eres demasiado blanda, te dejas llevar por lo que piensan los otros, solo finges esa actitud de altanería cuando estas cerca del Uchiha, eres solo una fácil –las envenenadas palabras de su primo calaron hondo en la mente de Hinata, que se las repetía una y otra vez por unos segundos, pero antes de que siquiera pudiera recuperarse del duro golpe, Neji siguió

-Tienes un complejo de inferioridad muy grande, tendrías que haberte conformado con ser un ninja inferior, pero claro el Uchiha participaba y tú no podías ser menos a sus ojos ¿verdad? –pregunto Neji, continuando con el castigo psicológico en la pobre Hinata

-N-No, y-yo solo… estaba intentando cambiar… quiero ser diferente –tartamudeo la peliazul, a pesar de haber entrado al examen en un principio por el Uchiha, su encuentro con el enmascarado le había borrado esas ideas, ahora quería ser más fuerte y no tener que apoyarse en nadie para sentir confianza

Todos escuchaban atentamente las palabras de Hinata ¿esa era la misma Hinata que se burlaba de todos? ¿la fangirl? Definitivamente algo había pasado con ella

Kurenai recordó fugazmente aquella ves que fue a pedir la custodia de Hinata a su padre, el como él hablaba de Hinata con vergüenza mientras entrenaba a Hanabi, menospreciándola al compararla con su hermana 5 años menor, todo siendo escuchado por la pobre Hinata que se encontraba del otro lado de la puerta corrediza del doyo

-Señorita Hinata, usted no es más que la niña mimada del clan ¡Las persona no pueden cambiar su naturaleza! –grito Neji- Los inútiles siguen siendo inútiles, no puedes cambiar ni tu carácter ni tu capacidad –dijo el pelinegro, dándole otro fuerte golpe a la autoestima de Hinata

-Las diferencias son lo que hacen imposible el cambio, por ello existen las palabras "Elite" e "Inútiles", todos somos juzgados por lo que somos, nuestro rostro, físico, inteligencia, personalidad. Hay cosas que no pueden cambiarse. Y por ello siempre existirá la diferencia y, a la larga, la discriminación, como la que sufrimos los de la rama secundaria, y yo como miembro de esta sé que alguien de la rama principal como tú no puede dejar de serlo –palabra tras palabra la autoestima de Hinata se hundía más y más en la tierra

-He visto a través de ti con mi Byakugan, solo finges ser fuerte pero quieres salir corriendo –dijo Neji, causando gran confusión en Hinata

-N-No, no es cierto, y-yo –decía Hinata, tartamudeando nuevamente

Los ojos de Neji cambiaron, la venas alrededor de ellos se marcaron bajo la piel, el Byakugan estaba activado y Hinata se ponía cada vez más nerviosa, sentía miedo, debilidad, vergüenza, y montones de emociones más en ese momento, comenzó a temblar irremediablemente

-No puedes engañar a mis ojos, al sentir mi mirada desviaste los ojos a la izquierda, para luego enfocar tu vista abajo a la derecha, significa que has recordado un momento del pasado, tus experiencias me permiten deducir el resultado de esta batalla ¡Te derrotare! –grito Neji

-¡Levantas un brazo delante tulló crees que eso te protege de mí, no quieres que sigua vulnerando los secretos de tu corazón porque sabes que todo lo que dije es cierto! –seguía diciendo el pelinegro, Hinata ya más que nerviosa coloco su mano en su boca, lagrimas amenazaban con salir y comenzaba a traspirar

-Ese gesto también te traiciona, es un tic que se manifiesta cuando estás muy nerviosa e intentas tranquilizarte para poder defenderte, lo que quiere decir que en el fondo de tu corazón sabes la verdad…Sabes que eres incapaz de cambiar… -decía Neji, ya acabando con la poca autoestima que le quedaba a Hinata

-¡¿Y tú quién eres para decidir eso?! –grito Naruto desde las gradas, ya harto de ver el constante ataque psicológico del Hyuga- ¡Tú no eres nadie para decidir si ella puede o no cambiar su forma de ser! ¡vamos Hinata demuéstraselo! –el grito de Naruto trajo de vuelta la autoestima de Hinata que logro tranquilizarse un poco

-Es el… -dijo Hinata en un susurro al recordar al chico de Kiri que había conocido hace unos días, el que la ayudo a cambiar su manera de pensar-"Gracias" –pensó mientras levantaba la mirada, una mirada muy diferente a la de antes, con mucha más confianza

-¿No piensas retirarte? No me hago responsable de lo que pueda sucederte- dijo Neji

-"¡Yo ya no tengo miedo!" –se gritaba a sí misma la peliazul- Yo, ya no, ¡No huiré más! –grito Hinata activando su Byakugan y preparándose para la batalla, adoptando la posición de combate de los Hyuga, el puño suave

El combate empezó inmediatamente , los ataques de Hinata eran rápidamente neutralizados por Neji, hasta que ella logro conectar un golpe en el hombro izquierdo de este, aunque fue un golpe muy flojo a la vista de todos en las gradas

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Solo se necesita de un rose –dijo Gai que se encontraba junto con su equipo mirando la pelea, cerca de ellos estaban el equipo de Natsumi y el de Naruto, y Sakura al escuchar esto pidió una explicación al sensei cejon- El Taijutsu Hyuga es muy particular, se trata de un estilo de lucha que se basa en canalizar chakra en las palmas en inyectarlo al adversario con cada golpe, se centran en golpear los "Meridianos" del cuerpo, un solo roce de un golpe así podría ser devastador para los órganos internos –explico el sensei del equipo 10 mientras continuaba mirando la pelea

-¿Pero cómo pueden ver los meridianos? Son invisible –pregunto Sakura a su sensei

-Por el Byakugan, el duojutsu de los Hyuga les permite ver los meridianos del cuerpo de los demás sin problemas y así golpearlos de manera directa –explico Kakashi a su estudiante

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La pelea seguía y, para sorpresa de sus compañero y su sensei, Hinata estaba presionando a Neji, hasta que finalmente logro conectar un golpe certero al estómago de este, todos pensaron por un minuto que Hinata lo había logrado, pero sus esperanzas desaparecieron sol ver como la peliazul escupía sangre, la palma derecha de Neji estaba sobre su pecho y dos de los dedos de su mano izquierda se clavaba en el hombro de la chica, Neji había llegado primero

-¿Ese es todo el poder de la rama principal? Que decepción –dijo Neji, aun con sus manos en contacto con los meridianos de la peliazul

-"Aun no" –pensó Hinata, dio un paso atrás y preparo un golpe al hombro derecho de Neji, pero este pudo prever la acción de su prima y de un rápido movimiento sujeto el brazo que iba hacia es y clavo dos de sus dedos en la zona cercana al codo, para luego lentamente levantar la manga de la chaqueta de la ojiperla, mostrando así varios puntos rojos en su piel, Neji había encontrado todos los huecos vitales de los meridianos de Hinata

De una fuerte palmada en el pecho el pelinegro lanzo a Hinata unos metros para atrás, dejándola en el suelo ya bastante agotada

-¿Lo ves? –pregunto calmadamente Neji- Eso es de lo que te hablaba, la diferencia entre la elite y los inútiles, esta es la realidad y no puedes cambiarla –decía el genio Hyuga, comenzando nuevamente con el ataque psicológico- ¡Retírate! –grito

Hinata lentamente comenzó a levantarse, todavía con pocas fuerzas debido a los golpes que habían sufrido los huecos vitales de sus meridianos

-¿Sabes? Ha-Hace unos días yo estaba llorando en la terraza –comento la peliazul, llamando la atención de todos- M-Me sentía mu-muy mal, creía que nunca podría ser tan fuerte co-como para ser tomada en cuenta, no se me dan bien las técnicas del clan, no puedo completar m-más de 32 palmas a los puntos Tanketsu, me sentía una basura –muchos bajaron la mirada, imaginándose lo mal que se habría sentido la joven kunoichi- Pero alguien llego y, me dijo: "Solo tú decides si eres fuerte o no, todos podemos ser fuertes si nos lo proponemos y ponemos empeño en ello" bu-bueno yo quiero ser fuerte y no dejare que nadie me diga que no pu-puedo serlo ¡Quiero cambiar y ser mejor! –grito la peliazul mientras se ponía completamente en pie

Neji solo la miraba, su mirada seguía reflejando lo mismo: desprecio y odio; pero esto ya no afectaba a Hinata, ella estaba decidida a darlo todo, no se iba a rendir

-Muy bien estoy esperando, ataca –dijo desafiante el pelinegro, Hinata iba atacar pero…

-*Cough*Cough –una repentina tos la ataco, escupiendo sangra por cada ves que tosía, realmente los ataques de Neji la habían dejado mal internamente, no aguantaría un golpe mas

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Hinata ya no puede pelear más –dijo Kakashi de repente, sorprendiendo a todos por lo que insinuaba

-¿Porque dice eso Kakashi-sensei? –pregunto Natsumi, su ex-amiga parecía dispuesta a seguir con la batalla

-Los huecos vitales que ataco Neji cerraron significativamente la circulación de chakra en los brazos de Hinata, y sin el suficiente chakra no se puede ejecutar el Juken de manera efectiva, ella ya no puede ganar –explico el peliplata

-¿Y ahora tu quien te crees para juzgar la capacidad de alguien? –pregunto Naruto, ya estaba harto de que todos especulen sobre el final de la batalla cuando todavía Hinata seguía en pie

-Ella ya no puede usar su arma más fuerte, su cuerpo está en el limito mientras que Neji está prácticamente como nuevo, esta pelea termino –dictamino Kakashi

-Cállate Hatake, tu sabes bien que una pelea no termina hasta que uno de los dos caiga ¡Hinata sigue en pie! –grito Naruto

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hinata activo nuevamente el Byakugan, y con la poca fuerza que le quedaba se abalanzo contra Neji, lanzando golpes de Juken a diestra y siniestra en busca de un punto débil, pero Neji seguía evadiendo los golpes u bloqueándolos, las cosas seguían igual, Hinata perdía

-"No sé de ninjutsu ni genjutsu" –pensaba Hinata mientras continuaba con el duelo con Neji, en simultaneo recordaba los entrenamiento de cuando era pequeña, entrenamiento infernales que le imponía su padre y que ella no podía cumplir-"No he podido llegar más lejos que las 32 palmas de mi Juken"- recordaba la ves que su padre la golpeo por no haber podido llegar a las 64 palmas, gritándole que era una inútil y que Hanabi era la única hija que el tenia, ella era una vergüenza-"Pero aun así, quiero ser una kunoichi, quiero poder mejorar y demostrarle a mi padre que se equivocó ¡Quiero poner la frente en alto y decir que soy fuerte, y que nadie pueda negarlo!"- pero los pensamientos de la peliazul fueron frenados por un potente golpe en la cara que le hizo escupir más sangre y trastabillar hacia atrás, pero sin caer

Hinata acumulo el poco chakra que le quedaba en su palma izquierda, lanzándose así en un último ataque, Neji copio su movimiento y las manos de ambos se cruzaron, pero la de Hinata no llego a hacer contacto con nada, en cambio la de Neji le dio de lleno en el pecho de la kunoichi, demasiado cerca del corazón haciéndola escupir sangre antes de caer al piso con pesadez

-Todavía no lo entiendes, ninguno de tus ataques me hizo efecto, esta pelea termino en el momento en el que pisaste la arena –dijo Neji dando la pelea por culminada

-Muy bien ya que Hinata Hyuga no puede… -pero la palabras de Hayate fueron interrumpidas por un grito proveniente de las gradas

-¡Espera! Ella todavía no se rindió –dijo Naruto, todos lo miraron con enojo, la chica se había desmayado la pelea tenía que terminar, pero el rubio sabía que todavía no

Para sorpresa de muchos, incluyendo a Neji, la peliazul lentamente y con mucho esfuerzo se levantó del suelo, con una mano sujetando la zona de las costillas y con claro dolor en sus movimientos Hinata se acercaba lentamente a Neji, aunque se viera en las ultimas ella no se rendiría

-¿Por qué te levantes de nuevo? Si te empeñas en seguir morirás –pero Hinata no escuchaba nada de lo que el llamado "genio" le decía, ella seguía caminando lentamente hacia el

-Aun no me has vencido –dijo Hinata al levantar la vista, con la mirada llena de determinación

-No puedes engañarme, el levantarte te costó tus ultima fuerzas –dijo Neji al notar lo mucho que le costaba a la peliazul el caminar- Desde que naciste cayó sobre tus hombros el destino del clan Hyuga, pero para alguien tan débil como vos eso es una maldición, ya te he dicho que las personas no pueden cambiar, es el destino –hablo el pelinegro

-¿Sa-Sabes? Yo también te he observado –dijo Hinata mientras intentaba enderezarse por completo- sufre en medio del laberinto de intrigas de nuestra familia y… -pero las palabras de Hinata fueron cortadas por un ágil movimiento de Neji, con su Byakugan notoriamente activado el pelinegro se abalanzo contra la ojiperla, en busca de un golpe mortal

-¡Neji el combate ha terminado! –grito Hayate al darse cuenta de las intenciones del genio de los Hyuga-"Demonios" –pensó, al darse cuenta de que no llegarían a frenarlo, la acción de Neji lo había tomado por sorpresa, a él y a todos los jounin de la sala

Pero todos lo Jounin se quedaron a medio camino, antes de que pudieran hacer algo vieron cómo, a una velocidad asombrosa, el misterioso ninja enmascarado y encapuchado de Kiri aparecía frente a Neji, sosteniendo su brazo y frenando completamente su ataque, a solo centímetros del propio pecho del enmascarado

-¿Por qué te metes Ninja de Kiri? Esto no es asunto vuestro –dijo Neji desactivando su duojutsu

-El juez lo dijo la pelea término, no permitiré que le hagas más daño a Hinata-chan –dijo Naruto, su agarre se hacía más fuerte con cada palabra

-Tú no eres nadie para decir eso, mi Byakugan te derrotaría con facilidad –dijo Neji, activando su duojutsu nuevamente para intimidar al misterioso ninja que tenía en frente

-Eso lo veremos –dijo Naruto, su Sharingan de tres aspas en cada ojo se hizo visible y dejo a Neji petrificado por un momento, pocos segundos pasaron en los cuales ninguno de los dos aparto la mirada, Sharingan y Byakugan se encontraban frente a frente, pero el Hyuga no podía evitar sentirse intimidado por esos ojos, el conocía el duojutsu de los Uchiha pero este era diferente, el Sharingan de los Uchiha era rojo con aspas negras, pero lo que él veía era una clase de fusión entre rojo y negro en sus ojos, y las aspas que deberían estar en negro eran blancas

-"¿Qué son esos ojos?"-pensaron en simultaneo Neji y todos los Jounin que podían apreciar el diseño de los ojos del enmascarado, incluidos el Sandaime, el Yondaime y la esposa de este

-¡Aghh! –el grito de Hinata saco a todos de sus pensamientos, Naruto soltó a Neji y se dio vuelta rápidamente para atender a la ojiperla, que ahora se encontraba acostada en el suelo

-"Demonios sus órganos internos están muy afectados por los golpes Juken, debo apurarme"-pensó Naruto mientras revisaba el estado de Hinata, aparto su mano un momento del cuerpo de la chica y comenzó a acumular chakra curativo en ella, el chakra verde claro parecía una llama que consumía la mano del ninja de Kiri, una vez tubo el suficiente chakra acumulado coloco su mano en el pecho de Hinata, el chakra la rodeo y comenzó a curar sus heridas, las heridas más peligrosas, las de los órganos internos más importantes, fueron curadas pero Naruto ya no podía hacer nada más, la levanto en brazos y desapareció de la arena en un Shunshin de rayos, debía llevar a la peliazul con un médico de verdad para que le curara las heridas restantes, maldecía el momento en que dejo de estudiar el pergamino de conocimientos médicos de Tsunade, se anotó mentalmente el leerlo en cuanto pudiera

Ignorando el revuelo que se había armado en la arena producto de haber mostrado su duojutsu, Naruto llego a la enfermería y dejo a Hinata en una camilla, pidió a gritos a un doctor hasta que un hombre con una vestimenta completamente blanca se llevó a Hinata, no sin antes decirle que todo estaría bien, pero al ver al hombre a los ojos este se asustó, Naruto, extrañado por la acción del médico, se acercó a un espejo que estaba colgado en una pared, en su reflejo pudo ver claramente que no había desactivado su duojutsu, pero había algo más…

-¿Qué demonio le pasa a mi Sharingan? –pregunto al aire el rubio, al ver sus ojos se dio cuenta de algo muy alarmante, el rojo natural del iris del Sharingan se estaba consumiendo y cambiando a un color negro, además de que las aspas del mismo se habían vuelto blancas, eso no era nada normal

_-Gaki –llamo la shinigami a Naruto_

-"¿Qué sucede sensei? ¿usted sabe algo de este cambio?"-pregunto Naruto a su inquilina, definitivamente ella tenía que saber, era la mismísima Shinigami

_-No tengo ni idea –_aunque siempre se puede no saber_\- Pero tengo una teoría –_dijo, llamando la atención del rubio

-"¿Y cuál sería esa teoría?"-pregunto Naruto, impaciente de saber que le sucedía a sus ojos

_-Bueno, no sé si te has dado cuenta pero en el cambio de sangre la sangre del dragón es muy diferente a la tuya, y no solo en propiedades sino también en aspecto, la sangre de un dragón es negra, completamente negra y creo que eso cambio el color del Sharingan –_explicaba la Shinigami-_ El Sharingan tiene su color rojo característico ya que el iris, al activarse el duojutsu, se inyecta de sangre, pero ahora que tu sangre es negra el Sharingan pasara a ser negro, el color de las aspas simplemente cambio en reacción con la sangre –_dijo la peliblanca, haciendo alarde de todas las cosas que sabia

-"Pero si es así, ¿Por qué no cambio su color inmediatamente después de mi sangre cambiar?"-pregunto Naruto

_-Humm… puede ser que allá quedado algo de tu antigua sangre ligada al Sharingan y por eso no cambiaba de color, pero ahora se ve que la sangre de dragón está consumiendo lo poco que queda de tu antigua sangre, eventualmente el Sharingan será negro con aspas blancas como lo dije _–dijo orgullosa la shinigami

-"Muy bien, pero ¿esto afectara las habilidades del Sharingan?"- pregunto Naruto, si este cambio era malo para él, quería saberlo desde temprano

_-No lo sé, es obvio que nunca he visto un caso así, deberás de descubrirlo al modo antiguo, probando _–dijo la peliblanca, Naruto suspiro derrotado, ya bastante le había tomado el madurar su Sharingan al máximo ¿y ahora tenía que investigar este nuevo cambio? Era algo bastante extenuante_\- Muy bien Gaki vuelve a la arena, pronto nombraran a los siguientes contrincantes _–ordeno su sensei, y Naruto como buen estudiante fue a cumplir con lo pedido, no sin antes pedir que le avisaran de cualquier mejoría en la salud de Hinata

Al salir se encontró con el equipo 8 que entraba a la enfermería, los integrantes del mismo, menos Hinata obviamente, lo miraron por unos segundos, tras los cuales dijeron un rápido "Gracias" y salieron corriendo en dirección a la habitación donde estaban tratando a la Hyuga

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

De nuevo en la areno todos los jounin, además del Sandaime, el Yondaime y su esposa se encontraban en medio de la arena discutiendo un tema general ¿Eso que habían visto en los ojos del ninja de Kiri era el Sharingan? Y si lo era ¿Por qué era mitad negro y mitad rojo?

Mientras todos daban sus diversos puntos de vista del momento en el que el ninja de Kiri activo el extraño duojutsu, Naruto entro por la puerta principal de la arena, llamando la atención de todos los que se encontraban discutiendo

Minato se apresuró en acercarse al muchacho, debía hablar con el sobre esos ojos, después de todo si quería entrar como ninja de Konoha el Hokage debía tener toda la información del mismo, incluyendo Kekkei-Genkais

-Me gustaría poder hablar contigo en privado después de las preliminares –dijo el Yondaime, recibiendo un simple movimiento de cabeza como afirmación, después de eso todos se fueron a sus lugares, las preliminares debían seguir, ya después discutirían ese tema

Nuevamente la pantalla comenzó a pasar nombres al azar, hasta que se detuvo en los dos siguientes contrincantes

-Muy bien, por favor acercarse Rock Lee y Sabaku no Gaara –pidió Hayate mientras de un energético salto Lee llegaba al centro de la arena, solo para tener que esperar unos segundos hasta que el ninja de la arena bajara ara pelear, se tomó su tiempo

Al final ambos estaba frente a frente, esperando la señal para empezar la pelea

-Que comience el combate ¡Hajime! –grito Hayate

Así empezó la novena pelea de las preliminares, una pelea que promete ser muy emocionante

**Muy bien aquí termina este capítulo de "La sombra de Konoha" que centre, como había dicho en el anterior cap. En la pelea de Neji contra Hinata, creo que me quedo muy bien pero eso lo juzgareis vosotros, también mostré el cambio en el Sharingan de Naruto, un cambio que créanme será muy significativo en la historia, y ahora comienza la pelea entre Gaara y Lee, pelea en la cual centrare el siguiente capítulo (Lo siento si no les gusta pero estas peleas marcaron mi infancia y necesito escribirlas *-*) Nos vemos!**


	36. ¡Un ninja digno!

Bueno, Hola de nuevo acá estoy trayéndoles el nuevo Capitulo que me has costado bastante terminar, pero la verdad creo que me ha quedado muy chulo :3 Sin más que decir, espero les guste!

CAP. 35 ¡Un ninja digno!

La pelea había comenzado y Lee no tardo nada en atacar, desapareció de la vista de muchos de los espectadores y reapareció detrás del ninja de Suna, lanzándole una patada giratoria directo al rostro, pero cuando estaba por conectar el golpe una gran cantidad de arena salió de la tinaja que llevaba el pelirrojo en la espalda, formando un escudo que freno su patada, al ver su ataque neutralizado Lee se alejó de un salto para evitar un contragolpe

Una vez callo salió nuevamente disparado contra Gaara, una patada giratoria descendente fue frenada por la arena nuevamente, era un escudo muy eficaz pero Lee no se rendiría, apenas recupero la postura se lanzó al ataque a máxima velocidad

Las patadas y puñetazos de Lee eran inútiles, seguía atacando pero el escudo de arena siempre estaba allí para frenar sus golpes, así no iba a lograrlo. Después de evadir una masa de arena que se abalanzo contra él Lee quedo parado sobre la estatua de en medio de la sala, pensando en cómo haría para romper esa defensa, pero el grito de su sensei lo saco de sus pensamientos

-¡Lee puedes "quitártelas"! –grito Gai desde las gradas

-¡Pero Gai-sensei usted me dijo que no debía hacerlo! –respondió Lee

-¡Pero ahora te digo que si puedes! ¡Así que hazlo! –dijo Gai, autorizando a su estudiante a pelear con todo

-¡Gracias Gai-sensei! –grito Lee mientras se sentaba en la estatua y, ante la atenta mirada de todos los presentes en la sala, de los calentadores de sus piernas saco dos pequeños brazaletes con pequeñas pesas en ellos, muchos miraban la escena con lastima ¿Cómo pensaba que sacando solo un poco de peso haría alguna diferencia? Pero sus ideas fueron calladas al ver cómo, al soltar las pesas, estas se estrellaron ruidosamente contra el suelo, levantando piedras y polvo al dejar dos grandes cráteres

-Te pasas Gai –dijo Kakashi al ver lo extremo que era el entrenamiento que Gai le imponía a su alumno

-¡Cállate Kakashi! Tu sabes que Lee solo puede valerse del Taijutsu, su condición física debe ser la mejor –dijo Gai, llamando la atención de Natsumi que se encontraba escuchando la conversación de su sensei

-¿Cómo que solo puede usar Taijutsu? ¿No le has enseñado Genjutsu o Ninjutsu? –pregunto la pelirroja

-No es que no quiera enseñárselas, es que Lee no puede aprenderlas –respondió Gai, dejando perplejos a los Genin que escuchaban y haciendo que Naruto bajara la mirada con tristeza, el ya conocía la historia

-¿Co-Como que no puede? –pregunto Sakura- Todos podemos, solo hay que saber manejar el chakra –

-Ese es el problema, Lee posee cantidades insignificantes de Chakra desde su nacimiento, esto le quito la posibilidad de aprender Ninjutsu y Genjutsu, por eso el solo puede valerse del Taijutsu- decía Gai- Cuando conocí a Lee era un caso perdido, sin ningún tipo de talento su única posibilidad de convertirse en ninja era el Taijutsu, lamentablemente él no era nada bueno en el – las serias palabras del maestro del Taijutsu hicieron a los genin sentirse mal por Lee- Pero ahora es otra cosa… ¡Adelante Lee! –grito Gai

-¡Voy! –grito Lee mientras en un milisegundo desaparecía de encima de la estatua, Gaara no pudo ver el momento en el cual el ninja de traje verde corría por el techo de la arena, para luego caer detrás de él y atacar con un puñetazo directo al rostro, pero este fue frenado, apenas, por la arena

Pero antes de que siquiera alguien pudiera suspirar comenzaron a llegar golpes de todos los ángulos, la arena solo podía frenar a Lee una vez este estaba a apenas centímetros de tocar a Gaara

-Precisamente por esto Lee no puede usar Ninjutsu ni Genjutsu, ha podido invertir todo su tiempo y esfuerzo en perfeccionar su Taijutsu a niveles increíbles –decía Gai mientras Lee amagaba un ataque por detrás de Gaara para luego saltar sobre el- ¡Él es un auténtico especialista en Taijutsu! – y de una potente patada giratoria golpear a Gaara en el rostro, dejando un corte en la mejilla derecha

-"¡Le ha dado a Gaara!" –pensaron Temari y Kankurō en simultaneo

-¡Lee! –grito Gai- ¡Explosión! –ordeno

-¡Yosh! –respondió Lee mientras volvía a desaparecer, un nuevo amague al aparecer detrás de Gaara, para luego sorprenderlo por delante- ¡Estoy aquí! –dijo y un potente puñetazo dio de lleno en el rostro del ninja pelirrojo, lanzándolo por los aires solo para ser atrapado por su arena

Pero, para sorpresa de todos a excepción de los ninjas de Suna, el rostro de Gaara comenzó a desintegrarse, mostrando que en realidad tenía una capa de arena sobre su cuerpo

-"Vaya tenía una capa de arena sobre el cuerpo, él está intacto" –pensó Kakashi al darse cuenta del escudo de Gaara

La sonrisa sádica que Gaara había hecho poco a poco fue cubierta por una nueva armadura de arena, mostrando nuevamente su rostro tranquilo e inexpresivo

-¡¿Qué demonios es eso?! –pregunto Natsumi al ver la arena aglomerarse sobre el cuerpo de Gaara

-Es una armadura de arena –respondió Kakashi, que miraba a Gaara con su Sharingan destapado- parece ser que es una capa de arena que cubre el cuerpo del usuario, sin puntos ciegos –explico el peliplata-"Pero presenta una gran desventaja, la arena sobre el cuerpo representa un peso que dificulta el movimiento, además de que consume mucho chakra"-

-"¡Demonios! No importa lo rápido que me mueva si no logro hacerle daño con mis golpes no vale nada, debo golpear con toda mi fuerza la armadura de arena ¡es mi única oportunidad!" –pensaba Lee- "¡El Omote Renge! (¡Flor de Loto!)"- busco con la mirada a su sensei y al encontrarlo y este darle un pequeño asentimiento, comenzó el ataque

Lee comenzó lentamente a desenredar la vendas de sus brazos, y luego salió disparado a máxima velocidad rodeando a Gaara como si fuera un huracán

-"Con una capa de arena cubriéndolo será más pesado y me costara más levantarlo, así que…" -pensaba Lee mientras preparaba su golpe

-¡Vamos, ataca! –dijo Gaara

-¡Tú lo has querido! –grito Lee al conectar una potente patada ascendente al mentón de Gaara- ¡Esto no ha terminado! –y a una gran velocidad Lee conecto numerosas patadas a la armadura de arena de Gaara, elevándolo hasta casi llegar al techo de la sala

-"¡El ataque de la flor de loto por si solo es agotador, tantas patadas seguidas pueden dejarte sin fuerzas! ¡Debes sentenciar el combate ahora Lee!" –pensaba Gai mientras juntaba sus manos a forma de oración

En tanto Lee llego hasta detrás de Gaara, quedando los dos en el aire, lo envolvió con las vendas de sus brazos, imposibilitando sus movimiento y preparo su ataque cambiando su trayectoria hacia el suelo, a su vez comenzó a girar sobre sí mismo formando un torbellino que se precipito a toda velocidad contra el suelo

-¡Omote Renge! –grito Lee al impactar a Gaara de cabeza contra el suelo, soltando sus vendas para no salir herido por su propio ataque

Todos contuvieron la respiración por un segundo al ver como el ninja de Suna quedo incrustado en el suelo, pero nadie se animó a decir algo, con ese chico no se sabía cuándo era el final

Gai sonrió ampliamente al ver a su alumno caer a unos metros del cráter donde Gaara se encontraba, pero al ver como la armadura de arena se deshacía su cara palideció al ver que dentro… ¿no había nada?

-¡¿Cuándo ha salido de la armadura?! ¡no hay forma de que allá burlado a Lee! –grito Gai descolocado por el resultado del ataque de su discípulo

-ha sido cuando cerraste los ojos para rezar Gai- decía Kakashi- Lee se detuvo un instante por el dolor y el chico de la arena lo aprovecho –

Detrás del exhausto Lee la arena comenzó a aglomerarse hasta forma a un Gaara con una sonrisa completamente sádica, coloco sus manos en la posición del tigre para después mandar una gran masa de arena contra Lee, el cual no podía evadir

El golpe lo estrello contra un muro, dejándolo sentado en los pies de este, pero sin tiempo a relajarse Lee ya tenía otro disparo de arena frente a él, sin más que hacer el genin cruzo sus brazos frente a él en forma de escudo y esperar el impacto, el cual lo dejo incrustado en el muro con los brazos extendidos, lo había aguantado

-¡¿Por qué no lo esquivas Lee?! –pregunto Sakura al ver como Lee dejo de usar su gran velocidad

-La flor de loto, el ataque que ha usado antes, es un arma de doble filo –hablo Gai llamando la atención de la pelirosa- De hecho, es una técnica prohibida. El Taijutsu a tal velocidad suponen un desgaste enorme de las pierna y del cuerpo en general –

-Ahora debe de dolerle todo el cuerpo y apenas poder moverse ¿me equivoco Gai? –dijo Kakashi al ver el estado en el que se encontraba le joven de peinado de tazón

Los ataque de Gaara lanzaban a Lee de un lado a otro, sin que este pudiera hacer mucho para esquivarlos, solo estaba jugando con el antes de matarlo…

Lee recordó en ese momento sus días en la academia, las burlas de sus compañeros al querer ser un ninja sin poder usar ninjutsu ni genjutsu, lo mal que se le daba el Taijutsu y como él solo intentaba ignorarlos

-"… Y sin embargo no dejaste de entrenar tu cuerpo, sin descanso con un entrenamiento casi irracional y al final" –pensaba Gai al recordar el también el día en que Lee se graduó de genin y fue puesto bajo su tutela junto a Neji y Tenten

FLASH BACK

-¡Muy bien a partir de hoy sois genin! –grito un entusiasmado Gai a su grupo de genins- ¡Ahora contadme cual es vuestro mayor sueño! –

-Me reservo la respuesta –dijo un serio e inexpresivo Neji

-Yo quiero llegar a ser una kunoichi tan fuerte como la legendaria Tsunade –respondió Tenten con una sonrisa

¡Maestro! –grito Lee exageradamente, asustando a la castaña que se encontraba a su lado- ¡Aunque yo no sea capaz de utilizar ninjutsu u genjutsu quiero demostrar que puedo llegar a ser un ninja digno! ¡es todo cuanto deseo! -grito enérgicamente Lee generando una pequeña risa de parte de Neji -¡¿Y tú de que te ríes?! –

La escena cambia a un pequeño claro, en el cual estaba Lee en el piso con Neji en frente, otra vez había sido derrotado por el Hyuga

¡Lee! ¡¿Cuándo vas a escarmentar…?! –reprendía Tenten- ¡jamás podrás vencerle! Porque Neji, al contrario que tú, es un genio –

-Resígnate Lee… por mucho que te esfuerzos nunca vas a lograr derrotarme, está clarísimo –dijo Neji con clara superioridad mientras Lee solo gruñía en el suelo

Esta vez se veía a Gai, escondido tras un árbol observando a Lee entrenar de una manera brutal

-¡Arriba! ¡Arriba! ¡Arriba! –decía Lee mientras hacía lagartijas- ¡Si no logro hacer 500 lagartijas seguidas tendré que hacer 1200 saltos dobles a la comba…! –

-¡Si no logro dar 1200 saltos tendré que patear 2000 veces el tronco! –grito Lee ya haciendo los salto con la cuerda- ¡1116…! ¡1117…! –pero un pequeño error hizo que Lee tocara la soga y callera de frente y golpeando el tronco que se encontraba delante de el para luego caer al suelo

Gai lo miro un momento, las lágrimas salían de los ojos del genin, lágrimas de impotencia y rabia

-Lee ¿te tomas un descanso? –pregunto Gai al salir de su escondite

-¿Quería algo maestro Gai? –pregunto Lee mientras se levantaba del suelo- ¡Ya me disculpe por mi fracaso en la misión del otro día! –dijo, para luego comenzar a patear el mismo tronco con el que se había golpeado

Gai lo miro por un momento, tanto esfuerzo, tanta determinación para poder estar a la par de sus compañeros casi matándose en los entrenamientos

-…Tu eres muy distinto a Neji, no tienes talento para el ninjutsu, ni siquiera para el Taijutsu… pero chico… en tu cuerpo se oculta una capacidad que puede permitirte superar a Neji –dijo Gai, pero sus palabras fueron cortadas por las de su estudiante

-¡No necesito que me consuele! –dijo Lee, sin siquiera darse vuelta

-No pretendía eso… tu eres…¡Un genio del esfuerzo! –grito Gai, frenando las patadas de Lee al tronco, esas palabras le habían llegado al joven genin

-Esto que acaba de decir… ¿lo ha dicho en serio? –pregunto Lee- Yo… he creído siempre que… si entreno el doble o el triple que Neji… podre volverme fuerte. Estoy convencido. –decía Lee mientras apretaba con fuerza el tronco frente a él, remarcando las venas de sus manos

-Pero… últimamente pienso que quizás jamás podre… superar el auténtico talento –las uñas de Lee se clavaban en el tronco por la fuerza producto del enojo del chico- ¿Dara frutos algún día tanto esfuerzo? Quería averiguarlo, por eso reto a Neji una y otra vez… ¡Pero no llego ni a la suela de su zapato! –la impotencia de Lee se notaba en su voz, la rabia consigo mismo

-El día de la misión… me temblaban las piernas… y siguen haciéndolo… llegue a pensar que, por mucho que me esfuerzo, nunca seré fuerte… ¡Y el miedo se apodero de mí! –grito Lee mientras gruesas lagrimas caían de sus ojos- ¿Qué puedo hacer? –

-Si no crees en ti mismo… ¡No vale la pena que te esfuerzos! –grito Gai con seriedad, sorprendiendo a Lee

Ahora Lee y Gai se encontraban sentados sobre una roca, hablando

-Te pareces mucho a mi… en su día, también me consideraron un fracasado… ¡Pero ahora, ahora soy capaz incluso de ganar a Kakashi, todo un genio! –contaba Gai- Una vez prometiste demostrar que puedes llegar a ser un ninja digno a pesar de tu incapacidad para utilizar ninjutsu y genjutsu… y tú crees en esas palabras, ¡¿verdad?! –pregunto el sensei cejudo- Es una meta muy loable… vale la pena esforzarse para lograr alcanzarla –

Lee ante las palabras de su sensei solo atino a aguantar las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos

-¡Así que debes creer en ti mismo y echar a correr! ¡Conviértete en un hombre tan fuerte que me haga sonreír de satisfacción al verlo! –grito Gai enérgicamente- ¡Tú puedes Lee! –

-¡Sí! –respondió Lee al renovar sus esperanzas en su entrenamiento y esfuerzo

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-"Gracias, maestro Gai" –pensó Lee mientras se frenaba frente a un gran disparo de arena

-¡Lee córrete de allí, otro disparo así te matara! –grito Natsumi

Pero, para sorpresa de todos, Lee desapareció de frente al ataque. Otra vez se movía a gran velocidad

-"El maestro Gai me observa con una sonrisa en la cara… eso me basta para recuperar las fuerzas… -pensaba Lee-"Para elevar mi fuerza… ¡A su máximo potencial!"-

-¿Cómo puede sonreír? Pero si está acorralado –dijo Sakura al ver el gesto de Lee

-No… ahora es su turno de atacar –dijo Gai, llamando la atención de todos los genin que se encontraban alrededor, en especial de Naruto- La flor de loto de la villa de la hoja… ¡volverá a florecer! –grito el sensei cejudo, alertando a Kakashi

-Estas acabado –dijo Gaara en la arena de combate

-Pase lo que pase… la próxima será la última –dijo Lee

-"¡¿La flor de loto volverá a florecer?!" –pensó Kakashi al escuchar lo dicho por su autoproclamado rival- ¡Oye, Gai! ¿no pretenderás…? –

-Es tal y como lo piensas –corto Gai, ya intuyendo lo que diría el peliplata

-Entonces… harás que este niño, un Genin… abra las ocho puertas corporales… -dijo Kakashi con preocupación y algo de enojo con su amigo

-Eso es, has acertado –respondió Gai con simpleza

-"Madre mía…" –pensó Kakashi al darse cuenta de lo que iba a suceder

-El chico tiene capacidad para hacerlo –excuso Gai

-Aunque sea capaz… ¡Eso es muy peligroso! –reprendió el peliplata, tratando de hacer entrar en razón a Gai- Jamás deberías de haberle enseñado la técnica de… "¡La flor de loto oculta!" –

-"¿La flor de loto oculta?"-pensó Neji al escuchar el nombre de la técnica, la cual no conocía

-El chico no tiene que demostrarte nada más. Además esto no es un asunto personal… todo tiene un límite… ¡Vas demasiado lejos Gai! –grito Kakashi enojado

-… Dime… Tú no sabes nada de este chico ¿no? –pregunto Gai, frunciendo el ceño en señal de molestia mientras recordaba las palabra de Lee en su primer encuentro "¡Aunque yo no sea capaz de usar Ninjutsu ni u Genjutsu…! ¡Demostrare que puedo llegar a ser un ninja digno! ¡Es todo cuanto deseo!" –Ese chico tiene algo muy importante que demostrar, y lo hará aunque le cueste la vida… por eso quise convertirlo en alguien capaz de lograrlo… eso es todo… -dijo Gai mientras recordaba la ves en que le enseño a Lee de la flor de loto oculta

Ambos se encontraban en el campo de entrenamiento, con los tres troncos detrás de ellos clavado en el suelo, claramente gastados por golpes y patadas

-Lee… voy a enseñarte una nueva técnica… úsala como último recurso –dijo Gai, sorprendiendo a Lee que se puso a festejar por poder aprender una nueva técnica- ¡Lee! ¡Haz el favor de escuchar lo que te digo, caray…! –reprendió Gai a su alumno, que se tranquilizó al momento

-Debo decirte que esta técnica está todavía más prohibida que la flor de loto. Se convertirá en tu ataque más especial… -decía Gai

-…Especial… -dijo Lee sorprendido por las palabras de su sensei

-Sin embargo… solo lo usaras cuando se cumpla la siguiente condicen… que es… -

Devuelta en la arena Lee se encontraba frente a Gaara, con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados, concentrándose…

-"Entonces se ha recuperado tan rápido porque ha abierto alguna de sus puertas corporales… -pensaba Kakashi- Gai… ¡¿Cuántas puestas corporales es capaz de abrir ese chico?! –pregunto el peliplata

-Cinco. –respondió Gai, dejando a Kakashi en completo shock ¡¿5?!

-"Algo así no se logra solo con esfuerzo… ese chico… tiene talento…" –pensaba el peliplata

-¿D-De que estáis hablando? –pregunto Sakura ya harta de no saber qué era eso de lo que hablaban- ¡¿Qué demonios es eso de la ocho puerta o como se llame?! –

-Hablamos de "liberarse de las limitaciones" como preparación para ejecutar la flor de loto oculta –respondió Gai

-¿Liberarse de las limitaciones? –pregunto la pelirosa confundida

-Exacto –dijo Kakashi mientras destapaba su ojo Sharingan- En los meridianos, las vías por las que fluye el chakra, existen ocho puntos donde se concentran huecos vitales… Desde la cabeza hacia abajo se llaman puerta de la "apertura" (Kaimon), del "descanso" (Kyūmon), de la "vida" (Seimon), de la "herida" (Shōmon), de la "espiritualidad" (Tomon), de la "sombra" (Keimon), de la "sorpresa" (Kyōmon) y de la "muerte" (Shimon). Estas son las "ocho puertas" y tienen la función de limitar la cantidad de chakra que fluye por el cuerpo… pero la flor de loto sirve para eliminar por la fuerza esas limitaciones… es resultados es que uno puede conseguir más de diez veces su potencia original… pero, a cambio el cuerpo del sujeto queda hecho añicos… -explico el peliplata

-La flor de loto se ejecuta abriendo la puerta "Apertura". –dijo Gai

-Entonces… la flor de loto oculta… -dijo alarmada Natsumi

-Esa puerta libera las restricciones del cerebro; tras eso, para aumentar el poder, se abre la de "Descanso". A continuación de preparar la flor de loto con la puerta de la "vida". –explicaba el cejudo

-Vaya… pero si la flor de loto acabo destrozando su cuerpo… ¡Con la oculta podría…! –pero Kakashi corto las palabras de Sakura

-Exacto… esta técnica es una espada de doble filo. Cuando la utiliza, uno se está colocando en el estado de "apertura total"… se logra por unos momentos un poder superior incluso al de un Hokage, pero a cambio debe pagarlo… con su vida –dijo Kakashi, dejando a todos los que estaban escuchando en shock total ¿Lee moriría?

Mientras en la arena Lee seguía en la posición de los brazos cruzados frente a él, concentrándose…

Poco a poco una pequeñas rocas comenzaban a levantarse del suelo…

-"Neji…Sasuke y…" –Por un momento en la mente de Lee apareció la imagen de un chico encapuchado con una máscara, mirándolo con un pulgar levantado-"Ahora no pienso… ¡Perder por nada del mundo! –pensaba mientras en su frente se marcaban las venas por el esfuerzo- "Maestro Gai… reconozca mi valía… ¡De una vez por todas!" –Lee bajo los brazos para mostrar como su piel había tomado un color rojo intenso, las venas de su frente se remarcaban y su pelo se levantaba desafiando la gravedad, además de que ojos perdieron el iris y la pupila

-"¡Demostrare que soy capaz de recorrer el camino del ninja…! ¡…Hasta sus últimas consecuencias…!" –pensaba Lee con la más férrea determinación- ¡ Hachimon Tonkō: Seimon! (¡Ocho puertas internas: Vida!)

-"¡¿Su piel se ha puesto roja?!" –pensaron en simultaneo todos lo genins que presenciaban el combate

-"Ha abierto la tercera puerta, la de la vida… ¡Lo va a hacer! –pensó Kakashi alarmado

-¡Hachimon Tonkō: Shōmon! (¡Ocho puertas internas: Herida!) –grito Lee mientras abría la cuarta puerta

-"Es increíble… " –pensó Kakashi

A una velocidad completamente monstruosa, destruyendo el suelo que pisaba, Lee conecto una potente patada al mentón de Gaara, mandándolo a volar por los aires y levantando una gran cantidad de escombros del suelo, además de una potente onda expansiva que casi manda a los espectadores contra los muros

-"¡Que velocidad!"- pensó el peliplata con su ojo Sharingan abierto a mas no poder

Gaara quedo levitando por un segundo en el aire, pero en un milisegundo y sin que él pudiera reaccionar Lee apareció en frente, dándole un fuerte puñetazo que lo mando a gran velocidad contra un muro, pero no llego a tocarlo ya que Lee ya estaba detrás de él esperándolo con otro golpe, los ataques llegaban de todas direcciones haciendo a Gaara rebotar de un lado a otro como si dentro de una caja se encontrara

-"¡Mi armadura de arena… se está desprendiendo!" –pensó Gaara al ver los pedazos de arena salirse de su cuerpo

-"¿Sigue ahí la armadura de arena?" –se preguntó Lee a sí mismo-" ¡Se acabó, pues!" –

ÑIEK ÑIEK ÑIEK

Era el sonido de los músculos de Lee desgarrándose

-"¿De verdad es Lee…? ¿Cómo es posible…?" –pensaba Neji completamente en shock por el poder de su compañero

-¡A por el ultimo! –grito Lee apareciendo frente a Gaara que se encontraba en el aire, como flotando- ¡ Hachimon Tonkō: Tomon! (¡Ocho puertas internas: Espiritualidad!) –Y así, con la quinta puerta abierta, Lee se lanzó contra Gaara

-"No puedo defenderme bien… ¿seguro que este tipo es humano…?" –pensó Gaara al darse cuenta del poder del ataque de Lee

-"¡Neji! Este ataque lo reservaba para ti, pero… ¡Te lo voy a mostrar como un favor especial!" –pensó Lee al estar a solo unos centímetros de Gaara

Al llegar a él, Lee golpeo a Gaara con el brazo izquierdo, lanzándolo contra el suelo, pero las vendas de su brazo se enrollaron en el ninja de Suna, frenándolo en el aire gracias al agarre de Lee

-"El escudo de arena no es suficientemente rápido. Y la armadura se está resquebrajando mucho… ¡está en apuros!" –pensó Temari con los ojos muy abiertos mirando el combate

-"La flor de loto oculta… ¡Es una técnica de Taijutsu de gran velocidad contra la cual nadie puede hacer nada!"-pensaba Gai- "Para contrarrestar los fuertes golpes de Neji se necesita velocidad… ¡y la arena no podrá alcanzarle!" –

-"¡Este es mi último ataque!" –pensó Lee mientras sostenía a Gaara en el aire debajo de el

-¡Hyaaa! –grito Lee al jalar a Gaara a hacia el a toda velocidad y golpear con el brazo y la pierna derechos el estómago del pelirrojo, utilizando toda la fuerza que tenía- ¡Ura Renge! (¡Flor de loto oculta!) –

Gaara salió disparado a una velocidad inhumana contra el suelo, pocos habían podido ver el movimiento de este, pero cuando estaba por llegar al suelo y colisionar contra este, la tinaja que llevaba en la espalda comenzó a desintegrarse, convirtiéndose en arena

-"Imposible" –pensó Gai

-"La tinaja se convierte en arena" –pensó Kakashi igual de sorprendido que su amigo

El estruendoso sonido de Gaara estrellándose contra el suelo se escuchó en toda la torre, levantando una gran cantidad de escombro y polvo

A un costado del cráter formado por el impacto cayo Lee, completamente agotado por haber utilizado su ataque más poderoso junto con las puertas internas

Pero, para sorpresa de todos, al despejarse el polvo se podía ver a Gaara acostado con arena debajo de él y una mano extendida hacia Lee, como queriendo atraparlo

-"Se ha protegido con la tinaja… que estaba hecha de arena" –pensaba Kakashi analítico de la actual situación

Lee no pudo reaccionar a tiempo, y su brazo y pierna derechos fueron atrapados por la arena

-"¡Esta técnica!" –Pensó Shino al ver como la arena rodeaba las extremidades atrapadas, él había visto esa técnica antes, en el bosque de la muerte cuando se cruzaron con el enfrentamiento del equipo de Suna con otro, y sabía cuál era su efecto

-¡Sabaku Kyu! (¡Sarcófago de arena!) –dijo Gaara, y la arena que rodeaba las extremidades del lado derecho de Lee las apretaron hasta romperlas de manera brutal, haciendo que Lee gritara del dolor, su pierna y brazo derechos estaban completamente destrozados

Pero cuando Lee cayó al suelo, completamente inmóvil, el resto de la arena se abalanzo sobre él, tratando de matarlo de un solo golpe

Pero antes de que llegara a hacer contacto con si estudiante, Gai apareció frente a él frenando el ataque de Gaara con un brazo

-¡El ganador es Gaara! –aviso Hayate, pero para conmoción de todos, sin excepción, detrás de Gai Lee estaba parado, con su brazo izquierdo en posición de pelea, aun no se rendía

-"Imposible" –pensó Gai al verlo

-"Ha abierto 5 de las puertas internas, y tiene todos los músculos destrozados… ¿Cómo va a tenerse en pie?" –pensó Kakashi igual de conmocionado que su amigo

-Ya está Lee. se acabó… no deberías levantarte tan pronto, hombre… –decía Gai al acercarse a su estudiante para frenarlo, pero había algo extraño-"Lee… chico…" –pensó Gai mientras una lagrima se escapaba de su ojo- "eres de lo que no hay… incluso habiendo perdido la consciencia… tratas de demostrar que sigues recorriendo el camino del ninja… Lee… tu eres ya… ¡Un más que digno ninja! –pensó Gai mientras abrazaba a Lee

-¡DEJAME LLEVAR SU SANGRE PARA MADRE! –grito Gaara desde detrás de Gai, la locura del ichibi lo estaba controlando, lanzo una gigantesca mano de arena hacia Gai, pero esta era diferente, la arena tenía unos extraños gravados azules

Pero antes de que Gai reaccionara para evitar el ataque con Lee en brazos, Naruto apareció en medio, con su gigantesca espada desenfundada y sujetada con ambas mano lanzo un corte vertical que partió el brazo a la mitad, entre la arena que se dispersaba la mirada de Naruto y Gaara se encontró, los ojos llenos de deseo de sangre de Gaara se sintieron ligeramente intimidados al ver el instinto asesino que provenía de la mirada de ese ninja encapuchado, los ojos negros profundos con la pupila rasgada blanca que mostraba Naruto era debido a la liberación de una pequeña cantidad de energía del dragón producto de la rabia de Naruto por su amigo

-La pelea termino –recalco Hayate, así todos se fueron hacías sus lugares, a excepción de Gai que se fue a llevar a Lee a la enfermería

-Bueno ahora veremos quienes serán los siguientes contrincantes –dijo Hayate mientras la pantalla volvía a mostrar nombres al azar hasta detenerse en otros dos- está bien, Chouji Akimichi vs Hiromi de Kiri –llamo el jounin mientras Naruto le daba un rápido beso a su compañera para la buena suerte y esta bajaba para la pelea

-¿Están listos? –Pregunto Hayate, a lo que ambos asintieron-¡Hajime! –grito el jounin

-Aquí voy –dijo Hiromi mientras lanzaba varios shuriken contra Chouji, quien se limitó a evadirlos lo más rápido que pudo- Hola! –dijo la chica al aparecer detrás del chico de huesos grandes y darle una patada directo a las costillas, estrellándolo contra un muro

-¡Baika no jutsu! (¡Jutsu de expansión!) –se escuchó entre el polvo- ¡Nikudan Sensha! (¡Bala de tanque humana!) –y de entre la nube de polvo salió Chouji en forma de una pelota enorme que giraba a gran velocidad en dirección a Hiromi, la cual solo reacciono a saltar para evitarlo

Al caer Hiromi rápidamente busca a Chouji, pero apenas lo ve este ya se encuentra al lado de ella, obligándola a saltar nuevamente…

Así estuvieron por unos minutos, una vena ya comenzaba a ser visible en la frente de Hiromi al tener que saltar y saltar una y otra vez, estaba cabreada y Chouji lo sufriría

-¡Ya basta! –grito ella al caer al suelo y a una velocidad increíble hacia una secuencia de sellos manuales, tras lo cual coloco sus manos en el suelo- ¡Doton: Osu to chikyū! (¡Elemento tierra: pulsación de tierra!) –grito mientras un pulso, como si fuera un ola, salía del punto donde tenía apoyadas las manos, alcanzando a Chouji y lanzándolo por los aires- ¡Ahora toma esto! –grito mientras hacia otra serie de sellos- ¡Doton: Dātoinpakuto! (¡Elemento tierra: impacto de tierra!) – las manos de Hiromi fueron nuevamente al suelo, antes de que un cilindro de tierra saliera de debajo de Chouji, que seguía en el aire y con su forma de pelota, y lo impactara con fuerza incrustándolo en el techo de la sala, dejándolo completamente inconsciente

-¡Mu-Muy bien, la ganadora es Hiromi de Kiri! –anuncio Hayate mientras unos médicos traían una escalera para bajar a Chouji del techo

-¿Qué? –pregunto Hiromi al llegar a su lugar y ver como todos la miraban con una expresión de "te pasaste" – El me exaspero no tuve opción –se excusó, aunque verdaderamente hasta ella se dio cuenta de que se había pasado con el pobre chico

-Muy bien, ya que lo contrincantes restantes son 3 hemos decidido que pelearan en una pelea triple, todos contra todos *cof *cof*cof –dijo Hayate, haciendo que Naruto se diera cuenta de con quienes le tocaba luchar- Por favor pasar a la arena: Nami Uchiha, Haku Yuki y el llamado Kira –llamo el jounin enfermo

Haku llego de un salto al centro de la arena, exhibiendo su chakra Hyoton al congelar ligeramente la baldosa donde callo, demostrando que no era alguien débil

Nami no se quedó atrás y de un salto y unas piruetas en el aire callo frente a Haku con su Sharingan de dos aspas activado y unos shuriken en sus manos

Naruto… simplemente llego caminando con las manos en la nuca…

-¿Enserio? –pregunto Nami al ver como el enmascarado no hacia ninguna clase de entrada

-¿Qué? –pregunto Naruto extrañado por las miradas de sus contrincantes

-Vamos Kira-kun puedes hacer una entrada mejor que eso –pidió Haku, utilizando el Kinjutsu (técnica prohibida) más peligroso, el "Ojos de cachorrito no jutsu", doblegando la voluntad de Naruto

-Okey, lo hare –dijo resignado el rubio mientras saltaba de nuevo a las gradas

Una vez estuvo de nuevo en su "lugar de partida" Naruto desapareció en un Shunshin normal, todos miraban de un lado a otro en busca del enmascarado, hasta que unas chispas llamaron su atención, a unos metro de donde estaban las chicas sobre un de las baldosas se comenzó a formar un pequeño haz de electricidad, el cual comenzó a crecer hasta que en un "Puf" una gran nube de humo lo bloqueo, esta fue fue disipada por una corriente de viento arremolinada que mostro a Naruto apareciendo en el lugar donde estaba la chispa, con su enorme espada desenfundada mostrando su hermosa hoja negra mientras Naruto la apuntaba hacia sus contrincantes y una enorme cantidad de rayos salían de debajo de él, iluminando su cara cubierta y sus ojos azules, dando un efecto muy peliculero

-¿Así está bien? –pregunto el rubio, pero al ver como Haku lo miraba con los ojos bien abiertos y un ligero rubor en sus mejillas lo tomo como un sí, si hubiera prestado más atención pudo haberse dado cuenta de que Nami estaba en la misma situación

-Muy bien, ¿están listos? –pregunto Hayate metido en medio de los tres una vez las chispas dejaron de aparecer

-Si –dijo Haku mientras sacaba unos senbon de su porta-armas

-Por supuesto –respondió Nami mientras ella también sacaba un arma de su porta-armas, aunque ella saco un Kunai

-Aquí vamos –dijo Naruto mientras apoyaba su espada en el hombro

-Entonces ¡Hajime! –y así empieza la última batalla de las preliminares

**Bueno aquí estoy! Después de mucho escribir (el teclado humea) al fin termine este cap. Donde mostré la pelea de Lee con Gaara (una de mis favoritas) de la mejor manera que pude, ojala les allá gustado, también la corta pelea de Hiromi con Chouji (¿Qué esperaban? Ella entrena con Haku por dios!) y el preludio de la gran batalla de 3! Naruto vs Nami vs Haku pero eso lo verán en el siguiente Cap., Saludos!**


	37. Triple pelea

No mucho que comentar, lamento la demora jeje pero aquí está el nuevo capítulo. Ojala les guste y dejen review con sus recomendaciones, siempre son bien recibidos

CAP.36 Triple pelea

En una solitaria habitación, con una pequeña cama y un escritorio se encontraba un curioso ninja de Oto, y digo curioso por la apariencia del mismo, pelo negro que caía por su rostro tapando el lado derecho del mismo, ojos amarillos con la pupila rasgada, como una serpiente, y unas curiosas marcas violetas bajo sus ojos. Este se encontraba recostado contra la pared junto a la cama y de un momento a otro desapareció en un shunshin

El extraño personaje volvió a aparecer en los pasillos del edificio donde se estaban efectuando las preliminares de los exámenes Chunin, entro en la gran sala donde el juez de las peleas estaba anunciando la pelea triple, de manera inmediata se dirigió a un ninja con la bandana de Konoha en la frente, el cabello blanco y unos curiosos lentes redondos

-¿Y qué me cuentas? –pregunto con una voz suave, que reflejaba mucha maldad bajo esa mascara de una sonrisa

-Sasuke ya peleo, gano su batalla pero se ve que no puede usar su chakra de manera normal, alguien bloqueo el sello temporalmente –hablo el peliblanco, contando la situación del Uchiha- Ahora se encuentra en la enfermería –

-Muy bien, ¿no pasó nada más interesante? –pregunto el sujeto mientras miraba las entradas de los participantes, muy llamativas para su gusto

-Bueno peleo la heredera de los Hyuga contra un chico del Bouke (Rama secundaria), el talento del chico era extraordinario y gano la batalla sin mucho esfuerzo, también lucho la Senju pero perdió ya que ella y el Aburame quedaron en un punto muerto, perdiendo ambos, también lucho la hija del Hokage contra un Inuzuka, la chica pudo controlar algo del poder del Kyubi además de utilizar el tan conocido Rasengan, y bueno ahora esta pelea es la más interesante; esa chica es Nami Uchiha, una sobreviviente de la masacre junto con Sasuke y Mikoto, posee el Sharingan y logro madurarlo hasta los 2 tomoes en cada ojo; esa otra es Haku Yuki y, si es una Yuki poseedora del Kekkei-Genkai del Hyoton según lo que vi en su entrada pudo congelar parcialmente la baldosa donde callo solo utilizando chakra –daba un informe completo de lo pasado en el torneo, salteando puntos no interesantes

-Muy interesante, ¿y ese chico quién es? –pregunto el pálido ninja de Oto

-Según se le dicen Kira, no se sabe su verdadero nombre ni siquiera mis cartas lo dicen, es un ninja de Kiri que trabajo para la Mizukage como caza recompensas antes de hacerse ninja, no he visto sus habilidades al máximo pero sé que tiene gran velocidad, logro frenar la pelea de los Hyuga y defender al chico que peleo contra Gaara, aunque no estoy seguro si utilizo alguna clase de Shunshin, según la entrada de hace un momento parece que tiene control bajo o mediano del chakra Raiton y Futon, además de que esas armas que lleva siempre con él, estoy seguro de que no son simple armas decorativas –conto el albo a su maestro

-Muy bien echo Kabuto, me quedare a observar esta batalla tu ve a descansar o hacer lo que quieras, ya cumpliste con lo que te pedí ¿Por qué no vas a ver a Karin? Recuerda que todavía la necesitamos –felicito el pelinegro mientras volteaba hacia la arena, viendo como estaba por comenzar el combate-"Veremos de que estas echo, ninja de Kiri" –

-Muchas gracias Orochimaru-sama, me retiro –dijo Kabuto mientras salía de la sala caminando lentamente, no sin antes voltear a ver al chico enmascarado en la arena- "Espero que pases esta prueba, me encantaría verte luchar" –pensó antes de cerrar la puerta

Hayate dio por comenzado el combate y rápidamente salió de la arena para no molestar, los contrincantes se quedaron un segundo mirándose entre ello antes de que Naruto hablara

-Muy bien, creo que esta espada no es adecuada –dijo al tiempo que las vendas que se habían envuelto en su brazo derecho se soltaban y envolvían la enorme espada mientras la guardaba en su funda- Esta son más apropiadas –mientras sacaba sus Katanas gemelas

-No seas tan tiquismiquis –dijo Nami con burla- ¿Qué tiene de diferente usar una espada enorme con usar dos más pequeñas? –pregunto

-Que con dos espadas más pequeñas… -dijo mientras desaparecía en un borrón de velocidad y volvía a aparecer detrás de Nami, con una de sus espadas sobre su cuello- …Es más fácil moverse –termino su frase mientras la Uchiha solo sonreía

-Nada mal –dijo- Pero no te confíes –y ni bien termino de decir eso desaparecía en un *Puf* dejando tras de sí una piedra

-"Kawarimi" –pensó Naruto mientras buscaba con la vista a sus contrincantes, pero había cometido un error fatal, había ignorado a Haku

-¡Suiton: Sensatsu Suishō! (¡Elemento agua: Mil Agujas Mortales!) –se escuchó el grito de Haku justo detrás de Naruto, antes de que siquiera pueda voltear el rubio ya estaba rodeado de agujas de agua listas para atacarlo

-Me descuide –dijo Naruto mientras la enorme cantidad de agujas se abalanzaba sobre él, pero Naruto tenía sus defensas, realizo una corta secuencias de sellos tras la cual toco el suelo, todos esto a una gran velocidad para evitar que las agujas lo alcancen – Doton: Chikyū no shōheki (Elemento tierra: barrera de tierra) –y un domo de tierra rodeo a Naruto rápidamente, protegiéndolo de la enorme cantidad de agujas que iban hacia el

Haku miro esto con frustración, un escudo de tierra podía frenar fácilmente sus proyectiles de agua, pero antes de que pudiera pensar un plan para sacar a Naruto de su protección, escucho un grito de detrás suyo

-¡Katon: Gōkakyū no jutsu! –Haku volteo rápidamente, solo para ver como una gran bola de fuego se acercaba a ella a gran velocidad, pero observando el Angulo del cual venia se le ocurrió una idea. Salto con todas sus fuerzas pasando por encima de la enorme masa de fuego y desactivando su jutsu, dejando que la técnica de Nami golpeara el pequeño domo de tierra en el cual estaba Naruto, destruyéndolo y mandando a volar al rubio en el proceso, dejándolo incrustado en un muro

-¡Joder! Eso dolió mucho –se quejaba el ojiazul mientras salía del muro, con algunos cortes en sus brazos y unos cuantos moretones

-No te distraigas –fue lo que pudo oír el rubio antes de recibir una potente patada en el rostro de parte de la Uchiha, haciéndolo rodar unos metros antes de recuperar el equilibrio y pararse

-Esto es más serio de lo que pensé –dijo Naruto, ya cambiando su mentalidad a una de combate, ya no debía jugar

Nami se lanzó nuevamente contra Naruto, lanzando un potente patada hacia la cien del rubio, pero su ataque fue frenado gracias a la reacción defensiva del mismo colocando su brazo para frenar el golpe

Sus miradas se encontraron un momento, la joven Uchiha pudo ver claramente el color negro de los ojos del enmascarado, además de los 3 tomoes blancos en cada ojo, un diseño completamente igual al del Sharingan a diferencia del color ¿Qué eran esos ojos?

Reacciono nuevamente al darse cuenta de que su pierna había sido tomada del tobillo por el enmascarado, levantándola del suelo y lanzándola al centro de la arena, cayo parada y rápidamente comenzó a evadir los puñetazos que le lanzaba su oponente, su Sharingan mantenía a raya el ataque pero algo se sentía extraño, como más frio

El sentimiento persistía mientras la sala se ponía cada vez más fría, hasta que en un momento Nami decidió frenar el combate que sostenía con el enmascarado, dando un salto hacia atrás y tomando distancia del mismo, para buscar la fuente de tal decaída de la temperatura, la encontró al ver a Haku con el sello del tigre cruzado parada unos metros detrás de Naruto

-¡Makyō Hyōshō! (¡Jutsu Secreto: Espejos Cristal de Hielo!) –grito la pelinegra, ni Naruto ni Nami pudieron hacer nada para evitar ser rodeados por un domo echo de espejos de hielo. Pero a diferencia de la ves en que Haku utilizo esta técnica contra el equipo 7, esta vez eran más espejos y, en consecuencia, el domo era mucho más grande

-"Así que este es el resultado del entrenamiento de Haku-chan, asombroso" –pensó Naruto al ver la evolución de la técnica de su compañera

-Ahora acabare este combate –dijo Haku mientras se metía dentro de uno de los espejos, apareciendo instantáneamente en todos los demás, como si fueran clones. Todos y cada uno de ellos comenzó a hacer una secuencia de sellos, eso era malo -¡Hissatsu Hyōsō! (¡Elemento hielo: Estacas de hielo!) –y simultáneamente, de todos y cada uno de los espejos comenzaron a salir estacas de hielo, que a toda velocidad se abalanzaron contra los cautivos Nami y Naruto

-"Demonios" –pensó el rubio mientras evadía 5 estacas que se dirigían hacia saltando hacia la derecha, estas se clavaron en el suelo pero rápidamente de ellas salieron estacas más pequeñas, que seguían con la persecución- "Esas cosas son rápidas, además de que cuando se clavan en algo salen más estacas, con el Sharingan aguantare un rato evadiendo pero así solo terminare cansándome… debo encontrar la forma de deshacer el jutsu… pero ¿Cómo?" –pensaba el rubio frustrado

Por otro lado la Uchiha no lo pasaba nada bien, las estacas también la perseguían de un lado a otro y su resistencia física no duraría para siempre, además de que huyendo jamás lograría ganar. Los minutos pasaban y poco a poco las estacas comenzaban a alcanzar al rubio y a la pelinegra, debían salir de ahí rápido

-"No creo que funcione dos veces, pero no pierdo nada intentando" –pensó Naruto al recordar como derroto a Haku en su primer encuentro, realzando una rápida secuencia de sellos- ¡Raiton: Jibashi! –grito el rubio mientras extendía su mano y de esta salía disparado un potente rayo que impacto uno de los espejos pero, no tuvo el efecto deseado ya que la electricidad no afecto a Haku ni conecto a los otros espejos

-Sabía que usarías eso, por ello entrene mucho para poder eliminar la debilidad de mis espejos contra los jutsu Raiton, ahora puedo aislar mis espejos con un poco de chakra Futon, y como sabrás el Futon es fuerte contra el Raiton –explico la pelinegra desde dentro de sus espejos

-Debía intentarlo, aunque sabía que no funcionaría –admitió Naruto- ¡Oye, Nami! –llamo el rubio

-¿Qué quieres? –pregunto la Uchiha, aprovechando el pequeño descanso de los ataques, las estacas se habían quedado quietas

-¿Qué tal una tregua hasta que salgamos del domo? Así como vamos terminaremos perdiendo en solo unos minutos, realmente me está cansando esto de huir todo el rato –ofreció el rubio, hasta él se daba cuenta de que solo no podría salir de allí

-Hmp está bien, pero solo hasta que salgamos –dijo la Uchiha mientras se colocaba espalda con espalda con el enmascarado- ¿Cuál es tu plan? –pregunto mientras veía como las estacas comenzaban a moverse de nuevo, aunque lo hacían lentamente, como esperando un hueco para atacar

-Yo te sacare del domo y tu atacaras uno de los espejos desde fuera con un jutsu Katon, yo atacare el mismo desde dentro y así lograremos destruirlo –explico el ojiazul, pero había una falla en su plan, según Nami

-Estos espejos no se rompen con jutsus Katon –aviso la Uchiha

-Tranquila, ya tengo eso resuelto –dijo Naruto- Muy bien, cuando yo diga ya, entonces ya ¿entiendes? –pregunto, pero solo logro sacarle un signo de pregunto sobre la cabeza de la Uchiha- Ok ¡Ya! –ordeno, pero Nami no sabía que hacer

Naruto a toda velocidad, quitándose los pesos del sello de gravedad, se lanzó contra las estacas que estaban frente a Nami, con las Katanas gemelas desenfundadas comenzó a cortar las estacas gracias al aumento de fuerza, dejando un hueco para que Nami saliera

La pelinegra reacciono ante la posibilidad de salir y corrió a gran velocidad hacia el espacio que había entre dos de los espejos, el cual estaba completamente libre de estacas gracias a que todas estaban concentradas en Naruto, y de un salto logro escapar del temible jutsu Hyoton

-¡Muy bien estoy fuera! –aviso Nami, haciendo reaccionar a Haku que estaba muy concentrada intentando atrapar a Naruto

-¡Espera la señal! –grito el rubio, y a una velocidad increíble corto la mayoría de las estacas que lo perseguían, dándole tiempo para realizar una secuencia de sellos- ¡Raiton: Jibashi! – y nuevamente un potente rayo salía disparado de la mano de Naruto, en dirección a los espejos

-"Eso no funcionara, solo debo inyectar chakra Futon en los espejos y el jutsu se cancelara" –pensaba Haku, viendo absurdo el intento de Naruto por destruir sus espejos mientras inyectaba el chakra Futon en sus espejos

-"Perfecto" –pensó Naruto al ver como el rayo que salía de su mano era anulado al llegar al espejo, con gran audacia el rubio mantuvo su técnica con el brazo izquierdo, pero con el derecho comenzó a hacer una secuencia de sellos

-"¡¿Hace sellos con una sola mano?!" –pensaron alarmados todos los observadores de la pelea, que veían todos desde los espacios entre los espejos

-¡Ahora Nami! –grito el ojiazul mientras la Uchiha se colocaba frente al mismo espejo al cual Naruto estaba atacando con el jutsu Raiton y comenzaba una secuencia de sellos muy conocida por los presentes

-"¡Katon: Gōkakyū no jutsu!" –pensaron ambos en simultaneo mientras lanzaban una potente bola de fuego cada uno, impactando en el mismo espejos

-"Eso no funcionara" –pensó Kakashi al ver ese intento de destruir los espejos, el Hyoton no podía ser derrotado por el Katon

Pero todos callaron sus pensamiento cuando las bolas de fuego hicieron contacto con el espejo, causando que este se incinerara y conectara las flamas con los demás, obligando a Haku a salir de ellos y cancelar el jutsu. La pelinegra miro incrédula como el enmascarado salía de entre los trozos de hielo en llamas

-¿Cómo lo hiciste? –pregunto, su técnica no podía ser derrotada por el Katon

-Cuando ataque con el jutsu Raiton, ¿tu inyectaste los espejos con chakra Futon verdad? –pregunto el rubio- sabía que sería así, así que lanzando 2 ataque Katon desde ambos lados del espejo podía lograr que las llamas llegaran a hacer contacto con el chakra de viento, creando una reacción en cadena que quemo tus espejos por dentro, ya que el Katon es fuerte contra el Futon –explico el enmascarado

-Muy bien pensado –felicito Nami a unos metros del enmascarado- Pero ahora que estamos fuera la tregua término, prepárate –advirtió mientras se colocaba en posición de ataque

-No esperaba menos –dijo Naruto- continuemos ¿Quieren? –pregunto burlonamente mientras colocaba sus katanas en posición de defensa

-No le veo problema –respondió Haku imitando a sus contrincantes y colocándose en posición defensiva

-¡Aquí voy! –grito la Uchiha, salió disparada a gran velocidad contra Naruto. La patada de Nami fue bloqueada ágilmente por el mango de las katanas del rubio, pero este no pudo reaccionar cuando Haku ya estaba detrás de él, con Senbon en mano la Yuki intento herir levemente un nervio en el cuello de Naruto, lo cual lo dejaría inconsciente. Pero este fue más rápido y giro su cabeza, evitando el corte fatal, pero ganándose un corte en la mejilla derecha antes de saltar unos metro hacia atrás, para alejarse del ataque y pensar un contragolpe

-¡Katon: Housenka no jutsu! –grito la Uchiha, las potentes bolas de fuego no se hicieron esperar y a gran velocidad se acercaban a Naruto y Haku

-¡Hyoton: Hyōheki! (¡Elemento hielo: Muro de hielo!) –dijo Haku mientras levantaba frente a ella un gran muro de hielo que la defendió de los proyectiles de fuego

Naruto, por otro lado, no vio otra escapatoria que correr, salto sobre la pared de la arena y comenzó a correr horizontalmente para así evadir el ataque de la Uchiha. Una vez terminada la técnica el muro de hielo callo y Haku preparo nuevamente su ataque

\- Suiton: Sensatsu Suishō – y nuevamente se comenzaron a formar las agujas de agua en todo el campo

-"¡Demonios! No tengo jutsus defensivos que me protejan de esto" –pensaba Nami al ver la cantidad de proyectiles creados por la pelinegra- "Me quedare con poco chakra, pero solo me queda esto" –Nami a toda velocidad hizo una secuencia de sellos muy compleja, tras lo cual acumulo mucho chakra en sus pulmones-"¡Katon: Karyūdan! (¡Elemento fuego: Misil dragón de fuego!)" –pensó la pelinegra mientras expulsaba todo el aire de sus pulmones combinado con chakra Katon, formando un enorme dragón de fuego que comenzó a evaporar las agujas de agua. Tras lo cual se abalanzo a gran velocidad contra Haku, que miraba con horror al gran reptil de fuego

-¡Hyoton: Hyōheki! –el muro de hielo otra vez rodeaba a Haku a modo de escudo, el recibir el impacto directo de tan potente jutsu logro agrietar el hielo, pero gracias a que la pelinegra había inyectado más chakra que lo normal en ese escudo este aguanto, aunque la expansión de las llamas del jutsu logro alcanzar a Naruto, que estaba a unos metros de la Yuki. Una vez la técnica acabo el muro cayó desplomado, mostrando del otro lado a una Haku muy agitada por el gran uso de chakra

Nami se encontraba en las mismas, sus reservas estaban al límite gracias al jutsu tan poderoso que había ejecutado y no aguantaría mucho

Naruto era otro caso, todavía le quedaba algo de chakra, aunque no mucho, y sus brazos habían terminado ligeramente quemados al recibir la técnica de Nami y le dolía el moverlos

-Bueno, parece que los tres estamos en las ultimas ¿no? –pregunto Naruto divertido- ¿Qué tal si acabamos esto de un solo golpe? Sería más interesante que pelear hasta que ya no podamos ni movernos –sugirió para no alargar más el combate

-Muy bien, todo se ira con este ataque –dijo Haku y comenzó a realizar una secuencia de sellos muy compleja

-Está bien, esto será el final –dijo Nami también comenzando una secuencia de sellos manuales

-¡Hagámoslo chicas! –grito animadamente el enmascarado mientras comenzaba su propia secuencia de sellos

Segundo de tensión total fueron los que se estaban viviendo en esa sala, todos miraban expectantes la pelea que se estaba llevando a cabo y la increíble resolución que se aproximaba, el Sandaime era el que estaba más metido en la pelea, una chica que pudiera usar el Hyoton, además de que Nami podía usar el Karyūdan, era simplemente asombroso

-¡Aquí voy! –grito Haku al terminar la secuencia- ¡Hyoton: Hyōryudan! (¡Elemento hielo: Misil dragón de hielo!)

-¡Ganare esta pelea por Shisui-nisán! –fue el grito de Nami al recordar a su hermano- ¡Katon: Karyūdan! (¡Elemento fuego: Misil dragón de fuego!)

-¡No pienso dejárselos fácil! –grito Naruto, su chakra se sentía extraño pero decidió no prestarle mucha atención, no podía ser algo malo- ¡Raiton: Rairyūdan! (¡Elemento rayo: Misil dragón eléctrico¡)

Un enorme dragón echo enteramente de hielo se formó frente a Haku, rodeándola de forma protectora. El dragón de Nami hizo lo mismo, esperando el momento del impacto. Naruto se encontraba en las mismas con su gran dragón eléctrico surgido de sus manos extendidas

Los espectadores estaban con los ojos como platos ante tal demostración de jutsus, 3 dragones se encontraban a segundos de colisionar, definitivamente todos se mantenían sin pestañar ya que si lo hacían, puede que se perdieran el choque. Una mirada entre los tres contrincantes fue suficiente para dar campana de ataque

Los tres dragones se abalanzaron a toda velocidad a un punto medio entre los tres genin, chocando de manera brutal y comenzando un forcejeo para ver cuál ganaba. Los genin, a su vez, se mantenían constantemente aplicando chakra a sus ataque para así ganar la contienda. Pero para Naruto era mucho más difícil mantener su técnica, la clara desventaja de elemento lo obligaba a mandar más chakra a su técnica y las heridas de sus brazos comenzaban a sangrar debido a la gran presión de chakra, una curiosa sangre negra. Pero algo andaba mal

-"¿Qué demonios?" –pensó Naruto al sentir un inquietante aumento en su chakra, pero este ahora se sentía más denso y mucho más maligno. Las heridas de sus brazos se curaron a una velocidad inhumana y estos mismo comenzaron a ser cubiertos por escamas negras, mientras sus ojos cambiaban a un color negro profundo con una escalofriante pupila blanca

El chakra comenzó a corromper la técnica del rubio, transformando lentamente al dragón de rayo en un color negro muy espeluznante, ganando mucha fuerza que lentamente fue haciendo retroceder a los otros dos

-Vamos chicas ¿Qué pasa? –se burló el rubio- Pensé que serían más difíciles de derrotar –dijo mientras aplicaba más y más chakra en su técnica, finalmente derrotando a los otros dos y formando un gran explosión que mando a Haku y Nami contra los paredes de la arena, chocando violentamente contra ellas

El juez del combate lentamente se fue acercando al centro de la arena, dando el combate por terminado, pero de entre el polvo levantado por las colisiones comenzaron a salir lentamente las jóvenes kunoichi. Haku estaba claramente agotada, con el brazo izquierdo sangrando producto de un corte a la altura del hombro y Nami, por otro lado, no se encontraba mejor, sangre bajaba por el contorno de su rostro producto de un golpe en la cabeza, y tenía varios cortes pequeños en las piernas que le dificultaban el mantenerse en pie

-"Chicas… " –pensó Naruto al ver el estado de sus contrincantes. 1 segundo, solo fue un segundo en el cual el dragón logro influenciarlo y esto era lo que sucedía

-Terminar un combate incrustada en un muro no es digno de una kunoichi –dijo Haku

-Hmp –dijo Nami, concordando con lo dicho por la Yuki

Naruto no pudo decir nada ya que, apenas terminaron de hablar, ambas chicas se desmayaron por el sobreesfuerzo y las heridas, habían dejado todo en ese combate y Naruto se jactaba de aquello al recordar las heridas que tenía hace un momento. Heridas que curo el chakra del dragón

-Muy bien, Haku Yuki y Nami Uchiha ya no pueden luchar más, el ganador es Kira –anuncio Hayate

Naruto se apresuró en crear un clon y rápidamente levantar a ambas chicas para llevarlas a la enfermería para que sus heridas fueran tratadas, unos minutos después regreso a la arena, pero al llegar a las gradas vio a Karin, supuso que había venido para felicitarlos pero al ver a un chico de cabello blanco hablarle al oído un sentimiento extraño comenzó a aflorar en él, tenía un muy mal presentimiento

-Hola Karin-chan –saludo el rubio al llegar con la ninja de Kusa

-Hola –saludo la pelirroja extrañamente seria

-¿Sucede algo? –pregunto Naruto, mirando disimuladamente al peliblanco. Lo recordaba él era el chico que había leído sus datos de una carta en la primera etapa

-Si –dijo Karin con un tono muy apagado- Debo irme –fue casi un susurro, pero llego a los oídos del rubio

-¿Cómo? –pregunto incrédulo

-Debo irme, Kabuto-san vino a buscarme para llevarme a Kusa ya que Oto es su aliado –explico la pelirroja, aunque en su voz se notaba claramente que no deseaba irse

-Ella tiene razón yo vine a buscarla, pero insistió en venir a despedirse así que sean breves –dijo Kabuto con un ligera sonrisa

-No tienes por qué irte Karin-chan, lograre que el Hokage en admita en la hoja. No debes volver a donde te tratan mal –dijo Naruto, recordando las palabras de Karin sobre como la maltrataban en Kusa

-Eso no va a ser posible –dijo Kabuto antes de que Karin respondiera- No es decisión de ella si volver o no, Kusa es su aldea, ella le pertenece a Kusa. Además si se queda en Konoha solo será una molestia, es débil y no sabe hacer nada bien –

-¡¿Entonces porque la quieren en Kusa?! –pregunto Naruto ya muy enojado por como trataban a Karin

-Porque ella posee un chakra especial, su chakra le permite curar a cualquiera que muerda su cuerpo ¿no se los dijo? –pregunto burlón el peliblanco- Mira –dijo mientras levantaba una de las mangas de la remera de Karin, Naruto no se había dado cuenta pero Karin siempre estaba muy tapada

Naruto apretó los dientes con furia al ver la cantidad de marcas de dientes que había en el brazo de Karin. Tantas mordidas en un solo brazo, era algo horrible

-¿Lo ves? Ella solo sirve para esto, un instrumento medico nada más –dijo Kabuto. Karin solo podía llorar desconsoladamente al recordar su pasado en Kusa, además de lo que venia

Toda la sala se congelo por un segundo, los genin más inexpertos se desmayaron y los jounin cayeron de rodillas, una horriblemente intensa aura asesina salía del ninja enmascarado de Kiri causando que todos miraran en su dirección para ver que sucedía

-¡Aghh! –ahogo un grito el peliblanco al ser tomado por el cuello por Naruto, para después estamparlo contra la pared, destrozándole la garganta

La fuerza del agarre era cada vez más grande, la traque del peliblanco había sido completamente destruida y su columna iba lentamente por el mismo camino mientras Naruto lo hundía más y más en la pared, definitivamente iba a matarlo

-¡Ya basta! –ordeno Minato llegando al lugar con su afamada técnica espacio-temporal y deshaciendo el agarre del enmascarado

Naruto decidió no hacer objeciones, simplemente se dio media vuelta para levantar a Karin, que se había desmayado, al estilo nupcial para llevarla a un cuarto en la enfermería donde podría tratar sus marcas

-Pronto vendrán a buscarla –Naruto rápidamente giro su rostro sorprendido al escuchar la voz de peliblanco ¿Cómo podía hablar si él le había destrozado al garganta?- Solo te advierto –dijo Kabuto como si nada, para luego caminar rumbo a la salida

Una vez Naruto se fue y todos los genin se despertaron, a excepción de Gaara que nunca se había desmayado, el Hokage se paró frente a todos

-Muy bien así termina la segunda etapa de los exámenes Chunin, la siguiente y última etapa se realizara en la arena de peleas en Konoha, en esta se encontrara viendo toda la aldea, además de que vendrán gente importante y me han informado que el Kazekage y la Mizukage vendrán a verla. Esta se realizara dentro de un mes así que los participantes prepárense mucho hasta entonces, muy bien pueden retirarse del edificio y volver a sus hogares –y después del mini-discurso de Minato todos fueron a sus habitaciones en busca de sus cosas, la segunda etapa ya había terminado y solo quedaba prepararse para la ultima

**Muy bien, aquí queda el capítulo, espero les haya gustado y déjenme sus opiniones sobre la pelea triple ¿estuvo bien? ¿les gusto?. Bueno nos vemos en el siguiente cap. Saludos!**


	38. ¡Te superare!

**Hola! **Bueno, últimamente no pude escribir mucho de Naruto ¿Por qué? Pues porque últimamente solo tenía a Fairy Tail en la cabeza, me daban vuelta muchas ideas para un fic de este manga y decidí, que para sacarme las ganas escribiría una historia sobre Fairy Tail y la publicaría, y así lo hice. Después de hacerlo fue un alivio, y llegaron muchas ideas sobre Naruto, que verán en los siguiente capítulos. Lamento la tardanza pero ya volví, y no pienso ausentarme nunca más por tanto tiempo ¡LO JURO!

Cap. 37 ¡Te superare!

La segunda etapa había terminado y la gran mayoría de los equipos se habían retirado de la torre rumbo a sus hogares, los que habían logrado llegar a a la última etapa debían comenzar su entrenamiento. En una de las habitaciones de atención medica del edificio se encontraban dos jóvenes genin, uno era Naruto y la otra Karin

Desde lo sucedido con Kabuto la pelirroja no había despertado, el enorme instinto asesino de Naruto la había noqueado y el rubio se reprendía mentalmente por ello. Pero en ese momento la rabia y el enojo habían podido más que él, ese maldito realmente se había pasado con lo que decía, quería cerrarle la boca para siempre

-Humm Naruto-kun –decía Karin entre sueños- No me dejes, por favor –pedía la pelirroja como una suplica

Naruto solo miraba con tristeza a su amiga ¿Qué tanto había sufrido en Kusa? No quería ni imaginarlo, pero de algo estaba seguro: no permitiría que le volvieran a hacer daño, jamás

-Karin-chan –dijo el rubio en un susurro junto al oído de la pelirroja- No te preocupes, yo te protegeré –y una vez dicho esto comenzó a hacer una breve secuencia de sellos tras los cuales comenzó a acumular chakra en sus manos, las cuales se rodearon de un chakra verde claro que poco a poco fue rodeando a Karin, las marcas y cicatrices comenzaron a desaparecer lentamente mientras el jutsu medico ganaba más intensidad

-Humm –musito la pelirroja mientras lentamente iba despertando, ese cosquilleo en el estómago la hacía sentir extraño- ¿Na- Na- Naruto-kun? –pregunto ella mientras su rostro tomaba una ligera tonalidad roja al ver como el rubio tenía sus manos apoyadas sobre su estómago mientras le aplicaba un extraño chakra verde claro

-Al fin despiertas –dijo Naruto al notar la mirada de la Uzumaki- Solo estoy curando tus heridas –

-¿Cuáles heridas? Yo no luche en la segunda etapa –pregunto la pelirroja desconcertada

-No hablo de heridas de ahora –dijo el rubio, Karin pudo notar como los músculos de él se tensaban y cayó en cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo, recordó lo sucedido en la arena y sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse

-Naruto-kun debo volver a Kusa –dijo la pelirroja, segura de que esto era lo mejor

-Tu no volverás allí, si vuelves volverán a usarte de esa manera tan inhumana. No pienso permitirlo –dijo el rubio decidido

-¿No lo entiendes Naruto-kun? ¡Si no vuelvo Kusa vendrá a buscarme! ¡si es necesario mandaran ANBUS para llevarme! No quiero que nada les pase a ustedes por intentar evitarlo –diciendo lo último casi en un susurro y conteniendo las ganas de llorar, Karin apretaba con fuerza sus puños

-¿Y tú no entiendes que no permitiré que te lastimen de nuevo? –respondió calmadamente el ojiazul- Si quieren venir a buscarte que vengan, los mandare de vuelta con el claro mensaje de que tú no te iras de Konoha –

-Pe-Pero ¿porque? –pregunto la pelirroja ya rompiendo en llanto- ¡¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por mí?! ¡Solo nos conocemos hace unos días! ¡¿Y ahora arriesgaras tu vida y la de tus compañeros por una inútil como yo?! ¡No te entiendo! –grito ya con un mar de lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas

-Porque aunque te conozca desde hace poco, y nuestra relación no haya comenzado de una manera normal, yo te quiero –esas palabras, pronunciadas con ese tono que sabes que no te miente, congelaron a Karin por un momento ¿De verdad?

-¿Qu-Que dijiste? –debía asegurarse de que había escuchado bien

-Dije que te quiero, y por eso mismo no permitiré que te hagan daño de nuevo –respondió Naruto completamente seguro de sus palabras

Karin no supo hacer más que romper en llanto nuevamente, pero este llanto era diferente, este expresaba felicidad. Desde que había sido vendida por sus padres a la aldea de Kusa nunca escucho esas palabras de alguien. Lloro y lloro en el pecho de Naruto, desahogando todo el remolino de sentimientos que tenía dentro de ella

-Tranquila, yo siempre estaré aquí –decía Naruto intentando apaciguar el llanto de la pelirroja- Vamos con Hiromi-chan y Haku-chan que deben estar esperándonos en la salida –así sin más el rubio se alejó un poco de la pelirroja y la ayudo a pararse de la cama

-S-Si vamos –respondió Karin mientras comenzaba a caminar lentamente rumbo a la puerta, tomada del brazo del rubio

Ambos genin salieron de la enfermería para dirigirse a paso lento hacia la salida del edificio, el silencio reinaba entre ambos pero no era un silencio incomodo, era una silencio de paz para disfrutar del momento. Llegaron a la puerta y allí se encontraba el resto del equipo de Kiri esperando

-Muy bien Gaki –hablo el jounin de dientes de tiburón- Tenemos un mes para entrenar para las finales. Cuando lleguemos al departamento organizaremos todo… ¿Quién es ella? –pregunto Zabusa al ver a Karin escondida detrás de Naruto

La pobre pelirroja se sentía demasiado intimidada por la presencia el espadachín. Ella ,siendo una ninja sensor natural, podía percibir lo fuerte que era con solo tenerlo a unos metros

-Ahh cierto que no los presente, Zabusa-sensei ella es Karin-chan, la conocí en el bosque y ahora se quedara conmigo hasta que resuelva un problema que tiene con su aldea. Hasta entonces espero que puedas entrenarla junto a nosotros –presento animadamente el rubio a su amiga

-Humm muy bien, mientras que se acostumbre rápido a mi entrenamiento no veo problema. Lo que si ella estará bajo tu cuidado –dijo Zabusa

-Está bien –respondió Naruto calmadamente

-Bueno volvamos al departamento para comenzar con el plan de entrenamiento –ordeno el espadachín mientras desaparecía en un Shunshin de agua

Una vez el espadachín se fue los tres genin de su equipo cruzaron miradas, y tras un gesto de afirmación por parte del rubio las chicas también se fueron del lugar

-Muy bien Karin-chan, ahora iremos a mi departamento para hablar con Zabusa-sensei y las chicas sobre el entrenamiento de este mes que queda hasta los exámenes. Sujétate de mí –pidió Naruto para luego rodear a Karin con su brazo derecho y traerla hacia él y así desaparecer ambos en un shunshin de rayo rumbo al departamento

Minutos después, frente a la puerta del departamento que compartía el equipo de Kiri, aparecieron todos sus integrantes en una pequeña explosión de humo, tras lo cual se dispusieron a entrar a la residencia, tomaron asiento alrededor de la mesa de la sala y esperaron a que Zabusa hablara para concordar lo que harían con el entrenamiento

-Muy bien –rompió el hielo al fin el dientes de tiburón- Como ya saben la etapa final de los exámenes será dentro de un mes, y por consecuente "eso" también, Naruto y Hiromi lograron pasar a la última etapa así que deberán de entrenar más de lo normal. Estar en medio de la arena de combate en el momento de "eso" es una posición muy vulnerable como para arriesgarnos –explicaba Zabusa

-Bien –dijo Naruto- No sabemos el orden de las peleas ni contra quien nos tocara pelear pero, sabemos quiénes quedan además de nosotros así que podemos partir de allí para preparar nuestro entrenamiento. En el remoto caso de que "comience" mientras uno de nosotros está pelando deberemos actuar rápido para socorrer a quien este en la arena y luego ir a nuestras posiciones dentro de la aldea –

-Está bien, pero sería mucho más efectivo si, en el caso de que ese escenario se presente, el que este afuera de la arena ayude al que está luchando y así Zabusa-sensei y Haku-san podrán llegar más rápido a su lugar de apoyo –acoto Hiromi

-Que así sea –sentencio Zabusa- Ahora dejando eso de lado, debemos preocuparnos por su entrenamiento. Yo los entrenare mucho más duro que antes en este mes, pero si quieren aprender alguna rama en particular turnaremos una noche para cada uno y así yo les enseñare lo que necesiten –

-Perfecto – dijo Naruto al ver muy efectivo el plan de Zabusa- Ahora… ¿Quieren salir a comer algo esta noche? –

-¿Qué? –pregunto Zabusa- ¿Te parecen momentos para salir a comer? –

-Recién me estoy dando cuenta pero, estamos demasiados preocupados por esto, falta un mes para "eso" y si seguimos así moriremos de un colapso nervioso y muscular por la presión a la cual nos someteremos por tanto tiempo. Karin y yo tenemos 13 años, y Haku y Hiromi tienen 15. Debemos disfrutar de vez en cuando de una noche tranquila, hasta tu sabes eso Zabusa –

-(Suspiro) Bueno… está bien pero no será todas las noches lo mismo así que no se acostumbren –dijo Zabusa, pero al voltear hacia donde, se suponía, estaba su equipo solo se encontró con Naruto y la joven pelirroja sentado y pequeños rastros de polvo que se dirigían a las habitación de las chicas- Valla que son rápidas –

-¿Karin-chan sucede algo? –pregunto Naruto al ver a Karin con una expresión de desesperación muy notoria

Karin reacciono saltando sobre el sillón de enfrente y comenzando a golpearse una y otra vez la cara contra los almohadones, hasta finalmente dejarla hundida en uno

-Toda mi ropa está en el departamento de mi equipo, no tengo ropa para cambiarme –decía la pelirroja mientras cascadas de lágrimas salían de sus ojos

-Jejeje –rio Naruto al ver lo gracioso de la reacción de la pelirroja- ¿Qué tal si vamos a comprarte ropa ahora? –pregunto Naruto con una de sus clásicas sonrisas

-No tengo dinero –respondió Karin ya descartando su última oportunidad de salir con Naruto, junto con los demás claro

-Eso no importa, tengo dinero guardado de las misiones que hacía en Kiri así que apresurémonos antes de que todas las tiendas cierren –dijo el rubio mientras salía rumbo a su habitación para buscar el dinero, sin siquiera dejar a Karin negarse

Después de unos minutos de discusión por la acción de Naruto, finalmente él y Karin salieron del departamento rumbo a los negocios de ropa de la aldea. Naruto rápidamente se dirigió al lugar donde el mismo había comprado su ropa hacía ya 3 años, 40 minutos después la pareja de genin salieron del local con 5 bolsas en los brazos de Naruto

-Ahora vamos a casa para que puedas ducharte y cambiarte que falta poco para que anochezca –dijo Naruto caminando junto a la pelirroja rumbo a su hogar

-Gracias por todo Naruto-kun –dijo Karin con gran alegría y una radiante sonrisa, en sus tiempos en Kusa ella solo podía soñar con vivir momentos así, caminando por la calle junto a un chico que la quiere y se preocupa por ella

-No hay nada que agradecer Karin-chan –dijo Naruto para luego reanudar la caminata rumbo a casa

-Quería preguntarte algo Naruto-kun –dijo Karin logrando que Naruto se parara

-¿Qué sucede? –pregunto el rubio

-¿Por qué escondes tu identidad? Solo puedo llamarte Naruto-kun cuando nadie está presente o pueda escucharnos y la forma en que tapas tu rostro con la máscara y la capucha; verdaderamente me está dando curiosidad –pregunto Karin curiosa de la situación de Naruto

-Bueno Karin-chan eso es algo complicado de explicar –dijo Naruto- Vamos a sentarnos un momento en aquellas bancas del parque y te contare –

Karin vio a lo lejos una pequeña plaza, con juegos didácticos para los chicos y unos bancos donde podrían tomar un descanso así que rápidamente se dirigió a uno para conseguir su respuesta

-Emm ¿Por dónde empiezo? –pregunto Naruto mas para sí mismo que para Karin- Bueno yo… nací aquí en Konoha, viví aquí hasta los 10 años y luego… hubo un accidente, mis padres y todos en la aldea creyeron que había muerto… decidí irme de viaje para entrenar y hacerme más fuerte y así poder proteger a mis seres queridos –resumió el rubio

-¿Y tu familia? –pregunto Karin

-Ellos siguen creyendo que estoy muerto, y todavía no puedo presentarme ante ellos. Primero debo resolver algunos asunto –respondió Naruto

-Entonces es por eso por lo que usas mascara y capucha, para que ellos no te reconozcan –dedujo la pelirroja- Bueno Naruto-kun, lamento hacerte hablar de esto pero tenía que saber. Cuentas conmigo como apoyo el día que tengas que enfrentarlos, ahora vamos que casi anochece –dijo Karin para luego darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla al rubio y reanudar al camino rumbo al departamento

Ambos siguieron caminando por la aldea rumbo al departamento, una vez llegaron Karin rápidamente desapareció rumbo a la habitación de Naruto para ducharse y cambiar de ropa, dejando al rubio solo en la sala

-¿Dónde está Zabusa? –pregunto Naruto al aire, pero decidió dejar su incógnita para después, él también debía tomar un baño

En ese momento era conveniente el diseño del gran departamento, cada habitación tenía su ducha propia y para mayor comodidad también había una junto a la cocina. Definitivamente el Yondaime no quería que la foto que el tenia se divulgase

Naruto rio para sus adentros al recordar la desesperación del Namikaze al ver la foto que el poseía, lo que el alcohol podía hacer a un genio como el, la risa termino y dejo sus pensamientos de lado para dirigirse al baño y poder prepararse. Entro al cuarte antes de la ducha y se desvistió, dejando su ropa en un canasto, pero cuando estaba por abrir la puerta corrediza que daba con la tina escucho una voz conocida

-Tutututu Naruto-kun hoy va a verme tutututu y va a babosear por mi tutututu… -joder, esa era la voz de Hiromi ¿Qué hacia ella en la tina si tenía una en su habitación?

-Deja de cantar esas cosas Hiromi –esa voz, no podía ser…

-Ya deja de molestar Haku-chan, que tú también piensas lo mismo –Hiromi lo confirmo, ambas estaban tomando un baño

-¡Me-Mentira! –definitivamente no sabía mentir

-Jajá Haku-chan te pusiste roja –se burló la castaña

Naruto lentamente fue retrocediendo, si esas chicas llegaban a descubrir que estaba ahí definitivamente no terminaría bien, pero como el destino (y su queridísimo escritor) son muy malos tropezó con una toalla que estaba en el piso, se levantó lo más rápido que pudo pero…

3

-¡¿Quién está ahí?! –Haku ya había abierto la puerta corrediza pensando que alguien quería atacarlas, dejando a la vista su cuerpo desnudo y a Hiromi que estaba detrás de ella, en las mismas condiciones

-Chi-Chicas n-no es lo que… -intento excusarse el rubio

-¿Na-Naruto-kun? –preguntaron ambas en su asombro

2

-De-Déjenme que les explique –definitivamente Naruto estaba jodido

Una vena palpitante comenzó a verse en la frente de Haku, mientras la pobre Hiromi intentaba taparse con una toalla que estaba cerca de la tina

1

-T-Tu… ¡Maldito pervertido! –grito la Yuki

-No por favor –ya veía su destino cerca

*PLAF

Y con una simple cachetazo Naruto atravesó la pared y bolo desnudo por sobre toda la aldea, cayendo cerca del monumento a los Hokages y dejando a Haku en el baño, echando humo por las orejas

-Joder eso dolió –decía un adolorido rubio mientras se sobaba la mejilla inflamada por el golpe- ¿Dónde estoy? –se preguntó al no reconocer los alrededores, se encontraba en medio de lo que parecía ser una zona de entrenamiento

-¡Rápido! Debemos encontrar al intruso que burlo la barrera de la zona de entrenamiento especial –se escuchó la voz a lo lejos de lo que aprecia ser una capitán ANBU

-"¿Zona de entrenamiento especial? ¿Cuál barrera?" –se preguntaba Naruto, pero al notar que en sus brazos y torso se notaban pequeñas marcas de quemaduras que se cerraban a gran velocidad, se hizo una idea de lo que paso –"Parece que si había una barrera, demonios entonces no poder escapar" –tenía razón, si lo agarraban se iba a armar un gran revuelo, no lo iban a creer que su novia lo había mandado hasta allí volando por una cachetada

-¡Olfateo a alguien por ese lado taichou! –grito uno de los ANBU, que parecía ser un Inuzuka

Naruto se alarmo ante esto, si había un Inuzuka en el grupo no iba a poder escapar fácilmente, rápido apoyo su mano derecha contra su tobillo, inyectando algo de chakra y dejando ver un pequeño sello circular en él. Después de una pequeña explosión de humo Naruto ya tenía en sus manos un cambio de ropa

-Sí que son útiles estos sellos –no había tiempo para ponerse a pensar así que rápidamente se vistió y luego comenzó a saltar de árbol en árbol en dirección contraria al escuadrón ANBU

A toda la velocidad que podía, quitándose los sellos de gravedad, Naruto corrió por todo ese bosque que había alrededor de la zona de entrenamiento, al parecer toda esa zona estaba rodeada por una barrera. Su carrera continuo hasta que llego a otro descampado, en el centro del mismo había un objeto clavado en la tierra, Naruto se acercó a ver que era pero al reconocerlo, palideció de sobre manera

-"E-Esto es…" –y en un destello amarillo el cuarto Hokage apareció frente a Naruto-"…un kunai de tele transportación" –

Minato miro por un momento al joven enmascarado frente a él, le habían dicho que alguien entro a su zona de entrenamiento especial y al transportarse allí se encuentra con su "queridísimo" yerno, decir que estaba enojado era poco pero debía contenerse, había cosas que debía hablar con el joven. Así que lo tomo del brazo y en un destello amarillo ambos desaparecieron del lugar

En otro lugar de Konoha, más específicamente en la oficina del Hokage, volvieron a aparecer en el mismo destello amarillo. La oficina era amplia, con varias estanterías repletas de pergaminos y dos grandes ventanales, uno que daba a la aldea y el otro que tenía una perfecta vista del monumento a los Hokages

-Muy bien, tengo cosas que hablar contigo muchacho –dijo Minato mientras se sentaba en su sillón detrás del escritorio  
-¿Qué desea saber Hokage-sama? –pregunto Naruto respetuosamente, la seriedad de las palaras del rubio mayor le marcaron que este, no era momento de bromas

-Muchas cosas… ¿Qué hacías en la zona de entrenamiento especial? ¿Cómo entraste sin terminar achicharrado? Pero no es momento para estas preguntas, ahora mismo hay una cosa que quiero que me digas –Minato adopto una pose seria, entrelazando sus manos frente al rostro y apoyando los codos sobre el escritorio- ¿Qué sucedió con Orochimaru en el bosque de la muerte? Natsumi me conto de la batalla que tuvieron, y como increíblemente tú ganaste. A pesar de haber sido solo un clon, ese clon tenía tanta fuerza como un Chunin avanzado, quizás un Jounin, no me explico como un Genin pudo hacer tal hazaña. Quieres entrar como ninja de Konoha, pero hay muchas cosas que no se de ti y que ocultas a la aldea –dijo serio el Yondaime

Naruto se quedó estático por un momento, buscando la manera de explicar lo sucedido aquel día. Pero por mucho que diera vuelta en su mente no encontraba forma de excusarse, Natsumi lo había metido en un lio sin saberlo  
-Hokage-sama, lamento decirle que no puedo revelar esa información hasta terminado el examen Chunin, por cuestiones éticas, ahora si me disculpa debo irme –dijo el rubio, buscando el salir de esa situación en una pieza

-No te iras de aquí hasta que no me hallas contado todo –dijo Minato, endureciendo su mirada

Naruto en ese momento sabía que solo quedaba una alternativa, escapar, así que rápidamente utilizo su tecnica más reciente, el Shumpo, para desaparecer de la oficina y aparecer de un salto sobre un tanque de agua sobre un edificio- Eso estuvo cerca –dijo aliviado  
-¿Enserio crees que me ganaras en velocidad? –pregunto el Yondaime desde detrás del Rubio, parado con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho

-Demonios… -susurro Naruto mientras volvía a utilizar el Shumpo para alejarse de Minato, quedando sobre la rama de un árbol en la calle

-Deja de escapar –volvió a hablar Minato desde detrás del rubio

Así siguió la persecución, por toda la aldea comenzó a correrse el rumor de un chico encapuchado y con una máscara siendo perseguido por el Hokage, aparecían en un lugar para después volver a desaparecer de la misma manera. Así siguió durante varios minutos y Naruto ya se estaba cansando de utilizar tanto el Shumpo, además de que ya casi era la hora acordada para salir a comer con su equipo. Así que ya harto, se frenó en medio de una plaza, apareciendo inmediatamente después el Hokage frente a él, a unos 15 metros

-¿Ya te rindes? –inmediatamente después de aparecer ambos un gran tumulto de gente se formó a su alrededor, entre las muchas personas se encontraban Shino, Kiba que recién había salido del hospital, y Nami, los tres mirando con curiosidad lo que ocurría

En eso llegaron también las hermanas Uzumaki, quienes inmediatamente despotricaron contra su padre, una por la locura que se estaba armando en Konoha por su pequeña persecución, y la otra por las intenciones que tenía su padre con su rubio novio, las cuales ella creía que eran dejarlo sin hijos. Ambas fueron calladas por un serio grito del Hokage, no era momento para dejarse llevar por las mañas de sus hijas

-No me he rendido –hablo Naruto tras recuperar el aliento- Es más, le tengo una propuesta –en su mente ya se enmarañaba un plan para zafar de esa situación

-¿Y qué propuesta es esa? –pregunto Minato

-El Rasengan, una de sus técnicas distintivas, dicen que es imparable en un mano contra mano. Pero mi propuesta es: Que si yo logro frenar su tecnica, usted me dejara en paz hasta el final de los exámenes Chunin –dijo Naruto, despertando en el Yondaime un sentimiento de competitividad que hace mucho no sentía- No puede perder ¿No es así? –

-Muy bien chico, acepto, veamos de que estas echo –dijo el Hokage, ya formando en su mano izquierda una pequeña esfera, la cual fue creciendo hasta quedar del tamaño de una pelota de tenis. Minato no iba muy enserio con ese ataque, no quería lastimar al Genin si se excedía con el chakra puesto en la tecnica

-Ya vera –dijo Naruto desafiante. Inmediatamente después coloco su mano derecha por sobre su cabeza, sosteniendo el antebrazo de la misma con su mano izquierda. Lentamente unos pequeños sellos sobre la mano derecha de Naruto comenzaron a brillar en un intenso color azul, para luego emitir pequeños pulsos de chakra por todo el cuerpo del rubio hasta llegar al suelo bajo sus pies, donde se formó un sello circular con distintos gravados por toda la circunferencia. Tras unos segundos en los cuales Naruto canalizo una gran cantidad de chakra en su mano, los pequeños sellos empezaron a despegarse de la misma, formando una pequeña esfera brillante en la palma de su mano, del tamaño de una canica. Los sellos del piso desaparecieron y solo quedo la pequeña esfera un la mano de Naruto- Listo –dijo el rubio aun con las manos sobre la cabeza

La esfera era brillante, muy brillante, pero pequeña, muy pequeña, ante los ojos de cualquiera no sería rival para un tecnica de tanta reputación como lo era el Rasengan. Así que las apuestas ya estaban totalmente inclinadas a favor del Hokage

Minato, sin esperar más, corrió hacia su enmascarado contrincante, con el Rasengan ya formado el Yondaime ya se veía ganador, aunque lo que vio después lo dejo completamente sin palabras. Naruto, al momento de bajar su mano de sobre la cabeza, la dejo a un costado del cuerpo, pero lo que había dejado impresionado al Hokage, era que al momento de acercar la tecnica al suelo, este se hundiera como si un gran peso se hubiera apoyado sobre el mismo. Minato freno su carrera de golpe, dándole la oportunidad a Naruto de atacar. La cual no desaprovecho, lanzándose a toda velocidad contra el rubio Hokage, dejando un sendero de piedras destruidas debajo de su tecnica

Minato pudo reaccionar a tiempo y puso su mano con el Rasengan al frente, acumulando más chakra en la tecnica para contrarrestar la terrible concentración de chakra que parecía tener la tecnica usada por el Genin de Kiri

Al momento del impacto el suelo debajo de los pies de ambos se hundió con fuerza, la rotación del Rasengan hacia fricción con la pequeña tecnica de Naruto, generando grandes chispazos de chakra. Minato se sentía confiado, al momento del impacto él estaba claramente en ventaja, el Rasengan se estaba imponiendo por sobre su oponente quien poco a poco iba retrocediendo

-Se terminó chico, es una gran tecnica la que has formado pero no puede contra mi Rasengan –hablo el rubio confiado, aplicando más chakra en el Rasengan y obligando a su contrincante a apoyar una rodilla en el suelo para aguantar el empuje. La mirada de Naruto se mantenía fija en un punto en el suelo mientras su cuerpo seguía cediendo ante la fuerza del Yondaime

-No, no –decía el rubio mientras levantaba lentamente la mirada, cruzando sus ojos negros con los azules del Hokage- ¡No me subestimes Minato! –grito Naruto

El Yondaime en ese momento, viendo a los ojos a aquel joven y con el brillo generado por sus técnicas, le parecía verlos de un color azul, un azul igual al de los suyos. Así por un segundo, vio a su hijo reflejado en el rostro de aquel Genin de Kiri

-¡¿Enserio crees que usaría cualquier tecnica contra el Rasengan?! –seguía gritando el enmascarado mientras se levantaba lentamente y las chispas del choque de ambas técnicas aumentaban más y más- ¡Esta tecnica está pensada para derrotar al Rasengan! – mientras Naruto seguía gritando las chispas se aglomeraba sobre ambos, formando un dragón de rayos que sobrevolaba a los contendientes sin que Minato se diera cuenta- ¡Entrene mucho para aprenderla! ¡Entrenamiento infernales para lograr dominarla! –Naruto no podía callar sus palabras, estaba fuera de sí en ese momento, llevado por la emoción de tal enfrentamiento

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estás tan empecinado en derrotarme? –pregunto el rubio mientras aumentaba la rotación y el poder del Rasengan agregándole más chakra

-¡Porque es un paso más, un paso más en el camino de lo que quiero, no, de lo que voy a hacer! –decía Naruto equilibrando su poder con el agregado de chakra al Rasengan- ¡Voy a superarte, Yondaime Hokage! –y con el último grito el rubio Hokage no pudo evitar recordar a su fallecido hijo, con sus gritos de que lo superaría aunque él no lo entrenara.

En ese momento de distracción sentencio el enfrentamiento, Naruto sujeto su antebrazo derecho con la mano izquierda y mando un pulso de chakra a través de esta, haciendo crecer ligeramente la tecnica que, literalmente, desvaneció al Rasengan en un segundo, como si lo hubiera consumido, dejando a Minato con la mano extendida sin nada en ella, y la mirada en completo shock

-¿C-Como? –pregunto al ver su tecnica tan fácilmente engullida

-Te lo dije, esta tecnica fue pensada para derrotar al Rasengan. Tu tan afamada tecnica consiste básicamente en una potente rotación de chakra, y lo que mi tecnica hace es aprovechar esa rotación e ir sacando chakra de la misma, transformándolo en chakra Raiton que se aglomera en la verdadera forma de mi tecnica, esta –dijo mientras extendía su mano derecha, mostrando en ella los sellos que brillaron en un principio, a la vez que en la mano de Minato se veían unas marcas similares formadas por el contacto de la tecnica- Ya estas marcado, ahora solo queda disparar –en ese momento Minato vio al colosal dragón eléctrico que se había formado sobre ellos, cayendo en cuenta de lo que había pasado, él prácticamente había abastecido de chakra la tecnica del enmascarado sin saberlo

-Muy inteligente –admitió el Yondaime, resignado a la derrota que había sufrido su tecnica

-Cierto, pero tiene un pequeño inconveniente –dijo Naruto

-¿Y cuál es ese inconveniente? –pregunto el rubio

-Que aún no la domino del todo –dijo Naruto mientras que el enorme dragón se abalanzaba sobre ambos contendientes, generando una gran explosión que obligo a los espectadores a alejarse

En medio de tanta tierra, ambos rubios estaban sentados en el centro de un cráter bastante grande, con las ropas con varios cortes por aquí y por allá y se podía ver un pequeño hilillo de sangre cayendo por la frente de Naruto, ambos mirándose el uno a otro con seriedad

-Yo gane Yondaime-sama, ahora déjeme ir –dijo Naruto tras estar callado por unos minutos

-Jeje, admito mi derrota, pero igualmente quiero preguntarte algo ¿Qué busca Orochimaru? –pregunto el rubio mayor, cambiando su semblante a uno serio

-Orochimaru… lo que quiere es el Sharingan, y también eliminar a tus hijas –dijo Naruto, estremeciendo al Yondaime- Pero no se preocupe, tendrá que pasar por sobre mi cadáver para llegar a Mito y Natsumi, respecto al Uchiha, veré que puedo hacer para que no se lo lleve –el enmascarado ya se había levantado y le daba la espalda a Minato, pero antes de irse le dijo unas últimas palabras- Yo gane hoy porque tú no usaste mucho poder en tu Rasengan. Minato, aprende a no subestimar a las personas, según lo que se le subestimar a tu hijo causo su muerte, no quiero que por subestimar a Orochimaru termines perdiendo a tus hijas –y sin más Naruto desapareció con su Shumpo, rumbo a su casa, dejando a un muy pensativo Minato sentado en medio del tremendo cráter

Minato se quedó allí sentado por un buen tiempo, hasta que llego un escuadrón Anbu, preguntando qué hacer con el intruso de la zona de entrenamiento especial. El rubio Hokage solo ordeno olvidar todo lo sucedido en ese día, simplemente pasar por alto al chico enmascarado hasta después de que terminara el examen Chunin

Naruto volvió a casa, recibiendo una buena reprimenda de parte de Zabusa y un par de cachetadas de parte de Haku, quien no se había olvidado de lo sucedido hace unas horas, para luego salir los 5 a comer, una cena tranquila a pesar de las constantes insinuaciones de Karin y lo arranques de celos de parte de Haku y Hiromi. Era el primer día de un largo mes antes de las finales

**C**omo dije al principio, no volveré a ausentarme tanto tiempo, así como no tardare Tanto con las actualizaciones. Solo que ahora, a mi parecer, he mejorado mi forma de narrar en base a un foro de rol donde estoy, donde aprendí bastantes cosas sobre cómo hacer que se entiendan mejor las cosas. Sin más que decir ¡Saludos!


End file.
